Eternity
by the green baron
Summary: OFF OF HIATUS: After Elsa has a magical, yet questionable night. She and Anna must go to the Trolls for some unusual assistance until an accident makes them immortal. Will living forever change who they are? Only time will tell. Contains sex, language, violence, other mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity**

 **By The Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 **Authors note: This story has been floating around in my head for a while now. So I decided to type up the first chapter and see what everyone thinks about it. In case anyone was wondering, The Red Crocus is on hold due to writers block and WILL be finished at some point. I devoted a lot of effort and time into that story and I don't want to just bang out a rushed subpar ending. Divergence has been canceled due to lack of interest. If anyone wants to adopt it and rewrite it as their own just P.M. me and I'll send you what I have.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Secret Halls and Magic Potions**

 **Arendelle; Summer of 1841**

Elsa tapped the collection of documents in her hands against her desk, knocking the pile into a neat stack that she could slide into the diplomatic bundle for her courier. It had been a long day involving everything from conducting a trade summit to using her ice magic to chase away a dolphin that had been swimming around in circles in the fjord harassing people in row boats. With a yawn she looked over to the grandfather clock in her office corner.

 _Seven in the evening, god that took forever._

Extendingher arms far above her head as they would reach, the queen stretched until she felt a pop along her spine. Smiling in contentment of a hard days work done Elsa started to rise from her chair but stopped halfway when she noticed a rolled parchment with the Arendelle royal seal on the front stamped in wax sticking out from an open desk drawer. With a look of curiosity she sat back down and reached in to the draw withdrawing the rolled paper and cracked the wax seal.

 _To My dearest Elsa_

 _I hope that you have received this from me as an old man preparing to retire, though you could also be reading this because your mother and I have passed. No matter, either way you are now the queen (unless through some bizarre twist of fate it is Anna reading these words. If that is the case, Anna be a good girl, listen to your advisors, and remember that chocolate is a minor commodity. DO NOT trade serious resources for it.) I have passed on many secrets and lessons to you over the years, however there is one secret that I have withheld until now and it must remain within the succession. No one, not even Anna may know about this (I hope that the two of you have reconnected by now). Throughout the castle there is a network of hidden corridors that can be accessed from any room. For security reasons there is no map of them and you must not make one outside of your own mind. To enter the network from any room go to the back of said room and turn the left wall sconce to the right, then to the left, an then finally upright again within three seconds a section of the wall will open for ten seconds and then close again. exiting the secrete hallways is simply a matter of pulling a cord in the right section._

 _Once you have read this letter you must burn it._

 _Your father_

Elsa looked over at the wall sconce on her back wall while wearing a look of shock. Slowly she stood up and walked over to the flickering gas lamp while folding the letter up and slipping it in the pocket of her dress. She would burn it latter.

With a bit of apprehension she grasped the stem of the left side gas fixture and turned it in the manner described in the letter. With a quiet rumble a three foot section of the wall opened inwards.

 _My god_

Apprehensively the young queen stepped in to the ancient corridor as the wall section started to close. With a solid thud the wall section was back in place and Elsa was inside the now pitch black hallway. At first she cursed herself for not bringing a torch until it occurred to her to create a single large snow flake in her hand. Radiating with a soft blue light, the path lit up well enough to walk down and see the walls.

With the lighting issue solved she could now notice the slight odor of mildew and stale air as she started to walk along the old fashioned cobble stones left over from the original floor. Every dozen feet or so she would come across a pull cord attached to the wall next to a sign written in her father's hand writing.

Elsa stopped at one labeled 'Firewood Storage' when she heard two muffled voices arguing, pressing her ear against the wall she could make out what they were saying

"Bark side up, I tell you!"

"Down, bark side down you daft fool!"

The queen pulled her head back and sighed.

 _Not this argument again._

Passing a few more signs and ropes she stopped at one labeled 'Kitchen Pantry (Cold Room). Deciding to test out the exiting mechanism Elsa placed her ear against the wall to listen for any occupants. When she determined that the room was empty, the queen pulled the rope and sighed in relief when the wall opened to a room about thirty degrees colder than the hallway. Looking around she saw shelves filled with trays of vegetables and dried meats along with a few boxes of her favorite chocolate truffles. Grabbing a box to snack on the young woman reopened the wall and reentered the corridor.

Walking along the path a little further Elsa came upon a sign that read 'Elsa and Anna's room' with the words 'Elsa and' crossed out. Realizing that her name must have been crossed out after the accident when they were children and had moved rooms, the queen's face sunk in sadness, but only for a moment until she found her resolve.

 _No, that's the past. I have her back now. I know I'll surprise Anna with the chocolates and these hidden passageways, sorry Papa, Anna and I don't keep secrets from each other anymore._

With a tug of the rope the wall opened and Elsa walked straight into a bunch of dresses.

"What the hell" Elsa murmured as she looked around the confined space realizing that she was in Anna's closet.

 _The remodel in '34_ Elsa remembered just in time for the wall to shut behind her.

 _Damn it!_

Even though she didn't need to check, Elsa felt around in vain for the light fixture that had been removed seven years prior.

 _Well there goes the surprise._

Just as she was reaching for the closet door the door to the room opened and Anna entered with her evening shift hand maiden Collette in tow.

Elsa stood as still as a statue. She had fully intended on sharing the corridor with her little sister but only her sister.

"Help me with my dress Collette" Anna said after the servant had shut the door.

 _Ok Elsa don't panic, she probably just came in here to change into evening wear_ she thought while peering through one of the horizontal slats that made up the closet door.

"Oui Princess Anna"

The girl of about seventeen had black hair cut in a bob and a petite frame, and to Elsa's knowledge was the only woman in the kingdom actually shorter than Anna.

Collette unlaced Anna's black rosemailed bodice and slide it off of the redhead's torso leaving her in just a green dress that was extremely low cut, giving any viewer a generous view of her bosom and Elsa another look of shock.

 _Anna! We will be discussing your style of dresses very soon._

Once Anna's dress was off the older sister was dumbfounded at the redhead's lack of a bra and strange underwear.

 _It's just a couple of strings!_

Once the servant had slid the strange panties off of the princess, Anna did something the blonde never saw coming, she laid down on her bed and lifted her knees up to her chest as Collette knelt down between the small noblewoman's thighs and started to lick.

 _What?! No, she's not…_

"Ah… yes Collette flick your tongue. That's right… there you go."

 _Oh sweet lord in heaven. What is my sweet baby sister doing?_

Elsa was filled with a whirl wind of different feelings that she quickly reined in once she saw snippets of frost began to form on the door in front of her.

 _Oh no can't let that out. Getting caught right now would be simply the worst._

The young queen didn't know what to think as a tug of war between reason and emotion waged inside her head.

 _How dare this harlot take advantage of my innocent little sister, I'll turn her into a block of ice and bust her apart with Kristoff's ice axe. No, Anna's obviously calling the shots here._

 _What if this get's out, the kingdom will never accept a Sapphic crown princess. They accepted a queen with freaky ice magic._

 _How could something like this happen right under my nose? Probably because it's always stuck inside a book or a pile of paperwork._

 _This is really hot. Wait, What?!_

"Ok Collette that was great, you're getting really good at this," Anna said as she stood up from the bed and gave the hand maiden a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, your highness"

"Ahh. Is that how address me in here?" Anna raised her index finger.

"No Mistress Red Bush." Collette looked away sheepishly.

 _Mistress Red Bush?_ Elsa wondered before glancing below Anna's waist. _Oh… oh my._

"I suppose I can let that slide, but anymore slip ups and I will discipline you."

"Oui mistress," the young brunette responded with a curtsy before asking "Shall I fetch Lord Green for you my mistress."

"Yes, I think it's time."

 _Lord Green? There is no one in my court named Green. Anna! You had better not be bringing a man in here._

Collette knelt down and pulled out a wooden box and lifted the hinged lid while presenting it to her mistress. Anna's face lit up with glee as the servant withdrew the strangest thing Elsa had ever seen, a green rubber cylinder with one end slightly curved upward attached to what appeared to be a harness comprised from leather straps.

Collette knelt back down and held out the contraption for Anna to step into.

 _Secret or not I should be putting a stop to this._ Elsa thought as the girl lifted the device up to Anna's groin and helped her insert the curved end inside her; and was going to do just that until the queen felt a twinge in her own neither region.

 _No, I am not becoming aroused. Stop it Elsa! Bad girl!_

"Thank you Collette, now assume the position."

"Oui Mistress Red Bush." The girl lifted the hem of her dress and lowered her underwear to her ankles before turning over the edge of the bed and resting her elbows on the mattress.

Elsa's face went even paler than usual as she watched Anna insert the other end inside her maid and begin to thrust her hips back and forth.

 _I didn't think it was possible. Oh Anna, how can you be capable of such debauchery? No I must stop this. I can't let Anna abuse the poor girl in such a way._

"Ah … Oh… it's so wonderful my Mistress."

 _Never mind_

Anna held the girl's hip with one hand while slapping her across the bottom with the other.

"Yeah you like that, don't you bitch?"

 _Anna language!_

She had already been moving her hips back and forth for a few seconds before Elsa realized what she was doing.

 _Oh lord I can not succumb to these base desires_ Elsa thought in vain while she noticed the spot between her thighs becoming moist and a lavender colored dusting of frost appeared on the floor around her.

Anna pounded her tiny maid for a couple of more minuets until a knock at the door brought them to a stand still.

"Um who is it?" Anna Asked in her normal cheerful voice.

"Kristoff."

"Oh, Come on in and shut the door behind you."

 _Come on in?!_

Elsa hadn't thought she could see anything more shocking until Anna just nonchalantly invited the Royal Ice Master inside at that moment and then immediately resumed her gyrations.

"Alright, it's that kind of party!" Kristoff said enthusiastically after shutting the door behind him.

"Oui Master Kristoff. The mistress is giving it to me good," Collette managed to pant out between grunts of pleasure before giving a yelp as Anna's palm firmly smacked her bottom again.

"Is that his name right now?"

"No Mistress, sorry Mistress, Sorry Ice Daddy."

 _ICE DADDY?!_

Kristoff was already unfastening his pants when he asked, "Can I get in on this?"

"Sure, lube's in the regular spot."

 _Regular spot? How often dose this sort of thing take place?_ Elsa thought until Kristoff's massive erection came into view. Then her only thoughts were to the burning desire inside her underwear.

Elsa had been controlling herself quite well until she saw the blonde ice harvester walk over and insert his throbbing member into Anna's bottom, matching the rhythm of her pumping with his own. However once the trio started moaning in unison, the composed and regal queen couldn't ignore her own lust any longer. She lifted up her dress and quickly stuck her left hand inside her ice panties. Placing her right hand over her mouth, Elsa slipped her left index finger in.

 _Oh I am so going to hell for this. Oh I so don't care._

The thrusting and fingering went on until strangely enough all four of them reached climax at the same time.

After giving everyone a couple of minuets to catch there breath Anna spoke up.

"Well I had fun. Kristoff did you have fun?

"Pfft…pfft… Oh yeah I had fun."

"Collette, did you have fun?"

"Oui mistress"

Anna then took on a devilish grin and glanced over to the closet.

"Elsa did you have fun?"

"EEEEK" Elsa shrieked as the surprise made her fall thru the closet's double doors and land with a thud on her side.

For what seemed like an eternity the four of them froze in place while the young blonde woman stared in wide eyed shock until the three on the bed lowered there gaze to Elsa's waist line. The Queen looked down and to her horror saw that her hand was still inside her ice panties.

Without a sound Elsa quickly scrambled to her feet and ran out the door at full speed.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Her butler Kai poured wine into the glass at Elsa's left. "Will the princess be joining you for dinner this evening my queen?"

 _God I hope not_ Elsa thought, remembering the events from earlier that afternoon. "One never knows with her."

"Shall I leave the decanter just in case?"

"Yes… just incase she makes an appearance"

"Of course your majesty."

Once the butler had left to retrieve the first course Elsa grabbed the bottle of wine and took a big chug.

 _That's better. Anna probably won't show for dinner. I'll bet she's just as embarrassed about this as I am._ She thought looking across to her sister's empty seat before looking down to an agricultural report she had been glancing at for a few seconds at a time during the afternoon.

 _I imagine that I won't see Anna for at least a few days. Well that's ok, when this is all over I will be as gracious as always and we will put this whole thing behind us_. Elsa contemplated before looking back up to see two teal eyes staring right back at her along with an ear to ear grin.

 _So much for that theory_

Elsa lifted a finger. "Anna, there will be no jokes or innuendo referring to the… incident."

"Is that what were calling it?" Anna commented cheerfully.

"We are not calling it anything because we will not be discussing the matter."

"What matter would that be?"

"Don't be coy, sister dear"

"Well I think I know what you're referring to but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Anna" Elsa replied in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok Elsa don't get all hot and bothered"

"I mean it Anna"

The petite princess giggled while pouring herself a glass of wine from the decanter.

"Anna, aren't you at the least bit interested in how I wound up in your closet?"

"Oh I assumed that you took the hidden corridors."

"What! How do you know about that?"

"Pfft... I've known about those since I was twelve." The redhead rolled her eyes and gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Everything alright, Majesties?" Kai asked as he rolled a dining cart into the room.

"Oh Elsa found out about the hidden corridors"

"Ahh yes, Gerta mentioned something about needing to sweep in there."

"Are you kidding me? Am I the only who didn't know?" Elsa asked while gesturing with her hands."

Anna cocked her head to the side and raised one eyebrow. "Hmm, well I don't think the cook knows."

"He's the one who told me, your highness." Kai chimed in as he set the plates in front of the two sisters.

Elsa closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is there anything else Kai?"

"Yes, the dolphin from this afternoon has returned and has resumed reeking havoc on the smaller vessels in the fjord.

"Of course it has, have some men take a skiff and chase it away a little more forcefully this time."

"But not too forcefully," Anna interjected with a raised finger. "One mustn't flog the dolphin."

Elsa's eyes cut low as she rapidly spun her head back to Anna, shooting the meanest dirty look ever shot. The younger sister covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Thank you Kai, you are excused for the evening."

"As you wish your majesty." Kai bowed and then walked out of the room.

Once the middle age servant left, Elsa slapped her hand on to the table allowing a fractal pattern of amber colored ice to flow about a foot away from her palm. "Anna I said cut it out. Don't make me teach you a lesson."

"Really? How are you gonna do that." Anna asked as she started to giggle.

With a snap of the queen's fingers, a portly middle aged schoolmarm constructed of snow and frost appeared and then slapped an ice switch in to her palm.

"Holy shit Elsa! Ok, Ok I'll stop…geez I was just teasing."

With another snap of her fingers the queen dissolved the golem back into the ether. "I'm sorry that was necessary Anna, but this is a sensitive subject, and do not use bad language, you are a princess.

The ginger just stuck out her tongue.

"Elsa it's not that big of a deal. So you got caught touching yourself while spying on me having sex. I'm the one who should be embarrassed but you don't see me acting all prudish and virgin like.

Elsa started to blush and turned away.

The younger sister was confused for a moment until she realized. "No way, Elsa you've never… I mean ever?"

"Anna I spent the last thirteen years in my room. When exactly would the opportunity arise?"

"Servants of course… hell I screwed half of the castle by the time I was sixteen."

 _No, no I didn't hear that. My baby sister is not a slut."_

"But then again I'm a total slut puppy."

 _Sigh_

"Anna, Honestly I have always wondered what sex would be like, but I am the queen it's not like I can just grab a guard and pull him in to a broom closet."

"Hmm… I suppose not, besides broom closets are way too cramped. Hey I can always go talk to Reindeer boy and…"

"Absolutely not! I would never be able look Kristoff in the eye again."

"Well I guess I'll just have to do it myself."

"Anna! We are sisters."

"What? No not me personally, though I am in to blondes and we are royalty, it's not unheard off," The petite princess said with a wink.

 _Oh my god! Dose her depravity know no end… Wait she's just messing with me._

"Yes Anna, I'm sure it's not."

"Tell you what, after dinner we will go to your room and we'll figure something out."

"Very well, if anything this should be an enlightening evening."

The two ladies ate in silence for a couple of minuets until Elsa noticed her sister tapping at a lentil with her finger.

"What are you doing?"

The ear to ear grin reformed on the redheads face before she answered. "Flicking the bean."

"Anna!"

 **…**

 **...**

 **...**

The two of them were in Elsa's room both dressed in there night gowns, Elsa's was a pure white one (the irony of which was not lost on either one of them) with a high collar and long sleeves, while Anna's was low cut and sleeveless… and of course green.

Sitting on the bed Elsa looked up at her younger yet much more sexually experienced sister who was standing, while nervously fidgeting her hands.

"Ok Elsa, when you fantasize about your first time, and I know you do, is it with a woman or a man?"

Elsa looked away while meekly answering "a man."

"Ok, cock it is."

"Anna language"

This time it was the younger woman to raise an index finger. "No, this isn't the time to be all prim and proper, though some guys find that to be a turn on, though then again some men prefer a woman to be a little wild… maybe a mixture of the two…"

"Anna get on with it!" Elsa nearly shouted in frustration.

"Oh sorry, where was I? Oh yeah getting you nice and buggered."

Elsa started to blush

"Alright Elsa I want you to close your eyes and think of your dream stud and when you have him down to the last detail create him from ice."

"Anna you want me to have relations with a man made of ice?"

"What? It'll just be another one of you magical constructs, like Olaf or Marshmallow, just you know minus the carrot nose and homicidal tendencies."

Elsa lifted her hand slowly and shot a burst of purple colored frost at the floor instantly creating a swirling purple cloud of magic that formed into an ice man of the same color. He was the same height as Kristoff and every muscle was a well developed specimen of perfection.

Anna ran her hand over the construct's hard, chiseled chest. "Well he'll certainly do, a bit cold to the touch but I'll bet that never bothered you anyway. Who was the inspiration for this hunk?"

"Adonis"

"Adonis was purple?"

"Well Anna, My ice changes color dependant on my mood."

"Oh yeah, blue for happy, red for sad, yellowish amber for bitchy…"

"Hey!"

"Well it is; but what's purple?"

Elsa gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Purple is… well"

"Purple is the come screw me color," Anna answered quickly."

"Um…yes," the queen responded while turning away blushing.

"Hey if I gave him a blow job and swallowed would it taste like a grape popsicle?"

"Anna" Elsa managed to blurt out through giggles.

Turning back to the golem Anna looked down and then griped its massive ice penis that was at least ten inches long. "Well that's pretty ambitious for your first time. Better reduce that by about half."

With a snap of her fingers Elsa made the ice member shrink by fifty percent.

"That's better, now they won't hear you in Corona when he puts it in."

Elsa wrung her hands, invisible waves of apprehension flowing off of her. "So now what Anna?"

"Well you'll need to be naked for this next part."

A light snow fall started in the room with the flakes being purple as well, though they took on a slightly redder color that the younger royal soon took for embarrassment and quickly gave the blonde a hug.

"Oh Elsa, its ok you have nothing to be ashamed of. You really are the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. Hey if you're having second thoughts we don't have to do this. I won't think any less of you if you decide to send him back to the ether and forget all about it, we can build a snowman and have a sleepover."

 _That's my Anna, she may be brazen and sexually depraved but she's still my sister and she loves me._

The queen's face stiffened with determination and the snow flakes stopped. "No Anna, I want to do this."

"Are you sure?" the girl asked while holding the others hands in her own.

"Yes"

"Awesome, now let's get you naked."

 _Gulp_

Gingerly Elsa reached back and loosened the tie on her night gown and let it slip to the floor and quickly crossed her arms over her bare breast.

Anna reached up a little and delicately pulled Elsa's arms back to her sides. "No, none of that. It's just me and Mr. Ice Schlong here.

Elsa's cheeks had already been tinged pink and now they were flushed with a deep crimson.

"Wow Elsa those are epic, not too big not too small but just right, oh and those cute little Champaign pink nipples are just perfect. However you're still not naked, so come on takeoff you panties already."

 _Oh dear god no, no one has seen that._

"I'm… scared, I want to, but I'm scared."

The redhead realized that Elsa would need a little help getting over that last little hurdle. So with out any sudden movements Anna put her arms on the queen's shoulders and smiled. "It's ok Elsa we just do this nice and slowly." and then quickly yanked down the blonde's underwear to her ankles.

"EEEEK" the queen covered her nether regions with her hands just to have Anna tug them away and comment, "Well looks like the carpet matches the drapes."

 _Why is she commenting on the décor of my bedroom? Of course, she's trying to take my mind off of this. Oh she is such a sweet girl deep down._

"Ok Anna, now what?" Elsa asked trying not to act embarrassed

"Now you just lie down on the bed"

The queen did just that, lying still with her arms at her side.

"Good, now just open your legs and let him take care of the rest. Alright Mr. Ice Schlong, why don't you start eating her."

"What!"

Anna chuckled, "He's just going to lick you like Collette did me earlier. Trust me your going to like it."

Reluctantly Elsa drew her knees back and parted her legs allowing the 'man' to place his fingers at her folds and slightly pull them apart.

"Anna don't look." Elsa covered her face with her hands

"Come on Elsa don't be bashful now. Do the alphabet Mr. Ice Schlong."

"Stop calling him Mr. Ic… AHHHH"

"Yeah it's like chocolate times fifty, isn't it."

Elsa couldn't answer due to the ice golem's ministrations. The regal queen was moaning at the letter 'C', she was gripping the sheets by 'Q', and was a writhing mess by the time he reached 'Y'.

Anna cleared her throat. "Ok Mr. Ice Schlong, time for the main event."

The frozen construct stopped licking and went to his knees while grasping Elsa's thighs and pulling the blonde closer to him.

 _Oh boy, here it comes_

"Now this next part is going to sting a little at first, but then it's going to get a whole lot better."

Elsa looked up at the golem first and then over to Anna who was giving her reassuring smile. Finally she glanced down to her groin were the golem had his penis in his hand and had the tip resting at her entrance. With a slow nod from the young monarch he slipped his erection into the virgin passage.

"See Elsa it's not so bad after all." Anna commented right before Elsa cried out in pain.

 _Oh dear god I'm splitting in half_

After a minute or so, grunts of discomfort turned into ones of pleasure; which Anna picked up on.

"Yeah, Mr. Ice Schlong beat that royal pussy up" the princess shouted as she slapped the ice man's ass with an open palm… and then yelped in pain and pouted as she nursed her quickly withdrawn hand.

Elsa was getting into it full swing after few more minutes. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

Anna's own thighs clenched in excitement at the display of sex laid out before her, she would definitely be visiting Kristoff's cottage in town soon. "Ok Mr. Ice Schlong give her the money shot.

The golem quickly withdrew as Elsa started to ask in between pants, "the money wha…" but could not finish because a load of ice and snow exited the tip of his member and hit the blond square in the face.

"ANNA!"

"Tee hee hee"

 **…**

 **...**

 **...**

After Elsa had sent Mr. Ice Schlong back into non existence and had a shower, she was lying next to Anna under the covers of the princess's four post bed. The two sisters had decided to have a sleep over after all, but in Anna's room because Elsa felt that the both of them sleeping in her bed that night would be too weird.

"So was it everything you always anticipated?"

"Well Anna I can certainly say that I never thought that my first time would be with one of my own magical constructs, much less you being there giving me pointers."

The little sister started to giggle, "Well I gave you some instructions and advice. He gave you the pointer."

Elsa took Anna's hand into her own and sighed, "And here I was thinking that you were going to be mature about this."

"You should have known better than that."

 _She has a point._

"Well as strange as it sounds to say out loud, I am glad you were there to guide me through it."

"It's what sister's are for… wait no, there not usually there for that. Elsa we have an odd relationship don't we?"

"We are the rulers of a kingdom that grants full civil rights to reindeer, odd is just par for the course."

"Sven marching back and forth in front of the castle with a picket sign in his teeth for a whole week had something to do with it."

"Yes sister dear, and seeing that Sven doesn't have fingers I wonder who made that sign for him?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anna looked away as she replied, "I guess we'll never know."

"I suppose not."

"So, do you think you'll be ready for a real man next time?"

"Well I'll be a lot closer now that you have taught me every thing I need to know."

"Well not everything, I figured that we would wait until next time for him to put it up your butt."

"What! Anna no, that's not proper at all."

"Neither is having you little sister guide you through you first time, besides don't knock it till you try it."

Elsa then looked at Anna and hesitantly asked, "Have you tried it?"

"Well yeah, you saw Kristoff stick it up my servant's entrance earlier today."

"I didn't have that good of a view, I had no idea he was in there."

"Really Elsa? Because when you fell through my closet door the location of your hand tells me that you had a really good view."

The queen blushed again. "Well that was probably the most embarrassing thing that happened to me today… hell that happened ever."

"Are you sure about that?" Anna asked while grinning.

"Yes Anna, I don't think anything has ever topped that."

Just then the redhead held up a Specidalar note in one hand and made a gesture of a gun shot with the thumb and index finger of her other.

Elsa gave her sister a confused look until she put the money and gunshot reference together the then look turned to one of annoyance, and then to pure irritation when the younger woman started laughing. With a snap of her fingers the queen made the switch wielding schoolmarm from dinner reappear. Suddenly Anna's laughing turned to silent shock. Elsa's glare of irritation turned to a devilish grin of her own and the princess could look over at the latest frozen construct and only shake her head no as Elsa uttered a simple command.

"Get' er"

Anna let out a squeal and leapt from her comfortable spot under the covers and bolted off running as the 'schoolmarm' took chase.

 **…**

 **...**

 **...**

The Minister of Domestic Affairs had been droning on and on for what seemed like hours for Elsa and days for Anna. The two sisters were sitting in the two largest chairs at the head of the table, with the queen's having a slightly higher back and the princess's having a slightly higher amount pillows. Glancing over to her right Elsa noticed that her little sister was starting to doze off so she gave her a slight nudge with her foot and whispered "Anna no sleeping during council sessions"

Anna answered with a whispered whine, "but he's soooo boring."

"I know, but we have to pay attention."

"And finally your majesty there is the matter of the chastity verification."

The Minister's last statement had garnered the ladies attention.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that last part." Elsa asked.

"It is the final step in the transition to you reign. Being that you are unmarried, a doctor must verify that you are a virgin by conducting a physical examination."

Elsa did not have a chance to object because Anna had already leapt to her feet and was shaking her fist. "Not no but hell no! If you perverts think for one second that some crusty old doctor is going to be feeling up on my sister's honey pot you can think again! I will beat the living dog piss out of every one of you!"

Elsa quick stood to place her arms around the little spitfire and attempted to calm her down. "It's ok Anna; no one is going to be feeling on any honey pots."

 _Seriously?! The very next day!_

The Minister of Commerce stood and addressed the two of them. "Your Majesty, your Highness, please this is a formality that was introduced into the Arendelle rights of succession over a thousand years ago.

"So they have been groping royal coochies since the dark ages?!" Anna fired back.

"Anna! Princesses do not say the word coochie."

 _Crap! I just said the word coochie in front of my Ministerial Council. Better cut this short before Anna hits someone._

"Gentlemen given this new development we shall be adjourning until next week. You are all dismissed."

"Please think it over your Majesty, refusal would mean abdication to the closest qualified heir." The Minister of Agriculture offered as he was gathering his notes.

"Oh shut up and go hoe some potatoes or something!" Anna hollered at him as he quickly walked out the door.

Elsa took Anna into a hug as she spoke. "That was spiteful and rude Anna, but I am proud of you for knowing that he was the Minister of Agriculture."

Anna sighed and placed her head on her big sister's shoulder. "I am not happy about those old creeps wanting to get off in your goody basket, hell they probably just made the whole thing up so they could watch while hiding behind a curtain spanking their monkeys."

 _Well that would be a bit much, but it's almost guaranteed to be a bipartisan effort._

"Anna, you have a peculiar, though active imagination. No something tells me that this is legitimate. Well I guess I will save my self the embarrassment and just abdicate to Rapunzel."

"Punzi won't pass that little coochie check either; trust me I know that for a fact."

"I don't think I want to know how you know that, and stop saying the word coochie. Besides, I doesn't matter what state her… 'area' is in; she's married and therefore exempt."

"Come on Elsa there has to be another way."

"Unless you know how to magically restore my hymen there isn't."

Anna smiled, "I don't but I know a certain group of valley dwellers that might."

 _Oh no, not those damn trolls._

 **…**

 **...**

 **...**

Sven brought the sled to a halt as soon as Kristoff had jumped off to the help the two royals out.

Anna placed her arm on to Elsa's reassuringly. "Don't worry; I'm sure they can fix your coo..."

Elsa placed her hand over the girl's mouth. "You will not say the word coochie. Even if I stop being queen, you will still be the crown princess and princesses do not say such things. Nod if you understand."

Anna nodded, and then smirked once Elsa moved her hand. "You know, If you do step down I'll be able to say whatever I want and you won't have the power to stop me."

"I'll still have the power to do this." Elsa snapped her fingers and the dreaded schoolmarm reappeared, switch in hand.

"EEEEK" Anna turned and ran… smack into Grande Pabbie knocking him to the ground and sending the tray of potions he had been carrying flying through the air, the different bottles landing where they may. One bottle landing and shattering unseen on to a crate filled with different magic crystals. In the exitment of Anna tripping over the troll elder no one noticed the bubbling and orange mist starting to form.

Pabbie looked over to the frozen construct that had scared Anna and ruefully commented, "Well that's one way to keep her in line."

Elsa chuckled, "Well it's been pretty effective so far."

Anna who was still sitting on the patch of moss she landed in, pouted while raising the middle fingers on each hand and pointing them respectively at the troll and her big sister. "Here's one for you and here's one for you."

The royal and troll both started to laugh while Anna crossed her arms and continued to pout as Kristoff walked up behind her and placed his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet. "Come on feisty pants."

Elsa's laughter slowed back down to a chuckle as she walked over to the dejected redhead and started to dust her off. "Oh Anna, I'm sorry. I guess that last one was pretty mean."

The girl embraced the slightly taller blonde while giving her a lopsided smile. "Ok I guess I forgive you."

"Get a room" one unseen troll voice called out.

Grande Pabbie cleared his throat, "So your majesty what brings you here today? We're always happy when you and the princess come to visit, but I have a feeling that this is a pressing matter."

Elsa started to blush, "Well… I… umm…"

Kristoff bit into a carrot while grinning. "Go ahead, tell him about your little visit from Mr. Ice Schlong. I wanna see this." The Ice Master had been filled in by Anna during the sleigh ride.

The queen spun on her heels with both fist clenched. "Shut up reindeer boy! Another peep out of you and Mr. Ice Schlong is going to be giving **you** a visit!

Grande Pabbie interjected. "Whatever it is, I can tell that you are a bit embarrassed by it, don't be. I am over five million years old, there is nothing I haven't seen or heard an infinite amount times before. So lets just thrust right into it."

 _Thrusting is what got me into this predicament in the first place._

Anna took the platinum blonde's hand into her own. "It's ok, just tell him everything, Pabbie wont judge."

Elsa took a deep breath and started at the very beginning when she stumbled into Anna's closet, on through the magical construct in her bed room and finally to the council meeting.

Grande Pabbie stood there looking at Elsa in wide eyed shock. "I'm sorry I take it back, I've never heard anything like this. No seriously, I was beyond ancient when your earliest ancestors learned to stand upright. I was there the first time one of those hairy fellows bashed a piece of flint against a rock and called it a knife. Yet I have never heard anything like this before."

Elsa held her head in shame.

Seeing this, the ancient troll placed his finger at her chin and lifted it so he could meet her eyes with own. "No, what you did is natural. All young people want to explore there sexuality at some point. You simply used the tools that were at you disposal. I take it you want me to restore your body to its previous state so you can meet the requirements of this ridiculous exam?"

"Yes Grande Pabbie, can you?"

"Yes my dear. It will require a spell."

"And a song." One small troll girl shouted out in glee before she and all of the other trolls (excluding Pabbie) started to roll around in circles and figure eight loops around the young and somewhat confused queen.

"Here it goes, get ready." Kristoff called out before taking another bite of his carrot and holding it out for Sven. Anna cheered while clapping and hopping up and down. While still no one noticed the crate of crystals billowing orange smoke.

 _"A test, a test, she has to pass a test."_

 _"Oh she had some smoochy and now they wanna check her coochie"_

Anna crossed her arms and pouted. "They get to say it."

Two dozen trolls surrounded the young woman.

 _"Don't worry Elsa you came to the right spot. You had a lapse in judgment and now we'll fix your…"_

 _"Vagina!"_ One small troll blurted out as she jumped five feet in the air.

 _"So no more fretting, erase all the stress, but first you've got to lose the dress."_

Three trolls working in synch with each other grabbed the hem of her dress and performed a perfectly timed summersault leaping into the air taking the queen's dress over her head and completely off and leaving Elsa in nothing but a pair of light blue ice panties that were quickly removed by another troll executing equal precision.

"EEEEK" Elsa quickly move her arms in an attempt to cover her nude body from the eyes of her sister, Kristoff, Sven, and over a hundred rock trolls.

 _Little perverts!_ She thought before being lifted and tossed backwards into a wooden chair.

Two trolls each dressed in white coats grabbed a leg and placed it into a stirrup that extended from the chair.

"Excellent specimen, hardly used, a perfect candidate for hymenorrhaphy. Oh and the carpet matches the drapes." the first one commented as he peered into the queen's neither regions while scribbling onto a clip board.

 _How the hell dose he even know what my bedroom looks like?_

"Preparing to start the procedure" the second one said as he walked forward with an extremely large speculum as the 'patient' looked down in wide eyed shock as white ice began to form on the ground around the chair.

Anna swiftly ran over to Elsa's side and took her hand into her own. "It's ok Elsa I'll be right here with you the whole time."

The trolls then all gathered in front of an extremely embarrassed Elsa and continued their song.

 _"It'll be good as new, this will do the trick, and those old men won't know that you had some dick…"_

No other voices or sounds could be heard when at that instant the forgotten crate of crystals exploded sending a rapidly moving cloud of magical orange mist blasting over the sisters. Knocking Elsa from the chair and Anna from her feet.

 **…**

 **...**

 **...**

Grande Pabbie waved the blue crystal over Anna and her sister who was now wrapped up in a blanket as they sat inside of a small cave.

"I was afraid of this, but once I saw the crate and which potion bottle had been broken over the crystals I knew it.

"Dose this mean you can't do the surgery now?" Anna asked as she protectively pulled Elsa in tight to her.

"It would not work now. When you tripped over me earlier the tray of potions I was carrying went flying and no one noticed the broken bottle of activation water reacting with the crate of eternity crystals."

Both sisters looked up in confusion.

"Elsa, if we tried to perform the procedure now, your body would simply think it was an injury and would instantly heal, the incisions would close up half way through the operation."

Elsa then cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand Pabbie; I don't have magical healing powers."

"You do now, you both do. The gas created by the explosion has made you both immortal. Those eternity crystals are what gives us trolls are longevity, we use them to make a broth that we take in once a year, and you my dears have been exposed to a dose one hundred thousand times stronger than a cup of that broth. You will never get sick, you will never grow old. You will live just as you are now… forever.

The two sisters looked at each other in shock and then Anna lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Elsa; it was my clumsiness that caused this."

"No Anna you only fell because I scared you."

"So I guess were both at fault."

Pabbie cleared his throat, "It doesn't matter who did what, what matters is that you are truly immortal, when I say you will live forever I don't mean a thousand years, I don't mean a billion years. One day those expanses of time will seem like blinks of an eye. You will live literally forever. You will out live me, you will outlive the sun and the star that forms to replace it. In the end you will only have each other."

The two young ladies pulled each other close as Elsa whispered, "I can live forever if I have you."

Anna looked up with two big teal eyes "I can too."

 **…**

 **...**

 **...**

NEXT TIME: Roses and Binoculars

 **THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity**

 **By The Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Roses and binoculars will be the fourth chapter. This chapter just kind of spawned itself into existence, and it's a long one. So long that I had to split it into two parts_

 _Guest: Thank you for that. Elsa will learn the meaning at some point in her life._

 _Manuel A Garcia: 'Ok' does not mean suck, so I guess I'm off to a good start._

 **Chapter 2 - Necklaces and Goats, Part I**

 **Arendelle, May, 1866**

.

.

.

.

Late spring always brought the Hayman family feelings of peace and contentment. The sun was low in the western sky and would drop below the mountains within the hour, its light turning the horizon into a beautiful display of orange and red blending into what the youngest Hayman called the sky catching on fire. That Hayman was sitting with her older sister under a cypress tree; with their chores and homework finished for the day, the pair had until dinner to do as they pleased.

Angie looked up at her elder sister, a thirteen year old girl with platinum blonde hair named Elsa who was named after the queen and nine years her senior, and in Angie's eyes, filled with the wisdom of the world.

"Elsa, what do tree eggs look like?"

"Trees don't grow from eggs."

"Chickens do."

"Angie, trees aren't chickens.

"Then where do treelets come from?"

Young Elsa cocked her head to the side. "What's a treelet?"

"You know, a baby tree."

"They're called saplings, and they come from seeds."

Angie had planned on asking the older girl at least thirty more questions about baby trees, each one more annoying than the one that proceeded it until they both heard the thundering of horses galloping towards the farm house.

When they stood up to see who was approaching both of their eyes widened in shock. Neither girl had ever seen such a sight. Ten large men dressed in furs and leather with the largest riding at the front of the group dressed like the others except for the huge horned helmet. Unlike the other men who carried swords he had a huge double bladed axe strapped to his back.

Suddenly Angie took off running towards the horde. "Yea new friends."

"Angie!" Elsa shouted as started to chase after her little sister.

After a couple of minutes, Elsa's longer legs over took Angie's, allowing the blonde catch up with her sister and pull behind an old broken horse cart that had long since been over taken by tall weeds.

"Angie those men are scary and might hurt us. We have to hide and let mama and papa takes care of this, so we need to stay still and be quiet; ok?"

Angie looked up to her big sister and nodded before pantomiming the motion of zipping her mouth shut.

Elsa pulled the little brunette in and held on to her tightly while trying her best to put on a brave front.

As the cadre of bronze age- _esq_ warriors came to a halt in front of the farm house the door opened up and a thirtyish woman and a man of slight stature walked out holding an old crossbow that had probably not seen use since before he was born. Though this was the age of the Winchester repeating riffle Mr. Hayman was a simple farmer of simple means, and such technology was out of his reach. Though advance firearms or not Mr. Hayman would show no fear to the group of barbarians.

"Who are you and what do you want?

A roar of laughter went through the horsemen until the leader lifted a hand that signaled for immediate silence.

The leader was a massive man who stood well over eight and a half feet tall that was almost still as high up as the rest of his men when he stepped off of the horse.

"I am Thundercock the Mighty and I have come for your goats."

A goat's bleating could be heard as one of the barbarians who had slipped off of his horse unnoticed walked over with a white spotted buck under his arm.

Mr. Hayman narrowed his eyes at the leader. "You won't steal from my farm or my family.

Thundercock laughed, "Who said anything about stealing. I'm just going to use it for a minute or two and then you can have it back.

Ms. Hayman then asked, "Use it? Use it for what?"

Another chuckle came from the band of warriors.

"Why I'm going to fuck it of course." This was followed by a chorus of laughter

Still in there hiding spot behind the old cart Angie looked up at her big sister and asked in a whisper, "What's fuck mean?"

"Shhh, it's a naughty word. So don't say it."

"Oh"

Mr. Hayman's eyes filled with shock and then disgust before shouting. "What? ... You… You… You deviant!" and then fired his crossbow.

With inhuman speed and reflex Thundercock caught the bolt and snapped it in half using the middle and index fingers on his right hand. "Bored now, bring me the goat."

Quickly the barbarian that had snatched up the spotted buck earlier walked over to his leader and presented it to him. Thunder cock smiled as he grabbed it in one massive hand and removed his loincloth with one clean jerk with the other exposing the largest erection Ms. Hayman had ever seen… which of course made her faint.

In an instant Elsa covered her little sister's eyes with both hands while muttering, "Wow that's huge."

"What's huge Elsa?" Angie asked in a whisper.

"Umm… the goat, yeah the goat is huge."

"Is it bigger than the one the baker's apprentice has? You know that boy you run off to the creek to play with and won't let me come too."

"Yeah… it's definitely bigger than that."

A cacophony of bleats and squeals filled the air as Thundercock did the unspeakable. Mr. Hayman fell to his knees in defeat as the shameful realization that he could not stop this atrocity washed over him.

"Elsa, can I look now?"

"No, absolutely not."

After a couple of minutes had passed he found his release and cast the goat to ground, forgotten before it even hit the dirt. Climbing back on to his horse the barbarian looked over to the somber and silent farmer before ridding away at full speed.

"Tell your Queen that I 'Thundercock the Mighty' will not leave her realm until I fuck every goat this piss-water kingdom has."

.

.

.

Normally the clanking of her high heels would alert the two guardsman of Queen Elsa's presence; however she had opted for a comfortable pair of slippers that morning. That choice of footwear gave her a unique opportunity to approach the two soldiers guarding the door to her breakfast room where Anna would be waiting as usual. Unlike the usual routine amongst the two guards, the unique sound of the queen's ice heels meeting the floor was missing and thus there queue to stop chatting was missing as well.

"Come on Vlad, Princess Anna is old enough to be your mother."

"Yeah but she looks young enough to be one of my little sister's friends."

The first guard sighed in agreement. "Good point. Have you ever seen her in a pair of ridding trousers? You could bounce a skilling off of her ass."

"I know right, it goes great with those perky little boobs" The second one replied with a smile.

A smile he would not be wearing if could have seen the frown Elsa was sporting as she stood less than ten feet behind them.

The forty seven year old monarch started to clear her throat but paused and then just crossed her arms.

 _No, let's see how far this goes_

"So the princess is your jerk fantasy huh?

"Hell yeah, I just picture her on her knees looking up at me with those gorgeous green eyes and her lips around my cock."

"Shit she might do it. I heard she was a super freak"

 _My Anna isn't a freak you bastard. She is a sweet and wonderful girl… ok sweet and wonderful woman she is forty four after all._

"A guy can dream. What about you?"

"Oh the queen herself is what gets me going."

 _Hmm. This should be good_

"Man those huge ass tits, like two melons in a shirt."

Elsa looked down at her chest. _There not that big._

"Oh and those gorgeous creamy thighs, If you pay attention when she walks by in that slutty little ice dress, you can catch a glimpse with each stride."

 _How dare you! My ice dress is cute, not slutty._

"Oh and that amazing platinum hair… Hmm do you think the carpet matches the drapes?"

 _Seriously! Why are so many men curious about the way my bedroom is decorated?_

"God I'd give a weeks' pay just to sniff her panties."

 _Dear lord_

"I'd give two weeks to bust a nut in them and then put them back in the drawer."

 _You sick, sick man._

"I'll tell you what would be really hot, the two of them slamming each other."

"Oh, yeah the pair of them on a bed butt ass naked and rubbing their pussies together…"

 _Well this has gone on for long enough._

Elsa cleared her throat. "Gentleman the two of you have been having quite the entertaining conversation."

Both guards quickly spun around and stared in shock at their queen standing before them with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

She looked over to the second one first and addressed him with a kind smile. "Just so were clear. You would sacrifice two weeks' pay to do what with my undergarments?"

"The young guard's only response was to scream like little girl and run away as fast as possible.

"Well I'll take that as his resignation. Oh and I believe that you claimed that I was your jerk fantasy, is that right?"

"Well I… um … I … I…"

"So that's a yes then. Go to my office and wait there until I come and deal with you"

The guard held his head low and only answered with a "yes your Majesty" before walking away.

With both guards gone Elsa reached over to the handle and pulled it open, only to have Anna fall out and on to the floor with a crystal drinking tumbler falling to the floor with a crash. After taking a moment to put the glass and her spunky little sister falling flat in front of her together, the queen realized that the woman had been listening on the whole incident.

"Umm… hi Elsa."

The older woman placed her hands under the younger one's arms and helped her back up. "Good morning my little princess, I see you have been eavesdropping again."

"I usually do"

Anna pulled the door shut as they both walked in and then sat down at the breakfast table.

"Wait, do you normally listen in on the door guards talking to one another?"

"Yeah, it's pretty fun, and before you ask, they always talk about how badly they want to screw us."

"Anna! Screw is a horrible word. Such language is unfitting for a princess."

"What like coo…"

Elsa held up a finger. "No, do not start on that one again. It took me years to break you of that."

Anna lifted up both palms in a gesture of defeat. "Ok, ok"

"What tremendous bad luck it is to wind up with not one but two perverts guarding our door."

"Not really, when I said they, I meant all of them."

"All of them? All of the guards want to do lewd things to us!?"

"No, all of the men on staff… well actually most of the male population of Arendelle really, plus a small percentage of the female population as well."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Tell me you are joking."

"Nope, I overheard a millworker say that he'd crawl naked through a mile of broken glass just to drink a cup of your dirty bath water."

"Surely an exaggeration."

"Let's hope, because something tells me that you probably tinkle in the tub."

"I most certainly do not!"

Anna giggled as Elsa's irritated face changed to a smile. "You only say such things to get a rise out of me.

"Well it only took a quarter century for you to figure that out."

"I love you too Anna."

The princess leapt from her chair with all of the energy she had at ten and threw her arms around Elsa knocking a saucer loose from the place setting. "And I love you"

The Queen was about to scold her for being clumsy but instead decided to just hug her back instead.

Standing back up Anna smoothed out her dress and then cocked one eyebrow in thought. "You know that guard was right about one thing."

"What would that be?"

"You can totally bounce a Skilling off of my ass."

"Anna, I don't want you repeating such vileness."

"What? It's true. Go ahead bounce a skilling off of my butt." The royal then bent over at the waist and started to wiggle her bottom in Elsa's general direction.

"Stop that at once. Really how old are you?"

"Way too old for a butt this firm. Go ahead bounce the coin."

"I shall bounce my foot off of it if you don't sit down and behave."

At that moment the sound of a man clearing came from the door his throat brought both women's gaze in that direction.

A man in his mid-sixties stood there holding a pot of coffee. "Forgive me your majesties, I let myself in when became apparent that no guards would be coming to allow me entrance.

Elsa was about to politely excuse his unannounced entrance when Anna spoke up (still bent over at the waist mind you). "Hey Kai come bounce a Skilling off of my butt, I'm trying to prove a point to Elsa."

"ANNA! Sit down!"

The redhead sat down as she crossed her arms and started to pout, taking on the appearance of a much younger woman.

Kai thought it best to ignore the princess' request to have a coin bounced off of her behind. And simply poured the coffee. "Your Majesty, There is a farmer and his family in the throne room here to see you.

"Kai, I don't hold court until ten. You know that."

"Yes Your Majesty, but after hearing their tale I thought it best to tell you right away."

Anna dumped half of the contents of the table sugar bowl in to her cup while asking, "Kai what's so urgent. This our sisterly time when Elsa and I spend the first half of the morning enjoying each other's company… well usually until someone starts yelling." The redhead then started gesturing her thumb towards the queen.

"Um… I would rather not repeat such foulness in your presence."

"Thank you for that Kai, and if someone would behave, and act at least half of their age, yelling would not be necessary."

Anna responded with raspberry.

"Seriously Anna, I would be content with a fourth at this point. Very well Kai, tell them that the queen and princess, will be there with in a few minutes."

"Why do I have to come? Court sessions are soooooooo boring."

"Because I don't have time to find a baby sitter for you."

Anna replied with another raspberry.

.

.

.

With a gesture from Elsa who was sitting in her throne next to Anna in hers, Kai opened a door that led from a waiting room over to the throne room and ushered in a man in his late thirties along with a slightly younger woman and two girls, one of which had platinum blonde hair.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, This is Farmer Hayman and his family."

The four knelled and stared at the ground all save for the youngest who just stood there staring at Anna. "Your hair is pretty."

"The older girl quickly grabbed onto the younger one's hand and pulled her down while whisper shouting, "Angie, don't stare at the princess. Knell down or she will have you beaten with a cat-o-nine tail."

"No I won't", Anna almost shouted before she stood up from her consort's throne and walked over to the littlest girl picking her up and placing the girl on her hip.

"And what is your name little lady?"

"I'm Angie, and I'm four," the child answered with four tiny fingers held up.

"Hi Angie, you sure are a big girl. I'm Anna"

"Hi Anna."

"Call her Princess Anna, Angie", the older girl called out."

"That's my big sister Elsa she can be real bossy sometimes."

Queen Elsa took on a look of surprise while Anna grinned ear to ear.

"I understand completely, I also have a big sister named Elsa, and she is really bossy too."

Queen Elsa rolled her eyes.

Young Elsa then piped up in a small voice with a hint of defensiveness in it; "I only do it because I'm looking out for her and trying to keep her safe."

Elsa then stood from her throne and walked over to her namesake. "We do it because we love them and don't want them to make bad decisions."

"Yes Your Majesty, if they would just listen, things would be easier because we know best."

Elsa then looked over to Anna and smiled. "Truer words were never spoken."

This time Anna rolled her eyes and just glanced over to the parents who had not spoken yet. "I assume you named your oldest after the queen because of her hair? Wow, she is the spitting image of Elsa when she was little."

"Yes your highness, we hope that this does not cause offence," Ms. Hayman answered nervously.

Elsa then turned to take the woman's hand. "I am honored to have such a beautiful and mature young lady named after me.

Mr. Hayman then stepped forward nervously wringing his hands. "Thank you for seeing us Your Majesty, There was an… incident at my farm yesterday evening."

Elsa looked concerned. "What sort of incident?"

Mr. and Ms. Hayman along with their oldest daughter all turned red in the face, not wanting to say it out loud. So of course Angie did it for them while still on Anna's right hip. "Thundercock the Mighty showed up and fucked our goat."

Mr. and Ms. Hayman became flabbergasted, young Elsa slapped her forehead, Queen Elsa's jaw dropped, Anna giggled, and no one said a word.

After a minute of silence Angie pouted and the said in a half whine, "Well he did!"

.

.

.

After explaining what happened in detail to the queen and princess the Hayman family left with assurances that the Crown would investigate the matter and send a patrol of the City Watch out to their farm for a few days in case the brutish horde returned, along with an offer of physiological counseling for the goat added in by Anna. In return the Hayman's promised to teach Angie not to say bad words.

Once the door to the throne room closed Elsa threw her hands up in frustration. "Well as if I wasn't already busy enough. I have three separate trade agreements with rival kingdoms, a pervert guard to reprimand waiting in my office, two meetings before five, a whole series of laws to create concerning the national locomotive system that will be finished next month, and now some nut job in a loincloth is going around molesting goats and terrifying my subjects."

Anna put her arm around Elsa's shoulder. "Well I can't go to the meetings for you, and I know nothing about trains, so of course I'm going to drive one as soon as possible. But I can take care of this Thunder creep for you."

"Well I do have a lot on my plate right now, and the Thundercock issue is a low priority. So yes you may handle this with the Crown's full authority."

 _And having you busy with something will keep you out of trouble… I think._

Anna pulled Elsa into a bear hug, "Yea!" The princess then straightened up and put on a serious face. "Umm… I mean you can count on me, Your Majesty."

"I'm sure I can, and don't call me that I'm just Elsa to you."

"Ok… Hey wait a minute. What do you mean 'low priority'?

"Well so far he's a nuisance. He hasn't stolen anything or harmed any people. So yes there are more important things for me to consider right now."

"Well it's pretty important for the poor goats."

"And that Anna tells me that you will be perfect for the job."

"Yep, now if you will excuse me I'm going to go change into something more serious I have to meet with the heads of the City Watch and the National Guard to form a goat protection taskforce just as soon as a messenger can summon them to my office."

Elsa gave her sideways look when she said office.

"What? I have an office. I am the Crown Princess after all."

"Oh do you mean that room you keep all of your stuffed toys in?"

Anna crossed her arms and turned her nose up in another pout. "Mr. Bearington and his friends can always go into a closet for a few days."

"Well happy hunting. I now have a certain Royal Guard to deal with", Elsa said as she turned to walk away.

The Queen walked about twelve feet before Anna called out "Hey one more thing."

"Yes Anna", Elsa replied before turning back around to see Anna bent over at the waist wiggling her butt again.

"Come on just one skilling."

This time the blonde smirked and shot a tiny ball of sleet from her fingertip that hit its target with a decent amount of force.

"EEEEK"

.

.

.

Anna was still rubbing her bottom a little trying to warm one spot back up when she reached her room and saw that it was open. This not being a normal thing prompted her to tip toe up to the door way and sneak a peek inside. The redhead wished that she could un-see what she saw but couldn't. Her maid Josephine had opened her jewelry box and slipped a diamond necklace into her apron's pocket.

At first Anna thought she would just pretend that it never happened, she had a hundred diamond necklaces and she loved sweet Josephine, but then realized that she had to stop this sort of behavior before all sorts of things wound up disappearing. So as soon as the sixteen year old maid turned around she saw Anna standing in front of her with a serious look on her face and an extended palm. The girl quietly started to tear up as her now shaking hand reached in to her apron and retrieved the necklace. The slender dusky blonde was too ashamed to meet Anna's gaze so she looked at the ground as she deposited the string of diamonds in her lady's hand.

Anna's face was a mask of stone that hid anger and sadness at the girl's betrayal. Though she wasn't going to show those emotions to the maid, she was going to scare the piss out of her and teach her a lesson instead. Anna closed the bedroom door and told the girl to sit down on the bed as she remained standing with her arms crossed and frowning.

"I could have you executed for this."

The girl's chest started to heave and Anna noticed the first signs of hyperventilation.

"However your mother Collette was and still is a good friend of mine, and until now I thought of you as one too. So I'll leave the gallows of off the table."

"Anna I'm sor…"

"Do not address me in such a familiar way! You have lost that privilege."

Josephine looked at the floor and replied, "Yes Your Highness" as silent tears of shame and sorrow ran down her cheek.

"Goddammit Jo, I would have given you that necklace. I have dozens just like it given to me by half of the noblemen and aristocrats in Europe. You know, my sister would lock you away in the darkest prison cell she could find for the rest of your life."

 _Bullshit, she would lock her up for two hours at the most and then give her stern lecture with a lot of finger wagging._

"Maybe I'll show mercy and just have one of your hands cut off."

The maid started to sob.

 _This is too much; I love my little Jo-Jo. I just want to give her a hug and forgive her already. NO! She needs to pay the price for this. For her own good._

"However I won't do that either. I think I'll just take care of this myself. So go ahead and remove your skirt and panties."

Josephine had heard rumors about her lady taking women to her bed but never thought that she would be of any interest. "Princess Anna?"

"You heard me. Nude from the waist down NOW"

Slowly the girl did as she was instructed and started removing her skirt. As she stepped out of her panties she noticed Anna holding a smooth silver hair brush and running her fingers slowly up and down the cylindrical handle; its phallic nature was not lost on the maid at all.

"Alright Josephine, bend over and put your hands one the bed."

The maid trembled in nervous fear, she was a virgin and had never even kissed a boy, much less been violated by a woman.

"Spread your feet apart."

As Josephine complied with Anna's orders, embarrassment overrode fear. With her legs apart and bent over she knew Anna could see everything. Though the girl would never admit to it even under threat of death, she had sometimes touched herself while thinking about the freckled royal. However this wasn't the way she had imagined. Finally she managed to squeak out a question she thought she already knew the answer to as Anna rested a palm on her back.

"Are you going to have your way with me, Your Highness?"

The princess let out a soft chuckle as she glanced at the brush's handle and made the connection. "Is that what you thought? No that's for good girls. I'm going to bust your butt."

"Wait, What?!"

 **WHACK**

"AHHH"

.

.

.

Elsa opened the door to her office with one hand while carrying a box under the other arm looking over to the guard who had been standing at attention since her had sent him before breakfast and sat down behind her desk as she placed the box on top.

"Sorry to have made you wait but I do have an entire country to run."

"Your Majesty, I …"

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

The guard was smart enough to shut up and lower his head.

Elsa opened the box and lifted out a small ledger sitting it down in front of her and then withdrew a pencil from her drawer.

"Please have a seat and place the box in your lap."

Once he was seated the queen continued. "So just to be clear, you did say that you would give a week's pay to sniff my panties?"

"I am really sor…"

"Yes or no please."

The guardsman lowered his head and quietly said "yes".

"Excellent, now that that's clear, I'm going to grant your wish."

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa withdrew a pair of blue silk underwear from her dress pocket and tossed it over to the man who was by that point staring in shock.

"Go ahead, sniff it."

Slowly, with all of the apprehension of the world the guard lifted the small garment to his nose and inhaled.

"Well that's two hundred Specidalers the Crown just saved." Elsa commented as she made a notation in the ledger.

"Now open the box in your lap."

The guard complied and was surprised at the boxes content; I swirl of blue, white, green, black, and red underwear

"That is every pair of panties I own, and you are going to sniff each pair at the rate of one week's pay each."

As the numbers started to add up in his head the guardsman gained a look of fear in his eyes.

.

.

.

 **WHACK**

AHHH, "Please Princess Anna, It hurts really bad."

"It's supposed to," Anna answered in a sing song voice.

 **WHACK**

 **WHACK**

 **WHACK**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, OWWW"

"You want to steal my necklace. Now I'm stealing that butt!"

Anna drew her arm back and swung it in circles three times before connecting her hair brush in the hardest blow poor Josephine had taken that far.

 **WHACK!**

AHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

Much like a teenage maid in the residential wing of the castle, the guardsman in Elsa's office was blubbering away as he lifted yet another pair of the queen's unmentionables to his nose as Elsa made another note in the ledger.

"Well that puts us up to September of next year until you receive another pay packet. I hope you are enjoying this, and do try not to get your nasal mucus on them. Now I believe that the green one with the little lace bow is next.

.

.

.

 **WHACK**

"AHHH"

"Are you learning your lesson Josephine?"

 **WHACK**

"AHHH, yes your highness!"

"Are you going to steal from me again?"

 **WHACK**

"AHHH no, never again!"

"Are you sure?"

 **WHACK**

"AHHH yes ma'am, never again!"

 _Ok Anna, time to wrap this up._

The redheaded royal then sat on the bed and pulled the crying maid over her lap and let loose a rapid fire volley of licks with the brush.

 **WHACK WHACK WHACK**

 **WHACK WHACK WHACK**

 **WHACK WHACK WHACK**

 **WHACK WHACK WHACK**

 **WHACK WHACK WHACK**

 **WHACK WHACK WHACK**

 **WHACK WHACK WHACK**

Anna then came to a stop and set the brush down next to her and let Josephine just lay there for a couple of minutes until the girl's wailing slowed.

"Alright, it's over. You can stand up now."

Slowly Josephine clamored to her feet and started to rub her sore and quite bruised bottom, not caring that Anna could see 'the goods' as the princess would put it.

If the award had been around at the time, Anna would have won an Oscar for her performance of a stone faced indifferent noble.

"Josephine you may replace your garments and are confined to your quarters until tomorrow morning."

"Yes your highness," the sixteen year old managed to get out between sobs and gasps of air before she quickly put her skirt back on and curtsied before walking out.

Once Anna was certain that the maid was out of ear shot she grabbed a pillow and started to sob loudly into it. "I'm sorry Josephine."

.

.

.

There was a knock at the door to Anna's "office".

"Just a moment." The woman called out as she was using her shoulder to force her closet door shut.

Anna had filled it with three times its capacity with all of the stuffed toys she normally displayed and obviously the door wouldn't stay closed. With a final shove the princess managed to make the door click and then quickly sat down behind her desk while straightening the bun she had styled her hair in to.

"C…"

 _No, say enter, yeah that sounds better._

"You may enter."

 _Actually, if you think about it that sounded kind of suggestive… No Anna, stay on task like Elsa always tells you to._

When the door opened, two middle aged men walked in and bowed. One was wearing the black uniform of the City Watch, trimmed in gold. While the other man wore red that was also trimmed in gold, and both felt underdressed in the presence of their princess who was wearing a purple gown with intricate green and silver rosemaling, along with a white sash and a tiara which was a perfect copy of Elsa's only silver instead of gold.

"General Hoarsen, Commandant Guzman, Thank you both for arriving on such short notice. Please have a seat."

 _Bet Jo-Jo's not having a seat, you bitch! Not now! This is about the poor goats._

Anna cleared her throat. "Gentleman, I have assembled you her on a matter of the utmost importance. Have either of you heard of Arendelle's latest scourge, Thundercock the Mighty?"

After a moment of blank stares it was the City Watch Commandant who finally answered. "Yes Your Highness I believe a report about a miscreant going by that moniker passed over my desk this morning."

"First I've heard of this William," the General said to his colleague.

"A minor deviancy case that I passed down the chain, not important enough for my personal involvement."

Anna's face became flushed with anger as she pounded a closed fist on to her desk sending vibrations through the whole room. "Not important?! It's sure as hell important to the goats!"

The commandant straightened up in his chair. "Forgive me Your Highness, I see that this means something to you."

The General then cleared his throat. "It's just goats, isn't it?"

Anna slammed her desk again. "Just goats! I called the two of you in here to help me assemble a task force of one hundred men and twenty officers of at least the rank of Major. I was going to appoint one of you two to lead said task force. However neither of you are taking this seriously so I'll just do it myself. Now I will expect a list of sixty of your best men from each of you on my desk by tomorrow."

Guzman and Hoarsen exchanged WTF looks before Guzman finally spoke up.

"I am truly sorry but I just don't have the manpower to spare"

"Neither do I ma'am. With the recent expenditure cutbacks, both of our agencies are under staffed.

Anna yet again slammed her desk with a closed hammer fist. "Listen up you tools! I am acting with the full authority of the crown. So you can just assume that Queen Elsa herself ordered you to do it."

Hoarsen then nervously adjusted his cravat. "Your Highness, if we move that many men from strategic and vital roles, the kingdom would be defenseless from invasion and crime would riddle the streets."

Even though she didn't want to admit it, Anna knew they were both correct in there assessments and just doing their jobs. "Ok, guess you're right. I'm sorry I called you guys tools."

"Quite all right Your Highness."

"How many can you spare?"

The Commandant then said, "Well I do have two officers I think might be just suited for something of this magnitude."

"And I have a soldier who could meet the requirements."

Anna sighed. "Well three men are not a hundred and twenty but I guess it'll have to do. But make no mistake. We will capture this scoundrel. Thundercock the Mighty will regret the day he ever set foot on our soil!"

Anna pounded the desk once more out of enthusiasm and the vibrations finally made the straining closet door open with an explosion of dolls, variously shaped plush animals and Mr. Bearington landing on the desk in between the princess and the two men.

With another sigh Anna was to dejected to show any embarrassment. With her head held low she muttered, "Go; just go."

.

.

.

"So according to my calculations, March 25'Th 1871 will be your next payday. Well that's not so bad now is it?"

The sight of a grown man sobbing like a certain maid that had just been severely reprimanded would normally make a person cringe. However Elsa simply smiled as she dismissed the guard who ran out of the door crying about losing his house and starving to death.

 _Hmmm. Maybe I'll let him sweat for a couple of weeks before restoring his pay. It's what he gets for saying lewd things about my Anna._

A knock at the door from her afternoon page brought her out of her thoughts. "Yes Wilfred?"

"The eighth grade class from Kristoff Bjorgman Memorial Junior High is here, Your Majesty."

"What? Oh yes I had forgotten. Have them assembled in the throne room."

For the last twenty years, classes in all of the kingdom's middle schools would have a competition involving academics, athletics, and a charity drive, with the grand prize winning class receiving an audience with the Queen and read aloud an essay about their school.

"Right away, My Queen."

Elsa looked in to a small wardrobe that she kept in her office and withdrew her gold tiara and placed it on her head. With a smile she look down at the orb and scepter that was for special ceremonies.

 _You have come so far since that evening all those years ago, just imagine if twenty one year old Elsa could see what you are about to do now._

A darker thought entered her head.

 _Just imagine if eight year old Elsa had just opened the door. No, that is ancient history now. It has been almost forty years since that night and you've had Anna back in your life longer than she was ever gone from it._

The queen then opened the window and with a well-practiced leap she jumped out of it.

.

.

.

"Here you bleating bastards, all you do is make noise, shit, and cost me money," a man in his early forties said as he was spreading grain around the well-worn ground inside a small animal pin

Samuel had owned the petting zoo right outside of the Arendelle City business district for over ten years and was more often than not contemplating retirement or at least only opening for summer and the holidays that children would not be in school. After all his wife was a teacher and she made more money than he did during the school year.

Suddenly one by one the ostriches, the camel, and of course the goat all started to make loud fearful noises. It was as if they could sense something sinister in the air.

"What you damn noise makers, what?" Samuel asked in frustration until he turned around and saw the largest man he had ever laid eyes on.

With foul breath that stunk of alcohol and bad oral hygiene, the man looked down to the petting zoo owner and said one word, "Goats.

"You wa…want to pet the goat?"

Thundercock wore an evil grin.

.

.

.

Kai had just escorted twenty loud and wild thirteen year olds into the throne room when a gust of wind blew open the shutters to a bay window that had no glass. In through came Elsa flying in on a clear blue Pegasus made from ice, rendering each teen speechless. Over the years Elsa had learned that young people, especially those who had been born during her reign, loved displays of ice magic.

"Good afternoon students and congratulations on your victory. I am sure that all of the competing classes worked very hard, but you are the victors and …"

Elsa looked around the see of young faces and didn't see one old enough to be a teacher.

"Can someone tell me where your teacher is?"

"She had to rush over to her husband's petting zoo because he had a heart attack." One boy offered.

"Yeah some guy named Thundercock the Mighty porked one the goats right in front of him." A second boy filled in.

 _Him again?_

The first boy then turned to the second. "Don't say porked in front of the queen doofus."

"Up yours asswipe. This doofus porked your mom last night!"

The first boy then shoved the second who of course shoved back. The fight would have continued but was quickly broken up by a girl grabbing each boy by the ear and pulling them apart. To her surprise a girl Elsa had seen earlier that morning.

"Stop acting like idiots in front of Queen Elsa!"

"Ok, ok. Tween Elsa let go."

The thirteen year old cotton top punched the boy in the arm. "Stop calling me that you dweeb!"

 _Queen_ Elsa looked on, too perplexed by the situation to say anything other than, "Tween Elsa?"

The second boy then offered an explanation. "Well she is really bossy and she's named after you, and she's a teenager."

"I think I understand."

Young Elsa then turned away blushing until the queen walked over to her. "Well someone had to take charge, and I think you did a good job of it. Amazing coincidence to have you be the one to do it though.

"Thank you your Majesty, It is strange to be in the throne room twice in one day. I was elected by the class to read the essay.. if you still want to hear it?"

"Of course."

Young Elsa cleared her throat.

"We the students of 'Homeroom C' have many traditions to live up to. An ongoing track record of academic excellence that is paired with the adventurous spirit of our eponym Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, a man who died as he lived…"

 _Haphazardly, damn it Kristoff. Anna cried herself to sleep at night for a week straight when we found out about the accident… I did too. What in the hell did you think was going to happen with all of that nitroglycerine. New ice harvesting technique indeed._

"…from the hallways to the bronze statue of Sir Bjorgman and his loyal companion Sven in the courtyard…"

 _How old would he be now? Damn, he would be my age, probably going grey and getting ready to retire. Hmm when do I retire? I mean in five hundred years will Anna and I still be queen and princess? No, so far we have just been able to play off of having good genetics, but that won't work when we are in our sixties._

"… we stand firm in our integrity and strength…"

Queen Elsa took a good look at her namesake. _Exit strategy_

"…so in conclusion we stand before you today Your Majesty balanced firmly between pride and humility…

 _Crap! it's over, I wasn't paying attention. Quick make something up._

"That was a brilliant and wonderful compilation of effort. I knew Sir Bjorgman personally and I know he would have feel honored to be remembered in such a way. Now if you will all proceed to the reception, room each of you will receive a personalized certificate and a small gift from the crown to reward you for your efforts in this year's competition. There will also be a buffet lunch served in your honor."

If it had been a room full of adult diplomats or noblemen they would have each bowed before gracefully exiting the room. A class of eight graders on the other hand bolted out the door once she had informed them of the buffet lunch save for one young woman with platinum blonde hair who showed enough maturity and decorum to stay put long enough to curtsy, just as the queen had suspected she would.

Elsa walked over to the girl and spoke. "Ms. Hayman a moment of your time if you would."

"Yes Your Majesty."

Elsa then looked the girl up and down. "Well there is no denying it you are a mirror image of me at your age."

Young Elsa blushed slightly at such high praise. "Thank you, My Queen."

"Ms. Hayman… May I call you Elsa?"

"Of course Your Majesty?"

Elsa then touched the girl's arm in a kindly way and said, "Since it's just the two of us right now, I think you can call me Elsa too" while leading the girl over to a side table.

Young Elsa's eyes lit up at such an honor.

"Have a seat, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Young Elsa sat in the chair that Queen Elsa pulled out for her. "Thank you Your… Elsa." The informal address felt unfamiliar on her tongue.

"Are you hungry? I can have a servant bring you a plate in from the buffet."

"No I'm ok. Besides my classmates have probably scoured it like ravenous dogs."

"I'm sure they have. Alright first I must say that what I am about to tell you must remain a secret. No one, not even you parents or sister may know any of this."

"I understand."

"I'm sure that you do. Do you know how old I am?"

"Well I heard that you were in your late forties, but after meeting you in person I see that that's not the case."

Queen Elsa smiled. "Oh it is, I will turn forty-eight this summer and my sister will be forty-five on her next birthday, though by the way she acts sometimes you might as well drop the 'forty' from it."

"Explains why she got along with Angie so well." The young woman said with a giggle and then covered her mouth in a gasp of horror when she realized that she had just cracked a joke about the crown princess. "I'm so sorry ma'am."

"About what? You're probably right." Queen Elsa replied with a smirk. "Good a sharp tongue with enough sense to realize it can get you in trouble when not balanced. That will come in handy for the task I have in mind."

"What could I possibly do for you? I'm just a kid."

"It's simple really. When you grow up, you will replace me."

.

.

.

Josephine was dressed in her night gown lying on her bed (on her stomach with the back lifted up of course) when she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute" the dishwater blonde carefully rose from her bed and winced when the gown's fabric fell down over her butt.

Opening the door, Josephine had expected it to be one of the other chambermaids. Unlike most of the lower ranking staff she had a private room due to her posting as the crown princesses maid and her circle of friends usually came to hang out in her room when they were off duty. Anna was the last person she expected to be at her door.

"Ann… Your Highness, please come in."

Anna walked in and shut the door behind her.

"How may I serve you your highness?"

The princess had been holding a rigid demeanor up to this point but could hold out no longer, and her eyes finally started to water.

"You can give me a hug and call me Anna again."

Josephine quickly threw her arms around the redhead who had been the first person to ever smile and act like she wasn't invisible when she first started at the castle.

" You forgive me?" the teen asked with a sniffle.

"Of course I forgive you. Your my Jo-Jo I love you, you know that. I forgave you the moment you did it." Anna then stepped back a foot while keeping her hands on the girls shoulders. "Just couldn't let you know it at the time."

"I'm really sorry Anna I love you too. You were always so good to me and I betrayed you. "

Anna took a seat in an arm chair across from the bed while the younger woman remained standing. "Why did you do it? Sweetie I would have given you that necklace."

Josephine looked down at the floor, too ashamed to look the princess in the eye. "It was stupid. You…you just had so many of them I didn't think you would notice. There is a small party for the residential staff and I just wanted to stand out."

Anna crossed her arms and smirked. "Some boy from the kitchens you wanted to impress?"

"No definitely not some boy… from the kitchens," the girl replied as she sat down and the jumped right back up with a yelp, momentarily forgetting and then quickly remembering her sore back side.

"So it still hurts?"

"A bit"

"Sorry, I guess I went a little over board with the brush."

"Well I kind of deserved it."

"Yes, Yes you did, but I didn't have to go all 'Anna crazy' when I was doing it.

The redhead reached in to her pocket and withdrew a small jar filled with a glowing green gel. "I had a feeling that you would still be a little tender back there so I brought something to help.

"What is that?"

"This is a magical healing cream made by rock trolls. Here I'll put some on for you."

Anna smiled and patted her thigh.

Slowly Josephine draped herself across Anna's lap, slightly nervous due to what had happened the last time she was over the woman's knees.

Anna gently lifted up the back of her maid and once again friend's night gown and gasped in horror at the huge purple and dark red bruises staring up at her.

 _I'm a fucking monster! I did this. I am such a bitch. Oh Jo-Jo how can you ever forgive me? No Anna you punished her for a reason, even she said she deserved it. She didn't deserve this! Well whatever, it's said and done and once you put the cream on it can be forgotten._

As only magic can do, once Anna started to smear the cream on Josephine's butt the bruises disappeared.

Jo let out a sensuous moan and then tried to cover it up poorly. "Ah that feels good… the cream. The cream feels good. What's in that?"

"They said it contained nanotech augmented stem cells."

"What's that?"

"Oh who knows? It's probably something like eye of newt and mandrake. You know weird magic stuff."

Anna rubbed a little more. Josephine's butt was completely healed and creamy white as ever but the princess was now testing a theory and noticing the girl's thighs twitch

 _Yep she is getting turned on by this. Hell so am I._

Anna lowered the girl's gown and helped her back up to her feet, noticing the lopsided grin as she stood up.

"So earlier you thought I was going to screw you with that brush?"

Josephine turned a deep crimson, "Well you had me bend over spread my feet so everything was… well showing."

"Oh, well yes I could see your honey pot and now I've got a feeling that you liked me looking at."

Josephine looked away slightly and quietly asked, "Did you like looking at?"

"Yes you've got a nice one."

The girl took a deep breath and then did the boldest thing she had ever done in her life. She slid one of the straps of her night gown off of her shoulder and let the garment fall to the floor and stood nude before the woman seated in front of her with a lust filled look in her eyes.

Anna rose from her chair and placed her hands at the younger woman's hips smiling as she leaned in and kissed her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's what I've wanted since the day we meet."

Josephine reached up and hugged Anna around the neck returning the kiss.

"Fuck me, Your Highness."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eternity

 **By The Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Roses and binoculars will be the fifth chapter. This chapter just kind of spawned itself into existence, and it's a long one. So long that I had to split it into three parts_

 _Guest: Sometimes a little says a lot. Thank you_

 _Manuel A Garcia: Thank you. It's meant to be weird :-) Over the years Anna has learned to act like an adult when the situation calls for it, (she doesn't like to but she can do it.) Even after twenty five years, Elsa is still very protective of her little sister. If they had just been talking about her she would have just given him a dressing down, but since they threw Anna into the perverted mix there were going to be repercussions._

 **Chapter 2 - Necklaces and Goats, Part II**

 **Arendelle, May, 1866**

.

.

.

.

Young Elsa gave the queen a confused look. "Replace you? As in impersonating you?"

"That is correct," Queen Elsa answered with a smile.

"Well I am certainly honored, and forgive me for speaking so boldly. How do we know that I will look like you when I am old enough to pass for you? My hair could darken over time. My facial structure could grow in a significantly different way along with my voice and figure."

 _Brilliant, she is smarter than I was at that age. No matter what she will receive the finest tutors._

Queen Elsa cleared her throat. "If that becomes an issue it can all be easily compensated for. There is one question you left out and not because you didn't think to ask it, but because you already know the answer to it."

Young Elsa took a deep breath sensing that she was about to tread on dangerous ground. "By the time I look like you do now, you will _still_ look as you do now."

Queen Elsa smiled as she raised her hand into the air. A flash of blue energy filled the room and a smooth layer of magical ice covered the walls ceilings, floors, doors, and windows.

"Good girl, you figured it out on your own. I have made the room sound proof and impenetrable. So please continue to extrapolate, I would like to see how much of the situation you can decipher."

Young Elsa was starting to become scared by that point but tried not to let it show. "Well since you and Princess Anna both look over a generation younger than you should it has to be magic and not your magic because the princess is affected as well."

Queen Elsa nodded approvingly. "Please continue."

"It was most likely an accident, because beautiful women in their early twenties don't go searching for the fountain of youth."

Queen Elsa held up a finger. "That is conjecture."

"But in this case I'm right." Young Elsa said completing the queen's train of thought.

 _That was a bit cheeky, but so far she's spot on._

"I would bet everything that neither one of you have age a second since that accident and probably never will, and people can't deal with that. It's one thing to be able to manipulate ice and snow with your thoughts. People still see you as one of them; a human. This however is completely different. If the public knew that you and her highness were immortal they wouldn't be able to accept it, and in about ten, or fifteen years at the very most, everyone will figure it out.

However, you can pull this off for another five or so with no problem and by that point I would be old enough to step in. Of course since there is no doppelganger for Princess Anna, and forgive me for saying but it's well known that she is a bit of a klutz."

 _Well there is no denying that._

"The most logical course of action is to fake her death. After which the two of you will probably assume new identities and appearances."

Queen Elsa straightened up in her chair. "Bravo little one. Now you see the dilemma and the only apparent solution. You would live in the castle as my Mistress of the Robes while I secretly teach you how to be… well me. You would have a position of prestige and luxury along with enough money for your parents and little sister to live in the upmost comfort and would receive a top notch education from the best royal tutors. The resemblance would be a novelty until we fake your death in a freak accident and then make the switch. Anna's could be a little later on."

"Well it sounds like a dream come true, but there is only one problem. I don't have magical ice powers."

Queen Elsa then leaned in and took the girl's hand into her own. "Oh I have a plan for that too."

.

.

.

Anna scoped Josephine up into her arms and gently placed her on the bed. The princess looked the young woman up and down. Slowly taking in the swell of her breast and following down to the patch of light brown curls between the young lady's legs, enjoying every curve in between.

"Just lie back and handle the rest."

"I'm yours, take me."

"Take you where, the theater? I hear that the Capitol City Playhouse is putting on a really good performance of Dulcamara. Maybe we could go to the park and feed the ducks."

Josephine called out the redhead's name in a whine. "Ahhhnnaaa."

"Oh, you want me to take you to heaven. Why didn't you just say so? Tee hee hee."

The princess then took one of the girl's nipples in to her mouth and started to gently suckle.

"AHHHH"

This new sensation sent jolts of electricity through Josephine causing her to moan loudly.

Anna giggled. "If you don't quiet down everyone is going to know what we're doing in here."

Jo-Jo blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, I don't mind a good scandal myself, but if word of this got to the queen I would never hear the end of it."

Josephine leaned up and gave Anna a peck on the lips. "Please don't stop. I'll be quiet"

"Maybe I should put my hand over your mouth."

Jo-Jo then gave Anna a devilish grin. "And your finger in my butt at the same time."

"Oh the things I do for my subjects."

Both women then giggled.

.

.

.

"Wilbur took a deep breath as he walked out into the cool night air and lit a cigarette. It was his second night on the job as the third shift security guard at Colman's dairy and so far it was as non-eventful as the last one. Or it was until he heard a distressed sound coming from the goat pen.

"Meh-eh-eh! Meh-eh-eh!"

Wilbur drew his company issue Colt Dragoon revolver and started over to the goat pen. The man had heard stories about some nut job called 'Thundercock the Mighty' attacking goats but thought nothing of it. He was sure that it was just a bunch of kids or an old derelict, or something along those lines. However, once he made it to the pen the guard came face to face with a scene of true horror. The largest man Wilbur had ever seen was standing in the middle of the pen nude holding a goat in one hand and an impossibly large erection in the other while four other _slightly_ less intimidating men in furs cheered him on.

Wilbur's first reaction was to run away from the unholy scene about to unfold in front of him… and he did just that. One hundred and twenty Specidalers a week was not enough to deal with that level of insanity. Loud bleating filled the air as the man went to go find a City Watchman.

.

.

.

Anna's purple dress and white sash fell to the floor as she gestured about her nude form.

"So is it everything you imagined Jo-Jo?"

The sixteen year old was sprawled out on the bed breathing hard. I thin layer of perspiration had formed all over the girl's now reddish skin.

"You're a…amazing, you can't be forty four. There's no way."

Manny women, especially those of the time period would have experienced a loss of muscle tone by that age. Anna however was different. The princess exercised almost daily and had possessed an extremely fast metabolism even before the accident with the trolls a quarter of a century earlier. This left her tone, trim, and in better shape than she was even at nineteen.

"I prefer eighteen with twenty seven years of practice"

Anna crawled back on top of Josephine and started to kiss her as the maid began to squeeze the princess's royal butt.

"Oh my god Anna I could bounce a Skilling off of this."

Anna smiled. "So I've heard"

.

.

.

Anna sat in her office and let out a yawn before looking up at a clock that read nine forty five.

 _Not even ten in the morning and I'm already thinking about bed. Well that's what I get for staying up all night screwing._

She had given Josephine the day off and while looking down at the file folders in front of her she really wished that she could do the same for herself.

 _No Anna, stay strong. The cute little goats need you._

A knock at the door broke her train of thought. Standing up she straightened her jacket. In lieu of her usual dresses. Anna was wearing an updated version of the military uniform her father had worn when he was Crown Prince. Though she was a woman, the Founding Charter still listed her title and position as high commander of both the Navy and the Army giving her the rank of 'Admiral General' a fact that was displayed by her insignia. She was the only officer in The Arendellian armed forces to have both the 'Anchor' and 'Crossed Swords' medallions pinned over her right breast. Unlike her silver tiara which was an exact duplicate of Elsa's. Anna wore a silver cornet. It had belonged to her father when he held the position of Crown Prince many decades earlier and was also an exact copy of the monarchal crown.

Anna rarely exercised her position and military rank and had only donned the patriarchal headdress and uniform four other times in her life. The last time being ten years previous when she had headed an invasion during the brief five month war with Wesselton. When the new duchess succeeded her father after his death she assumed that Arendelle would be an easy first conquest. Queen Elsa herself had to pull Anna off of the poor woman, but not before letting her get a good dozen punches in. Though it was unlikely that she would be throwing any punches that day, she still realized that she needed to put on an air of masculine authority seeing that she was going to be commanding a task force of three soldiers from the army.

 _Ok Anna there just guys, like Kristoff said they pick their nose and eat it, you have nothing to be intimidated by._

"You may enter"

Forced effort was the only thing that prevented Anna's jaw from dropping at the sight of the three men that had entered her office. The first one wore the double chevron of a corporal on his sleeve and sported black hair in a bowl cut that played off of his beady eyes and small nose. Following him, was another man whose looks contrasted the first one. The second man wore the single strip of a private first class on his sleeve. Unlike the corporal, this man had a long drooping face and a head of hair that the princess could only compare to a used mop with male pattern baldness. Rounding out the trio was a portly man with no strip on his arm at all who immediately looked at Anna and bellowed, "hey doll face, how's it shaking'".

Before The Admiral General could chastise him, or even form a cross look on her face. The bowl headed corporal back fisted the private in the gut and then hammer fisted him on the back of the head.

"Your speaking to royalty there numbskull."

The mop headed private first class then looked to the porcine solder. "Yea dimwit, its Princess doll face to you."

The corporal then gained a look surprise before turning to smack the Pfc. and then poke him in the eyes with his index and middle fingers. The mop headed soldier took a wild swing at the corporal whom in turn ducked allowing the shaggy private to connect with the hefty one. Being repeatedly abused be his colleagues in such a brief amount of time led him to rapidly slap his own face while uttering a noise that was both high pitched and guttural at the same time. In an act of revenge the overweight private kicked the private first class hard enough to knock him into the bowl cut corporal shoving him back a couple of feet. Quickly the soldier grabbed his two subordinates and clocked their heads together.

 _Damn I've never seen pimp slapping like this before._ Anna thought as she looked on in disbelief.

The conking of heads finally sent the lower ranked private in to a fit of rage. He quickly grabbed a small unlit lamp off of Anna's desk and hurled it at the corporal who once again ducked allowing it to smash on top of the Pfc's head, knocking him out cold.

"Enough! All three of you stand at attention now!" Anna barked, realizing that taking charge would be the only way to stop the rough housing that would eventually destroy her office.

The corporal and lower private came to attention immediately, with the latter one wearing a blank stare on his face, the mop top of course was still unconscious on the ground. With a sigh Anna lifted a vase from the top of a filling cabinet and poured out the water inside on to the incapacitated man's head.

The man shouted, "Help, Help, I'm drowning!" before coming to his senses and then quickly to his feet and attention along with his comrades.

'Bowl cut' then spoke with the crisp air of an NCO, "Mooncalf squad reporting for duty sir."

 _Sir? No that won't do at all._

"At ease squad; alright gentlemen welcome to the Goat Protection Taskforce. We have one mission, to protect the sweet little goats, and we will protect them by apprehending the newest scourge to plague the great kingdom of Arendelle. 'Thundercock the Mighty'."

At once all three of the soldier's trembled and spoke in one voice that was united in terror, "Thundercock the Mighty." with the same unity with which they spoke Mooncalf squad quickly ran out the door screaming.

Anna ran to the door way and shook her fist. "Get back here you cowards!"

.

.

.

Kai led young Elsa down the hall and stopped to unlock a door at the end. Once they entered, young Elsa went into an open mouth state of shock as she laid her eyes on the largest and most luxurious bed she had ever seen along with matching furniture and expensive ornate fixtures.

"Mr. Kai this must be the wrong room, I'm just a servant."

"You are the 'Mistress of the Robes' Ms. Hayman and the room is fitting for one of your station. Though to be honest, between your duties to the queen and your tutoring schedule you will do little more than sleep in it. Though when you do have free time, your neighbor Josephine who is Princess Anna's hand maiden and only three years older than you, usually hosts 'get-togethers' for the younger staff in her room. Though I would not recommend staying up to two giggling every night, priorities after all. "

"Yes sir I understand. I will work hard and not let the queen down."

"I'm sure that you will my lady, and just Kai is sufficient, I am the servant, good night my future queen." He answered with a wink before leaving the girl dumbfounded.

Elsa shut the door behind her and locked it before slipping off the grey jacket she had been wearing and folded it neatly before placing it over a chair. Eying a chest against the left wall, the young blonde assumed that one of the drawers might contain a night gown. As she approached the girl could hear dull thudding against the wall that became louder and louder. Eventually the vibrations from the thudding made a small decorative picture fall revealing a knot hole in one of the wall planks. Elsa Hayman was a proper young lady who was brought up well and was taught to respect the privacy of others; she was also a thirteen year old girl whose curiosity wouldn't be satisfied until she looked thru that hole. Planting her cheek against the smooth wall board she peered through and saw something she never thought she would. Princess Anna was on a bed knelling behind a young woman not much older than herself on all fours. They were both nude and the princess appeared to be mounting her like an animal. At first Elsa thought it best to look away but her curiosity got the better of her… Two women? Who had ever heard of such a thing?

"Take it you little bitch," Anna called out as she slammed her strap on into Josephine's teen opening.

"Ahh, Oh god, Fuck me Anna."

"Fuck her with what?" Elsa mumbled; Josephine's body blocked the girl's view of Anna's artificial appendage 'Lord Green'.

"Turn over Jo-Jo, let's see how flexible you are."

When the young maid did so Anna's front came into view and young Elsa having never even conceptualized a strap on dido fell to her familiar frame of reference from the farm and shouted in fear, "Oh dear god, Princess Anna has a giant green snake coming out of her crotch!"

The two lovers on the bed came to a sudden halt while Elsa on the other side of the wall quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Looking in the direction of the sudden shout and proclamation of a snake in her loins, the princess noticed the knot hole.

"Stay here Josephine; I'll go check on this," Anna said as she put on a robe and tied it in the front before walking out of the room.

Elsa went from being the clever prodigy that would someday be queen to a frightened girl who just stood there frozen in the middle of her room until a knock at the door made her jump.

"Come on, I know someone's in there. I have a skeleton key to every room in the castle, so if you don't open the door I will. Trust me; I have strange psychological issues with locked doors."

Elsa didn't understand the 'issues with locked doors' part but realized that making the crown princess open the door herself would just make a bad situation worse. Slowly Elsa pulled the door open to reveal the princess standing in front of her with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Might I come in Ms. Hayman?"

"Yes your Highness, of course," the young platinum haired girl said as she bowed.

Anna stepped in through the threshold. "So my sister told me about her exit strategy over lunch. Though she didn't mention that the new Mistress of the Robes was a peeping Thomasine.

Quickly Elsa dropped to her knees and placed the top of her head on the floor. "Please forgive me your highness, I beg for your mercy."

 _Stop it! You're scaring the poor girl._

"Oh stand up I'm not going to have you executed or anything."

"Thank you Your Highness, I'm so sorry."

"Hey Anna do you want me to bring you the hairbrush?" Josephine called out from the doorway, also clad in a robe.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"Yeah, but I had to come check out the pervy voyeur, didn't expect it to be a ten year old girl."

"I'm not ten, I'm thirteen!" Elsa fired back defensively.

"Ok you're a thirteen year old pervert. So Anna did you want the brush."

"Jo-Jo I'm going to give you the brush if you don't get somewhere."

Josephine cried out "EEEEK" mockingly as she ran back to her room.

Anna rolled her eyes and then shut the door. "You aren't in trouble I just want to talk ok?"

Elsa quietly nodded her head.

"So I'm assuming that you heard a noise and once you found the knot hole curiosity got the better of you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thought so, and you can just call me Anna."

"Thank you Anna, you can call me Elsa."

"Hmmm, that would get you all mixed up with my sister, How bout Elsa Jr."

"Can girls be juniors?"

"I suppose, why not? As princess I decree you Elsa Jr."

Both ladies giggled

"So you're not mad at me for peeping?"

"Mad? Hell, if you were a couple of years older I'd ask if you wanted to join in."

Elsa covered her mouth in a shocked gasp.

Anna slapped the girl's arm lightly. "Oh I'm just kidding. It would be like having sex with my sister when she was thirteen, and there are _some_ lines I won't cross. Not many, but some."

The young girl broke eye contact for a moment. "Anna may I ask you a personal question?"

"What was that green thing sticking out of my Grandest Canyon?"

"Umm yea."

"It's… It's my…" For the first time in forever Anna's cheeks turned pink, she was actually embarrassed.

 _Yea, go ahead Princess Hot Stuff; tell this sweet little innocent Elsa twin what a dildo is._

"Um... let's just call him Lord Green and leave it at that."

"Ok Anna, what you do with your pet snake is you own business."

"Pet snake? Yea, sure, let's go with that."

Anna then ruffled the girl's hair a bit. "I think that I'll just take Josephine to my room tonight and send the carpenters over tomorrow to fix that knot hole. I don't know what your schedule for the morning is but I think we need to go shopping I don't have anything planned before lunch. If you're going to be living in the castle, you'll need a new wardrobe."

"Really?! Thank you Anna."

"Good night Elsa junior."

.

.

.

It was a little after ten A.M. when Anna and 'Elsa Jr.' walked through the main gate of the castle to find Queen Elsa waiting there with a look of irritation.

"Anna, you should not have ran off with Elsa, I had plans for this morning."

"What we just went shopping, don't you like the new outfit I bought her."

The slender redhead gestured to the matching ensemble of a dark blue knee length skirt trimmed in black rosemaling with a matching jacket. Her platinum blonde hair was topped off with a black head band and styled into a braid similar to the queen's but hung down her back instead of over the shoulder.

"It's very lovely. However nice clothing aside I had an agenda for today."

Before Anna could retort the girl in question stepped forward and bowed at the waist while looking at the ground. "Your Majesty I am truly sorry for our actions and I would like to accept full responsibility for our inexcusable behavior. I was fully aware that there was a morning itinerary and I chose to deviate from it. With the upmost respect intended, I would humbly request that any disciplinary measures you find warranted be directed towards me alone and that Princess Anna be insulated from repercussions in this unfortunate matter."

Both royals looked at one another in silent shock until Elsa addressed her juvenile counterpart. "Please stand upright Elsa."

Once she did, Queen Elsa kneeled down to make eye contact with the girl. "I do not feel that repercussions are due at this time. Also I would like to complement you on the maturity you have just shown. My sister could learn a thing or two from your example."

Anna's response to that was to stick out her tongue.

"Really Anna, who is thirteen and who is forty-four?"

The Princess then proceeded to pout while muttering, "Way to make me look bad kid."

Queen Elsa then cleared her throat. "Anyway, the matter is resolved. Now Elsa I had originally planned for us to take a carriage to visit the Valley of The Living Rock. However due to the lost time we will just have to avail ourselves to a faster method of transit."

With a smile directed towards the young teen, Queen Elsa created a Pegasus of shimmering blue ice that majestically extended its wings out six feet in each direction.

"Were going to fly?"

The Queen lifted her hand and allowed the same magical energy that had created the Pegasus to coalesce into a small carriage that was connected to the beast by an ice halter.

"Well that's new, Anna commented.

"When I ride alone, being atop of the creature is fine; my magic prevents me from falling off. However someone without that ability takes a risk of falling three hundred to the ground."

"Well you have fun with the trolls. I have to go change for a meeting."

The two Elsa's entered the carriage waving good bye to Anna as they flew off towards the troll's valley. "

.

.

Back in her uniform and coronet Anna stood rigidly behind her desk waiting for the two City watchmen assigned to her by Commandant Guzman.

 _They have to be better than those three Army nimrods from yesterday._

Upon the knock at the door Anna ordered a crisp, "enter". Walking in were two men so young that Anna wondered if they were even old enough to be City Watchmen. The first Officer had high raising brown hair and an overbite. His companion was blonde and wore a blank smile.

 _They look like morons. No that's not fair let them prove themselves first._

"Welcome Officers, I am Crown Princess, Admiral General Anna. Have you been briefed on the situation?"

The dark haired one answered while his partner stood there picking his nose. "Uhhh were here to cook some goats or something."

"NO! Absolutely not. This is the Goat Protection Taskforce. Where we are going to save the cute little goats from the fiendish Thundercock."

The duo then busted in to laughter. "Uh-huh-huh-huh, heh-heh-heh, she said cock."

"What? No I said Thundercock…"

"Heh-heh-heh she said it again."

Anna was starting to grow irritated with the two of them by that point.

"Listen up you two; this is a serious matter…" Anna would have berated the two of them longer but she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes, who is it?"

Kai opened the door. "Your Highness, Miss Josephine is here to see you, she claims it is urgent."

"Very well. Officers please wait here," Anna said as she walked out of her office and shut the door behind her.

Once the royal was gone the dark haired one turned to the blonde. "Dude let's steal stuff."

"Heh-heh-heh, yeah that would be cool."

As the pair looked around Anna's office the blonde spotted and picked up a small box of matches and struck one. "Heh-heh-heh, Fire! Fire! Fire!"

The blonde then turned to see his partner holding up Mr. Bearington, which had been in Anna's desk drawer. "Heh-heh-heh, lets burn it!"

"Huh-huh-huh, go for it dude."

The brown haired one grabbed Anna's waste basket and tossed Mr. Bearington inside. He then held it up for his friend who threw in the match. As Mr. Bearington burned to a crisp the two buffoons stood in front of it playing air guitar while chanting, "Dunt da da dunt, dunt da da dunna"

.

.

The hall way in front of Anna's office was vacant save for her dishwater blonde maid who was standing a few feet from the office door.

"What's wrong Jo-Jo? Kai said that there was an emergency."

The girl then gave a lop sided smile and lifted up the front of her skirt. "I'm not wearing any panties and I thought you could address the situation."

"Josephine I'm in a meeting. We both have work to do. I should spank your butt for this."

The teen clasped her hands in front of her letting the skirt fall back in place while giving her mistress a doe eyed look. "Are you going to?"

"Well obviously I'm going to take you to the nearest room and fuck your little brains out, but I should spank you."

Josephine grinned ear to ear in contentment as Anna took her by the hand and lead her to the nearest vacant room.

.

.

The dark haired dullard then noticed a large paper sack in one of the drawers… Anna's chocolate stash. "Huh-huh-huh, check it out candy."

The blonde one then took a big hand full from the bag and stuffed it in his mouth. He then took two more handfuls, chomping on the expensive Swiss confections just enough to swallow.

"Whoa slow down dude"

Suddenly the blonde started to shake uncontrollably while taking off his jacket and abruptly pulling his shirt over his head before walking out the door shouting,

"I **AM THE GREAT CONHOLIO! I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!"**

.

.

.

"That would have been a four hour horse ride."

"Instead of a ten minute flight by magic horse."

Queen Elsa looked down to her young protégé'. "Yes, I hope that the trip wasn't too cold for you"

"No this jacket that Anna bought for me is pretty warm."

The queen raised an eyebrow, "Anna?"

"I mean Princess Anna." The younger Elsa quickly amended.

"Oh it's quite all right, Anna probably told you to drop the title after a little 'get to know you' talk, and I'll bet she gave you a nickname."

"Elsa Jr."

"Sounds like her logic."

"We kind of became friends last night."

"That would explain this morning's impromptu shopping trip"

"She offered after we chatted about a few things."

"Like what?"

"Oh small stuff, like living in the castle, and her pet snake."

"Pet snake?!"

"Yes her pet snake Lord Green."

 _Lord Green? Hmm, where have I heard that name before?_ Elsa thought before she remembered that faithful day with the trolls all those years earlier. She then remembered the events of that previous night. Thus leading her to the evening when she found the hidden corridor leading to Anna's room and what she saw through the slits in the door. She then remembered what Lord  
Green was.

 _ANNA!_

"Pet snake, Yea, sure, let's go with that."

Before the older platinum blonde could make any more inquires as to what had transpired the night before a group of boulders and round stones both great and small started to roll around the two Elsas in a figure eight pattern before exploding into their troll forms at once.

The younger Elsa then yelped in fear and ran behind the older one. Peeking out one eye from behind her hiding place.

"Look it's the Queen, she had herself cloned," one troll pointed out

"Elsa what's a clone?," The young one asked of the older.

"Trolls say strange things sometimes. A clone is probably some sort of magical copy of someone."

"Almost," Replied an ancient voice that was filled with kindness and wisdom.

The two ladies turned to see Grande Pabbie, the Troll clan elder.

"Welcome Elsa, I see that you have brought a friend."

"Yes Grande Pabbie, it is always a pleasure to see you but I am not here on a social visit. I have come to reclaim something that was once mine."

The old troll gave a puzzled look, something he did not do often. "What would that be my dear?"

"Forty years ago you removed my magic from Anna's head. I would like you to place it inside this girl's essence."

Elsa Jr.'s Eyes shot up at the queen. "You want him to do what?"

Elsa turned to her Mistress of the Robes, "When my sister was a little girl, not much older than your sister, she would always wake me up in the middle of the night to go play with my ice magic. Of course as young girls do we were reckless and I accidently shot her in the head with my ice magic."

Elsa Jr. gasped in shock. There were not many people left in the kingdom that knew that familiar tale.

 _It's ok Elsa, that was a long time ago and Anna has long since forgiven you. You were only a child._ Elsa thought to herself, trying to control the small fractals of red ice that were starting to form on the ground around her.

"Even though it was an accident, my ice immediately sent Anna into a coma and was slowly killing her. Father knew of the ancient troll clan that lived in this valley and that there powers were that only hope she had. Fortunately Grande Pabbie was able to absorb the magic from Anna's head before any permanent damage was done. "

Before the queen could say anything Elsa Jr. grabbed her in a big hug. "That must have been the most painful thing that ever happened to you. If I had accidently hurt Angie like that, I wouldn't be able to function, I'm so sorry you had to live with that."

At first Queen Elsa was silently shocked by the girl's embrace, but then she was able to return it.

"Well Anna was the one who suffered."

"No, Anna was injured and knocked unconscious; you are the one who suffered."

Silent tears fell from the queen's eyes as she gently broke the embrace and then rested her hands on Elsa Jr.'s shoulders while laughing. "You're not supposed to make your queen cry."

 _Especially about feelings that you thought were buried forever ago._

Grande Pabbie then walked over to the two Elsas. "Very astute, you will make an excellent replacement for the queen."

Both ladies gasped in shock before the elder one asked, "How do you know about that?"

"It's kind of obvious if you think about it."

Both Elsas nodded in acquiescence.

Elsa Jr. then looked to the other two and asked, "Will it hurt when he takes the magic from when Anna was hurt and infuses its power into me."

Elsa wore another look of surprise. "How did you know that was my plan?"

With a smirk Elsa Jr. responded with, "It's kind of obvious if you think about."

 _Brat_

"And have you thought about my dear? This must be a decision that you are truly sure about, and it must be your decision and yours alone," Grande Pabbie asked as he took the girl's hand into his own.

"I'm sure; I will carry on the legacy, and fulfill the Ice Queen's destiny. Elsa's destiny will take a different path."

"Good, and to answer your question yes it will hurt like hell. Now repeat after me, Mekka lekka hi mekka hinney ho."

Elsa Jr. cleared her throat. "Mekka lekka hi mekka hinney ho."

"Mekka lekka hi mekka chinney ho."

"Mekka lekka hi mekka chinney ho."

"Mula mekka mekka challah mekka mula la"

"Mula mekka mekka challah mekka mula la"

The moment young Elsa uttered the final syllabil of the spell a clap of thunder was heard and the sky turned pitch black. The two humans looked around in confusion as Pabbie crossed his arms and gave a nod of his head. "Your wish is granted."

Suddenly the teenage girl was lifted into the air by a swirling vortex of blue energy. In moments her gasps of shock turned into screams of agony.

"Elsa!" the queen shouted in concern as she started towards the girl but was stopped by the old troll.

"It has started and will not be stopped by any one until it has finished.

"Pabbie, how long? She must be in terrible pain."

"I do not know, it will be done when it is done."

Elsa looked on felling helpless as the girl writhed in pain while being suspended in the air.

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF ITS TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK**


	4. Chapter 4

Eternity

 **By The Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Roses and binoculars will be the fifth chapter. This chapter just kind of spawned itself into existence, and it's a long one. So, long that I had to split it into three parts, this is the finale of the 1866 story arch._

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING:**_ _THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND POSSIBLY CONTROVERSIAL CONTENT. Contains the spanking of a teenage girl (And that's the tame part). While this chapter is the finale of the 1866 arc, it is not necessary for the plot of the overall story and can be skipped if you don't want to read the exceedingly M rated material._

 _Murphy: Thank you, I will._

 _Guest #1 I truly appreciate your enthusiasm. All those questions will be answered in this chapter. Your synopsis seems intriguing, it might take a little time but I'll see what I can do_

 _Guest #2 Thanks_

 **Chapter 2 - Necklaces and Goats, Part III**

 **Arendelle, May 1866**

.

.

.

.

Anna shut the door to the old fourth floor reading room, no one had been inside of it in years. Grasping a cover from a couch with her left hand, the princess removed it with a swift yank while pointing at the seat cushion with her right.

"Lift up your skirt and bend over."

Josephine giggled as she complied with the woman's commands.

Anna stuck index finger in her mouth and got it sopping wet before she gently slid it inside of Jo-Jo's butt.

"Ahhh Yes my princess."

Anna started to roll her finger in wide circles.

"AHHHH!"

Anna kept her index finger in the girl' butt hole while slipping her middle finger into the maid's soaking and tender teen pussy.

"Ahhh, fuck me, ahhh, fuck me…"

"Take like a good girl Jo-Jo."

"Yes, your Highness. AHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

With a dull thud, Elsa Jr. fell into a hastily created pile off snow that Queen Elsa had fashioned out of reflex once she saw the swirl of energy fade and then disappeared. Quickly the slender royal was at young lady's side. Slowly the blonde girl's eyes opened and looked up to the woman who was by that point cradling her.

"It's ok Elsa it's over."

Elsa Jr. shakenly lifted her hand and formed a small snow flake identical to the queen's in her palm. "Looks like it worked."

Queen Elsa laughed. "Yes, yes it did. Do you think you can stand?"

"I think so." With the older woman's and Grande Pabbie's help Elsa Jr. gingerly came to her feet.

Queen Elsa extended her palm and recreated the magical Pegasus and cart that had brought them there.

"let's get you home and in to bed. After a few days rest we will start training."

.

.

.

The blonde City watchman was a sight to see to the Arendellens standing in the castle court yard. His shirt was still pulled over his head and was starting to shake his head and sputter.

" **I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLLIO! I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!"**

"Run as you may! You cannot escape...the Almighty Bunghole! I come for lake Tit Ti Kaka… Ti Ti Kaka."

As the young man walked around shouting gibberish the Elsas landed a few yards away.

Elsa Jr. looked up to the older Elsa and asked. "What's he on?"

"Mabey some sort of hallucinogen. Stay inside the cart, he might be dangerous."

Elsa Jr. wanted to protest but instead just nodded her head as Queen Elsa stepped a few paces forward and then crafted a bullhorn from ice.

"This is Queen Elsa, sir please calm down."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, no one is threating any one. We all just want to help you."

"Do not anger my bunghole! Where I come from, we have no bunghole."

 _Try calming the junkie down, you can't just freeze him._

"Sir why don't you just come inside. We have a fine selection of wines in the lobby."

"In this lobby, there will be TP for my bunghole?"

"Yes, all that you could want", Elsa said as she slowly moved towards the deranged young man with an extended hand.

The Great Cornholio looked at the queen's open palm for a second before accepting it with a dull-witted laugh.

"I am the Great Cornholio. Would you like to see my portfolio? I keep it in my bunghole with my oleo"

"Umm maybe latter", Elsa said as she walked the troubled man into the castle as the town's people in the courtyard applauded the queen's kindness towards the deranged young man and hands on compassion with claps and cheers.

.

.

.

Anna and her teen lover walked out of the reading room. Both were breathing hard and were covered with a layer of post sex perspiration.

"Well Jo-Jo, that was something, but I have two City Watchmen waiting for… me…" Anna was cut short as she noticed one her watchmen walking down the with his shirt pulled over his head shouting gibberish and being escorted by her sister.

"I would hate for my holio to catch polio. Have you any oleo?"

 _Well at least I have the other one._

"UHHH, let me go fart knocker. Ouch, that hurt butt munch" The brunet City Watchman shouted as a much taller and more muscled Royal Guardsman carried him by the scruff of the neck towards the front door as Gerta followed behind whacking the poor bastard with a rolling pin.

"I ever catch you around the maids' quarters again I'll kill you."

Josephine turned in surprise when Anna smacked her fist into her hand out of frustration. "Damnit that's it! I'll just catch Thundercock myself."

.

.

.

Elsa gave her new mistress of the robes the rest of the week off from her duties and tutoring to adjust to having magical powers, so she decided to explore the capitol city and see what she could find of interest. After visiting many different shops, early in the evening she found Anna while looking through the window inside of a small warehouse along the boulevard that ran behind the castle bridge. Carefully Elsa Jr. poked her head in through the door and saw the ginger princess wearing a pair of coveralls and a tool belt struggling to pull on a rope that led down from a pulley attached to the ceiling. Elsa stifled a giggle as she saw the slender woman jump on to the rope attempting to use her body weight to pull it down, she just swung in midair frowning. The girl then realized that her new magical powers could help. With a wiggle of her fingers the section of rope immediately below the pulley was covered in a layer of ice that kept expanding and gaining mass until it combined with Anna's body weight and pulled the rope to the floor and lifting what appeared to be a giant wooden cage.

Quickly Anna slipped a pretied loop over a hook keeping the cage suspended twenty feet above the floor. When she took a better look at the rope Anna noticed the ice she turned around smiling expecting to see her sister. Her jaw dropped when she saw that it was Elsa Jr.

"Waiawa… but how?!"

The normally reserved young lady was quite jubilant at that moment "I have magic like Elsa! Elsa and I went to see Grande Pabbie."

The girl then started releasing tendrils of snow and ice that shined with blue light.

"I can't tell anyone. It has to kept secret but you're an exception of course."

As Elsa Jr. twirled around acting giddy while exerting her new powers Anna looked on and then images began to fill her mind.

 _Two little girls in night dresses played in a ball room as the blonde one made snow fall from nowhere._

"Like Elsa…"

" _Catch me"_

" _Higher!"_

" _Wait, slowdown"_

" _Anna!"_

Anna stepped back a couple of feet before falling backwards in to a sack of flour.

Elsa Jr. turned when she heard the crash and immediately ran over to Anna.

"Oh, my god, Anna are you ok?"

Emotions slammed down on top of one another as the memories came flooding back. "I have to find my sister. Lock up before you leave."

Anna scrambled to her feet, dropped the tool belt from her waist, and ran out of the warehouse leaving a perplexed Elsa standing there wondering what the giant wood cage hanging from the celling was for.

.

.

"Will there be anything else your Majesty?" Kai asked as two servant boys finished pouring hot water into the ornate cast iron tub.

"No Kai that will be all. You and Gerta are both excused for the evening."

"Thank you, your majesty, Have a pleasant evening."

As the door shut Elsa lifted her hand allowing her ice dress to dissolve into nothingness. Walking over to the tub she noticed herself in the mirror.

 _Looking good for forty-seven_

Elsa stood there admiring herself in the mirror allowing her hands to slide over her stomach and thighs, grouping her breast the queen gasped as she lightly pinched her nipples. Slender fingers parted the folds between her legs allowing a tip to enter. The bath completely forgotten, the queen waved her hand and created a perfect replica of herself, also nude.

 _Now for some sexy me time._

As the _real_ Elsa ran her hands over the copy she compared the difference between it and the one she first created so many years earlier. In the last quarter of a century Elsa had gained a much finer control over her powers, so unlike that purple Adonis this one felt warm and soft in all the right places. Taking the replica's left breast in her hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze before taking her own left breast and felling it for comparison.

"Open your legs," the golem slightly parted her thighs.

Elsa held the 'woman' with her right hand as she probed her opening with her left. The copy even twitched slightly when Elsa moved her finger down and to the right.

 _Exact same spot. I'm getting good at this._

"Kiss me"

The queen felt tingles run throughout her body as she felt a tongue similar to hers rolling against her own. Breaking the kiss Elsa gave the sultriest look.

"Carry me over to the bed."

The double lifted Elsa up and walked her over to the bed and laid her down on her back. The queen grinned as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Stick your finger in me."

The double parted Elsa's lips with a thumb and forefinger and slid in her other hand's middle finger.

Suddenly her bedroom door burst open with a tearful Anna running and jumping on top of her while sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry Elsa, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

 _So much for sexy me time._

"Anna, whatever happened it's ok. It's ok sweetie."

"Oh Elsa, I should have listened to you, you told me to slow down, but I was just being a brat and not listening.

"What? When Anna?"

"In the ballroom that night we were supposed to be asleep like good girls, you were. But I woke you up because I wanted to play with your magic."

Anna then pulled Elsa in tight and sobbed loudly on to her shoulder, either not noticing or not caring that her big sister was completely nude.

"It's alright Anna, we were just kids… Wait… how do you know about that?"

The princess sniffled a bit. "When I saw Elsa Jr. show off her magic for me something just snapped and this flood of memories just came into my head. I guess seeing a younger version of you playing with her powers must have triggered something."

"I see. Anna, it wasn't your fault. No don't argue with me. We were only children who should have been in bed, but like most kids we found a reason to stay up."

Anna nuzzled her head into Elsa's neck. "I guess so, but things would be different if I hadn't goaded you into playing with me that night."

"Yes, Anna things would be different. We would probably be living in separate kingdoms as grandmothers who might exchange letters every other year. What might have been doesn't matter, because it can't be as good as what _has_ been. I wouldn't trade the last twenty-five years for anything."

Anna smiled "I wouldn't either. Though I do have one question."

"Which is?"

"Why are you naked?"

"I… um… was about to take a bath."

"Oh, well that makes sense. But what's she here for?" Anna asked as she gestured towards the nude doppelganger with a nod of her head.

The blonde's eyes grew as wide as saucers when she glanced over to the sexy ice clone that she had apparently forgotten to disperse and then back to Anna who was still lying on top of her and now grinning ear to ear.

"Anna, do you feel better enough to talk about this latter?"

"Yep."

"Good, now get out."

Anna silently kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

.

.

.

Josephine rested her hands on her hips. "Anna, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course, it will. What could go wrong?

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

"Oh, you just being worrisome. Remember the pattern we found in the map of attacks? And you did drop off the anonymous note right.

"Yeah I handed it directly to his lieutenant."

"What!? Damnit, I told you to leave it where they could find it. Not to put yourself in danger!"

"Well, I did at first but I saw him just throw it away and mutter something about reading being for weaklings. So, I just walked over and told him about the huge goat that everyone is hiding from Thundercock and where it would be tonight."

"Jo-Jo that was very brave, and very foolish. What if they had hurt you, or worse?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"I am the crown princess, this is my regal duty. Is my head piece on straight?"

"Yeah, and it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen."

"Nonsenses, the royal seamstress said that this goat costume would even fool a real one."

Anna was on all fours wearing a black one piece jump suit covered in fur. Accompanying the jumper were special shoes made to look like split hoofs. The costume was topped off with a horned head piece that came down to the princess' collar, completely covering the skin on her face and neck.

"Is that the same seamstress who is usually drunk by ten in the morning?"

"Hey, if you had to sit in a room and sew all day you'd be getting shitfaced a lot too. Now get out of here. He'll probably show up at any minute."

"Ok, tell me you at least have a gun in that get up."

"Gun shmun. I have justice on my side."

"Well, let me know how that works out for you," Josephine said as she walked off.

 _Just wait and see Jo-Jo. Oh, I can't wait for you to show up Thundercock the Werido Goat Violator. Elsa's going to flip when I arrest that freak and march him right in to the dungeon. Yep once he steps on that trip wire it's all over. I can't wait to see the look on his face when that cage falls to the floor trapping him._

Anna froze stiff when she heard heavy foot falls landing on the warehouse's concrete floor.

"Meh-eh-eh! Meh-eh-eh!"

.

.

.

After Elsa's _Auto_ - _Cryo-Coitus Interruptus_ curtesy of her little sister, she had lost the mood and decided to go for an evening walk. As the sun started to dip below the horizon, she noticed bakers and butchers closing their shops. A blacksmith stepped forward a bit and bowed.

"Good evening, my queen."

"And a fine evening to you good sir."

Elsa continued to walk down the street returning the greetings she received from her subjects. Once she reached the end of the street she noticed snow coming from the park across the intersection.

 _Interesting_

The Queen was very glad that park was empty save for one person, her young protégée building a snowman.

 _I must do something serious about this. But I want to go build a snowman too. She's such a well-behaved girl. Mabey, I can just let this one slide. No, she needs to be punished. If anyone walked by now they would assume I made the snow, but what if someone came by earlier? This is just too big to let go._

"I thought I said to keep this under wraps."

Elsa Jr. quickly spun around to see her employer and queen standing there with crossed arms, one raised eyebrow and a smirk. After the open-mouthed look of initial shock wore off she lowered her head.

"Yes Ma'am, you did and I disobeyed."

"No, that won't do. If you are going to be Queen one day, then you need to be able to look me in the eye when you get caught misbehaving."

Elsa Jr. lifted her head. "Yes Ma'am. Will I be reprimanded?"

Elsa sighed. "If it was anything else I would just give you a warning. However, someone could have or may very well have seen you. We will discuss your punishment after we get home.

.

.

.

"Meh-eh-eh! Meh-eh-eh!"

First thing Anna noticed was a foul smell, it was followed by hollow clanking sounds of metal banging into metal. Finally, the redheaded royal saw him for the first time. Thundercock was almost eight feet tall and more than four feet wide with insanely large muscles. Upon seeing the crown princess, he smiled with two rows of yellow teeth and said just one word with a low-pitched bellow.

"GOAT!"

"Meh-eh-eh! Meh-eh-eh!"

 _Yeah, just a few more feet lover boy then your mine._

Thundercock took a few more steps and just as Anna predicted, he stepped on the trip wire and looked around in surprise as the giant wooden cage fell from the celling surrounding him. Less than a second after the barbarian was trapped, Anna scrambled to her feet and pulled off the head piece to reveal a look of pride and victory. Then she crossed her arms and gave the scoundrel a purposeful glare.

"I am Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle and I place you under arrest for the crimes of assault and doing unspeakable acts to poor little goats. Now a squad of royal guards will be on their way shortly to take you to the dungeon.

 _And hopefully they aren't a crew of dipshits like the Army and City Watch sent me!_

"GOAT!"

Anna then turned back to see the strange and leering look on his face.

"Ok maybe you're a little slow there on the uptake buddy. There is no goat, just me in a costume capturing your pervy butt."

If Thundercock had heard or understood Anna's last statement he didn't acknowledge it. Instead he removed his loincloth and reveled his massive boner to Anna.

"GOAT!"

"Ehh, I've seen bigger."

Thundercock clenched his massive fist and grunted in concentration.

"Hey, look the guards should be here pretty soon, so maybe you can hold off on taking a dump for a few min… Hey why is your junk glowing green."

the barbarian's erection pulsated an eerie green light as it quickly started to increase in girth and length.

"Well… that's pretty impressive. So yeah let's stop making your dong bigger… and wow that just keeps going doesn't it."

Anna stepped back from the cell as Thundercock's appendage grew to over six feet long and more than a foot in diameter. With a deft twist of his waist, the man's Mega member gained momentum and started smashing the cages wooden bars into toothpicks. With one step Thundercock was free and now staring down Anna while pointing his gargantuan pork sword straight at her.

" **GOAT!"**

"EEEEK!"

Anna quickly turned and started to run away while shouting, "Keep that thing away from me! You had it inside of a goat.!"

.

.

.

Elsa opened the door to her room and held it for Elsa Jr. to walk through before following and locking the door behind her. The queen gestured towards a small wooden chair set a few feet from the bed.

"Take your jacket off and have a seat."

The girl quietly slipped off her jacket and folded it neatly, setting it on a nearby ottoman. She smoothed out her knee length blue and black trim skirt after sitting down.

The older Elsa took a seat on her bed along with a deep breath and then put on a soft kind smile.

"It was extremely foolish and irresponsible to exercise your magical powers in public. You know that for the switch out to work when I trade off my identity to you it must be convincing, and if it were public knowledge that the queen's mistress of the robes who happen to look just like her, had control over ice and snow, that would create a lot of doubt."

Elsa Jr. adjusted the collar of her white rosemailed blouse. "I do realize that. You told me to keep it a secret and I disobeyed. I'm very sorry."

"I believe that, nonetheless I still have the discipline you."

Elsa Jr. gulped a little, "I understand. What are you going to do?"

The queen paused for a moment. "life is about choices, some lead to others, like in this case. You made the choice to be careless about a very important thing. So now you have the choice of being grounded for four weeks. That's only leaving your room to attend tutoring and perform your duties. You will attend no social functions or be allowed to have visitors, even Anna. You will take all of your meals in your room, with no wine or desert."

The girl cringed a bit. "That doesn't sound like a very pleasant option."

"I would assume that it's not. Your other option is to receive a spanking."

Elsa Jr. blushed a little in embarrassment, and paused for a moment to wipe a stray hair back under her black headband while thinking about how horrible it would be to be grounded in the capitol city for a whole month.

"If I get the spanking will that be the end of my punishment?

"Yes. If I spank you that will be the end of it and we will treat the situation like it never happened."

The teenager took a deep breath before nodding her head. "I'll take a spanking."

"All right stand up."

The platinum blonde rose from her seat contemplating the possibility of not being to take another for a while after the queen was done.

"Take off your skirt."

Elsa Jr. closed her eyes as she started to methodically unbutton her skirt. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband and slowly pulled it to her ankles and then stepped out of it. Young Elsa folded the garment and placed it on top of her jacket. She cast her glance to the left, a little flustered because she was currently standing in nothing but a blouse and a pair of white cotton briefs.

Queen Elsa kept a neutral expression as she noticed the girl's porcelain white legs. They were slender yet well-toned from years of farm work.

"Come stand next to me."

The teen girl quietly obeyed, walking over to Elsa's side while covering the front of her underwear; conscious of the shape formed in the thin cotton layer covering her groin. The queen felt a twinge of arousal as she noticed Elsa Jr.'s shapely hips and flat stomach peeking out from the bottom of her blouse.

"Ok Elsa the sooner we start, the sooner we finish. So, pull down your panties and lay across my lap."

Elsa Jr. fidgeted a little.

The monarch reached out and patted the girl on the arm while smiling. "I would like to let you off the hook for this but I can't. So, stalling will do no good. I'm sure even a young lady as well behaved as you are, has been spanked before"

"No, It's not that. It's just… Well when my parents used to do it, they would paddle me on top of my panties."

"Well I'm going to use my hand but it will be on your exposed bottom."

Elsa Jr. realizing that she would have to show her junk (as Anna would put it) to the queen, turned beet red.

Elsa noticed the embarrassment and saw the way the girl was covering her crotch and realized what the delay was motivated by.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of dear, I have the exact same thing down there as you do."

Elsa Jr. took another deep, resolving to take her licks bravely and with as much dignity as she could muster. Thinking it would be best to treat it like a bandage, she quickly yanked down her underwear and then stood back up clasping her hands behind her back.

"Take a minute and prepare yourself."

The queen did not order the girl to lower her undergarments just to have a look between her legs but she did notice the small patch of platinum blonde hair like her own, along with the pleasant curve of her hips and flat stomach peeking out from under the hem of her blouse.

Elsa Jr. tried to stifle an embarrassed grin and made a joke to diffuse the tension she was feeling. "Guess the carpet matches the drapes."

The older Elsa glanced over to her window curtains and then the floor. "Why yes they do. Are you ready to take your punishment?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Elsa Jr. draped herself across the queen's lap and placed her palms flat on the floor. She clenched her teeth and steeled herself for the first strike.

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"Ungh," Elsa Jr. grunted as the queen's palm delivered hot stinging slaps to her bottom."

 **SAMCK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"Ahhh"

Elsa held the girl steady with her right arm wrapped around her waist as she alternated between each cheek with a firm swat of her hand.

"Elsa I want you to remember this the next time you get the urge to use your powers in public."

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"Ungh… Yes, ma'am I will."

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"I don't like having to do this and I know it hurts, but you have to learn your lesson." _Oh bullshit, you know that you like smacking her sexy butt. No. Gorgeous ass or not, this is a punishment. It's not just a sexual thrill for me._

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"Ahh… I understand ma'am."

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"From now on you will only use magic in private."

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"Ouch! Yes, ma'am I'll be more responsible next time... AHHH" Elsa Jr. wasn't sobbing but by that point silent tears were coming out of her squeezed shut eyes.

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"If I have to punish you like this again, it will be with a switch. So please remember the rules."

"Ahh! Yes ma'am…Ungh! Ahh!... I will, I promise."

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ok Elsa, it's over, you can stand up now."

Gingerly Elsa Jr. went back up to her feet and stood in front of Elsa while rubbing her bottom with both hands. The monarch reached up with her finger and wiped away a stray tear and then rested her hands on the girl's hips.

"Well you don't look angry with me?

"I'm not. You kept your powers a secret for thirteen years, I couldn't do it for a full day, so I guess I kind of deserved it."

"Yes, you did, and you took it like a lady and I'm proud of you for that. Step closer to me."

Elsa Jr. while still rubbing her bottom walked up very close.

"Closer."

The younger Elsa moved in all the way to the point where their breast were touching.

Elsa felt the girl's breast press up against her and thought, _she's not wearing a bra and her nipples are hard. …and that's really turning me on._

"Place your hands on my shoulders."

Once Elsa Jr. did, the queen reached down and cupped the teenagers butt cheeks with her hands and allowed a blue field of magical field of numbing cold to wash over her.

Elsa Jr.'s eyes rolled back a bit as she moaned softly in relief as the magic coming from her mentor's hands drove all of the pain out of her petite bottom.

Queen Elsa smiled. "Dose that feel better?"

"Yes, thank you." The thirteen-year-old Elsa leaned in and hugged the forty-seven-year-old Elsa who was old enough to be her grandmother but looked young enough to look like her big sister.

As they were embraced Elsa, Jr. felt a tingle run down her spine. The sensation of the queen's soft and pillow like breast pressed against her own felt warm and exciting. Once they broke the embrace the teen looked down and noticed Elsa's D cup breast and then got caught staring.

"See something you like." Feeling adventurous, Elsa gave her bosom a shake.

"Wow… I… wasn't staring," the girl answered in an unconvincing lie.

Elsa's head cocked slightly before she gave the girl a smirk. "You want to see what's waiting around the corner. "

Elsa Jr. blushed as she cast her eyes away nodding, while a light dusting of lavender snow drifted in the air.

The Queen rose to her feet and gave the girl another hug and kissed her on top of the head. Tilting her gaze down to meet the eyes of her pupil who was almost a head shorter. Stepping back a couple feet, Elsa extended her arms and allowed her ice dress to dissolve into the air leaving her completely nude and Elsa Jr. slack jawed. The girl took in the sight of breast that were identical to, but much larger than her own. Elsa Jr. would never know what impulse came over her when she reached up with both hands and started to squeeze the woman's breast.

The queen was shocked at first but then smiled as the teenage girl played with her bosom. Impulse drove the older Elsa as well as she reached out and started to unbutton Elsa Jr.'s blouse.

The girl gasped and froze in place.

"Hey, you get to feel on mine, I get to feel on yours," Elsa said playfully as she opened the girl's shirt and slid it off her shoulders revealing two B cup breast that were tipped with erect Champaign pink nipples exactly like hers.

 _A little smaller than Anna's, but still bigger than mine at that age._

The snow in the air turned a little darker towards purple and came down slightly fuller.

Elsa Jr. reached up and started to pull off her black hair band, they last article of clothing she had left on by that point; but was stopped by Elsa's slightly larger hand.

"Leave it on."

The two ladies looked into each other's eyes while they felt upon one another's breast. It was the queen who leaned in first. The two Elsas testily pressed their lips together, pecking in the beginning, leading to open mouths and tongues rolling around in a passionate kiss. Once they broke the kiss Elsa took the young lady by the shoulders and laid her back on the bed.

"We'll only go as far as you want."

Elsa Jr. wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and whispered, "You can do whatever you want to me."

Purple ice began to form under the bed and flowed out all over Elsa's floor.

Elsa straddled her protégée and then brushed her hand down the girl's cheek, eliciting a smile. The fair-haired royal leaned in and started to gently suck on her right nipple.

"Ahhh"

"Mmm you like that?"

The teen gave a doe eyed look as she silently nodded her head.

"Alright sweetie, how's this?" the queen asked as she took her left hand and started to feel on Elsa Jr.'s tender young hole."

The adolescent began breathing hard and let out a soft wail.

"I'll take that as a yes."

For several minutes the two of them rolled around on the bed kissing, and feeling on each other's moist slits until Elsa pushed the girl onto her back and knelled in front of her.

Elsa lifted the teenager's legs and parted her thighs, allowing the back of the girl's upper thighs to rest on the front of hers.

"Have you ever gone all the way?"

"No," the girl answered with a beet red face.

Purple ice crept up the walls and furniture.

The monarch grinned devilishly as she allowed a phallus of glowing purple ice extending from the opening between her legs.

Elsa Jr. saw the ice member and her eyes widened a bit. "Are you going to put that inside me?"

"Yes, it will hurt for a moment and then feel amazing."

The teenager looked Elsa in the eyes and whispered, "Take me."

The Queen took the ice member with her left hand and slowly slipped it inside Elsa Jr.'s pussy.

"AHHH, OH GOD!" the girl grunted in pain for about a minute until the burning sensation was replaced with waves of ecstasy.

The teen wrapped her arms back around the queen's neck. Elsa leaned in and kissed her some more while thrusting her ice dick in and out of the girl's young virgin snatch.

Elsa Jr. reached down and squeezed her queen's butt with both hands while crying out, "AHHH! OH GOD! OHH FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

Purple ice covered every square inch of the room and its contents. Even the Elsas were covered in it.

The girl's outburst made Elsa start pumping the young lady's hole even harder and faster. "Yeah take it you little goody goody, I knew there was a dirty girl in there somewhere."

The two ladies cried out and moaned, Impulse overtook Elsa Jr. once more and she grabbed on to the queen and rolled them over so that she was now on top. The teenager rode Elsa's ice dick while the queen reached up to squeeze and fondle the girl's firm breast.

After a few more minutes Elsa Jr. felt her whole body start to quiver. "AHHH, I'm coming."

That sentence was all it took for Elsa to let out a cry of pleasure and relief as she shot ice and snow inside of Elsa Jr's delicate little hole. The girl's eyes rolled back as she felt the queen 'cum' inside of her.

Both ladies collapsed on to the bed and Elsa wrapped her arms around the teen's body as Elsa Jr. nuzzled her head into the woman's neck.

Both Elsas laid on the bed breathing hard for a few minutes, until Elsa broke the ice. "Well this isn't exactly what I had I mind when we walked in here."

Elsa Jr. grinned as she spoke, "Is this one of my regular duties as mistress of the robes?"

"It is now."

Younger Elsa then started laughing out loud.

"And why is that funny?"

"No, not that. Earlier you said take it you little goody goody. Ha, Ha that was so cornball."

Elsa crossed her arms in minor irritation for a moment and then started to laugh with her.

.

.

.

The special shoes that the seamstress had crafted to look like hooves were not made for running, a fact Anna had figured out rather quickly while being chased by Thundercock. Thinking fast, the princess ditched the shoes and furred jump suit, leaving her in a mint green thong and matching bra.

Quickly the fleeing royal dove in through the window of a nearby house and in to the bathtub of a currently bathing man. The man frozen shock at the sight of the nineteen-year-old looking princess standing in front of him in soaking wet underwear. Anna glanced out of the window she had just went through and saw Thundercock heading towards her at full steam. She turned back and smiled and waved at the silent nude man.

"Hi I'm Anna."

She gestured to her breast. "These are my boobs."

She pointed out the window. "That's Thundercock the Barbarian."

"And all three of us will be running through your house most likely causing major damage. My bad. Hope you've got insurance."

Anna started to run past the man but came to a quick stop and glanced down. "Nice wiener, I give it a seven."

The man stared in wonder at the princess who had just tore through the living room and out the front door and then back to the window in shock as a two-meter penis crashed through his wall.

.

.

The two Elsa's walked across the street and reached the park where they had been only one hour earlier.

Elsa Jr. looked around and picked up the carrot from her last snowman when she spotted it in the light of a gas lamp post. "Back to where it all started."

Queen Elsa wiggled her fingers and a swirl of snow and wind built beneath the carrot bringing it three feet off the ground and with a flash of blue light was stuck in the middle of a snowman's face.

Elsa Jr. gasped in shock as the queen slipped an arm around her shoulder and spoke, "If you wanted to build a snow man you should have just told me."

The teen giggled. "You like building snowmen?"

"Of course, some of the most pivotal points in my life involved snowmen."

"Would they be related to Anna's strange psychological issues with locked doors."

"Well aren't we perceptive." Elsa retorted with a coy smirk.

"Elsa, so does this make me your courtesan?"

"That depends on my dear, we can make that a onetime thing or we can keep things going. It's up to you."

"Well can we be involved sexually while still being pupil and mentor?"

Elsa stepped forward and embraced her student. "We can be both. During the day, I will still teach and train you."

The queen then gave the girl a light pop on the butt.

"And discipline when necessary."

Elsa Jr. blushed a little but continued to look her queen in the eyes.

"At night, I'll ravish you senseless."

"Some would say, I'm too young for you to take as a lover?"

"Your parents are too young for me. Someday everyone will be too young for me. Besides If you were a noble you'd have suitors asking for your hand every day."

"Come on, not every day."

"Elsa, you are a beautiful young woman with an amazing smile… and an amazing butt."

Elsa Jr. then giggled and asked, "Is it narcissistic for use to be attracted to each other?"

"Hmm... Good question. Probably, but I can deal with if you can."

The girl pulled Elsa down for a kiss. "Next time make your ice dick bigger."

.

.

Anna cleared the coral fence and landed in the middle of Samuel's Petting Zoo. Looking behind her she could see the giant still running after her.

"GOAT!"

"I'm not a fucking goat you werido!" Anna shouted back in frustration at the whole situation, as she saw a zebra and thought, _Ehh, worth a shot._

Though the animal could not serve as a mount for a man, or even an average sized woman. The princess's ninety- five pounds were not too much for the creatures back. No, the problem was that zebras don't like to be ridden and once Anna jumped on his back and shouted, "giddy up" the wild creature took off like a bat out of hell.

"WOAH BOY! OR GIRL, OR WHATEVER!"

Thundercock was closing in as the zebra shot towards the park, with a screaming redhead in nothing but her underwear holding on with one hand.

"AHHHHHH!"

.

.

The two Elsas were standing in front of a six-foot snowman in the lamp-lit grass, they were alone in the park and were content to build snowmen under the warm night sky. Suddenly a draft went up the back of Elsa's ice dress and danced around on the seat of her ice panties, adding pressure in a couple of the right spots.

"That was very good. You showed control over multiple vectors at once."

Elsa Jr. returned the compliment with a sultry look while slowly lifting the hem of her skirt. "Does that mean I get a reward."

"Elsa laughed as she stopped the girl's hand and pulled her skirt back down. Not here! What if someone saw. It would be quite the scandal."

"I don't mean the sidewalk. You know… off in the bushes."

"When we get home, you may spend the night with me."

"So, I can't jump your bones while the owls and lady bugs watch."

"No, you may not. And I see my sister has been using inappropriate language around you."

Elsa Jr. started laughing uncontrollably.

Elsa stamped her foot and placed her hands on her hips. "what's so funny now."

The teen held her sides laughing. "You're worried about Anna using bad language in front of me, even though less than an hour ago you stuck your finger in my p…"

The senior Elsa stopped the girl mid-sentence with a raised finger. "Proper ladies do not use such language in polite settings."

Elsa Jr. continued laughing. "That's so unfair, you know I'm right."

The queen started laughing herself and drew the girl into another kiss.

.

.

The zebra came to a stop in front of a line of hedges and then started turning and twisting as hard as it could, and finally threw Anna from its back and over the hedges. Landing flat on her butt the princess pouted and then rubbed her bottom for a second before leaping back up to find herself in front of her sister and Elsa Jr., who just happened to be in a passionate lip locked embrace at the time. The Elsas broke their kiss and looked at Anna in pure shock.

"Wow Elsa on Elsa action, that's pretty hot and we will totally discuss it latter. But right now, we need to run because Thundercock is right behind me.

Within the span of a short breath the six-foot snowman exploded when an equally sized hard-on slammed through it.

"GOAT!"

Both ice sorceresses simultaneously erected ice shields against the erection. The Elsas concentrated their magic into a shield that radiated with blue energy. Quickly starting to show signs of strain, Elsa Jr. cried out as the opposing force of Thundercock was too great and threw her through the air.

Queen Elsa held on for about a minute longer and was then also knocked back by the barbarian's power.

Anna looked on in horror and then charged at Thundercock in rage. "You leave them alone!"

He slapped her to the side with his super schlong.

The Elsas were both back on their feet and launching a barrage of blue glowing sleet and ice spikes at the massive appendage, the magical projectiles had no effect.

The three ladies stood side by side breathing hard and felling defeated, until they heard a loud baying from behind them.

"Meh-eh-eh! Meh-eh-eh!"

Elsa, Anna, and Elsa turned around and saw a heard of goats at least a hundred strong.

Thundercock forgot all about Anna when he saw the enormous herd.

" **GOAT!"**

" **MEH-EH-EH!"**

The two forces ran at one another and impacted with… with… well with the force of a hundred goats slamming into a mega huge dick.

The three ladies looked on in shock as the barbarian slapped away goat after goat with his apparently prehensile penis. Though Thundercock fought the good fight, the numbers were just too much for him and after the five strangest minutes of the ladies' lives the villainous warrior was on the ground, dead and finally defeated.

Elsa looked over to Anna. "Well I guess the goats had it under control."

Anna's only response was a crossed arm pout as she realized all her efforts, including the defunct Goat Protection Taskforce where in vain.

Shaking her head Queen Elsa made a gesture with her fingers and the barbarian's corpse was covered with snow making a strange upside down 'T' shape. His six-foot erection surviving him in death.

Elsa Jr. placed her hand under her chin and thought for a second before she walked over to the snow covered necro pecker and stuck the carrot in the top and drew a mouth under it.

"Well he ruined our snowman, it's only fair."

The sisters looked to each other and then shrugged their shoulders as they helped Elsa Jr. make the phallic popsicle look like a snow man.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Anna walked around her 'office' and admired the way her stuffed animals were positioned back on their shelves. With the Thundercock issue permanently resolved, she was happy to return to normal. As the forty-four-year old looked to the very top shelf. She saw that the spot of honor that was reserved for her favorite stuffed toy was missing.

 _Now where is Mr. Bearington at?_

First, she checked the desk drawer where she had last remembered putting him. Anna looked high and low, in the closet and under the desk, until she stumbled across her trash can and saw the charred remains of a stuffed bear; a paw that was covered in scorch marks, two cracked glass eyes, and a pile of ash.

" **MR. BEARINGTON NOOOOOOOO!"**

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Guest #1: Thank you. I spent three days working on that scene trying to get it right. I'm glad I did._

 _Guest#2: The two idiots were permanently banned from the castle, and only survived the guillotine because Elsa intervened and overrode Anna's execution order at the last second. Anna was furious until Elsa gave her a hug and promised to replace Mr. Bearington._

 _Guest #3: Thanks, that's what I was shooting for._

 **Chapter 3 – Tobacco and Jaguars**

 **July 14'th, 1874**

 **Niger Delta (160 kilometers south east of Lagos on the coast of the British colony of Nigeria)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The first sensation Anna could register was the contrast between the warmth of the dawn tide rolling in splashing her up to the waist, and the coolness of the breeze blowing over her torso. The caw of a seagull finally brought the woman back to full consciousness.

Unlike most middle-aged women, this fifty something had not aged in over thirty-one years, and looked like a young lady under twenty. However, at this moment she was felling every bump and scrape, that being Anna for half a century would expectantly entail.

 _Grande Pabbie didn't say that immortality would hurt so bad. Shit, I must have drowned and came back to life a dozen times during that hurricane._

The morning sun had risen just enough to shine a ray of light right into her shut eyes. Anna forced them to stay shut, even though she could see an orange glow through her eyelids due to the sunlight.

 _No, getting up means acknowledging that I'm stranded on the coast of Equatorial Africa. If I don't open my eyes I can just go back to sleep and pretend that I'm headed to Lagos too rendezvous with the Elsas._

 _Getting up means finding out where you're at, and if any debris from the ship washed up on shore with you. You need to build a fire._

 _Getting up would hurt._

 _Yeah well, do it anyway._

 _Damn._

Anna let out a cry of agony as she made her way to her feet and opened her eyes open to look to her left arm and the bloody broken bone sticking out of the side.

 _It needs to be set it before it can heel, that first before you start wandering off into the jungle._

Anna bit her lip and grasped right above her left wrist.

 _This is going to suck donkey balls._

The princess left out a bloodcurdling scream as she yanked back, twisted and then set the broken radius back into place. Within ten seconds the bone had completely nit with no pain, along with the hole in her arm the bone had been sticking out of sealing back up.

It took a lot of effort for Anna to remain standing while she caught her breath. After a minute, she looked around and saw only the Gulf of Guinea dropping off on in the horizon on one side, and an endless shoreline of beach that was edged by dense rainforest in both directions in the other. The cast away princess stood there on the beach, the wind wiping the hem of her sleeveless green slip.

"Well now what?" Anna said aloud as she looked at the endless expanse coastline surrounding her.

Anna noticed a piece of drift wood out of the corner of her eye. Walking over and picking it up she could read the word _'Sagittarius'_ the name of the ship she and her twenty-one-year-old maid and friend Josephine had been sailing on to reach Lagos. Anna started to tear up.

 _I'm so sorry Jo-Jo. I never would have brought you with me if I had known._

The Princess wiped her eyes and looked over to a sudden rustling in the tree line. A small creature under a foot tall with light brown fur and huge eyes, walked out on two legs, curling its long tail around it's waist.

The ginger castaway took two tentative steps before kneeling slowly and extending her palm to the timid creature.

Remembering the book, she had read on the voyage. Anna realized what the animal was.

"I know what you are, you're a Southern needle-clawed bush baby. It's ok, don't be scared."

The lower primate reached out tersely and let his finger graze the woman's hand. Before running up and perching his eight-inch-tall body on Anna's left shoulder.

"Well I guess this makes us friends."

The monkey gave out a happy screech.

"Ok then what do I call you? Hmm… how about Hubert

The primate's response was a razzberry.

"Yeah, fair enough," Anna said as she turned to look at its small face and huge eyes.

"Bright Eyes"

The monkey screeched again in approval.

"Alright, Bright Eyes it is. Ok little buddy, if you live around here then there is a source of fresh water and food nearby. So, looks like were heading into the jungle."

The monkey waved it's arms back and forth happy to have a new friend while sitting on Anna's shoulder as she entered the rainforest.

.

.

.

Elsa gracefully exited the gangplank as she stepped on to the docks of the Port of Lagos, a large costal town in the British colony of Nigeria. Elsa hadn't expected it to be so busy. This colonial port was as loud and busy as the one in Arendelle City. People were shouting in English, French, Portuguese, and the native Defaka as they negotiated and traded everything from silks to loads of grain. Elsa had been to many port cities in her life as the queen of Arendelle, multi-cultural market places were nothing new. However, it was the smell of exotic spices blending with the warm ocean sent that made Elsa take pause. The ocean always had a distinct aroma to it, but that aroma was different in the tropics, then it was in the northern Atlantic.

"Elsa!" The Queen heard a familiar voice cry out from the front of the pier.

Elsa smiled as she saw the platinum blonde figure wearing a Khaki safari jacket with matching pants that were tucked in to knee high black boots in the distance waving at her.

When she met and embraced the person at the front of the pier, anyone taking notice would assume that they were twins.

"Oh, I've missed you so much Elsa," Elsa said as she hugged the young woman as tight as she could.

"I missed you too Elsa." Elsa Jr. said as returned the hug.

The two Elsas walked arm in arm towards an open-air carriage that was driven by a black man wearing a three-piece suit with a top hat. Who was currently holding the door open for the ladies.

Once they were seated and the driver was back in position behind the horse, Elsa Jr. spoke up in a polite tone.

"Adisa did you make sure that Queen Elsa's luggage is being sent to the estate?"

"Yes, Countess Margret. Would you like to return home now?"

"No, Her Majesty has been at sea for over a week and would most likely want a decent meal. Take us to Sydney's."

"Yes, my lady, right away."

As the carriage took off from the dock Elsa leaned over and whispered into her twenty-one-year-old look a like's ear, "Countess Margret."

Elsa Jr. leaned in to whisper her response. "You said to pick an alias."

"I meant something a little more, low key."

"When will Anna be joining us?"

"She's on the _Sagittarius,_ which should make port by tomorrow evening. Knowing her she's probably still fast asleep."

.

.

.

"Man, I'm getting hungry. What do you eat around here Bright Eyes?" The redhead asked her new friend as they walked through the jungle.

The bush baby leapt from Anna's shoulder and scrambled up into the canopy. The small monkey screeched and suddenly a large purplish fruit fell into Anna's hands.

"Looks weird but I guess this is breakfast."

As the cast away took a bite out of the thick lavender tube, Bright Eyes landed back on to Anna's shoulder. As she walked, Anna shared the juicy and semi-sweet fruit she was eating with her bush baby companion. Looking up at the canopy and then back down to the line of trees, the princess noticed water flowing from one leaf to the one beneath it, and on to the one below it, and so on until it reached a trickle that Anna could reach.

"Guess that's why they call it a rain forest," She said to Bright Eyes as she made a cup out of her hands.

Anna filled her hands with the flowing rain water and gulped it down several times, the clean tasting cool water felt amazing after the ordeal she had been through.

When the hurricane hit in the middle of the previous night, Anna woke up from a wave of sea water crashing through her window. She had franticly searched the sinking ship for her servant Josephine. Over the last eight years the girl had become much more than a maid to the princess, and when the royal had realized that Josephine had not been in bed with her she became hysterical.

Once the _Sagittarius_ had completely submerged, Anna took a deep breath and started swimming around with her eyes forced open looking for a glimpse of the young woman's dishwater blonde hair. She had drowned three times before being forced to give up and concentrate on getting away from the downward pull of the lost ship.

"Well Bright Eyes, I drowned a bunch of times, lost one of my closest friends, and will most likely die of malaria and or dysentery a few dozen times before making it to anything remotely resembling civilization. So, I guess it can't get worse."

Anna stopped mid-step when she heard a powerful low-pitched roar. She turned her head and saw a leopard looking at her and Bright Eyes while licking his chops.

 _Oh shit, you won't come back to life if you've been chewed up and digested._

"Nice kitty, good kitty, that's right, be a good kitty and don't eat us."

The leopard let out another roar and charged at them. Making Anna scream and run while her primate friend held on shrieking

"EEEEEEK! IT CAN GET WORSE!"

.

.

.

Sydney's was an upscale outdoor café overlooking the gulf. Queen Elsa noticed a few sailing ships pass by as she sipped a cup of strong British tea. Setting her cup down she looked over to an island the greater part of a mile off shore with what seemed to be a large blue house.

"Do you like it?" Elsa Jr. asked with a tentative smile.

"The Island?"

"Yes, it's mine."

"The island, you own the island?!"

"Yes, we will have to take a dinghy over, your ship is too large for any of my docking slips. I bought it when I first arrived in January. It cost me a hundred and twenty thousand pounds sterling but it's been well worth it. The tobacco plantation should start to turn a profit by the second quarter of next year."

"Tobacco plantation!"

The queen looked around the café for a moment. Though there were other patrons present, the tables were far enough apart for a low-voiced conversation to be private.

"I gave you a thousand British pounds worth of gold when we faked your death two years ago. You were supposed to be living in the countryside near Marseille. I had you take French lessons for heaven's sake."

"And they came in handy. Once I arrived in Paris I purchased a ticket to Marseille and had full intention of getting off there. However, once I was on the train I ended up speaking to a pair of Frenchmen who were on their way to Monte Carlo in hopes of winning their fortunes at the roulette table. By the time I had reached Marseille I had spoken to ten different people about the casino and decided to stay on the train until it reached Monaco."

"So, you went to Monaco and…"

Queen Elsa had a revelation, and her face showed it when she spoke.

"You used your powers to cheat in roulette."

Elsa Jr. Crossed her legs and smirked as she drank her tea. "A micro gust of wind concentrated in the right spot or a little bit of ice under the correct table leg is all it takes."

Queen Elsa's face became a bit flustered. "I should take you across my knee, right here right now."

"Well that would be the talk of the season."

"Elsa, you know better than that. I taught you better. Your parents taught you better."

"I know that." The young 'Countess' lowered her head for a moment, a twinge of guilt from disappointing her former mentor ran through her before she lifted it again. "I was only there for about six months until they kicked me out."

"Then you went to another casino?'

"Oh, no I had been run off from all of the casinos by that point. I was declared _persona non-grata_ by Prince Charles III and given forty-eight hours to leave the country.

"How scandalous." The fifty-five-year-old queen commented as she covered her mouth with her hand."

"Well by that point I had accumulated the equivalent of ninety thousand pounds. So, I was on the train back to Paris when a I saw a married couple that I had befriended at the _Casino de Monte-Carlo._ They invited me to dine with them and over a couple of glasses of port we discussed a new high stakes horse race starting in the United States called the Preakness, and the next thing you know every horse except for one named Survivor experienced a bit of a head wind."

"You rigged a horse race in the Americas!"

"Ten of them actually, all over the continent."

Queen Elsa slapped her forehead.

"Well that was working out pretty well, until for some unknown reason I woke up with a severed horse's head in my hotel room."

"Oh my."

"Well I was up to a million pounds by this point. So, I decided that it was time to get out while the getting was good, and since I couldn't go back to Europe for obvious reasons."

Elsa Jr. gave a flip of her long platinum blonde braid that she now wore over her shoulder.

Queen Elsa finished for the younger woman. "So, you went somewhere that was equally remote from both places."

The Khaki clad woman held out her cup for a waiter to refill while smiling and nodding in pride.

"Elsa that is why I sent you to the countryside and not Paris in the first place. I see I made a mistake. I allowed Anna to be too much of an influence on you."

Elsa Jr. chuckled a bit, "Why do you blame Anna?"

"Because if she had ice magic, that's exactly what she would do."

.

.

.

Anna managed to scramble up a tree high enough to evade the leopard. The leopard that was still circling the tree.

"You know if I had ice magic like my sister I would freeze his mean leopard butt. That's exactly what I would do," Anna commented to Bright Eyes.

Suddenly a spear went through the animal's neck, killing it instantly.

Anna looked down and saw a woman in her late twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a maroon halter top that showed her mid riff along with a matching wrap skirt.

 _Damn her abs are amazing._

"Hello up there. You can come down, it's safe now," the woman called out in English.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked the stranger in the same language. Now grateful that her mother and father forced her to lean it all those years ago.

"Yes, you'll be fine."

Slowly, Anna climbed down and stood next to the dark-haired woman who was slightly half a head taller. "Thank you, that leopard thought we looked tasty."

"That wasn't a leopard, it was a jaguar. A leopard would have gone up that tree and got you."

Anna pouted at the thought, while Bright Eyes gave the dead jaguar a razzberry.

"So, what is a delicate young lady like you doing out here all alone in her slip. Well alone save for your bush baby friend there?"

 _Delicate young lady? Oh, that's right, she probably thinks I'm eighteen. Screw it, guess I'll play along._

"I was on a ship bound for Lagos, in the Nigeria colony. I'm supposed to be meting up with my big sister."

"Well you are about a hundred miles east of there, and it's all rain forest the whole way."

"That doesn't sound fun at all."

"Would be for the first actual leopard you come across. There is a trading post about a day's hike from here. Why don't you come home with me? My husband and I will take care of you for the night and take you there tomorrow."

"That's very kind of you, Ma'am."

The dark-haired woman gave Anna a leering look that she pretended to not notice. "We'd be more than happy to have you spend the night with us. By the way, I'm Jane Porter."

Anna then griped the sides of her slip and curtsied. "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"A princess… very nice. Follow me your highness." Jane said as she fought the urge to lick her lips.

As jane started to walk away Anna began to follow but was brought to an abrupt halt when Bright Eyes jumped down in front of her and held up an extended palm and screeched while shaking his head no. The redhead knelt and spoke just low enough for him to hear.

"It's ok Bright Eyes. I know what she has planned. I've been around longer than I look."

The bush baby nodded his head and jumped back on to Anna's shoulder.

"Are you coming little one?" Jane called back to Anna.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm coming," the fifty-two-year-old, who looked like (and at that moment acting) like an innocent teenager said as she ran to catch up with the lecherous jungle woman.

.

.

.

Elsa Jr. poured a couple of glasses brandy and handed one to her look alike seated on a divan. She then gestured to a large bay window.

"The workers are collecting the first harvest as we speak, even though the island only has six hundred acers of arable land, the tropical weather allows for three harvesting seasons per year, compared to the one that non-equatorial operations have."

"You say workers. What are they really?" Queen Elsa asked suspiciously.

Elsa Jr. spun around with an extremely pissed off look on her face. "Slaves! Is that what you think off me!"

The Queen then raised her voice to match. "I don't know what to think! Two years ago, I sent you to France with instructions to keep a low profile! Instead you've been galivanting around the world misusing your powers!"

Elsa Jr. stomped over to her desk and pulled out a folder and tossed it on to Queen Elsa's lap. "That is the waiting list for jobs here on the island. If you went down to the docks and asked, they would tell you that I am the best employer in all of Lagos."

The young woman pointed to the window again. "Those men are well paid and not overworked, and they are damn sure not slaves! That's been illegal here since 1807 smart ass!"

Elsa jumped up from her seat on the divan red in the face. "How dare you! I am still your Queen!"

"This isn't Arendelle Your Majesty! Oh, and as for the so-called misuse of my powers, they don't come with an instruction manual you know!"

Both women were red in the face and breathing hard. Finally, the older Elsa dropped her shoulders and spoke first. "I'm sorry Elsa, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know that you would never have anything to do with the slave trade, and yes believe me I know they don't come with an instruction manual."

Elsa Jr. also calmed down and then quickly grabbed the queen in a hug. "I'm sorry too. Ever since you stepped off your ship, I've been throwing my defiance of your orders in your face. Queen or not, you are worth so much more respect than I've been showing you. Please forgive me."

Elsa then sniffled as she pulled her former protégée in tighter. "Of course, I forgive you. Do you forgive me? Those are your powers to do with as you see fit."

Both women sat down on the divan and Elsa Jr. laid her head in Elsa's lap.

"There is nothing to forgive, when I received the letter stating that you would be coming a couple of months ago I was too excited to sleep, and here I am being a hateful little bitch."

Elsa started stroke the younger woman's hairline. "Hey, no one talks about my Elsa like that. Even my Elsa."

Both Elsas giggled as Elsa Jr. sat back up and placed her head on Elsa's shoulder. "For what it's worth, I never hurt anyone or conned any individuals.

"That's worth a lot, still though, bad girl," Elsa said and then gave the young woman a playful smack on the butt.

Elsa Jr. laughed and then lifted her head to peck Elsa on the lips.

"How long will you be here?"

"Well I thought I would stay for about a month. That gives us enough time to fake Anna's death and for me to fill you in on the last two years so we can make the switch believable. Well if you still want to. After everything you've seen and done in the last two years will Arendelle be enough for you?"

"As much as I enjoy being Countess Margaret, I've been waiting to be the Queen of Arendelle since I was thirteen. Oh, and hey I guess you can take over as me."

"Well having something set up like this is sure better than going to Australia like Anna insisted."

"Australia?"

"Anna thinks that koala bears are cute."

Both women laughed together again.

Elsa Jr. then gave a sultry look. "So, if we have a month together then we'll have time to…" She took the queen in her arms and gave her a deep kiss."

Elsa pushed the younger woman back into the divan and climbed on top of her returning the kiss with equal passion. "Why do you think Anna took a later ship?"

Nothing more was said by either Elsa as they started to caress each other.

.

.

.

Anna looked up at an elaborate tree house about seventy feet off the ground. "Wow that's pretty high up."

"Most predators won't climb that high when they can get an easier meal on the ground. My husband isn't back yet or he could just swing us up but there is a rope ladder over here." Jane said as she led Anna over to the side of the base of the tree.

"You go first, in case you fall I can catch you."

 _And look up my slip the whole way up. Enjoy the view sweetie, I'm not wearing any underwear._

"Umm, ok." Anna answered in an innocent sounding voice.

As the two women climbed the rope ladder each was wearing an ear to ear grin for different reasons.

.

.

.

Elsa Jr. continued to kiss the monarch as they came to their feet. "I want your pussy so bad."

Elsa smirked as she slipped off the younger woman's tan jacket. "Look who learned how to talk dirty.

Elsa Jr. returned the smirk and wiggled her fingers making the top half of Elsa's ice dress disappear exposing her breast. "Look what else I learned."

Elsa laughed. "Why you little minx."

The queen then reached down to unbutton Elsa Jr.'s pants and yanked them down in one clean jerk, leaving her bug eyed and mouth agape.

"Oh, I spent some time in Brazil," the younger Elsa commented nonchalantly.

Elsa pushed her back on to the sofa and started to lick her silt, eliciting a squeal from Elsa Jr.

.

.

.

Jane took a bottle of wine from a shelf and poured a little into a hand carved wooden cup and handed it to Anna.

"Here, this should make you feel better."

Anna sipped the wine and noticed an off taste; she soon felt a little twinge of drowsiness that quickly went away.

 _She's trying to drug me, wonder what she has planned. Oh well I could use a nap._

Anna acted like she was feeling woozy, "I…I…I feel tired."

Anna pretended to collapse into Jane's arms passed out.

 _At least she didn't let me hit the floor._

Jane picked the redhead up and placed her on the bed and felt on her breast. "Oh, you sweet little thing. We are going to have so much fun."

 _Oh yes, we are._

.

.

.

Elsa was completely nude and bent over with her hands on her knees moaning as Elsa Jr. had one arm around the queen's waist and was furiously pumping a purple ice dildo in and out of her snatch.

"Yeah, you like that don't you. Say you like having your pussy pounded."

"I like having my pussy pounded."

Elsa Jr. turned up the intensity. "Louder."

"I like having my pussy pounded!"

"Damn right you do."

.

.

.

Jane pulled the slip from Anna's 'unconscious' body leaving the princess nude on the bed and then tied her wrist to the head board. The front door to the tree house opened and a tall muscular man with brown hair wearing a loincloth walked through.

"Jane who is this pretty little thing."

"She washed up on shore. I found her chassed up a tree by a jaguar. I think her name is Amy or something. They'll give us at least five thousand pounds for her, she's a fucking princess. Baby we've hit the jack pot."

 _Seriously, they're going to sell me as a sex slave, that's the plan. And for a measly five thousand! I'm worth four times that much, if not more!_

The man walked over and parted Anna's thighs and removed his loin cloth.

 _Oh, come on, you think I'm unconscious_

"Tarzan wait, let her come to first. A girl should be fully awake, when she losses her virginity."

Anna fought the overwhelming urge to bust out laughing. _Honey I was hosting orgies in my sister's throne room when you were in diapers._

"I'll get the smelling salts then."

 _Oh, hell no, that stuff smells like rancid piss on a hot day._

Anna stirred and acted like she was waking up. "Ungh, was…what's going on? Why am I tied up? Where are my clothes?'

"Shhh…shhh, don't be scared little one," Jane said as she reached over to stroke Anna's cheek.

"This is my husband Tarzan, and like I said we're going to take care of you for the night. But you have to do some things for us."

 _I'm going to kick their asses when this all said and done, but this is going to be fun._

Anna put on a shy face and turned her head sheepishly. "What do you want me to do?"

Tarzan then walked over to the side of the bed and placed his erection next to her mouth. "You can start by sucking my dick."

Anna feigned horror. "Oh no!"

 _Oh yes!_

.

.

.

Elsa shoved the 'countess' up against the wall and held her there with a palm pressed into the center of her back. "You ready for this big ice cock?"

"I was born ready."

Elsa positioned the tube of ice that was exiting from her opening and lined it up with Elsa Jr.'s pussy.

"AHHH!" the younger Elsa cried out as the older Elsa's magical extension slipped inside her.

The two Elsas rocked back and forth grunting and moaning in pleasure. For several minutes until Elsa Jr. turned her head to look at her lover.

"Elsa, put it in my butt."

Elsa withdrew from the young woman's snatch and took a couple of steps back while Elsa Jr. bent over at the waist and spread her cheeks. Elsa placed one hand on the woman's hip and griped her ice dick with the other.

"AHHH, OH, OH," Countess Margret cried out as Elsa eased into her back door.

As the queen thrusted back and forth in the young lady's backside Elsa Jr. slapped her hand against the wall. "OH, GOD YES, FUCK MY ASS!"

After a couple of minutes Elsa's entire body began to shake, and she then released a load of ice and slush inside Elsa Jr.'s butthole.

.

.

.

Anna kept up her performance as she pretended to look apprehensively at Tarzan's erect penis. "What do I do?"

Jane laughed and patted the princess on the leg. "Just open your mouth and suck dear."

Tarzan started to gasp as Anna sucked his cock.

 _Oops, take it down a notch, you're not supposed to be good at this._

After a couple of minutes Tarzan shot his load and pulled out as Anna swallowed.

"Damn Jane, you sure we can't just keep her."

Jane rolled her eyes at his comment and then looked over to the captive princess. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

 _Taste like bananas._

"Now if I untie you, are you going to be a good girl and not try to run away."

 _Run where dumbass? I bet that Jaguar had some friends._

Anna nodded her head slowly. "I'll be a good girl."

 _Until we make it to your sleazy trading post and you buttholes try to sell me._

.

.

.

The Elsas walked together arm in arm through the tobacco fields as Elsa looked around at the sea of people.

"Including the field and house staff, the estate employees almost a hundred people," Elsa Jr. commented as men wearing wicker baskets on their backs would stop and tip their hats with a genuine smile whenever the two ladies walked by.

"The field workers earn one pound and ten shillings per ten-hour work day. They are given a one hour lunch period and are required to take a ten-minute break, every three hours."

Elsa Jr. then led the queen over to a small table with a large steel tank on top. The Countess then opened the top and pulled out a ladle full of water offering it to Elsa. The queen took a sip and then looked at the young woman in shock.

"It's cold."

"These water stations are dispersed throughout the growing fields, and everyone thinks that I spend insane amounts of money for ice," the khaki clad woman said as she gave a wiggle of her fingers.

Elsa stopped and gave Elsa Jr. a hug. "I am so proud of you. laborers in Arendelle would line up to work here. You will make a wonderful queen, I'm sure of it."

"You don't know how much that means to me."

The two Elsas noticed a tall dark-skinned man wearing a plaid frock coat with a bow tie and bowler hat walking towards them holding a clipboard.

"Oh, Elsa this is my field manager Olawale."

"Countess, the fist twenty fields have reported a yield of one and a half tons each."

Elsa Jr. took the clip board and smiled. "Excellent Olawale, that beats our projection of twenty-five hundred pounds by a mile. Tell the men that if the other fields come within the same margin I will throw a great feast for everyone along with a fifteen Shilling bonus."

"They will surely appreciate that Countess. Though If I may be so bold as to make a suggestion."

The young blonde smiled, "Serve plenty of onunu."

"Well yes, it is my favorite so we had better make a lot. But I was going to suggest that the next time you have carnal relations in your office that you draw the curtains closed. The men did quite enjoy the show, but it slowed down the harvesting a bit at the time."

Both Elsa went five shades paler than usual.

 _Ok Anna, Australia might be a good idea after all._ Queen Elsa thought.

Before Elsa Jr. could respond to Olawale, a shirtless young man in dirty torn pants came running up.

"Countess, come quick a young woman has washed up on shore."

The field manager and the Elsas ran towards the islands small south beach and when they got there the sorceresses gasped in shock when they recognized the woman.

"Josephine!" Elsa yelled as she went over and knelt at the maid's side.

"Your Majesty?" Anna's maid slurred out as she recognized her queen.

"Yes Josephine, it's me. What happened?"

"The ship… the _Sagittarius_ , it sank."

Elsa and Elsa Jr. looked at each other and spoke at the same time."

"ANNA!"

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Guest #1: Yes, she is. She's too fun to kill off screen… Or off page… you know what I mean._

 _Guest#2: Good guess._

 _Well they both have ice powers and have kinky sex together, so it was bound to happen at some point._

 _Celticknight: Thanks, I wanted to make things a little more light hearted for this story._

 **Chapter 3 part II – Tobacco and Jaguars**

 **July 14'th, 1874**

 **Niger Delta (160 kilometers south east of Lagos on the coast of the British colony of Nigeria)**

.

.

.

.

"Good job little one. I would have punished you if you hadn't swallowed." Jane said as she slipped off her maroon skirt and matching top.

"Since you pleasured my husband so well, you can do the same for me."

Anna feigned shock. "But you're another girl."

"Oh, you are so precious," The dark-haired woman said as she climbed on to the bed and squatted over the princess.

"Now start licking.

Anna lifted her head slightly and began to tongue Jane's snatch.

.

.

.

Josephine had been taken in to the house, cleaned up and placed in the master bedroom at the Countess's order. The twenty-three-year-old maid was leaning against a pillow with an Elsa sitting on each side. While Elsa Jr. held a glass of water for her the Queen held her hand and spoke gently.

"What happened to the ship?"

Josephine sipped on the straw that Elsa Jr. held up for her and then answered.

"There was a hurricane last night. I woke up needing to pee. So, when I was walking to the water closet a huge wave hit the ship and knocked me over. I tried to swim back to the side but the current was just too strong."

Josephine started to sniffle and cry as she told the rest.

"I screamed for help as loud as I could, but no one could hear me over the wind and rain. The last thing I saw was Anna running around on the deck. I think she was screaming my name. I don't know what happened after that your majesty."

Elsa patted the girl's arm. "Your safe that's what matters."

"I hope we find Anna. She could be lost for years."

The two Elsa's looked at each other unsure what to say next.

"It's ok I know that the two of you are immortal."

Jo-Jo then turned her head to Elsa Jr. "And that you have ice magic and will be replacing her majesty as Queen."

Both Elsa's stared at the woman silently in shock.

 _Anna, you are in so much trouble when I find you!_

.

.

.

"Alright sweetie, do it like I showed you." Jane said while rubbing her shoulder.

Anna rolled over on to her elbows and knees and slowly reached back to spread her cheeks.

"Like this?" The princess asked in a shy voice.

Tarzan then knelt behind her on the bed and placed a hand on her hip. "Ok sweet thing, I'm going to shove my dick in your pussy. This is going to happen and you're going to take it like a good girl. I don't want to have to smack you around or anything.

 _As if, I would drop kick your ass up between your shoulder blades, and I probably will once we reach anything remotely resembling civilization. Now stick your wiener in and let's see what you've got boy._ Anna thought as she buried her face into the pillow and pretend to cry.

"It's always better when they cry. Wouldn't you agree darling?" The lecherous jungle man asked his wife.

 _Yep, definitely going to kick his ass._

"Of course, dear, it's so hilarious when the beg you to quit."

 _Yours too bitch._

Though Anna could put a stop to the violation of her 'virgin' hole at any point, and would be bringing the pain once they escorted her out of the jungle, the princess decided to just enjoy the ride. If her captors could see her face they would notice the ear to ear grin and how hard she was trying not to laugh as she cried out.

"Oww it hurts."

 _._

 _._

 _._

The dining table was set with the finest tableware, Fine china and polished silver were distributed around the table in a formal setting with what the servants thought was an ice sculpture of a large snowflake in the center. Queen Elsa was seated on the right side of the head of the table sipping on red wine out of a Waterford crystal glass as she took notice of the centerpiece.

"That is an interesting sculpture Countess Margaret." The Queen used Elsa Jr.'s alias for the sake of the dining room attendant.

The younger Elsa leaned in and whispered, "It will be my sigil when I lead Arendelle's armed forces in a victorious campaign for global conquest."

"What!"

"Elsa Jr. covered her mouth with one hand and giggled."

"Not funny Elsa." The Queen whispered back.

"Yes, it was," Josephine, who was seated at the left side of the Countess blurted out also laughing and then regretted when she saw the look Elsa was giving her.

"Umm, sorry your majesty."

Elsa lifted her fork and knife and cut a small piece of roast boar while looking at Anna's maid.

"I will chalk that little bit of insolence up to dehydration young lady."

Before Elsa Jr. could say 'lighten up' the door to the dining room opened and the field manager Olawale walked in. Elsa Jr. rose from her chair and smiled.

"Thank you for coming Olawale."

She turned to the Attendant and said, "Please excuse us Ikenna. You are dismissed for the evening.

The young man silently bowed and exited the room, leaving Olawale, Josephine, and the two Elsas.

"Everyone, Olawale has been brought up to speed on the situation and has an interesting solution."

"Thank you, Miss Elsa."

The queen then cleared her throat. "No good sir I am Elsa, she is the Countess. Though your confusion is understandable."

"Your majesty, you are both Elsa, and you look remarkable for fifty-five."

The queen smacked her forehead. _Can anyone keep a secret?_

Olawale continued. "Your princess could be anywhere in the Gulf of Guinea or on the coast. Most likely she would go into the rain forest looking for food and fresh water. This is the realm of Aziza, a trickster god who sees the jungle as his abode."

Elsa then lifted her hand. "Mr. Olawale, I mean no disrespect to your faith and beliefs, but it is going to take more than prayers to help my sister.

Olawale let out a hearty laugh while Elsa frowned. "Do you find this whole situation humorous?"

"I apologize my queen. Aziza is not a benevolent protector and prayers will fall on deaf ears. As for the question of belief, he is as real as the magical ice that flows from your fingers."

Elsa Jr. then turned to her former mentor. "Elsa, Olawale knows how to find Aziza, he has meet him before."

Elsa then looked at the African man perplexed. "You have meet a god?"

"Yes, twenty years ago when I was a young man. The elders warned us about going to the Owe tree. However, there was a young woman I wanted to impress. Bush mangoes were her favorite and of course as a young man I was more interested in gaining her favor than heeding the elders warning. So, when I arrived at the tree one night a cluster of blue and green lights surrounded me. Within a heartbeat, the tree was gone… so was the ground and sky. All around me, even above and below was a fine green mist. I called out for help, but there was no one around. Or so I thought. There was no flash of light or any grand heralding as one would expect from a god. Just one moment there was no one, and in the second a tall man wearing a black robe stood before me. He had only one arm and one leg, and was holding himself up with a walking stick."

"You must have been scared." Josephine said as she drank some wine.

"Certainly, who would not be. Aziza never spoke, he didn't have to. I could hear his words in my mind. With a wave of his hand a feast appeared before me. There was suckling pig and jollof rice. Along with that, there was akara and so many yams, oh and of course the mangoes.

I looked over this cornucopia of food fit for a king ready to devour it all until I remembered a story that my Baba-Baba told me when I was a boy about Aziza testing the people he encounters. Aziza was wanting me to engorge myself on the feast laid before me, for when a man shows his greed Aziza draws a cutlass and takes one of their arms and legs making you a part of his house hold forever. Refusing to eat would do no good, Aziza will wait until you can no longer resist. So, I looked at the spread before me and saw my way out. A piece of orhe chalk, Aziza places it with the food just to be fair. When I took the piece of chalk and swallowed it whole the god smiled and nodded his head. Within the speed I had arrived in his realm I left it. Again, I was next to the Owe tree in the mortal realm. The only difference was a dozen bush mangos sitting in a wicker basket."

Elsa smiled. "Did your lady friend enjoy the mangoes."

"No, I left them there. After all I went through, that bitch could go get her own mangoes."

Elsa Jr. held up her glass. "Absolutely."

The Queen then asked her doppelganger, "do you think this god will help us?"

"He will when we use our powers to capture him."

.

.

.

Olawale and the two Elsas were gathered next to the Owe tree about an hour before dawn. Both women were each holding a black puppy. While Elsa held hers at arm's length, the animal feeling very foreign in her arms. Elsa Jr. giggled as her puppy licked at her neck.

Elsa gave Olawale a confused look. "I don't understand what the dogs are for."

"Aziza is affected by colors. He despises anything colored red, and loves the color black, especially black dogs. It is why tribesmen never take black dogs with them on a hunt. The dogs will give Aziza an incentive to approach you"

"But you didn't have a dog with you when he took you."

"Aziza has never been known to take a white man or any woman. It is as if they do not exist to him. So, Aziza will actually be coming for the dogs."

The Scandinavian queen gave her puppy another glance. "What will he do with them?"

"It is not known for certain. Some say that he keeps them as pets. While others attest that he eats them alive."

Elsa Jr. frowned and pulled her puppy in protectively as she spoke up. "That's horrible."

Olawale turned up the collar of his jacket to keep the chill of the pre-dawn wind off his neck.

"Your Majesty, My Lady; I will take my leave of you now or it will be me that he takes, and once is plenty for any life time. Remember, with Aziza to think and to act are one in the same. One slip-up could make you his captive forever."

The young Countess held her head high and defiantly. "We won't have to worry about it because once he arrives we will capture him and make him tell us where Anna is before we let him go.

"Yes… capture a god and make it do your bidding… Well good luck with that." Olawale said no more as he turned and walked away.

As the field manager disappeared in to the last gloom of the night Elsa turned to look at the younger woman in confusion, who was singing to her puppy.

 _The power of love is a curious thing_

 _Make a one-man weep, make another man sing_

 _Change a hawk to a little white dove_

 _More than a feeling, that's the power of love…"_

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Olawale said that thinking and acting are one in the same. So, I'm singing a song that I learned from Grande Pabbie so Aziza won't be able to see what I'm really thinking when he tries to look inside my mind."

"Good idea"

Both Elsas held out their puppies and sang.

" _Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream_

 _Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream_

 _Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right_

 _Power of love will keep you home at night_

 _You don't need money, don't take fame_

 _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

 _But it might just save your life_

 _That's the power of love, that's the power of love_

 _First time you feel it, it might make you sad_

 _Next time you feel it, it might make you mad_

 _But do be glad baby when you've found_

 _That's the power makes the world go 'round"_

Elsa noticed a cluster of blue and green lights drifting towards them. "It's working. Keep singing."

" _And it don't take money, don't take fame_

 _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _It's strong and it's sudden, it can be cruel sometimes_

 _But it might just save your life."_

"He's getting closer, Wait for it." Elsa Jr. said as the cluster of lights were about ten feet away.

" _They say that all in love is fair_

 _Yeah, but you don't care_

 _But you know what to do_

 _When it gets hold of you_

 _And with a little help from above_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Hmmm_

 _It don't take money and it don't take fame_

 _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel_

 _You won't feel nothin' till you feel_

 _You feel the power, just feel the power of love_

 _That's the power, that's the power of love_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _Feel the power of love"_

"NOW!" Elsa shouted.

Both platinum blonde women extended their left hands and created a sphere of ice surrounding the cluster of lights.

"Now what?" Elsa Jr. asked.

Before Queen Elsa could shrug her shoulders the cluster of lights swirled and coalesced into a tall dark man with one arm and one leg wearing a white robe holding a walking stick in his hand. When he released the stick, it did not fall over. Holding up his one hand, Aziza frowned while wagging a finger disapprovingly before the sphere of ice exploded and both Elsas (along with their puppies) were swept away to another reality.

.

.

.

The sun was rising in the east as Anna and her 'captors' were walking through the rain forest Anna had a few wraps of rope around her waist with a bit leading out like a leash that Jane was currently holding as she and her husband walked about ten feet ahead.

"Do I have to be tied up?" Anna asked in her most innocent voice.

"We can't have you wandering off, little one. The jungle can be a dangerous place," Jane said as she gave the rope a light tug.

As they walked Anna felt something land on her shoulder and heard a loud screeching. Looking at her shoulder Anna gasped in joy due to her friend returning. "Bright Eyes! Your back!"

The bush baby squeaked and then climbed down to Anna's waist and started to undo the rope.

Anna started petting the lower primate and whispered "No Bright Eyes, this is part of the plan. Hey, once I stomp their butts do you want to come back to civilization with me? My sister Elsa will get a kick out of you." _Well most likely have a heart attack. She's really not an animal lover._

Bright Eyes screeched twice and the hugged the princess's leg

Tarzan stopped walking and stretched his arms. "Well this looks like a good spot for a bang break."

Jane chuckled and smacked Tarzan playfully on the arm. "You are such a horn dog."

The dark-haired woman then turned around and spoke to Anna. "Ok princess you know what to do."

"No matter what you see or hear, just remember, there not really hurting me," the red head whispered to Bright Eyes before putting on her best pout.

"Aww, do I have to."

Jane gave the woman a smile. "Do I need to cut a switch little one?"

Anna glanced at the ground acting ashamed. "No ma'am, I'll be a good girl."

Anna went to her knees and opened her mouth as Tarzan walked over and took off his loin cloth and spoke with a leering grin while giving Anna a light pop to the cheek.

"Suck it dry sweet thing

.

.

.

The two Elsas were standing side by side holding hands as they looked around and saw nothing but green mist in any direction.

"Where are we?" the younger woman asked somewhat nervously.

Elsa pulled her former protégé in close, still feeling protective of her even though the sweet good girl was now a grown and somewhat mischievous woman. "I don't know, but I swear that I won't let anything hurt you."

"Careful my queen. You should not make promises that you may not be able to keep," a rich baritone called from the endless mist.

Elsa's eyes smoldered a bit as she made a ball of glowing amber ice. "Who said anything about not keeping it."

Elsa Jr. stood next to the older woman with her own amber ball.

Without any lighting effects or noises Aziza formed in front of the Elsas laughing while their magical ice balls disappeared. Both sorcerers tried to exercise their power only to come up with nothing.

"Foolish, arrogant little girls. First you think that you can out smart me with Hewy Lewis and a pair of puppies. Then you dare to threaten me with paltry magic."

Aziza then turned to Elsa Jr. "And your power is just a pale copy of hers. I can smell Grande Pabbie all over you."

Queen Elsa stepped forward and went to her knees. "Please your worshipfulness, let her go, I only wanted to save my sister and was told that you would not help unless coerced. If you must unleash your wrath, let it loose upon me."

Elsa Jr. Then knelt at the queen's side. "NO! I am the one who planned this. Please she and her sister are innocent, kill me instead."

Aziza let out another hearty laugh. "You are correct that I am not a grantor of favors. Though I see that you are not wicked people, Just desperate, and extremely foolhardy."

"So, you will let us live?" Elsa Jr. asked hopefully.

"Yes, And I will even help you find your missing princess. After you do something for me."

The queen looked confused. "What could we possibly do for a god?"

Aziza snapped his fingers and instantly the Elsas were both nude.

"I like to watch."

.

.

.

Anna was lying on her back hugging her knees to her chest while Tarzan knelt between her legs.

"But that's my butt hole. It's not supposed to go in there," Anna lamented while thinking _Damn this is so hot._

Jane gave the princess's butt a squeeze while she spread papaya juice all over her delicate bottom entrance. "Just breathe easy and relax little one."

With a leering grin Tarzan eased his member into Anna's back door. Once he was in, the jungle man pounded his chest with both fist and let out a roar. "Ahhh, ah, ah, ah, ahhh."

.

.

.

Elsa moved quickly to cover her 'areas' while shouting, "You like to what?!"

The younger woman smiled as she pulled the queen into a lip lock embrace and squeezed her butt.

"Elsa!"

"Oh, come on Elsa, it wouldn't be the first time someone watched us do it today."

 _She has a point, besides if this is what it takes to get my Anna back then so be it._

The noblewoman took Elsa Jr. by the shoulders and pushed her down to the lower level of green mist where the ground would be if they were in their home dimension while kissing her neck.

"Ahh, Oh Elsa."

Her majesty, grabbed the young woman's wrists and pinned them behind her head.

Elsa Jr. looked up into the royal's eyes. "Fuck me my queen."

The two of them went in to a furry of sucking and groping that Aziza found very pleasing. The being removed his white robe and started to stroke his divine boner. "Good, now stick your fingers in each other's asses."

The Elsas complied and moaned as they fingered each other's butt holes.

"Oh yeah, that's hot. You, queenie lick the young one's coochie." Aziza said as he started stroke his holy hard on faster.

Elsa eagerly obeyed as she spread her lover's thighs and parted her lips with her thumbs.

"Oh shit…Oh fuck me."

Elsa then turned her body and straddled Elsa Jr.'s face. The young woman immediately leaned up and started tonging the royal snatch.

Aziza was beating his meat at an inhuman speed and breathing hard. "That's it, now rub your twats together."

"With pleasure." Elsa Jr. said as she grabbed the monarch's legs and pulled them together with hers.

The women were almost shouting as they laid at Aziza's feet grinding their pussies together. Less than two minutes had passed before Aziza shot a worshipful wad of immaculate ejaculate all over the Elsas.

After taking another moment to catch his breath, Aziza spoke, "Alright bitches, a deal is a deal."

Without as much as a flash of light, the blondes were clothed and lying on their sides on the ground under the Owe tree as the morning sun was climbing in the sky.

"Well that happened," Elsa said before noticing a long sheet of parchment on the ground with glowing yellow and red lights on it.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, she picked up the parchment and realized it was a map of southern Nigeria.

"Elsa look it's a magical map."

Elsa Jr. rose to her feet a little slower than the queen did. Both women looked at the map and noticed a cartoonish icon that resembled Elsa's face with a flashing blonde French braid hanging to one side hovering over Lagos. A smiling Anna shaped icon with two glowing red braids was placed over a huge swath of rain forest south east of their location. Elsa lifted her hand and was somewhat relieved that her magic had returned as she created a Pegasus from magical ice.

"I assume that we should head toward the Anna icon."

Elsa Jr gave a wave of her hand creating an ice dragon around the same size as Elsa's Pegasus and mounted it. "Ok, but we need to stop at a stream first."

"Why?"

"Because I need to wash the god jizz out of my hair."

.

.

.

Tarzan and Jane led Anna up to a group of dilapidated wooden shacks next to a river.

Anna kept up her innocent act. "Will the people here take me to Lagos?"

"Oh, you'll be passing through there when the river boat arrives," Jane answered with a laugh.

 _Maybe I should just keep up the act until I'm on the boat and take it over. No. No way these fuckers are getting away without an ass kicking. What if they pull this on someone else._

"Albert, get your drunk ass out here!" Tarzan yelled out when they were about twenty feet away from the largest shack.

"Fuck you Tarzan. and if Jane's with you tell her to come fuck with me!" Came the reply from the shack.

Jane smiled and cupped her hands over her mouth. "You'd have to stop doing cocaine long enough for your dick to work!"

The door to the shack opened and a grizzled looking man in a stained tank top walked out. He had a sawed off double barrel shot gun on his hip and a toothless grin on his face.

"Holy shit, you brought me a white girl."

Jane gave Anna's rope leash a tug and walked her forward. "Not just that. This is Princess Anna of Arendelle. She washed up on the beach after her ship sank the night before."

Albert looked the redhead up and down. "Nice. Bring her inside. The boat will be here in an hour."

Once inside the shack Anna looked around and saw all sorts of weaponry. There was an assortment of riffles and bladed weapons along with a Gatling gun in the corner.

 _Yep, this will do nicely._

Even without Anna's innocent girl act, none of the people in the room would suspect that as the head of Arendelle's armed forces Anna was trained in the use of most of the weapons in the room.

Albert took a seat and lit a cigar. "Well she looks cute. Something different from the tribal girls, you usually bring in here."

 _Oh, you guys are so in for it once that boat gets here._

Jane then removed the rope from around the princess's waist while Bright Eyes hissed at her.

"Package deal?"

"He's harmless. With or without we want five thousand sterling."

"That's ten times what I normally pay."

"We don't normally bring you royalty."

Tarzan then spoke up, "Ok sweet thing, strip so Nice Mr. Albert can get a look at the goods.

 _Enjoy the show Albert, because this will be the last bit of trim you will ever see._

"Do I have to?"

Jane then placed her arm on Anna's shoulder. "Go ahead little one, you'll get a beating if I have to take it off for you."

Tarzan grabbed a policeman's baton from the wall of weapons and smacked it into his palm for effect.

Anna started to sniffle and whimper as she pulled her now filthy and torn slip off over her head.

.

.

.

The two Elsas were in the air following the map.

Elsa Jr. shouted over the wind. "Are we getting closer?"

"You would know if you just rode with me," Elsa called back.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be able to do this."

The younger, and more impulsive Elsa snapped the reins on her ice dragon and went into a vertical climb of at least two hundred feet before performing two full loops. On her downward slope the woman gave the very shocked queen a wink before she hit the tree line and her dragon let loose a huge of blast of frost topping a large portion of the canopy with a layer of blue shimmering ice. Once she returned to her original position Elsa Jr. laughed.

"Woo hoo, I would have done three loops but the last time I tried, I passed out and crashed into a lake."

"ELSA! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Jesus, calm down. Here I'll ride with you."

Before the now shaking queen could protest, Elsa Jr. leapt from her mount on to the back of Elsa's Pegasus.

The older woman slapped her forehead. "Don't do that either."

"What? you've never did any tricks on this thing?"

"Nothing as crazy as that was. Elsa first off that scared the hell out of me. Second if you keep doing stuff like that people will think that you're just Anna in a blonde wig."

Elsa Jr. hugged the queen around the waist and rested her chin on the woman's shoulder.

"Sorry, I should have given you a heads up on that. Oh, speaking of Anna, are we getting any closer?"

Elsa held up the map. "Well it was showing a more detailed version of the area Anna was in, but now it's just flashing the word _'recalculating'_ over and over again."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but it's really starting to piss me off."

.

.

.

Anna sat in a chair in the corner. She was covering her naked body and trying to look defeated. Albert walked over and handed her a glass of rum.

"Here you go pretty. If you just accept your new lot in life things won't be so bad. If you are nice to the gentlemen they will be nice to you."

Anna accepted the drink with a quiet thank you. _Where is that damn boat? I can't wait to bring this place down._

Albert then walked back over to where Tarzan and Jane were sitting. I assume you're going to stick around for the boat.

"Yeah we might as well get supplies while we're here."

A sputtering noise could be heard outside of the shack.

Albert looked out the window. "Well looks like he snuck up on me. Captain just tied off at the dock."

 _FINALLY!_

Anna then stood up giving everyone a confident look now that she dropped her innocent victim act.

"Here comes the pain!"

Anna moved at the speed of an Olympic athlete, first crashing her elbow into Albert's face and grabbing the sawed off shot gun from his hip in one movement. No one else in the room could do anything but stare in shock while the 'weak and scared' little princess held the gun to the back of Albert's knee and pulled the trigger blowing the bottom half of his leg off.

The trading post manager hit the ground screaming in agony while Tarzan and Jane looked on in terror.

"I did that because you're a meannie that sells people," Anna said to the screaming man before looking up to her captors grinning sadistically. "So, guess what's in store for you two."

Out the corner of her eye she saw the captain of the river boat running back to his vessel. "Can't have my ride leaving without me," Anna said calmly as she pointed and unloaded the gun's other shell into his back dropping him into the river.

Jane walked over to Anna and calmly spoke as she placed her hand on the royal's shoulder.

"Ok Anna, the shotgun's empty and we have our money. So how about you take the boat back to Lagos and my husband and I will just go on home."

Anna smiled kindly and took Jane's hand into her own. "Oh sweetie, you helped a man rape me… Well to be fair I could have stopped it any time I wanted, so it wasn't technically rape, but you didn't know that so you get this."

Anna's kind smile turned back to a sadistic grin as Anna grasped Jane's wrist and extended her arm out before bringing her elbow down onto the side of Jane's elbow, breaking her arm in a sickening crunch. Deciding that a broken arm was not a significant punishment for her wicked acts. Anna lifted her foot and brought it down on the side of Jane's knee, breaking her leg as well.

With Jane thoroughly immobilized, Anna left her on the floor and went towards Tarzan who screamed like a little girl and ran out the door. Anna grabbed a katana sword from the wall and held it above her head while running out the door naked; chasing after the jungle man screaming.

"Come back here and get your whopping!"

.

.

.

Elsa Jr. pointed at the ground. "Look, that's the river on the map, and I think I hear a man screaming."

 _Anna, whatever you are doing, I hope you're acting like a proper lady._ Elsa thought as she took the Pegasus down towards a grouping of wooden shacks along the river.

.

.

.

Anna had chased Tarzan around the complex twice and then followed him back into the main shack.

"You can run but you can't hide," Anna said as she turned over the table her captor turned prey had been cowering under.

Tarzan went into his loin cloth and pulled out the five-thousand-pound payment he had received for her. With a limp toss, he threw the wad of cash to the angry princess's feet.

"Please take it and just let me live."

Anna kicked the money to the side. "I don't want your money. I want your ass!"

Tarzan screamed, "Fuck you, you psycho bitch!" before scrambling out the door again.

Anna raised her sword, about to resume her chase until she noticed the fully loaded Gatling gun in the corner.

 _I've got your psycho bitch._

With an amazing feat of strength, the redhead lifted the rapid-fire weapon that literally weighed twice as much as she did and ran out the door with it.

Tarzan was almost to the tree line when he looked back and saw his former victim setting the hand cranked war machine on the porch. An outside observer would probably think that turning around to look back was his biggest mistake. If he had continued to look ahead the jungle man might not have tripped over a stray log, and Anna would not have had time to set the gun down and turn the crank. He had made it back to his feet and resumed running but it was already too late. Anna turned the crank as she screamed.

"I AM THE WRATH OF GOD!"

Around thirty bullets pierced Tarzan's legs, bringing a scream that was drowned out by the deafening roar of the Gatling gun.

Seeing her foe hit the ground writhing in agony, Anna ran over to him and knelt by his side. Landing from a tree next to her was Bright Eyes holding out the policeman's baton the jungle fiend had threatened her with earlier.

"Wow Bright Eyes, you read my mind."

Anna held the short and thick club in front Tarzan's face. "Guess where this is going sweet thing."

"NOOOOO!"

.

.

.

"Elsa Jr. gasped as she heard a rapid series of loud pops. "I think that was gunfire."

 _I'm coming Anna. I'll save you._ Elsa thought as she formed a ball of magical ice, ready to protect her little sister once she touched down.

The Pegasus slammed into the ground in an explosion of snow and blue ice less than ten feet away from Anna. Neither Elsa noticed that the map was now flashing the phrase _'you have arrived at your destination'._

The Elsas looked on in shock as they saw the last thing either one had ever expected to see; Anna shoving a policeman's baton in and out of a screaming man's rectum.

The redheaded princess looked up and saw her sister and her look alike standing a few yards away.

"Elsa!" Anna leapt from Tarzan's side leaving Bright Eyes to continue pumping Tarzan's bung hole.

Anna grabbed Elsa in a huge bear hug. "Oh, Elsa I missed you so much. I was scared I would never see you again."

Elsa was still in shock over the scene she saw upon landing. "I missed you too Anna, and yes you would because I would tear the world apart to find you."

Anna then hugged the younger blonde, "I've missed you too."

Elsa Jr. was the first one to address the elephant in the room. "Same here. So, what's with the monkey slamming that guy in the butt?"

"Him? That's Tarzan. He and his wife spent the last twenty-four hours molesting the shit out of me. So, long story short I broke up a human trafficking ring, mutilated three bad guys, and I think the river boat captain is dead, but I'm pretty sure that the guy piloting a boat full of sex slaves is probably a bad guy too, so hey no harm no foul. Wait you have to meet Bright Eyes."

Anna turned around smiling. "Hey Bright Eyes, come meet my sister and my friend. I'll finish cornholing him latter."

"Anna!" The queen exclaimed at hearing her baby sister use such coarse language.

"Hey, he thought he was taking my virginity the first time he had me." Anna replied as the bush baby ran up her leg and sat on her right shoulder.

Elsa Jr. busted out laughing, "Virgin my ass."

"Elsa! That's enough foul language from you as well." The queen said with her arm's crossed.

Anna giggled. "Elsa this is my friend Bright Eyes."

Bright Eyes screeched and jumped over to Elsa's shoulder, leaving the queen feeling quite nervous.

"Aww, he wants to be your friend too." Anna beamed.

"Umm, yes Anna that is nice. Now please take him."

As Bright Eyes jumped back over to Anna's shoulder Elsa Jr. had a realization. "Wait Anna, did you say that guy was named Tarzan?"

"Yep."

"Is his wife named Jane Porter by chance?"

"Yeah, do you know those douche bags?"

"If they are the ones on the wanted posters in the constable's office back in Lagos, then you are entitled to a twelve-thousand-pound reward."

Anna jumped up and down clapping her hands, "Yea!"

.

.

.

 _One month later._

Olawale and Josephine were standing on a small dinghy that was docked at one of the island's slips. Elsa, Elsa Jr., and Anna (along with Bright Eyes on her shoulder) were standing on the dock. Anna was giggling as her sister tugged at the khaki pants she was wearing. The queen had never worn trousers before and it was a unique experience to say the least.

"I'm going to miss you both so much." Elsa Jr. said as she pulled the sisters into a big hug.

"We will miss you too." Elsa said as she leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Be sure to write to us every now and then." Anna said as she gave the young woman another squeeze.

Elsa then looked over to Olawale. "Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer to stay on as manager?"

"Sorry your majesty, but the new queen's offer is a bit more lucrative."

Elsa Jr. spoke up. "I am making him my chief royal advisor."

"And I'm the queen's new mistress of the robes." Josephine added.

"Well I'm not queen of Arendelle just yet." Elsa Jr. said before stepping back and extending her arms to the side.

White sparkles of ice began at her feet and quickly traveled up her legs, changing her pants and jacket into a blue shimmering ice dress with bare shoulders and a gossamer thin cape.

"Now I'm the queen."

"No, not quite," the older woman said as she stepped forward and slipped her hand into her jacket pocket. Elsa withdrew her crown and placed it on to the younger woman's head.

"Now you are the queen of Arendelle."

The new Queen Elsa started to cry happy tears as she pulled the new Countess Margaret in to a final silent hug.

Elsa Jr. stepped on to the dinghy next to Olawale and Josephine. As they pulled away from the dock. The older Elsa called out, "Have a pleasant trip your majesty."

Anna and her sister then bowed at the waist while the queen and her companions took the dinghy back to the Lagos port where they would board a ship for her new kingdom.

The sisters waved at their departing friends until they were out of sight of the dock.

"Anna, I know that we are starting new lives, but these pants can't be a part of it. How do men where these things."

Normally a phrase like that would bring a giggle from the redhead. So, when the former queen noticed the sullen look on her sister's face she pulled her in close. "I'm going to miss her too."

Anna looked up to Elsa's gaze. "It's not just that. I mean, I'm going to miss Elsa Jr. but… but I'm not a princess anymore."

Elsa gave her a kind smile, "Anna, you will always be my little princess."

"Careful, words like 'always' have a special meaning for us," Anna said as she returned to her normal happy self.

"I know."

The two sisters held each other for another minute before stepping apart.

"So, Anna, we own a tobacco plantation now. That's a good start for our new lives."

Anna pouted slightly. "But what about Australia and the kola bears."

"Anna, we have the rest of time to see kola bears."

"Ok, but tobacco of all things?"

"Why not? It's a cash cow. Besides it's as harmless as opium."

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**

.

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _This chapter is the end of the jungle arc._

 _I really enjoyed writing Elsa Jr. and letting her character develop, but her time as a part of Elsa and Anna's lives is over. I'm not going to say that she will never be referenced again, but she won't reappear as a major character. Moving on from people that they are close to is a skill that the sister's will inevitably have to learn._

 _I have nothing against the movie Tarzan but I thought that a villainous interpretation of the jungle couple would be something to explore._

 _Aziza is a god from south western Africa. He was worshiped by many tribal groups that had their own spin on him with slightly varying details. My representation as an amalgamation of the most commonly shared myths and legends. The majority of my information on the subject came from a scholastic paper titled_ _ **Aziza**_ _ **: King of the Urhobo Forest**_ _._ By Ochuko J. Tonukari.

It is reported that there are no Aziza worshipers remaining, In the event that any still exist, chances are they aren't reading this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _This chapter was originally meant to be titled 'Roses and Binoculars' but was changed due to plot alterations._

 _Guest: I truly appreciate that._

 _Yeah probably so, if anyone could handle sex with a god it would be Anna._

 _I get that, but you must admit, he had it coming._

 _Amateraszu: Thank you._

 **Chapter 4, part I – Old Friends and Older Enemies**

 **Southampton, England, April 10, 1912**

.

.

.

.

Elsa stood under an awning outside of the First-Class passenger waiting area in front of the White Star dock smiling as she watched her steamer trunk being pushed up a service ramp on to the ship. It had almost been lost when she and her sister disembarked the train from London three days earlier. Anna's loud and not at all lady like insistence made the uncooperative station agent double check the luggage car.

The caws of seabirds combined with longshoremen shouting placement orders from other piers filled the woman's ears while a small breeze passed by the wide brim of her Cartwheel hat. It was only a shade off from Tiffany blue and was the same hue as the rest of her outfit. She wore a trim blazer with wide lapels and thin necktie. The form fitting jacket ended at her waist blending almost seamlessly with the smooth floor length skirt. Much like the other luxury passengers she was the epitome of Edwardian style. Though unlike the other fashionable women her attire was formed from magical ice.

The nonagenarian's flawless porcelain skin and platinum blonde hair drew in casual approving glances from the aristocratic women and poor attempts at rubber necking from their aristocratic husbands.

Elsa withdrew a gold pocket watch on a chain.

 _Ten past eleven! Damn it Anna, where are you? Final boarding call is in twenty minutes._ Elsa thought as she looked around searching for the redhead in the sea of passengers.

"Elsa, is that you?" a somewhat familiar man's voice called out.

The former queen turned around and had to concentrate on not gaping in shock.

"Eugene? Rapunzel?"

The eighteen year old _looking_ girl ran forward in her bare feet and gave Elsa a hug.

Elsa returned her cousin's hug before pulling back in shock. "But…but how?"

"How do we still look so young?" the youthfull- _esq_ Coronin finished Elsa's question.

"Well yes."

"When my hair grew back my magic returned soon after, and healing magic pretty much keeps you young."

"As dose slamming a chick with healing magic" Eugene added with a proud grin.

Rapunzel turned beet red, "Eugene!"

Elsa smirked while raising one eyebrow. "After all these years you are still a pig."

"Why yes, yes I am."

The sunshine yellow blonde elbowed her husband in the ribs as she spoke to Elsa. "I can't wait to hear your stay young story."

The woman bit her lip before asking a question that she was kind of afraid to ask. "How is Anna?"

Elsa smiled kindly as she answered. "Anna is… well she's Anna, so she's late, and just like us."

Rapunzel sighed in relief. "Well I'm sure it's something small and innocent holding her up."

 _(Fifteen minutes earlier.)_

Anna was lying next to a beautiful woman with huge breast in a cheap metal frame bed in an equally cheap Southampton tenement. A large cockroach crawled across the floor though neither one noticed, because they were naked and enjoying post-sexual euphoria. The ninety year old redheaded dime piece had her left arm around the other woman's shoulder while she had her head resting on Anna's shoulder.

The immortal took a pull from a cigarette smiling while the other woman commented on their recent activity.

"Wow Lady Anna, you are barley more than a girl but you make love like someone who has been doing it for a hundred years."

"Well I haven't been at it quite that long" _But you're a whole lot closer than you would think._

Suddenly the door blew open from a large man's kick. The two ladies jumped in surprise as the large breasted woman's husband along with his three equally large brothers stomped inside.

"By the saints, it's another bird," one brother exclaimed in surprise.

"Bird or not, she still fucked me wife!" The irate husband shouted as he fired a round from a 12-gauge shot gun at Anna's head. Fortunately, the man was quite drunk and he managed to miss, blowing a hole in the wall about an inch above the woman's head.

"EEEEK"

Leaving her quite expensive dress on the floor, Anna leapt out of the window as the enraged husband pumped his shot gun and ran to the window to fire another round. Though it was her only means of escape at the time, Anna regretted the impulsive jump as she took out several clothes lines before hitting the ground with a painful thud from her three-story leap.

 _Ahh that hurt._

"I'll kill you strumpet!" Anna heard from the window above before she rolled out of the way of another shotgun blast and fled into a narrow alley. On the other side of the alley, Anna saw a clock in front of a building that read 10:50.

 _Shit, Last boarding call is at 11:30._

Anna started towards the street but stopped after a couple of feet.

 _Wait, Elsa will kill me if I show up naked. On the other hand, I'm sure not going back for my dress._

The redhead stood in the alley contemplating her next move. Even if all of her pocket money wasn't still in her handbag, that was with her dress. She wouldn't have time to find a shop. Looking around she saw a scrawny news-paper boy dressed in a plain cotton shirt and pair of dark trousers that were held up with a pair of suspenders. He couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen.

 _Hmm… he's the same size as I am._

"Psst, hey kid," Anna called out getting his attention.

The boy turned around and lowered his eyes. "Oy, who's there?"

Anna brought herself in to the newsie's view long enough to give her boobs a shake.

Anna stood on the other side of the wall with her hands on her hips waiting for the boy to run to her. When he got to her she smirked.

"Ok young man, I have a deal for you."

The boy was staring with jaw dropped wonder.

"You give me your clothes and shoes, and I will let you cop a feel on both of my tits."

"Can I feel on your bum too?"

"Ok fine, just hurry up. I have a boat to catch."

"What about your…"

Anna held up a finger. "Don't you dare finish that sentence. Just be happy that you saw it."

The newspaper peddler started squeezing her breast with one hand and groping her ass with the other.

.

.

Anna walked out from the alley and onto the sidewalk.

 _Ok, I've got some clothes and that kid has spank fuel for the next five years._

Looking back over to the clock she read 11:05 as she started walking towards the Southampton Docks. _Alright I can make it._

"Oy, there she is!" Anna heard coming from behind her.

The woman turned her head and saw the angry husband and his brothers running towards her.

"EEEEK!"

Anna started running as fast as she could down the sidewalk. The redhead was in excellent shape but she had much shorter legs than her pursuers and they were gaining on her. Fortunately, she passed by a shiny 1912 Renault Coupe de Ville, with the engine running. Quickly Anna jumped in the driver's seat.

 _Ha, so long suckers!_

 _Wait, I don't know how to drive._

"There! She's in that motorcar!"

 _Well guess it's time to learn. Come on Anna you've seen people do this before. How hard could this contraption be to operate._

As the men got closer Anna pushed in the clutch and shifted the transmission from neutral to first with a high-pitched grinding noise.

"Go damn it!" the former princess shouted in frustration before remembering to push in the accelerator.

The car took off with a jerk. The men continued to chase her until she made it to third gear and was going about thirty-five.

Even though Anna could figure out the vehicle's operation to an extent, she knew next to nothing about traffic laws.

.

.

"So, by the time we arrive at the trading post Anna has single handedly taken out the human trafficking ring."

"That's amazing. How did …" Eugene started to ask but stopped as everyone noticed a Renault Coupe de Ville turning on to the boardwalk at top speed.

Shouts of 'dear lord' and 'my word' filled the air while Elsa crossed her fingers

 _Please don't be Anna, please don't be Anna._

The car slammed into a concrete pillar and came to a sudden stop, though it's passenger didn't. Anna came flying through the windshield and landed directly at Elsa, Rapunzel, and Eugene's feet. The woman stood up and frowned a little when she noticed that one of her suspenders was torn. Gasps and disapproving looks came from the surrounding affluent passenger's.

Looking up from her shirt Anna realized that she was in front of Elsa. So, she gave her a hug.

"Hey Elsa, I made it."

"Yes, that you did, and we will discuss why you did not return to the hotel last night and what happened to your dress latter."

Anna then noticed her cousin and her husband. Quickly the two ladies held hands and jumped up and down squealing before pulling Rapunzel and Eugene into a bone crushing hug.

"Final boarding!" A crisp British accent called out.

"Perfect timing," Anna commented under her breath as she looked over her shoulder and saw policemen approaching from the distance.

A few steps ahead of the foursome on the stairs, an elderly lady was having some difficulty and was about to fall until Eugene walked up to gently catch her arm.

"Thank you, young man, once a woman reaches ninety-three she needs a little help with some things."

Even though Anna respected Eugene's action, she couldn't help but use it as an opportunity to irritate her big sister. The redhead grinned as she grabbed Elsa's arm in the same way as Eugene did the elderly woman.

"You heard her, when a woman reaches ninety-three she needs all the help she can get."

The platinum blonde's response was to give her annoyed look and slap her arm away.

Rapunzel and Anna both laughed as they continued up the gangplank.

.

.

.

Elsa meet Rapunzel and Eugene at the landing of the grand staircase on F deck.

"Anna had to change so she will be down in a minute. So, what brought you to the Titanic?"

Rapunzel placed her arm around Eugene and answered. "We're moving to New York."

"The military staged a coup in Corona back in '98 so we fled to Arendelle and were met by Crown Prince Eric, a young man in his twenties who regretted to inform us that his mother 'Queen Elsa' was on a tour of the country with her husband the prince regent." Eugene answered while Rapunzel leaned forward and acted out air quotes when he said, 'Queen Elsa'.

"As if any man would ever be good enough for you in Anna's eyes."

 _You found love and started a family. Good girl Elsa, I'm proud of you._

Eugene continued. "He helped us relocate to Australia where we lived until a year ago, when we decided to tour the world. Now we are going to live in New York so blondie can paint a picture of every building there."

"Were going to live in a neighborhood called Bay Ridge in the Bronx, it sounds pleasant." Rapunzel added.

"That sounds delightful, but don't tell Anna about the Australia part. I promised her that we would go see the koala bears almost forty years ago and we still haven't made it yet."

Eugene nodded his head towards the top of the staircase. "Speaking of Anna."

Anna stood at the top of the stair case wearing a low cut, sleeveless evening gown of mint green silk with a matching cloche hat. She took a draw from a silver and jade theatre length cigarette holder.

"From poverty to posh, in only a few minutes." Elsa commented with crossed arms.

Anna's response was a razzberry as she descended the ornate staircase, for three steps until she decided to slide down the banister.

"Anna, behave!" Elsa shouted a little louder than she had meant to.

Other passengers glanced over disapprovingly for a moment before returning to their own individual diversions.

"Ungh, come on Elsa live a little."

"One does not need to make a scene every ten minutes, to live."

"One does not need to walk around like she has a potato chip stuck up her butt that she's trying to not break either."

Elsa was about to respond until a man wearing a double-breasted suit with a white star on each lapel approached the group.

"Pardon me ladies. Would any of you by chance be Countess Margrett of Lagos?"

Elsa politely nodded her head as she said, "yes, I am."

The man handed over a neatly folded sheet of paper. "You have received an invitation to dine at the captain's table tonight at seven."

"Please inform Captain Smith that I am honored and I would be delighted to attend."

"Very good my Lady."

"Way to go cotton top!" Eugine said enthusiastically.

Elsa rolled her eyes as Rapunzel smacked him on the arm. "Eugine!"

The messenger then cleared his throat. "Excuse me good sir. Are you by chance Eugene Fitzherbert?"

"That I am," The gentleman answered with a self-important smile.

The well-dressed White Star employee withdrew another slip of paper and handed it to him. "Sir, you and your wife have also received invitations to the captian's table. He is a fan of the Flynn Ryder novel series."

"Delightful!"

The messenger turned around to leave as Anna cleared her throat. "Sir are those all of the invitations you have to deliver."

"No ma'am, though I am afraid none are labeled 'crazy girl who crashed a car into the pier.'"

Anna crossed her arms and turned up her nose in a pout as the messenger walked away. "Humph!"

Rapunzel then touched Eugene's arm. "Darling, I think I will forgo dinner, and spend the evening with Anna instead."

Anna then hugged her cousin, "Yea!"

.

.

.

Elsa stood in front of her bed in her suite. Anna and Rapunzel were sitting on the foot of the bed looking up at Elsa with the most innocent faces they could muster.

"Alright you two, whenever the pair of you are alone together mischief ensues, I still remember how the pair of you almost started a war with the Russian Empire in 1846, and the explosion in 1858, along with a few other incidents. So just remember that you are both ladies of high birth and ninety years old and… and why is this conversation even necessary. You are both well past old enough to behave for heaven's sake."

"Yes, so be good girls or you will get no pudding." Eugene managed to say in a fake serious voice while pantomiming Elsa's body language and tone.

The platinum blonde cut Eugine an annoyed glance. "I wonder if the captain would like an ice sculpture of his favorite author as a gift."

Eugene cleared his throat. "I'm sure that he would prefer the real and warm-blooded thing."

Anna and Rapunzel both giggled, "We'll be good."

"I certainly hope."

Elsa then threw her arms up in frustration. "Again, I ask. Why is this conversation necessary?"

Eugine held out his arm for the ice sorceress. "My lady."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she took his crooked arm and walked out.

After a minute of sitting in silence Anna looked over to Rapunzel, "Well Punzie what do you want to do?"

"Let's, go get shit faced drunk."

.

.

.

Elsa was seated next to Eugine at a lavish rectangular dining table inside of the captain's private mess. The room was modestly sized, yet lavishly decorated. There were a dozen people seated at the table, six on one side with five on the other, a chair was missing from the right of Captain Smith at the head. The officer stood and lightly tapped his glass.

"I thank you all for joining me and for sailing on the jewel of the White Star line. As we wait for the arrival of the first course I would like to introduce one of my favorite authors, Eugene Fitzherbert."

Eugene nodded politely as the rest of the table politely clapped.

The captain continued. "We are also honored to dine with Countess Margaret. The owner of the Snowflake tobacco corporation."

The table again politely clapped as one tuxedoed man held up a package of cigarettes with a blue snowflake on the front. Elsa nodded to man politely. The door to the mess opened and a servant pushed in an elderly man in a wheelchair. The ninety-eight-year old royal was dressed in a naval dress uniform that seemed somewhat familiar to Elsa with a gaudy emerald broach that forced all eyes to it in the center of his cluster of medals.

The captain spoke again once the servant parked the wheelchair in the empty spot next to him. "Finally, it is my esteemed privilege to introduce His Royal Highness, Prince Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles."

The table once again clapped while Elsa's eyes almost shot out of her head in shock.

 _WHAT!?_

.

.

.

Anna and Rapunzel took a seat at a table in the first-class lounge. Within a minute a waiter in a crisp white jacket stood at their table.

"Good evening ladies. Might I recommend a couple of appletinis?"

Anna waved her hand. "Pfft, save the stuffy drinks for the stuffy bitches. Bring us a bottle of Jameson and two shot glasses to start."

"Of course, ladies."

.

.

.

Elsa made eye contact with the old prince. Even though a life time had passed since the royal had seen her, his smile, the same one he had worn on that infamous night, sent a message. The message said I know who you are.

Prince Hans cleared his throat. "Countess Margrett, you are the owner of the Snowflake tobacco corporation in Lagos are you not."

"Yes, your highness, that I am." _What are you getting at Hans?_

"Well my lady, the reason I ask is because the Southern Nigerian Protectorate keeps excellent records of Europeans who purchase land, and the land records indicate that Morrison island, the location of Snowflake's first plantation was purchased by one Countess Margrett… in 1873."

 _What is your plan Hans? Why have you been keeping tabs on me? Shit think of something._

"My, your highness, you are quite informed. I was named for my grandmother the Countess Margaret referred to in the record."

Hans gave a slight nod of his head indicating to Elsa that she had won that round.

Captain Smith then addressed the royal. "Prince Hans you had begun to tell me an interesting story earlier. Perhaps you could tell it to us now."

"I would be delighted to Captain. It all started on a pleasant summer day seventy-two years ago. I was a young man attending a coronation in a dismal backwater kingdom called Arendelle."

 _Asshole!_ Elsa thought while forcing herself to retain the appearance of delighted interest.

.

.

.

Anna and Rapunzel were both swaying back and forth a bit when the waiter returned with another bottle of whiskey, two were lying empty on the table in front of them. After setting it down he turned around to walk away and jumped suddenly when Anna reached out and pinched his butt.

"Keep 'em commin sweet cheeks, we're getting lit tonight" The petite redhead slurred out."

The inebriated duo toasted with shaking shot glasses as five ladies, all first-class passengers, walked up to their table. The women were all wearing large elaborate hats and the youngest was at least forty. One especially ornate woman was a bit portly and around fifty was clearly the leader of the group, which anyone could tell by the aloof way she spoke.

"The two of you are a despicable embarrassment to all the ladies of worth on this ship."

Rapunzel hiccupped as she retorted. "Well if you skanks come across any ladies of worth give them our apologies."

The posh leader along with her group gasped at the insult as Anna did a spit take. "Ahh, shit Punzie, that was savage. Up top."

The nonagenarians high fived while laughing.

"How vulgar, what should we expect ladies, these women are apparently low born wretches that stumbled in to wealth."

Both former princesses looked at each other and laughed even harder at the woman's inaccurate assumption.

"They belong in steerage." One woman said with contempt.

"No, even the third-class rabble possess more dignity and manners than these strumpets."

Anna looked over to the woman and slurred out. "Your mama's a strumpet."

"How dare you, anyone of class can see my breeding."

"We can see your inbreeding," Rapunzel said as she hiccupped again.

The spokeswoman then gasped again. "You are both trash plain and simple. The pair of you along with that sickly pale woman in blue you boarded with."

"Now you done messed up." Rapunzel muttered under her breath as Anna became still and sober in almost an instant.

Anna spoke in a clear and menacingly low voice. "Ma'am, the woman in blue you are referring to is my sister and a Countess. _She's really a Queen you stuck up bitch._ I am going to give you one opportunity to withdraw your comment about her, I suggest that you take it."

"Yeah, you really should." Rapunzel said now also sober."

The ringleader smiled and replied with her best attempt at wit. "Did you hear that ladies? A Countess. She must have been the best whore of the brothel for a nobleman to take her as his wife."

The group laughed while Anna was quiet for about ten seconds before speaking. "Ahh, why did you have to go and say something like that?"

With the reflex and speed of a cat, Anna was on her feet delivering a right hook to the posh woman's jaw, knocking her to the deck with a satisfying thud. Realizing that things had just gotten physical, Rapunzel used her prehensile hair to wrap three women around the ankles and pull their feet out from under them. Anna and Rapunzel then started towards the remaining woman who was now nervously backing up as an unseen man shouted.

"Chick fight!"

.

.

.

"So, once I had meet this airheaded little princess, it was obvious that she was desperate for someone to care about her. She was so neglected. She had been orphaned when her parents had died in a mysterious hurricane. And to compound that misery, her own sister had been ignoring her for over thirteen years at that point."

"How heartless to ignore one's own little sister." A member of the party commented.

Elsa sank into her chair while one woman commented while rubbing her arms, "I feel a bit of a chill in the air."

Hans made eye contact with Elsa again as he continued. "I would soon learn that Anna was better off, Her sister the new queen was actually an evil witch."

 _You're the one who's evil! Why the hell are you still alive?_

"You must understand, Queen Elsa was a heartless sorceress who had command over ice and snow. She ascended to the throne by sending a horrible storm to kill her parents while they were at sea."

Elsa's face briefly contorted into rage before she managed to reign it back in. _You miserable son of a bitch! I'll kill you with an ice spike right here!_

.

.

.

Anna shook her fist at the door to the first-class lounge. "Yeah, well screw your bar! I've been kicked out of better gin joints than this."

The redhead turned and grabbed her companion by the hand. "Come on Punzie, this party is nowhere near over."

.

.

.

Everyone including the captain (though excluding Elsa) was on the edge of their seats as Hans continued to regale them with the story about the evil ice Queen. "Then I drew my sword and charged head first at the gargantuan monster guarding the sinister castle made from blood red ice…"

 _It was blue you bastard!_

"She was wearing a sheer black dress made of ice and had porcelain skin that clashed with her dark hair. As I approached the queen, I pleaded with her to unfreeze the land and to reverse the curse she had placed on innocent Anna. She simply laughed at me, saying that her sister deserved to slowly freeze."

"So, heartless and evil." Captain Smith commented.

"As if that wasn't enough, she then threw herself at me, begging me to take her right there on the floor. It was when I rejected her with disgust that she truly became angry…"

 _You despicable liar! Oh, Anna I'm glad you didn't receive an invitation. Because I'm barely containing myself, you would have already hit him_

"…with one final thrust I managed to pierce her frozen black heart."

Hans managed to make eye contact with Elsa one last time. "It weighed heavy on my soul, but nonetheless, the _monster_ was dead."

The party all clapped enthusiastically as Elsa fought the urge to cry.

.

.

.

Elsa thanked the captain as she exited the mess. Alone it the corridor leading to the grand ballroom, she heard a man cleared his throat. Turning around she saw the elderly prince standing in front of her supporting himself with a cane.

"So, you don't even need a wheelchair, a shameless charlatan as always."

"No, your majesty I do need the chair. About twelve steps is all I can muster before I'm winded."

"One reason Hans, give me one reason why I should not kill you right now."

"I don't have or need one Elsa. You don't have it in you to kill me. If you had you would have done so in Arendelle all those years ago. A real queen would have executed me. You were too weak to do it on the fjord and you're too we…"

Hans clutched as his throat unsure why he couldn't breathe.

"I just created a thin layer of ice inside your trachea. I could do the same inside your heart or brain with no more effort."

Hans collapsed to his knees and Elsa gave a wave of her hand dissolving the ice leaving the man in a coughing fit.

The blonde woman shouted, "Help, the prince needs help immediately."

Once she saw porters running towards their direction, Elsa lowered her voice so only the aging royal could hear.

"This is not Arendelle, it's not 1840, and I am not a scared girl. I've had decades to master my powers. I will take what precious little time you have left and sleep like a baby the very same night. I suggest that you stay away from me and forget about whatever asinine scheme you have planned."

Elsa turned to walk away before she paused and looked back to Hans. "Oh, and if you even think of going within a hundred yards of Anna, I will show you what a monster truly is."

Elsa resumed walking towards the ballroom as the porters attended to Hans when Eugene caught up with her. "Hey cotton top, I know you couldn't say anything in there without blowing your cover, so I got you something to settle the score."

Eugene withdrew the emerald broach the prince had worn with his medals and placed it in her hand.

"How did you get that?! I didn't see you go near him once."

"Flynn Ryder was a legend for a reason."

The angry blonde lady stared at it silently for a moment and then laughed. "Thank you, Eugene, that was a wonderful thought. I suppose that you can't be a pig all the time."

"It just takes time for some ladies to warm up to me. Blondie once had a hand maiden named Cassandra that didn't like me at first."

"What did you do to change her mind?"

"We had a three way one night. She was as sweet as molasses from then on."

Elsa smirked as she held out her arm for him to take. "And back to being a pig."

"I did hold off for a little."

Eugene and Elsa exited the corridor on to an elevated walkway just in time to see Anna pants the captain and jump on to Rapunzel's back. The blonde former princess took her long hair in hand and swung it like a lasso, wrapping it around a crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Three officers were closing in on the two until they jumped off the elevated walkway and swung across the main floor. At the bottom of their swing Anna snatched a bottle of champagne off a silver serving platter that was being held by a waiter and shouted, "It's a jack move fool!"

Elsa smacked her forehead, "Anna!"

.

.

.

Elsa stood outside of her and Anna's cabin's threshold pointing her finger. "The two of you are extremely lucky! It took a lot of convincing to keep the pair of you out of the brig. The captain was ready to put both of you off the ship once we reach Ireland. So, the two of you can just stay in here until you learn to behave like ladies."

The blonde then slammed the door shut and froze a layer of ice over it before stomping off.

Anna and Rapunzel stood at the foot of Elsa's bed. Each lady was rubbing their bottom with both hands and pouting.

Rapunzel spoke up first. "Well she wasn't happy at all."

"Oh, she'll be all pissy for a couple of hours, and then get over it and let us out." Anna responded as she gingerly sat down on the bed.

"What should we do until then?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna reached behind her back and unzipped dress. With a grin she pulled it down to expose her breast. "We could do it."

"Alright! I haven't fucked you in fifty years." The blonde said before she leaned in and started to suck on the redhead's nipple.

Anna laid back as Rapunzel laid on top of her kissing and groping Anna's boobs. This continued for a couple of minutes until the blonde flipped up the hem of the smaller girl's dress and unceremoniously yanked down her panties.

"Where's he at?" Rapunzel asked with a growl while leering at the spot between Anna's legs.

"Where is who?" Anna replied with an innocent face.

Rapunzel gave her a light pop to the cheek, "Don't play games with me you little ginger slut, you know who."

"Oh, you mean Lord Green. He's in my red suitcase."

The normally sweet blonde stood up and pulled off her dress. "Go get it and adjust the straps for my waist, we're not all little string beans like you."

Anna got up and stepped out of her panties. She started towards her red suitcase and then yelped as Rapunzel's hair snapped across her slightly tender backside.

"Hurry up, or I'll give you something to make what Elsa did seem like a couple of love taps."

Anna giggled as she sprinted over and withdrew her green strap on. She walked over to the commanding blonde while slightly loosening the waist straps.

"Wait, get on your knees. If you want me to pound your pretty snatch you'll have to beg me to do it."

Anna went to her knees and clasped her hands together. "Please Punzie, please fuck my little brains out."

"Oh, very well fine. Though you'll have to eat my pussy first."

Anna grinned from ear to ear as she reached up to lower Rapunzel's underwear. The blonde gasped as Anna spread her folds apart with her thumbs and began to lick.

.

.

.

Elsa walked on to the promenade deck and leaned against the side rail allowing the cool night air to calm her.

 _Maybe I was too hard on Punzie. She's normally such a good girl, it's Anna who's usually the bad influence. Oh Anna, you are ninety-years-old. Will you ever learn some decorum?_

"Pleasant night isn't it."

Elsa tuned her head, surprised to see a man around twenty standing a couple of yards away. He was wearing a black pea coat with red hair peeking out from under a cap with the words 'White Star Line' printed on the front. Normally Elsa would politely respond to the man and walk away. Shyness around strangers would always be a part of her personality. However, something made the blonde noble engage him in conversation.

"Surprising to see someone like you out here."

"I sneak on to this deck at night to enjoy the view sometimes. If my presence here offends you I will leave immediately."

"No, that's not what I meant. I just dint expect it that's all. I'm Margaret, what's your name." Elsa said as she extended her hand.

The crewman took Elsa's hand with a warm smile that Elsa found alluring. "I'm Caleb. You aren't by chance Countess Margaret?"

"That I am," Elsa said straitening up and ever so slightly thrusting out her chest.

"A pleasure, my lady."

"Please, none of the 'My Lady' bit. Just Margaret is fine."

Caleb reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a pack of Snowflake brand cigarettes. "Care for a smoke 'Just Margaret'."

Elsa giggled as she accepted the cigarette, "Dear lord that was corny, dose that line actually work?"

Caleb cocked his head to the side, "I 'll let you know in a couple of minutes."

Elsa then smirked. "Am I to light this myself?"

Caleb produced a match and stuck it along the rail.

The Countess leaned in and drew a couple of puffs. "Careful, the ship is brand new. One shouldn't scuff the paint this early."

"Well that was a brazen thing to do. Almost as brazen as asking you if you would like to have a drink with me."

The blonde exaggeratedly brought her hand over her face, "My you are brazen indeed. Though I gather you presence in the passenger lounge would be frowned upon by the officers."

Caleb pulled a steel flask from his other pocket. "I was thinking something a bit lower key."

Elsa looked at the flask in silent surprise, triggering the young crewman to stammer a bit.

"And now I'm thinking I blew it, have a good night ma'am." Caleb turned to walk away before Elsa lightly smacked his arm.

"I didn't say no, pass the flask."

He handed her the container of liquor when the beam from a flashlight glowed in their direction.

"Damn, it's the Deck Officer. If he sees me up here I'm done for. It's been a pleasure Margaret."

Before Elsa could say anything, Caleb disappeared into the shadows.

The white jacketed man approached and then lowered his light, "My apologies Ma'am, I thought I saw an errant crewman up here."

"Only me good sir."

"Once again, I'm sorry for the intrusion. Enjoy your evening ma'am."

As the officer walked away Elsa looked down to the burning cigarette in her hand before tossing it in to the waves with a look of confusion.

 _I don't smoke. What did I accept it in the first place? Damn he's cute._

.

.

.

Rapunzel pushed Anna on to her back and put the redhead's ankles on her shoulders.

"Give me that pussy."

The blonde eased herself into the slender woman's entrance, bringing a soft cry from her lips.

"Ahh, take me Punzie."

They started out slowly before Rapunzel picked up the pace to where the sound of skin slapping into skin filled the room. Before two minutes had passed Anna was gripping the sheets screaming.

"Ahh, Oh fuck, fuck me."

Those words were all it took for the slightly larger blonde to pull out for a moment so she could turn Anna on to her stomach and start pounding her doggy style while getting a fist full of red hair.

"What's my name?!"

"Ahh, Rapunzel!"

"What's your name?!"

"Anna!"

Punzie drew back and slapped the Arendellian across the butt.

"Try again!"

"Bitch, my name is Rapunzel's Bitch."

The blonde delivered another smack. "Louder!"

"AHH, I'M RAPUNZEL'S BITCH!"

"Damn right you are!"

The couple was either unaware of unconcerned about how they could be heard in through the cabin door and into the hall way. As couple's passed by husbands stopped to snicker while their wives gave them dirty looks and pulled them along.

.

.

.

"Thank you, William, that will be all for the evening." Hans said as he rose from his chair while supporting himself on his cane.

"Of course, your highness. I am only a bell's ring away if you require my presence." The servant said as he pulled shut the door to Hans' Deluxe Parlor suite.

The lavish apartment sized suite was the highest accommodation available on the ship.

It included a fifty-foot private promenade and the only other one like it was on the port side of the deck reserved for the Chairman of the White Star Line himself. Hans cared little for the lavish features though. He would have been content with any cabin that gave him access to the first-class sections of the ship. However, his attendants had insisted that nothing less would be fitting for a royal of his station.

He had not lied to Elsa when he said twelve steps were all that he could take in row. Winded, he took a seat at the writing desk. The prince light two candles, one blue and one black. As he reached for an old book the elderly man had to stop for a coughing fit into a handkerchief. The pneumatic spasms were coming on much more frequently and Elsa's magical demonstration earlier in the evening had not helped the matter. When the fit had subsided, Hans took note of the red stain in the cloth as he had expected. The once murderous royal had not needed the doctors to tell him that he only had a little amount of time left. The knowledge of his impending expiration only steeled his determination. Opening the book to a section of Latin paragraphs he began to chant.

"Et daemonium ab adolescentia furantur…"

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	8. Chapter 8

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note: This is a sketch of the Grand Staircase from the White Star line's diagrams for 'three screw liners' (The one Anna slid down the banister of, in the last chapter).**_

 **{** _wiki/File:Drawing_of_the_Grand_Staircase_onboard_the_RMS_Titanic_from_the_1912_promotional__ **}**

 _ **WenDip and Pinecest:**_ _It was supposed to mean "steal from the demon woman." Google Translate messes up on grammar sometimes._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Hans will be a complete douche bag until the day he dies._

 _There have been a handful of times in their near century of existence that Elsa has "taken Anna to the woodshed" out of frustration when the younger sister's antics become too much. Anna loves it, but pretends to yell and cry so Elsa doesn't switch to a different method._

 _No, it wasn't the first time Anna had to run from a jealous husband. In my head cannon, Disney toned down Anna's personality a lot. I see her as the Charlie Sheen of Arendelle._

 _If the others can make it to her ship before they drown. Anna would survive, but Rapunzel's hair won't heal death._

 _At some point in Anna's life she will get to gee the kola bears._

 _Elsa has had sausage and meat balls only a scant few times. Unless it's someone special, she prefers tacos._

 _It was actually, Anna's vagina that was being invaded by lord green._

 _She had a teddy bear named Mr. Bearington, is it really that far-fetched?_

 _Elsa is very patient with people that speak disrespectfully about her. Talk shit about Anna though, and you can be dealing with a very powerful and pissed off sorceress._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 4, part II – Old Friends and Older Enemies**

 **50 miles west of the Port of Queenstown, Ireland, April 11, 1912**

.

.

.

.

"Enter" Captain Smith barked, hearing the knock at his office door, suspecting that one of his subordinates would be bringing him an updated passenger manifest.

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel all stepped through the door that was quickly opened by a porter.

Looking up from his desk the rugged seaman's face softened. "Good afternoon Countess Margaret. How may I help you, my lady?"

"Good afternoon to you as well captain. "Elsa politely replied before gesturing to Anna and Rapunzel.

"These ladies would like to speak to you."

As previously instructed by Elsa, the two ex-princesses walked forward with holding their heads down while clasping their hands together in front of their waists. In perfect synchronization, the ladies said,

"We are very, very sorry for acting like spoiled little brats yesterday. We will behave from now own."

The two ladies stopped at that point until Elsa raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, prompting the two other ladies to look away in embarrassment and finish.

"Or we won't be able to sit down for a month."

Smith sighed and chuckled a bit. "Very well… I suppose we were all young once."

Elsa smiled again while looking over to her sister and cousin, "Yes… once."

The mischievous duo giggled.

The captain continued. "So, we will forget about this incident. But no more shenanigans or into the brig with the two of you, and you won't come out until we reach New York six days from now on the 17th."

"We'll be good," The two immortal 'teenagers' said as they went bug eyed while vigorously nodding their heads; quite fearful of spending a week in the brig while everyone else enjoyed the luxury cruise.

"I do not doubt that for a second."

 _I do_

"While you are here Lady Elsa, I was wondering if you would be interested in having a tour of the engine room. I've heard rumor from a friend in the Lagos colony that you have an interest in the technological marvels of this new modern age we now live in."

"Why yes captain, if my presence would not be an intrusion, I would be delighted."

"Of course not, my third officer would be delighted to accommodate you. I will have him collect you from your stateroom at 1400 hours."

"Two o'clock, thank you very much Captain Smith."

"She's a magnificent ship, and I'm proud to show her off."

"I'm sure that you will have many opportunities over the many years of service that she will put in."

Once outside of the captain's office and on their way back to the promenade deck, Elsa spoke to her sister and cousin.

"Well now hopefully the rest of this voyage will be an uneventful one."

Rapunzel then replied as Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa have you ever tried having fun?"

"What do you mean? I have fun."

"Elsa's idea of fun is discussing the commodities market with all of the other stuff shirts." Anna chimed in.

"Anna, that is not true. I do many exiting things."

"Oh, do you mean like that time back in'03 when the gasoline powered tractor was invented. You bought one for the Lagos plantation and I had to spend four days helping you take it apart and then put it back together again."

"I thought you liked having sister time."

"Elsa; camshafts, pistons and carburetors are not part of sister time. I smelled like engine oil for a week."

Punzie then cut in. "Hey, can we continue this conversation over lunch I'm getting hungry."

The sisters agreed.

.

.

The ' _A La Carte'_ restaurant was a five-star dining experience, and one of the few first-class establishments that Anna and her cohort we still allowed entry to.

A posh waiter approached their table. Elsa ordered a light cheese and fig salad while Rapunzel had Oysters Rockefeller. Anna's meal was a bit more … eclectic.

"Just so I am clear ma'am, you want a hamburger with three patties, melted cheddar, and fried American style bacon, along with lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles."

"Yep, also with a side of French fried potatoes."

"I believe that a cabernet would go well with that, ma'am."

"Nah, just take…" Anna paused for a moment.

"Hey what's that jug looking thingy you waiter guys bring orange juice out in?"

"A carafe ma'am."

"Perfect, bring me one of those filled with ice cold beer."

Elsa simply smacked her forehead when Anna made her drink request.

The posh waiter then adjusted his tie while raising an annoyed eyebrow. "Very well ma'am, I shall inform the cook about your… order, and I shall send a porter down to the steerage cafeteria to retrieve some beer."

Before Elsa could comment after the waiter left, Punzie beat her to it.

"A hamburger with cheese and … bacon of all things."

"I have a feeling that it will catch on."

Elsa gave her a look.

"Hey, I was right about electrical lighting. You called it a fad back in the '90's."

"I can admit when I am wrong."

"You didn't admit it when you were in the dungeon,"

All three ladies looked up and turned when they head a man's voice.

Hans was sitting in his wheelchair, and glad that he couldn't fall backwards, because Elsa was already on her feet looking extremely pissed.

Anna, who did not recognize the elderly prince, spoke up in alarm to her sister and the elderly gentleman. "Sir, whatever do you mean? How could you know about that? Elsa calm down, don't beat up an old man in a wheelchair!"

Hans then smiled, "Well Anna, your looking well for ninety,"

The redheaded slender woman cocked her head to the side in confusion until she realized who it was. "HANS!?"

"You don't recognize me?" Hans replied with his withered face portraying a condescending smile."

"Well duh. Your face looks like a shriveled-up butt hole. I mean damn, Father time was a mother fucker to you."

"Anna language!" Elsa said, turning back to scold her sister for using such a harsh obscenity.

Hans didn't let the insult get to him as continued to smile. "Well your as spunky as ever."

"And your still an asswipe," the former princess retorted.

"Anna! Elsa once again scolded, before turning to address Hans, "I told you to stay away."

"Or you will what? There are forty people in this café. Are you really going to kill me in front of all of them? Yes, go ahead, everyone else will think I had some sort of spasm, but your sister will know that you killed someone in _cold_ blood."

Before Elsa could retaliate, Hans turned his head to address Rapunzel. "I don't believe we have been introduced.

Then Anna cut in over Hans. "Punzie meet Prince Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles. Also known as Fuck Boy."

"Anna!"

The five-foot-tall redhead turned to face Elsa with an irritated scowl.

Rapunzel leaned forward and replied to the elderly prince. "You're the slime ball that tried to kill Elsa at her own coronation."

"That I am, my lady, that I am. I must be going, pleasant day to all of you." Hans slowly rolled away, relishing in causing discord between the sisters.

Anna then turned to Elsa. "How long have you known that Hans was on the ship?"

In a rare inversion of roles, Elsa was on the defensive as she quietly looked away before answering in a low voice. "Last night."

Anna's lip twitched in sadness before turning angry. "Last night! You kept that from me since last night?"

"Anna, I encountered him at the captain's table last evening. I thought I had dealt with him. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to enjoy the cruise. I'm sorry."

The tall blonde woman was taken by surprise when Anna threw her arms around her in hug.

"It's ok I forgive you, but no more secrets, were well past that."

Elsa sighed as she returned the embrace. The once queen had learned many years ago that be it a punch to the face or a kiss on the lips, public displays of emotion were just a part of what made Anna, Anna.

"I promise my little princess, no more secrets no matter what."

Rapunzel then cleared her throat "Thank you for lunch ladies, But I must find  
Eugene, I haven't seen him since last night."

Anna took Rapunzel's hand into her own, "I had a great time being locked in a room with you last night."

The Coronian looked around at the other passengers and then threw decorum and modesty to the wind. She placed her hand on the back of Anna's head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Come to our cabin later."

As Punzie was walking off, Elsa made the connection. "Did you do something inappropriate with our sweet cousin?"

"We had to do something after you went off to have your hissy fit."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, "You were supposed to be reflecting on your actions not each other's underwear.

Anna cupped her chin as she remembered something, "Oh speaking of underwear I lost mine last night. When Punzie tore them off she forgot where they landed."

"Anna, she is still your first cousin, that you had carnal relations with. That is depraved."

"Pfft… Elsa, you could really use some carnal relations of your own." Anna's face went from annoyed to mischievous when she slipped her hand on to the prim and proper blondes inner thigh under the table and gave it a good squeeze.

"Anna?! Stop that at once. I know that you are just trying to get a rise out of me."

"Hey, I'm just offering to let some steam off your boiler." Anna said with a laugh.

"You do not need to worry about my boiler. Now if you will excuse me it is twenty minutes until two. I have my tour to prepare for. The one you weren't invited to."

Anna stuck out her tongue as the prim and proper countess walked away.

 _Hans is here, should I be investigating why? What for? It's just a coincidence. Screw stupid Hans… hmm I wonder if I should mess with him. But how? Of course! The photographs!_

.

.

.

Elsa opened the door of her suite expecting to see the crisp white uniform of the second officer ready to chaperon her to the engine room. Instead she saw the strange young man she encountered briefly the night before.

"Well Caleb, this is a pleasant surprise but should you risk being seen here by an officer? In the daytime, no less." Elsa said as she tried to hide a giddy smile.

Caleb took a sheet of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. "Countess Margaret, Mr. Lightroller sends his upmost regrets and apologies for not accompanying you himself, and reluctantly hopes that the common laborer slag standing before you (Caleb covered one side of his mouth and whispered, "That's his nickname for me" bringing a giggle from the blonde) would be a sufficient replacement for your tour."

"I would be delighted." The countess replied as she grazed his forearm with her finger tips.

"May I take you… to the engineering decks."

 _You may take me to bed and slam me in the… Elsa! Get ahold of yourself!_

Elsa offered her arm. "Lead the way."

Once Elsa and her escort were gone, Anna slipped out from the shadows and into her and Elsa's cabin.

 _Hmm… he's cute. Plays his cards right and Elsa might let him kiss her hand… Seriously sis lighten up. Poor thing, she probably hasn't been past second base since before second base was invented._

Anna shook her head as she opened her steamer trunk to withdraw an envelope and some parchment, along with a pen.

.

.

.

Hans eased himself into the chair in his stateroom thinking about the ancient book of dark magic he had spent twenty years tracking it down. The elderly prince thought of the two decades spent scouring the globe well worth it. This evil tome made the famed Necronomicon look like a pamphlet on beginner's card tricks. Even though the book was powerful, his attempt to activate one of the spells the previous night fell short. The spell required him to garner a totem from both sisters and take it into himself.

Elsa's totem was simple enough, the magic she had used on him the first night of the trip. Hans had not anticipated it but was relieved when she supplied her totem so readily. Unfortunately, the hair brush that he had bribed a housekeeper to swipe form Anna's luggage had not been personal enough.

As the prince contemplated what would be more personal, an attendant knocked at the door of his bedroom.

"Enter."

"Your highness, a parcel has been delivered for you."

"You are dismissed."

Once the attendant left, the prince looked over the envelope with the name HANS printed on the front. With a little effort, his arthritic fingers managed to open it. He withdrew a short message written in neat script with a very interesting black and white photograph.

 _To His Royal Highness, Prince Fuck Boy._

 _This is what you would have been tapping every night for the last seventy years, but you decided to be a butthole. If there is any kerosene left in the lamp so to speak, feel free to use this to light your wick. It's the closest you will ever get._

 _Hatefully Yours_

 _Anna_

Unfortunately, Hans's lamp was bone dry, no matter it would be refilled once the spell was complete.

The prince relit the blue candle before pausing to look at the photograph of the petite redhead completely naked with her arms behind her head, holding a long stem rose in her teeth before burning it in the special flame.

"And thank you Anna, for giving me your totem. I doubt it gets much more personal than that."

Once the photo had burned to ash, he scooped them up and dissolved them in to a glass of merlot before downing the wine in a single gulp.

Hans looked back down to the old book.

"quod illa senescit."

"retrorsum"

.

.

.

The sun was beginning to set as Elsa and Caleb reached the promenade deck.

"I am still in awe of the maximum power the reciprocating engines can produce". Who would think that fifty-nine thousand horse power would be achievable?"

"Engineering is one of the most marvelous spots on the ship, but it's not _the_ most marvelous."

"I would like to see you top that?" Elsa asked as she playfully crossed her arms and smirked.

Caleb looked around before taking Elsa's hand. "Ok, come with me."

 _You can come on me… What are you thinking? Elsa, you are a lady, now act like one._

They stopped at a small storage room and walked in quickly shutting the door. Caleb reached up and pulled a string, lighting the small room.

"Well it's quite cozy." Elsa commented as she gave the young crewman a demure glance.

Piano music could be heard coming thru the wall slightly muffled but still loud enough for them to hear. Caleb extended his hand and smiled

"May I have this dance my lady?"

Elsa took his hand and allowed the young man to ease his arm around her back. "The Eternal Waltz. One of my favorites."

"I'm sorry that we are dancing in a storage shed and not the ballroom," Caleb said looking away slightly embarrassed.

Elsa lightly rested her palm on his cheek and turned his face so his eyes would meet her own. "I have spent most of my life around ballrooms and the aristocrats that fill them. It's nice to meet someone genuine."

"You are like a dream… I mean you're a dream like girl… I… I'm just going to stop speaking now. I am not exactly a charmer." Caleb said before stepping back blushing at his own butchered words."

Elsa stepped forward reclosing the gap that had opened when the stopped dancing. The sorceress took him by the shoulders and in a move so bold that it shocked them both. she kissed him passionetly. "Not every man has to be Cyrano de Bergerac."

"Well that's a good thing, because didn't he die in the end?" Caleb chuckled out while still reeling from their kiss.

"Yes, he died in the arms of a woman that admired from a far for almost twenty years."

"Well it's been more like twenty hours, but I have admired you from the moment I saw you on the promenade deck last night."

Elsa reached into her pocket and withdrew the flask he had handed her the previous night before. Caleb laughed as he opened the cap.

"We could have that drink now."

Elsa eased her arms around the young redhaired man's neck. "We could, but I think that my cabin would be more appropriate."

No more was said as the couple kissed again.

.

.

As Elsa and Caleb reached the door to her suite, she placed her hand on his chest. "Just a moment."

The platinum blonde opened the door just enough to slip inside while shutting it behind her. A second later the door swung open and Elsa walked out with a very confused little sister slung over her shoulder. The woman plopped Anna down on to a chase lounge, patted her on the head, and said, "good night Anna, be a good girl." Elsa then took Caleb's hand and walked him through the door, shutting and locking it behind them.

Anna finally jumped up and ran over to the door shouting and pounding her fist, "Hey buddy, see if you can't dislodge that stick from up her butt while you're at it."

"See you in the morning sister dear." Elsa's voice called back to her through door.

The redhead stomped her foot and walked off.

.

.

.

"So, Eugene do you like it?" Rapunzel asked as she gestured to the black sheer one-piece teddy she was wearing that showed the generous slope of her breast and ended at her upper thighs.

"Damn Blondie, like it? I love it."

The freckle faced blonde then grabbed his crotch. "I see that little Flynn likes it too."

Eugene then gave his most masculine pose. "You mean big Flynn."

The blonde then laughed when they heard a knock at the door.

"Honey did you order room service?" Eugene asked as he walked over to the door

"No"

Eugene opened the door a crack and saw Anna standing there with her arms crossed and face in full pout.

"Well hello little red, what brings you by this fine evening?"

"Elsa kicked me out for the night," Anna replied in an almost childish tone.

Upon hearing that Rapunzel slipped under Eugene's arm and pulled Anna inside.

"Anna what happened? Did you and Elsa have a fight?" Punzie asked as she gave her cousin a hug.

"No, she brought a guy back to the room and threw me out for the night."

"Finally!" The married couple shouted in unison.

Anna sank into an oversized armchair. "Yeah, I mean like she's a couple of decades overdue, but she didn't have to throw me out of the room, guess I'll go find an open berth in steerage.

"I doubt you'll get much sleep with all of the drunken Irishmen running around." Eugene commented before the sunny blonde slapped him on the arm.

"Eugene!"

"Hey, I'm descended from Irish royalty, I can say that."

"Really? Who?" Rapunzel asked while crossing her arms.

"Umm… my great uncle Hubert's third cousin on his mother's side was a count."

Anna then smirked, "Eugene, Ireland has marquess not counts."

"Shouldn't you be finding a pile of dirty laundry to curl up on somewhere."

Rapunzel smacked his arm again. "She is staying here."

She turned around to address Anna again. "Our suite has a servant's room and you are welcome to it. Now it's time for Eugene's weekly treatment."

"Weekly treatment?"

"It's how I stay so young like the rest of you."

"And you get to help!" Punzie said as she yanked off the teddy revealing her naked body.

Anna grinned when Eugene lowered his trousers to reveal an erection hard enough to break a window.

The married couple were on the bed kissing and groping while Anna stood up and slipped her underwear to the floor and stepped out of them as she walked over to the bed. She was welcomed in with open arms and plans of making an Anna sandwich.

.

.

.

Elsa lifted the decanter of wine from a counter top and poured two glasses.

Handing the glass to Caleb, she smiled. "What brought you to sea?"

"As a child, I would go out to the beach in front of our house and stare out at the horizon for hours wondering what it would be like to live out there, working on a ship. It's the same tale most of the crew would tell you. A life-long love of the ocean. We all have it, from the newest fireman on boiler duty all the way up to the captain. But something tells me your story is a bit more interesting."

 _Where do I start? The twenty-one- year -old Magical ice queen who almost destroyed her own kingdom? The forty-seven-year-old monarch who thought she knew it all, when she secretly trained a girl who looked somewhat like her to be a replacement?_

 _Yes, so clever was that even older and even 'wiser' queen who almost died because she was arrogant enough to attempt to capture a god. Even she would be a child compared to what I am now. So where do I start? Certainly, can't tell him any of that._

"Well I inherited the title of Countess along with the snowflake tobacco corporation from my mother when she passed on seven years ago. My little sister and I have decided to sell the corporation to some investors in New York and travel for a while. They seem especially interested in the Virginia plantations. Nothing is official yet but they did speak about the Snowflake brand being replaced by something desert related."

"What, Like a cactus?"

"My sister suggested a camel, the animal lover she is."

The couple wordlessly approached, close enough to feel the heat from the others breath.

Two hands touched, fingers slightly brushing against one another.

Eyes met and did nothing but stare until passion filled the pair as they collided into each other's arm's kissing.

.

.

Anna's head was propped up on a pillow and her dress bunched up around her waist as she furiously fingered her moist slit while she watched Eugene and a climaxing Punzie bounce up and down on his cock singing.

"AHH, AHH, flower gleam and glow.

Let your power shi…shine OH SHIT!

Make the cock… clock reverse.

AHH, AHH, AHH.

Bring back what once was mine. OH GOD YES EUGINE, FUCK ME!

Heal what has been hurt"

The area between their legs began to glow with a yellow light.

"Change the fates' design, AHH, AHH, OH SHIT THAT'S GOOD!

Save what has been lost

UNG, bring back what once was mine. AHH, AHH, AHH.

WHAT ONCE WAS MINE!"

Rapunzel fell off Eugene's dick panting and breathing heavy, both sated and exhausted.

"Finish him off Anna."

Anna grinned as she lowered herself onto to the lucky man's member.

"Ready for round two Eugene?"

The man reached up and started unbuttoning the front of her dress.

"I was born ready."

.

.

Caleb struggled with the buttons on Elsa's blouse, not knowing that they were just dots of ice for decoration until Elsa noticed and mentally changed them into real ones.

When the blouse opened Caleb reached up and felt on her pale breast, allowing a finger to tease her light pink nipple.

 _Oh, I want to fuck him so bad._

Boldly, Elsa reached down and unzipped his pants. The platinum blonde broke their kiss and went to her knees as she unbuttoned his pants. Caleb inhaled deeply as the beautiful woman took his erection out and gave it a couple of tugs.

"Now I haven't done this in a while."

 _Not since that Henry fellow from the Edison Illumination Company in 1893…I think he went on to sell cars or something._

"But I believe that I take it and do this." Elsa took the length of his member into her mouth and slowly started to suck.

Caleb reached down and slipped his hands inside her bra and squeezed her d cup breast. Elsa started bobbing up and down on his unit faster while she had a clever thought and coated her tongue with ice. Caleb started slapping at the counter behind him and after another minute he blew his load in Elsa's mouth, which didn't taste bad when she froze it before swallowing.

Elsa stood back up and kissed him on the cheek.

"So how was that?"

"That was amazing Margaret."

The blonde smirked. "Well I guess we can drop the Countess bit after that."

Elsa picked up her glass of wine and sipped it before Caleb suddenly scooped her up and carried her over to the bed and lifted her skirt. He gave a lecherous grin when he saw her lack of underwear.

Elsa looked up with a doe eyed stare. "Fuck me."

.

.

Anna was completely naked and on all fours getting plowed by Eugene while she licked and slurped away at Rapunzel's snatch. The goateed man turned up the intensity and started pounding her even harder making the former princess moan.

"Yes, yes, harder, deeper." Anna cried out.

.

.

Elsa's ankles were close to her head as Caleb thrusted his manhood in and out of her opening.

"Yes, yes, harder, deeper." Elsa cried out.

.

.

.

Rapunzel and Eugene jolted out of bed at the sound of a blood curdling scream. As they ran in to the foyer. The door to the servant's room opened and Anna fell out on to the floor. Punzie cried out in shock. It was Anna on the floor but she was different. The woman before them had white hair and was so rail thin that her green night gown could now hold three of her.

As Punzie knelt at her side the woman who was now showing all of her ninety years lifted her head with some effort and hoarsely whispered, "Help me."

.

.

Sunlight crept in through a slightly parted curtain. The light was just bright enough to make Elsa open her eyes. She was lying in her bed alone and covered with a sheet… and each wrist was handcuffed to a bed post. Taking note of the restraints, she laughed.

"Caleb dear, some women find this sort of thing arousing, but I do not."

"Well that's not their intended purpose anyway," Caleb said from the hallway before entering the bed chamber.

Elsa was more confused than anything. Until that moment, she had never seen him in a three-piece suite along with a gold watch a man of his station could never afford.

"Caleb, what's going on?"

"Relax Elsa, if you just cooperate things will go smoothly for you."

The platinum blonde's countenance changed from playful to angry.

"This isn't funny anymore Caleb, let me… Wait what did you call me?

"Sorry I thought we were on a first name basis now. Forgive my trespass your majesty."

Elsa stared in silent shock once he addressed her as a royal.

"Yes, I know who you are Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The same Queen Elsa that froze an entire kingdom for three days over seventy years ago. The same Queen Elsa that almost killed her sister."

The outed Queen lowered her eyes in to a menacing gaze. "If you know who I really am, then you should know these won't hold me."

"Yes, they will, I heard the story about how you made a dungeon cell so cold that the iron shackles holding you shattered to dust."

"They were much heavier and I am immensely stronger now."

"Doesn't matter. Those cuffs are made from aluminum and unlike iron, it becomes stronger the colder it gets. Oh I'm sure if you could see the locking mechanism you could fill it with ice until it breaks apart but being that you can't move your arms that won't be an issue."

"Why… why would you do this?" Elsa asked with a sad face.

 _I thought he liked me._ The captive thought while she tried her best not to cry

"Family obligation, it's nothing personal."

"Untrue young man, this is definitely personal." A voice that was eerily familiar to the former queen came from the same hallway Caleb had entered from.

Caleb and Elsa were both silent as footsteps led up the hallway reveling a nightmare from the blonde woman's past.

A young man in a white waist coat with black lapels and epilates with a full head of rich red hair.

"I believe that you and my great-grand father go way back." Caleb commented to Elsa with a smile.

"Hans!?"

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	9. Chapter 9

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Guest: No, she is definitely not going to be a happy pervert.**_

 _ **Author's Note: If anyone is still reading, I'm sorry about the wait.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 4, part III – Old Friends and Older Enemies**

 **North Atlantic Ocean, April 12, 1912**

.

.

.

.

Eugene eased the now elderly Anna into an armchair. "What happened?"

The small woman's reply was hoarse and low. "I don't know. I woke up feeling tired and aching. When I tried to get up I fell out of the bed and then saw myself in the mirror. You know the rest."

Rapunzel pulled up another chair and started to wrap her hair around the ninety-year-old. "Don't worry Anna we'll fix this right now."

The blonde woman sang her healing melody and smiled hopefully when her hair glowed. When the song was finished Punzie frowned in disappointment. "Sorry, it didn't work."

"Well I can breathe a little better now and my back stopped hurting," The former princess answered in a less strained voice.

Eugene kindly patted Anna on the knee. "I'll go get Elsa right away."

"No, I don't want to worry her just yet. She's probably cuddling with that guy from last night. She doesn't get those kinds of nights very often. So, I want the magic to last as long as it can."

Rapunzel gave the elderly woman a hug. "We'll fix this, somehow."

.

.

.

"You evil bastard! What have you done?!" Elsa shouted as she stared daggers into the rejuvenated prince.

"Oh, a little bit of magic, nothing much."

"You let me go right now Hans or it's going to take a week for you to die! I should have executed you on the spot back in Arendelle!"

"Dear god, even for a woman she talks a lot. Caleb did she prattle on; running her mouth last night as well?"

Caleb laughed. "Well she probably would have if I hadn't had my cock in it for the most part."

 _Asshole! I can't believe I liked you!_ Elsa thought as she fought to keep her face like emotionless iron.

Hans patted him on the back. "That's my boy."

"Thank you, Grandpa Hans. Care to see the goods?"

"Of course."

Elsa stared in pure hate as Caleb yanked off the sheet covering her nude body.

"Oh, now that's very nice. I had a feeling that the carpet matched the drapes, but I wasn't sure."

Elsa turned her head in frustrated confusion. "Well obviously, they match you imbecile! This is a first-class suite!"

It was then Hans' turn to be confused. "Umm… yes of course… never mind."

"Grandpa Hans, I can leave the room if you want to give her a spin."

Elsa then gave an insincere grin as acid dripped from her voice. "Oh yes Hans, come give me a spin. I don't know if I can super cool that part of my body. I don't see why I couldn't, I've just never tried, but hey why don't you roll the dice and we'll find out."

"Um no, I haven't lived this long by taking foolish risks. As nice as it might be." The prince turned to his great-grandson. "Come along Caleb we still have work to do."

The men walked toward the door and abruptly stopped as it was covered with a sheet of ice. They looked back to Elsa.

"My powers are greatly limited when I can't use my hands, but they aren't completely neutralized. Now if you don't uncuff me, I am going to drop the temperature of this room so low that the air will freeze."

While Caleb had a look of concern, Hans just smiled. "Elsa. I want you to think really hard. You would call me a coward and a bastard, but would you call me stupid?"

The blonde remained silent but still knew deep down that he wasn't. This truly scared her.

"Anna?"

"Oh yes I have someone on her at all times, and if I don't report back in at regular intervals…Well immortal doesn't mean indestructible now does it?"

"Your lying."

"Now who's rolling the dice."

Elsa turned her head away in defeat as the sheet of ice disappeared from the door. "Do as you will Hans. I won't resist."

"That's a good ice witch," Hans said as he rubbed her smooth and flawless porcelain thigh. "I'll be back latter."

The two men started toward the door until Caleb turned to address Elsa one last time. "For what it's worth, you're a pretty good fuck… for a monster."

Both men laughed as they walked out the door.

Once out of ear shot, Elsa finally let her façade of stone drop as she cried.

.

.

.

Rapunzel walked back in to her suite holding a covered bowl when she saw Eugene and Anna playing a game of chess.

"Check" Anna said as she slowly placed her knight three squares down and one over from Eugene's king.

Eugene rubbed his chin for a moment before moving his bishop to take her knight. Anna laughed and placed her rook fives squares behind the king. "Checkmate."

Punzie sat the bowl down to the left of the board on Anna's side of the table. "Well I see your mind is still sharp."

"No, I can detect some fuzziness when I try to remember some things. Your husband just sucks at chess, that's all."

Eugene lowered his eyes in annoyance. "About time for your mid-morning nap isn't it."

Anna laughed again only this time it turned into a coughing fit that scared the married couple a bit. Seeing their faces, the silver haired woman gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "I might be at death's door but I'm not walking through just yet."

Rapunzel gave her a hug. "Don't make jokes like that Anna. We're going to fix this somehow."

"I would like to believe that but I don't see how. And Eugene that wasn't much of an insult, I always take a mid-morning nap about this time anyway, Elsa call's it laziness, I call it conservation of energy."

Rapunzel lifted the cover from the bowl. "I brought you some tomato soup. And I think if we can talk to Grande Pabbie he could probably reverse this."

"Maybe, But the Valley of the Living Rock is four thousand miles that way," Anna said as she gestured with her thumb. "Besides, how do you even know about him?"

Eugene then looked away in embarrassment as Punzie answered. "Oh, Eugene met the trolls back in his Flynn Ryder days, go ahead tell her about it darling."

Anna realized that something humiliating had transpired between the man and the trolls. So of course, she had to drag it out of him. "Yes Eugene, tell me about it."

With a sigh, he threw his hand up in defeat. "Fine, have you ever heard of the troll Eternity crystals."

Anna smirked, "I'm somewhat familiar with them."

"Well I had heard the rumors of these little orange rocks that would bring a pay day equal to the ransom of a hundred kings. So late one night I slipped inside the patriarch's cave and managed to grab a couple of the crystals. As I was leaving their encampment I thought that I was in the clear until this big blond guy and his reindeer suddenly appeared in front of me. I fought as bravely as I could but they made a pretty effective team…"

Eugene was cut off by Anna holding her sides laughing. "Wait, wait… you tried to rob the trolls and got your ass kicked by Kristoff and Sven."

"Oh, who can beat up a reindeer," the man said dejectedly as he crossed his arms.

"That's not the best part," Rapunzel added. "There elder decided that as punishment he would spend six weeks cleaning their moss laundry and cooking up slug dinners."

"Oh, that is too much." Anna said as she slapped her thigh laughing. "Oh, I wish I could ask him about it."

"Well, to be fair most rulers would have executed him on the spot. A few weeks of community service is a slap on the wrist by comparison." A new voice from behind them said.

The three humans turned to see Grande Pabbie standing before them.

.

.

.

 _Stop it, stop crying right now. You are a queen. You are a sorceress. You are not a defenseless girl. Yes, you really liked him. So, are you going to lay here crying or are you going to get out of this room and go kick his ass?_ Elsa thought as she pulled at the handcuffs attaching her to the bed post.

 _Yeah, well the power of positive thinking won't change the fact that aluminum won't shatter no matter how cold you make it._

Elsa gave another futile tug at the cuffs noting that that would only result in scuffing the wood… this gave her an idea.

 _Mabey, I can freeze the wood. Will wood shatter? It's not metal. Liquid nitrogen will make anything brittle… well probably not the cuffs._

Elsa concentrated on the wooden post to her right. The post immediately frosted over. She heard a crack when the air surrounding the top of the post dropped below minus one hundred.

Frost began to form on an adjacent wall across the room when the post reached minus two hundred.

When the post reached minus three hundred a window pane cracked and the woman started grunting in pain. Elsa was getting close to the limits of her magic.

 _Colder, you have to go colder than you have ever gone before._

At minus three hundred and fifty blood started to trickle from her nose.

At only fifty-nine degrees Fahrenheit above absolute zero. Elsa screamed out in pain as blood now came from her ears as well as her nose. With one tug of her wrist the bed post shattered like glass freeing her right hand. Now that she could see the hand cuff, it was a simple matter of filling the lock with ice and expanding it until the locking mechanism broke apart, releasing the cuff from her wrist. Elsa repeated this with the other cuff. Once free she was on her feet and instantly creating an ice dress that almost glowed yellow amber. Anyone who had been around her enough would know that she was more pissed off than she had ever been in her whole life.

 _Time to find those two and ram an icicle through their skulls._

.

.

.

"Grande Pabbie?! How did you get here?" Anna asked in shock, and then started another short coughing fit.

We came aboard in Ireland I didn't know you were all here until I thought I felt Rapunzel's magic in the air last night. When you used it again this morning I knew I wasn't imagining things and was able to pin point to this room.

"Wait, why didn't you feel Elsa's magic before that." Eugene asked.

"Elsa's magic feels like ice and cold and given where we are, I couldn't tell it apart from the ocean, though just a minute ago I thought I felt a temperature that was impossibly cold."

"Mabey lover boy made her mad and she decided to freeze him" Eugene mused before Punzie's hand smacked in the back of the head while a chess piece bounced off the side of it.

Anna cleared her throat and spoke. "Elsa's sex life aside, can you fix this?"

"I am sorry Anna, it was extremely powerful magic that stole your vitality and it would take equally powerful magic to restore it, magic that exceeds my ability."

Punzie and Eugene held each other as they looked at the woman in concern.

"Well that's that then." Anna said as she lifted the lid from the bowl of soup and gave it a smell. "I've lived a happy and long life. I had Elsa at my side for decades, I've had a lot of fun adventures, and I've gotten laid more times than I can count. I can die in contentment."

Rapunzel grabbed her in a big hug while tears ran down her face. "No Anna don't say that!"

Anna kissed the blonde on the cheek. "It'll be ok Punzie. I need you and Eugene to promise me something.

The man knelt next to his wife and put an arm around her while answering Anna. "Of course little red, what is it?"

"When I'm gone Elsa is going to be crushed. She's going to try and isolate herself from everyone, don't let her. Even after all of these years it's still her coping mechanism.

I can't bear the thought of her walking through eternity alone."

"We'll always be there for her." Punzie answered in a few sniffles.

Anna suddenly started gasping and coughing violently this time she brought up blood. This brought a fearful cry from Rapunzel.

Anna shook as she coughed and then when she stopped, fell back in to the bed. Weakly she turned her head to Grande Pabbie. "How long do I have left?"

"An hour at the most, I am sorry. If not for the accident with the crystals you would have naturally passed around ten years ago. You are on borrowed time"

Eugene stood up and straightened out his jacket. "I'll go get Elsa."

"No, help me up, I want to spend what time I have left with her on my feet." Anna said as she slowly tried to rise from the bed."

"Anna don't…" Punzie started but was cut off by the terminal princess.

"You know better than to argue with me when I have my mind set on something." Anna said as she tried and failed to stand up."

The troll reached in to a pouch at his side and retrieved a bunch of herbs. With a flick of his wrist the dried plants rained over Anna's head as he uttered an incantation.

"This will give you back a portion of your strength for…" Pabbie turned his head not wanting to say more.

"For how long I have left." Anna finished for the troll."

Anna rose from the bed to her feet. "Well come on everyone, clocks ticking."

The four of them walked out of the door in search of Elsa.

.

.

.

Hans was sitting in his suite along with his great-grandson Caleb. They were enjoying a glass of wine in celebration of their victory.

"Grandpa Hans, I must say the new you will take some getting used to."

"Well It's actually the old me if you want to get technical about it. Oh, and given the circumstances let's drop the Grandpa bit, it just doesn't seem to fit any more."

"Well that dose makes since." Caleb reached into his pocket and held up a pair of women's underwear. Do you think these will work as her totem?"

Hans looked on in confusion for a moment until he remembered to keep up the ruse. "Oh yes, those will work so you can take Elsa's immortality like I did Anna's."

"Speaking of which what did you do with her corpse? The crew has been going on about the crazy redhead who crashed a car into the pier back in Southampton, and then pantsed the captain night before last."

Hans took a sip of his wine. "I don't know if it killed her or not. She didn't have to be in the same room when I cast the spell, but even if she survived she would have rapidly aged to her true self."

Caleb swirled his wine and then laughed. "If that's the case, then you should probably go and have your fun with her sister while she's still beautiful."

At that moment, the door opened with a hard slam and a gust of strong wind both men leapt to their feet as Elsa walked forming a ball of glowing amber sleet in her hand.

Caleb withdrew a pistol from his jacket and pointed it at the sorceress. "Die bitch!"

Three loud reports filled the air as an equal number of bullets were trapped in a sheet of amber ice hovering a foot away from Elsa's face. Without a word, the enraged woman snapped her fingers and ice began at his feet, rapidly traveling up his legs.

"Ahh, Oh God! Help!" He screamed as the ice passed his waist.

"Grandpa Hans, do something, Caleb shouted in terror as the ice reached his chest."

"Sorry my boy, I'm afraid your done for."

Tears started to fall from his eyes as he began to whimper, "No Elsa please, I don't want to die." The ice was at Caleb's neck.

"Stop blubbering! You are a Westergard. Have some composure, damn you!"

A scream composed from anguish and fear filled the air before the ice covered his head, leaving the man a dead statue of ice. Another gesture from Elsa's hand shattered Caleb's remnants into a hundred tiny crystals that melted a second after they blew apart.

"I suppose I should thank you for that, you saved me the trouble of killing him myself."

"Now we will see how much composure you have," said the former queen in a menacing tone. Elsa had been too occupied with Caleb's demise to notice Hans arming himself. The prince was holding what appeared to be a riffle connected to a backpack with a hose.

The prince smiled arrogantly. "Here's something you might not like, it's called a flamethrower," Hans said before launching a bath of fire at Elsa.

.

.

.

Grande Pabbie led the group along the promenade deck receiving stares from the various passengers until Anna shouted, "What, haven't you people ever seen a troll and an old lady before!"

Punzie gently touched Anna's shoulder. "Calm down Anna, save your strength."

Pabbie stopped dead in his tracks, closing his eyes and pointing at one of the deluxe parlor suites. "I sense a great concentration of cold coming from that room."

As the group headed towards the suite a loud crash filled the air when the door burst open letting out massive cloud of steam.

"A boiler line must have burst! Everyone evacuate the deck!" The Deck Officer shouted as dozens of first class passengers ran towards the stairwell.

The group collectively gasped as Elsa and a young Hans fell through the threshold. Eugene and Anna started running towards them though Anna collapsed after four feet. Hans delivered a hard right to Elsa's jaw, which she countered with an ice spike into his shoulder. Both combatants made it back to their feet by the time Eugene made it over to them. The dark-haired man started towards Hans and then collapsed to the deck screaming in pain as the Westergard prince shot a burst of flame at his leg.

Elsa was noticeably breathing hard. Her magic was powerful but her endurance had its limits.

Hans shot another large burst of flame at the platinum blonde that was matched with an equally large expulsion of ice and sleet. This created another cloud of heavy opaque steam that filled the air. It was simply a race against exhaustion for the two foes at this point. Elsa only had so much energy before the ice would stop flowing from her fingers, and Hans had only so much fuel in his tank.

Grande Pabbie pointed his finger and began to cast a spell but stopped when he realized Elsa was too close.

Anna managed to return to her feet, though with great pain. Her vision was starting to blur as she meandered towards the fight. The former princess knew that her time was running out.

The intense standoff between fire and ice came to an abrupt halt as Elsa and Hans had depleted one another; his fuel tank running dry and her magical energy sputtering out, leading her to collapse to the ground.

Breathing hard, Hans drew a long dagger and advanced to where Elsa had collapsed. "let's see if you can survive a severed head."

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she summoned what little bit of energy she had remaining.

Hans and Elsa both turned when the younger sister shouted.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed in shock when she saw her sister.

"Ha! Now who looks like a shriveled-up butt hole! Just stay put and I'll kill you when I'm done with her," Hans said before he turned back to the fallen queen.

Anna had only a couple of minutes left, she knew this and didn't care, all she needed was one last burst of strength, if she expired one second after she saved her sister that would be fine. Summoning every ounce of energy left inside, Anna ran full speed and slammed into the prince, sending the two of them into the North Atlantic."

Within a moment Elsa was back on her feet screaming in terror. "ANNA!" Someone stop the ship! We have to get her!"

Rapunzel by that point had made it over to Elsa grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Punzie, lower your hair, Anna can grab on to it," Elsa shouted franticly.

Grande Pabbie rested his hand on Elsa's leg to console her. "Anna is gone."

Eugene, had now stumbled to his feet. "She sacrificed what little time she had left for you."

"NO! It's not fair. We were going to live forever. Together… forever… Anna!" Elsa was now crying hysterically.

Elsa's friends only knew to hold her as she wailed in sorrow.

.

.

Anna was almost gone, she was aware of her body hitting the water but she felt no pain when she took Hans into the ocean with her. While he flailed around several feet below the waves, she was serene. It would be in a minute or two, just enough to raise her finger and point behind Hans while smiling. As the man turned her knew that his luck had run out. The one great white shark that had decided to venture north was right behind him with its jaws open all the way. Anna grinned as she heard the muffled scream that accompanied the bubbles that were his last breath.

The shark was contented with Hans for dinner and swam past Anna not giving her a second look. Though she would not have cared if he had. Hans was dead and Elsa was safe. That's all that mattered to her as she closed her eyes and embraced her end.

 _Good bye Elsa, I love you,_ was the last thought that went through her fading mind.

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	10. Chapter 10

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note: TWENTY REVIEWS! :-) THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM MEANS A GREAT DEAL TO ME. (YES I AM A REVIEW WHORE.)  
**_

 _Amateraszu: Sorry about the wait, I was on a time-consuming work project. I'll try to get chapters out a little quicker. No this is definitely not the end._

 _Guest: Only time will tell._

 _Just chalk that up to writer error. When Grande Pabbie, goes out in public he wears a hat and coat so everyone just thinks he is a short old man. In my head that's what he is wearing on the ship, I just forgot to describe that in the story._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 5, Part I – A New Beginning**

 **City of New York, United States, April 12, 1913**

.

.

.

.

Rapunzel walked through the door of her apartment holding a bag of groceries. Elsa was sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"Hey Elsa, you should have seen it. On the way back from the market, ten boys were fighting in the middle of the street. It was like a sea of little fists." Rapunzel set the sack of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"That's horrible. I wish you and Eugene would let me buy you a house in the Catskills." Elsa said as she closed the magazine.

"No way, I love living in the city. Besides I haven't painted all of the buildings yet."

Elsa laughed as Rapunzel sat down on a couch next to the chair she sat in. "There are hundreds of buildings in New York and they break ground on a new one almost every week. We've been here for nearly a year and you have just finished number ten." The fair-haired woman said as she gestured to the painting of the recently completed Penn Station hanging on the wall.

"Well, I have all the time in the world."

Rapunzel withdrew three envelopes from her pocket setting them on a corner table, that capped off the L shape created by the couch and arm chair. Taking notice of a couple of used tissues she took a closer look at Elsa's face and noticed blood shot streaks contrasting with her crystal blue eyes.

"Elsa, have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"It's been a year today since Anna died," the former queen said as she wiped her eyes

The yellow haired woman stood up and pulled Elsa to her feet squeezing her as hard as she could. "Oh Elsa, I miss her too. I know it's not the same, but Eugene and I will always be here for you."

Elsa rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "I know, believe me, if it weren't for the two of you I probably would have built another ice castle out in the mountains somewhere and would be quite insane by this point."

"Well, we will never let that happen. Anna wouldn't want that. She would want you to move on and enjoy your life."

Elsa sat down on the couch with Rapunzel holding hands and sighed. "I like to think that she is in some sort of afterlife watching me."

 _Oh Anna, if you can hear me, I miss you so much._

"I'm sure she probably pulling a prank on some angel as we speak," Punzie said with a laugh.

Elsa chuckled as well before resting her cheek on the other girl's shoulder.

The two of them remained silent for a moment until they looked up into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss. First a peck on the lips, then a couple more with gentle flicks of the tongue. It was not the first time the two ladies had been together, and it wouldn't be the last. Elsa pulled the slightly smaller woman into her lap and began to fondle the Coranan's breast through her thin cotton blouse. Elsa gave her another tender kiss before her face contorted into one of lust.

"Give me those titties" The ice wielder growled as she ripped open the woman's shirt and opened up her bra, exposing Rapunzel's breast.

Punzie grinned from ear to ear as she straightened her back and rolled her shoulders back in happy submission to the once queen. Elsa took a nipple into her mouth and began to suckle while squeezing the woman's butt.

"Ahh, Oh yes Elsa that's it, that's so wonderful."

Elsa concentrated on the girl's breast for a little longer until she brought them to their feet and dissolved her ice dress.

"Pull down your pants." The platinum blonde growled.

Punzie eagerly complied and lowered her pants and underwear to her knees.

"Hands on top of your head."

The obedient girl giggled as she complied. Elsa cupped the woman's nether regions and started to rub. "Stay still and don't come until I tell you to."

"Yes, your majesty," Punzie replied with another giggle.

Elsa nested her middle finger length wise in between Punzie's folds and moved back and forth in a gentle sawing motion. After a minute, the smaller girl was squirming and began to grunt until she gave her a pop to the butt.

"Did I say you could come?"

"No, your majesty," Punzie said with a snicker.

"I think you need some treatment."

Eagerly, Rapunzel bent over the couch giving her bottom a wiggle. Most women would not be able to handle Elsa's ice penetrating them, however, the sunny blonde's healing ability made her immune to the biting cold that accompanied the purple ice phallus extending from between the monarch's legs.

"Treat me."

Elsa grabbed the former princess by the hips and eased her magical member inside her slick opening.

"Ahh, fuck me, Elsa!"

The paler blonde started moving her hips back and forth. A wet slapping sound filled the air as Elsa pounded away at the girl who was moaning as loud as she was. After a few minutes of this, the ice wielder felt a build up inside her body and knew that her climax was quickly approaching.

Breathing hard, Elsa gave Punzie's bottom another smack. "On your knees."

Elsa pulled out with a moist pop, allowing Rapunzel to turn around and kneel with her eyes closed and her mouth open. With a final moan, Elsa grabbed her by the back of the head with one hand and aimed with the other. Purple slush and frost exited the tip of her snow snake hitting Punzie in the mouth, face, and breast.

"Mmm, tastes like grape."

Elsa's face turned from a sultry stare to laughing while Punzie innocently scooped up ice splooge from her breast with her fingers and ate it.

.

.

.

Rapunzel walked back into the living room from the shower wearing a bath robe with a towel wrapped around her exceedingly long hair. Grabbing the three envelopes she had left on the table, she plopped down on the couch and stretched out using Elsa's lap as a pillow.

"Hey, a letter from Eugene."

"Is he still in Mexico spying for that Poncho Villa fellow?"

"Yes, and it scares me. Oh Elsa, what if he gets hurt and I'm not there to heal him?"

"He managed just fine as Flynn Ryder before you ever meet him."

"I know. He believes in Villa's cause so I need to support him in that. I guess I just miss my squishy buns."

 _Squishy Buns? Oh, Eugene once you get back the fun will begin._ Elsa thought.

"Well anyway, he says he'll be home in a couple of weeks. Tee-hee-hee, He also said _I hope you and cotton top have been having fun with all the scissoring."_

Elsa blushed as she turned her head away with an embarrassed grin.

"Really, you just dominated me with a huge ice dick, and now you want to be all shy about it," Punzie said as she pecked the blonde on her cheek.

Opening the second envelope, the former princess read over a letter.

"On the fifteenth, there is going to be a memorial service for the casualties of the sinking. Do you want to go?"

"No, I sent a check for fifty thousand dollars to the survivor's fund. I feel for the poor people who lost everything, but every time I hear the name Titanic all I can think about is Anna."

Rapunzel took Elsa's hand and squeezed it. The ice wielder then took a deep breath. "I've been crying all day. Now it's time to move forward. Anna's gone and we're still here. As much as I loved her, she is a part of the past. It's time to look to the future."

The honey haired woman quietly sat up and gave the other woman a hug. As Rapunzel resumed her previous position she handed Elsa the third envelope. "This one's for you."

The fair-haired queen opened the letter and read it aloud.

 _To Ms. Elsa Aren._

 _We are pleased to inform you that your application to Weaselton University has been accepted for the '13 - '14 semester at our beautiful Manhattan campus. Registration will be on August 21, 1913. With the first day of orientation on September 1, 1913._

 _Please be aware that Weaselton University is an institution of professional higher learning that is dedicated to forming the promising young men of today into the leaders of tomorrow, so there will be no giggling in the halls or other immature things you silly girls like to do._

 _Sincerely_

 _Cumberbatch Poshbottom._

 _Dean of Admissions._

"What's wrong with giggling?" Rapunzel asked looking up to Elsa with a slight frown.

Her first instinct was to give a long-winded monologue about decorum. _Queen_ Elsa would have done just that. However, Ms. Elsa Aren was content to lightly stroke Rapunzel's cheek and say, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Elsa, the last part of that letter didn't sound very nice, I don't want you to go somewhere people will be mean to you because you're a girl."

"I ruled a kingdom for thirty-four years, and then ran a large corporation for another thirty-nine after that. I think I can handle a few stuffed shirts and some boys barely out of adolescence."

"Well, I guess so, but if anyone is really mean to you, just call me. Eugene and I will be there to hold an ass whopping symposium really fast." The small woman drove her fist into her palm

Elsa's response was to silently take the other blonde's hand and kiss it.

"Hey wait, since when do you go by Elsa Aren again?"

"I've been Lady Margret for forty years and when I sold Snowflake Tobacco that life was over. It's time for a new start."

"Well, you're always reading those books on physics and science and stuff, which is strange seeing that you're a sorceress."

"I have a feeling that magic is a form science that we don't understand yet. Just a few years ago a young man in Austria postulated that time, matter, space, and energy are all linked together in some sort of continuum, and that gravity affects the lot of them. Maybe my ice magic is just a form of energy manipulation in the way electricity is."

Punzie showed a confused look. "I thought electricity was a fluid of some sorts."

"Oh no, that was disproven decades ago. Electron theory is the most prevalent now."

"Hmm… Well, that's all over my head, but I'm glad you've found some sort of calling."

The Coronan then smiled. "I'll bet you're going to look really cute in a lab coat."

"I promise to wear it and let you have you have your way with me when I get mine in the fall."

"That's a long way off. What are you going to do until then?"

Elsa shifted her position on the couch so that she was on top of Rapunzel. As she began to untie the girl's robe Elsa answered with a smirk. "Oh, I can think of a few things."

.

.

.

 **Five Months Later**

.

Eugene and Rapunzel stood in front of their 1913 Cadillac Roadster as Elsa stood in front of them with a leather shoulder bag containing text books and note pads.

"Do you need us to pick you up at the end of the day," Eugene asked as Rapunzel gave her a hug.

Elsa smiled as patted the yellow haired girl on the back. "No, I'll take the IRT back."

"Hey isn't Weselton the name of that duke that tried to kill you during your coronation?"

Elsa chuckled at the thought. "I'm sure that's just a coincidence."

The married couple both waved as they drove away before Elsa turned around and walked through the front gates. After a few feet, she noticed an aged bronze statue of a diminutive elderly bald man with an extended arm reaching towards the sky that looked very familiar. A second look brought familiarity into recognition, it was the Duke of Weselton.

 _Oh, Come on!_ Elsa thought as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

The woman glanced down at a plaque attached to the base.

" **IF YOU REACH FOR THE STARS, YOU WILL BE AT LEAST HALF AS AWESOME AS I"**

 **Our Founder the Duke of Weselton.**

Elsa walked past the statue shaking her head.

 _Give me strength Anna._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The lecture hall was filled with at least sixty young men. Each wearing a dark suit and tie. Elsa wore a matching coat and tie with the only difference between her and the others was a gray pleated skirt that reached her ankles. Taking an empty seat in the center row she noticed the stares coming from every direction. A few were noticeably scornful, but most of them were just looking at her like she was a rare animal that they had only seen in books. This didn't faze her in the least. Between her pale skin and almost white hair, and being a queen, Elsa had always drawn attention whenever she entered a room.

A side door behind the dais opened; giving entrance to a middle-aged man with thinning hair wearing a bow tie. The man walked up to the podium to speak.

"Good morning students, welcome to Freshman History. I am Professor Hubert Periwinkle; the first semester of this year will cover the second half of the nineteenth century. If you show diligence you might pass. If you want an 'A' then you had better have lived through it."

 _Hmm, this should be an easy class._

The professor continued. "I do apologize for the distraction in a dress that we have been saddled with."

 _Asshole!_ Elsa thought as all eyes were on here.

"A university is a place of learning, not a testing ground for radical social experiments, but alas, the board of directors and the alumni association had other ideas. So let's just move forward. Now can anyone tell me who proposed the Southern Isles accords in 1845?"

 _That's easy, I did._ Elsa thought as she raised her hand.

The professor looked around the room not seeing any other hands raised and sighed. "Very well Ms. Aren."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Hmm, well I suppose that you were probably named after her so I guess that's why you would know?"

Periwinkle then adjusted his tie. "Can anyone tell me what Queen Elsa is famous for?"

A young man raised his hand

"Yes, you there."

"There is a legend about her being an evil ice witch."

"Yes, that is correct, though in this age of reason we know that magic is not real. Class If you have been paying attention you would have noticed that the last two questions were about the kingdom of Arendelle. Well, this is because we will be covering Arendellian history for the next two weeks. The text for this will be _Arendelle: The Truth Behind the Snowflakes_ by His Royal Highness, Prince Hans Westergard."

 _WHAT!_

"In this inciteful book that was written by a brilliant yet humble man that I had the good fortune to have met when I was a young man like yourselves…"

 _Oh, bullshit._

"…we learn about how it's golden age ended when the afore mentioned Queen Elsa allowed her own insecurities and feminine ignorance to turn a proud nation into a failed state."

 _You, stupid loud mouth, you have no idea what you are talking about. It's not Elsa Jr.'s fault that refrigeration made ice harvesting obsolete. Besides an economic slowdown is hardly a failed state_

"Though what can we expect? Rumor has it, her sister Princess Anna, was dumb enough to accept a wedding proposal from someone she had just met." Periwinkle said with a laugh that was parroted by the rest of the men in the lecture hall.

 _I'll freeze him. I'll freeze him and his stupid bow tie solid._ Elsa thought as she let out an irritated huff.

.

.

.

Elsa's next two classes were pretty much uneventful, save for her English Lit. professor giving her a dirty look while mentioning to the class that reports on cook books would not be accepted. The former Queen took this in stride and decided that she would let her actions and academic performance speak for themselves.

Sitting by herself at a table in the student dining hall Elsa took out the watercress sandwich she had brought with her for lunch and started to take a bite when out of nowhere four young men wearing jackets embossed with Greek letters surrounded her, abruptly dropped their pants, and bent over at the waist while simultaneously passing gas. Mortified, she dropped her sandwich to the floor as the group of upper classmen ran off shouting, "Alpha-Sigma-Sigma rules!"

As the entire dining hall pointed and laughed, she clenched her fist in anger and then walked away as one student commented on the sudden temperature drop.

.

.

.

As the taxi pulled away Elsa unlocked and walked through her front door just in time to see Eugene and Rapunzel completely nude (excluding the ten-gallon hat Rapunzel was wearing). The platinum blonde stood in the doorway, no longer shocked by such displays as Eugene galloped around on all fours neighing while Rapunzel rode on his back shouting, "Giddy up! Giddy up!"

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as the couple came to a halt in front of her.

"Hey Elsa were playing naked cowboy… well, cowgirl. Take your clothes off and join in, I'll let you wear the hat."

The undergrad leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Not tonight, I have some studying to do."

Elsa the grinned devilishly before she reared back and slapped Eugene on the butt while shouting, "Ha!"

The nude man got the joke and took off galloping around the living room once again neighing. She could hear Rapunzel shout "Wee!" as she shut her bedroom door.

Taking a seat at her desk, Elsa opened the book she had been issued in history class. Glancing through the title page she noticed that the book had been written in 1885, after some quick math she deduced that Hans would have been seventy-one when he wrote it.

 _Chapter 1_

 _As I rode My faithful steed Citron down the gangplank, I took in the pleasant morning breeze that was filled with ocean salt along with other smells that filled the busy dock. Suddenly I heard a yelp and a thud. Apparently, some clumsy little waif hadn't been watching where she was going and bumped into my horse, knocking herself into a row boat that would have fallen into the fjord had my extremely intelligent mount not held it in place with his hoof. It should be noted that I was a young man in those days with cat like reflexes and an almost superhuman sense of situational awareness. Even with my enhanced ability and superb horsemanship, she was so comically short I had not seen her. Even though the accident was clearly the air head's fault I was still a gentleman, so of course, I leaped down from Citron and offered my hand and apologies. She accepted it with a string of un-lady like curses and introduced herself as Princess Anna of Arendelle, and I would soon find out how feeble minded she truly was._

"You son of a bitch. If you were still alive I'd kill you with a pack of ice wolves," Elsa muttered as she read the farcical telling of history from the Prince's perspective.

 _The girl who could be described as plain, if you were being kind..._

"My Anna was beautiful, and you knew it."

… _rambled for about a minute that felt like a century. It was an amazing feat of will power combined with my noble upbringing that stayed my tongue; a lesser man would have shouted for her to cease her incessant prattling, and I don't think I could have faulted him for it._

 _To my relief, she finally excused herself and left. Citron and I shared a look of pity for the buffoon as he held the boat for me to step out of, allowing it to tumble over into the fjord once I was securely back on the dock._

Elsa closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. The book was twenty chapters long and if they were as self-important and full of lies as the first page she would never bring herself to finish it.

.

.

.

Eugene noticed the door to Elsa's room was slightly ajar with the light still on. Through the opening he could see the young- _looking_ woman was asleep at her desk with her face planted in between the pages of a book. Eugene gently shook Elsa's shoulders.

"Hey, hey wake up."

The woman stirred as she sat up. "Eugene? What time is it?"

"One o'clock, time for bed. Come on cotton top."

Elsa was too tired to resist as the man helped her up and guided her down onto her back on the bed. He took a seat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"So how bad was it?"

"What? No, it was fine."

Eugene chuckled and then looked her in the eyes. "So how bad was it?"

Elsa covered her face with both hands and let out a frustrated moan. "They're a bunch of assholes. From Professor periwinkle and his stupid book to Alpha-Sigma-Sigma, which most certainly, does not rule… How did you know?"

"Because guys can be jerks sometimes."

Elsa informed Eugene about all the crap she had been through that day. He was compassionate and attentive until she mentioned the incident at lunch and he started laughing. This garnered a smack to the arm.

"Shut up it's not funny."

"It will be once you get them back. Maybe you could send an ice bear to trash their frat house and scare the living piss out of them."

Elsa giggled at the thought and then sighed before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Eugene."

The goateed man rested his palm on her hip. "Well you've had a stressful day, you could get some sleep, or I could relieve some of it for you," Eugene added it with a wagging of his eyebrows.

 _Is he actually trying to seduce me right now? … You know what… fuck it._

Elsa grabbed the sides of her skirt and pulled it up to her waist, revealing a pair of light blue panties while whispering, "do it."

Eugene started kissing the insides of her thighs as he cupped one of Elsa's butt cheeks and gave it a squeeze. This little bit of stimulation made her purr like a kitten. She automatically lifted her butt up a few inches when Eugene placed his fingers inside the waist band of her panties so her could slide them down, they bunched up at her ankles until she kicked them to the floor. The dark-haired man continued to caress her butt as Elsa eagerly spread her legs while holding the back of her knees. He gave her lower lips a couple of pecks and then ever so slightly progressed to moving his tongue around the outside of her entrance, not yet probing inside.

"Quit screwing around," Elsa whined.

Eugene smiled at Elsa's unintentional pun as he spread her open with his thumbs. He started with a couple of darts of his tongue that developed into zigzag patterns and figure eights.

The man continued to lick and probe until the high-born woman until she was writhing and moaning like a common trollop. Coming back up to his knees, Eugene slid his left middle finger inside as he loosened her tie and moved it to the side before undoing the buttons on her blouse with his unoccupied hand. Giving her a couple of pumps with his finger for good measure, the thief flipped up Elsa's bra and gave her breasts a squeeze with both hands.

The platinum blonde grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to roll him over on to his back with the intent of mounting him; she had experienced enough foreplay for one evening.

Eugene resisted and pushed her back down on to the bed. "Uh-uh, you can run things when your diddling Punzie. I'm the man here."

Elsa's face softened as she looked up at him with two innocent doe eyes while wrapping her arms around his neck as she said, "yes sir" in a meek voice.

Eugene let out a sub-vocal growl. "That's more like it."

She let out a chuckle. "Don't get used to it. Ahh!"

Eugene cut her off when he penetrated her dripping wet opening with one solid thrust. Normally he would be gentle at first when he eased into a woman. Not this time, not with Elsa. He knew that gentle wasn't what she needed right then. She didn't need tender love making, she needed a rough fuck.

Elsa grunted as he pounded her hard and fast. "Oh god, that's it, just like that."

Every one of Eugene's muscles started to burn as he drilled her full force for what seemed like an eternity.

"AHH! Fuck me! Fuck me! Beat it up! Beat that royal pussy up! Ahh! AHH! **AHH!** "

Eugene couldn't hold it back anymore, so he let it go with a growl of release.

They remained motionless until Eugene quickly withdrew his tumescence once he remembered that her particular birth control method involved lowering the temperature of her lower body cold enough to freeze the semen for later removal.

For about a minute both were lying back in silent post coital bliss catching their breath until Eugene blurted out in a smug laugh, "I Figured all those silly girl problems could be solved with some dick."

This was a mistake on his part.

Elsa's eyes widened as her face took on an extremely livid quality. "Fucker!"

With cat like speed and agility, the woman was straddled on top of Eugene delivering a barrage punches to his chest along with punitive slaps to the head.

"Ahh! Stop! Ow! It was a just a joke! Ouch! Ouch! Ahh!"

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	11. Chapter 11

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Manuel A Garcia: We will see._

 _Guest 1: An interesting hypothesis._

 _Guest 2: Once I've finished this story (which is nowhere near the end) I will probably write some more. The frozen fandom holds my interest for the time being and with the sequel being greenlit, I'm sure interest will not wane anytime soon. Also at some point, I will finish the final act of_ The Red Crocus.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 5, Part II – A New Beginning**

 **City of New York, United States, September 12, 1913**

.

.

.

.

The inside of the subway car was filled with a sea of newspapers held open by both well-dressed business travellers and labourers in coveralls. The only anomaly in this broadsheet landscape was Elsa reading a book and frowning.

 _Chapter 7_

 _Citron clopped through the thick blanket of snow that covered the slope of the North Mountain. The wind felt like a thousand sharp knives cutting across my face, I could not stop, knowing that no one else was suited for this arduous task. Someone without my rugged manliness would have turned back and it is doubtful that anyone would have held it against me if I had decided to do so, however Southern Isles noblemen are made from premium stock._

Arrogant much? Elsa thought.

 _Every few minutes I had to wipe away snow from the pane of glass covering my lantern. As I said, no one could blame me for abandoning my mission if I chose, but alas I was determined to search until my lantern's oil was spent. No matter what, I was going to bring back Arendelle's queen._

 _I was a little more optimistic in my youth and even though she was only a bit less of a simpleton than her sister, I thought that If I could stay in Arendelle for a while and guide her, she could become at least a somewhat adequate ruler._

Elsa's grip on the book tightened as she let loose a low grumble.

 _Just as I was beginning to feel discouraged (yes even someone as great as I have experienced dark moments of uncertainty), I spotted a poorly built lean-to with what looked like the errant royal crouched under it. As I approached, I could see her dishevelled hair and could tell by an unpleasant and strong odor that she had recently soiled herself._

Another passenger rubbed his hands quickly and spoke to the man next to him. "Wow, pretty cold in here."

 _Gently, I approached her as one would a skittish fawn. "Queen Elsa, no don't run off. Look I know being caught with your hand inside the Duke of Wesselton's trousers was embarrassing but I promise that it will be forgotten soon._

"Yeah, the temperature is dropping really fast," a woman commented as she along with many of the other subway riders started flipping up their collars.

 _I wasn't aware that my roguish allure would have such an effect on the mad queen, I am somewhat humble after all. Indeed, I was not prepared for it when Elsa tore off her dress and begged me to mount her like an animal right there on the spot._

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The slender woman shouted at the top of her lungs.

The entire subway car was dead silent as dozens of passengers stared at her in confusion. Fortunately, the train had reached her station at the same moment, allowing the mortified Elsa to quickly run out the open door.

.

.

.

"What? I have a job, I'm a writer." Eugene lamented.

"You haven't written a book in ten years. So, get to the typewriter, or get to the want ads mister," Rapunzel said with crossed arms and a frown.

"What's the big deal? We're doing just fine financially."

"That's because Elsa paid our rent and utilities five years in advance when we moved in last year."

"So, thanks to cotton-top were in for another four years of smooth sailing." Eugene lit a cigar as he rested his feet on the coffee table.

The former thief enjoyed only two puffs of his cigar before it hit the floor as he was quickly pulled from his seat on the couch and suspended upside down five feet above the floor by magical yellow hair. Bringing him only a couple of inches away from two low cut green eyes that Eugene would have sworn were glowing with anger.

"We are not going to sponge off of my cousin even if she insists on it. So, get out there and find a job, or you're going to become well acquainted with your right hand for the foreseeable future, buddy boy."

.

.

.

"As we learned in chapter five, the Arendellians were a frivolous and impractical people. One famous example was in 1865 when the crown princess hosted a nationwide rum and strawberry ice cream consumption competition. Needless to say, a good portion of the populace was debilitated for over a day." Professor Periwinkle said as he grasped the lapels of his tweed jacket.

 _Well her heart was in the right place. Anna just wanted everyone to have a good time._ Elsa thought as she remembered the streets running pink due to all of the projectile vomiting.

"It was only a year later when the same incompetent royal took it upon herself to relentlessly pursue and then murder a feeble-minded man whose only crime was petting goats."

 _That freak did a lot more than pet them, and it was the goats that killed him not her you hack!_

"But we cannot blame Arendelle's failings on one dimwitted princess."

 _Say one more insulting thing about my Anna you jackass and an ice spike is going straight through your head._

"It was ultimately the poor governance and lack of foresight from the Queen herself. Most experts claim that her emotionally based decision to cut ties with her two largest trading partners at the beginning of her reign started the cascade that eventually spelt doom for the small kingdom… Must have been that time of the month."

The whole class (minus Elsa) let out a chuckle as Periwinkle adjusted his bow tie while smiling at what he thought was wit.

.

.

.

"May I help you, sir?" A thirtyish woman with her hair in a bun sitting behind the Fifth Avenue branch's circulation desk asked as she looked Eugene up and down with a disapproving glance.

"Yes, my wife told me that I had to get a job, so I thought why not grace the library with my services. The man spoke his pitch in all seriousness as he lowered his chin a little and slightly raised his eyebrows while curling one corner of his upper lip.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you the 'Smolder'."

The librarian returned his smoulder with a coy smile as. "Sir I think I have just the position for you. Please follow me."

As they walked into a back-office Eugene continued his pitch. "Now so we have an understanding, I'm just here to keep the little lady at home happy. So, I won't be doing anything too strenuous, but I hope you do understand that my awesomeness comes at a hefty price. After all, this is 'me' we are talking about"

"Oh, don't worry sir, you shall receive everything you are entitled to."

Before Eugene could say something else conceited, the librarian spun around connecting an amazingly powerful right cross to the side of his head, knocking him out cold before he even hit the floor. She adjusted her bun and then shut the door.

.

.

.

Elsa glanced down at the note she had scribbled the day before in her Physics class to confirm that she was supposed to meet her project group in study room fourteen at eleven am. She was fifteen minutes early and assumed that she would be the first to arrive. However, once Elsa walked through the door she could see three young men seated at a table with a scattering of notes on it.

"Good morning, I was given word that we begin at eleven."

One of the students didn't even bother to look up as he spoke. "Oh, we didn't need you for the first part… what was it Elle?"

"Elsa" the blonde corrected and then added, "and how am I supposed to help if I'm not present for the meeting."

"Oh, we already wrote everything down so you can type it up later," The man on the right said while writing out an equation.

The first man then continued. "We decided on creating a Wilson cloud chamber to display the paths of alpha particles visually via their ionization tracks. I imagine this is becoming too complex for you so perhaps…"

"Dry ice or thermoelectric cooling?" Elsa said crossing her arms and cutting him off mid-sentence.

All three stopped what they were doing and looked up at Elsa in bewilderment.

"Well, the cloud chamber requires a lower condensation plate that stays below minus fifteen degrees. So, I was wondering if you were going to implement the Peltier effect, or just use dry ice."

The boyish-looking student on the left spoke up for the first time. "Impressive, I think it's pretty safe to say that you are using for things besides typing our notes."

Elsa's face softened as she lowered her arms breathing a small sigh of relief as she started to see the beginnings of acceptance.

"You can make us some sandwiches too." All three of the young men burst into laughter at that moment leaving Elsa in shock at first and then quickly on to anger as she stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

.

.

.

Eugene moaned as he started to come to.

"Well someone's awake." A woman's voice said as he looked around the room.

Eugene looked around noticing that the walls and ceiling were made of stone and torch lit. He also noticed that his arms were suspended above his head and feet were chained to the floor. He was also fairly certain that he was naked.

"Umm yes, well, I understand that my rugged good looks… AHH!"

Eugene was cut off by a riding crop connecting sharply with his butt.

"No more of that. That cocky arrogance is why you're here."

"Who are you? How did we leave the library?"

"I am Mistress Cora Anthrax. You will call me Mistress. And we are still in the library."

"What? No, this isn't a library. This… this is some kind of crazy sex dungeon."

"This is the library's sex dungeon."

"Libraries don't have sex dungeons! AHH!"

Mistress Cora stuck him again with the riding crop. "All public buildings in New York have sex dungeons. Municipal construction codes and such. And you do not raise your voice to your mistress. I see that you will need the full treatment."

"Full treatment?"

The woman walked around to Eugene's front giving her a view of her in nothing but a leather bra and fishnet stockings. "Oh yes, I'll be taking my time with you." She reached behind a table and withdrew a large paddle with the words 'BAD BOY' written on it.

Walking around to Eugene's back Mistress Cora lifted the paddle and drew back with both hands. "Now let's begin with phase one."

WHACK!

"AHH!"

.

.

.

Elsa walked into her Physics Professor's office as he was drawing a curved line on the chalkboard. "Excuse me, Professor Williams, I would like to speak with you about my project group."

"Yes, yes, another time perhaps. I am busy with things beyond your understanding."

"Well by seeing the way you have bisected that sinusoidal curve, I _understand_ that you are performing a rather simple Fourier transform."

The grey-haired and portly old man stopped writing and placed his chalk down before turning to address her. "It only appears to be simple because it is a small piece of a whole Miss Aren. The absolute value of the transform is an element of a larger equation."

The professor then smiled as he realized that his preconception of Elsa was unfounded. "I see you have learned the basic forms of calculus recently, kudos to you."

 _If before you were born can be considered recently._

"Am I correct in assuming that your project group is not taking you seriously young lady?"

"That would be a correct assumption professor."

"Very well then, I suppose I could assign you a project to complete by yourself."

"I would embrace the opportunity."

"Glad to hear it. I want you to construct a Tesla coil that will emit a thirty-centimetre arc."

 _What?!_ Elsa thought as she gained a wide-eyed look of shock at being assigned such a complex project.

"Your countenance betrays your enthusiasm Miss Aren. No need to thank me, but you must excuse me, I have important work to attend to." The educator said with a raised finger before he returned to his chalkboard.

"Of course, sir, have a pleasant day," Elsa said as she walked out in bewilderment.

.

.

.

Eugene was breathing hard as he unsuccessfully fought back tears.

"Now that you have been chastised for your arrogance I shall take a short break and allow a couple of friends of mine to administer phase two."

"Let me the fuck out of here!"

Mistress Cora smiled. "Yes, phase two will do you some good."

"A straight jacket and some electroshock would do you some good, you psycho bitch!" Eugene shouted as the dominatrix walked down a hallway.

The now somewhat irritated man didn't think things could get much stranger until he saw a swirling vortex of blue energy form about ten feet in front of him and two creatures about three feet tall stepping out of it before dissipating back into nothingness. Both appeared to be live teddy bears, one was yellow with a picture of a happy yellow sun on his stomach and the other was brown with a heart on his mid-section.

"And just what the hell are the two of you supposed to be?" Eugene asked in a deadpan voice.

The yellow one waved. "Hi, I'm Funshine Bear and this is Tenderheart Bear."

"And we came here from a parallel universe called Care-A-Lot to carry out phase two for Mistress Cora Anthrax." The brown one said as he walked over and started rubbing Eugene's leg."

Eugene wiggled in his restraints. "Yeah don't touch me, weirdo."

"Oh, we're going to do a lot more than touch you in a moment." Funshine bear said while his companion moved a crate behind the captive human and stood on it."

To Eugene's surprise Funshine Bear reached down and started rubbing his crotch, he had a bad feeling that the one behind him was doing the same. With a nervous look, he asked the yellow creature a question that deep down he already knew the answer to. "What are you doing?"

Were, making our dicks hard. Phase two is the pair of us taking turns dry fucking you in the ass with no mercy."

"Kind of like this," Tenderheart said as he grabbed Eugene by the hips and rammed the full length of his Care Boner inside Eugene's unwilling rectum in one thrust.

"AHHH!"

.

.

.

Elsa was in the university library selecting a book on electrical formulas (unlike the public branch this one did not contain a sex dungeon.) when a young man of about twenty wearing a jacket that had the letters _alpha-sigma-sigma_ embroidered on the left breast approached her.

Seeing the fraternity's emblem, her face changed to a scowl. Quickly the student raised his hand palms out in a defensive gesture.

"Wait, please just hear me out. I'm really sorry about last week. We all are."

The fair-haired woman crossed her arms defensively. "You should be, that was the most humiliating experience of my life." _Well if you don't count that time with Elsa Jr. and Aziza_

"I know, believe me, I feel bad, we all do. The brothers all agree that we went too far. It was just a stupid joke that sounded funny when we thought it up. We should have known better. I mean I have a sister and if some jerks did that to her I'd be ready to put there lights out, that's what you could be… someone's sister.

 _I was_ Elsa thought sadly.

"My name is Collin. Your Elsa, right?" the student said as he extended his hand.

Elsa sighed for a moment and thought about how furious she was when they walked up out of nowhere and farted on her and then chuckled a bit deciding that Collin seemed pretty sincere and that she should just chalk it up to a moment of immaturity and just let it go.

Elsa took the young man's hand and shook it. "A pleasure to meet you, Collin."

The young man blushed ever so slightly when she made eye contact.

 _He's attracted to me, well he is kind of cute._

Collin brushed his hair back with his hand. "Um I don't know if you are interested, but the frat is having a party tonight and we would all like it if you could come. We kind of noticed that you haven't received a proper Weaselton welcome quite yet and we would like a second chance to show you what the Alpha's are really like."

"Ok, I'll be there I assume that it's at your frat house. What time?"

"The party starts at ten, though I was wondering if I could take you to dinner first?"

Elsa then batted her eyelashes. "You mean like a date?"

Collin looked away and started to stammer. "I…I … that was stupid I shouldn't have…"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, the answer is yes. Pick me up at seven." Elsa then scribbled her address onto a slip of paper and gave him a wink before she walked away.

.

.

.

"He's a good little butt slut, isn't he?" Tenderheart commented while patting Funshine on the back.

The yellow bear wiped sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, that was great. Cheer Bear barely ever screams anymore.

Each of the duo emitted a beam of light from their midsections at the wall reopening the blue vortex leading back to their reality and stepped through.

Within a few seconds, a green swirl similar to the blue one that had just dissipated appeared and an anthropomorphic green amphibian walked out giving Eugene a wave. "Hello, I'm Kermit the Frog."

The captive lifted his head and gave Kermit an exhausted look. "You're too late, the cornhole party just ended."

The skinny green creature's whole head as he let out an innocent yet hearty laugh. "Oh, that was phase two. I'm here for phase three."

Before Eugene could comment, Kermit produced a bullwhip in his hand, seemingly from no where. With another laugh, the amphibian drew back and proceeded to lash the prisoner.

"Ha-ha-ha. Squirm for me bitch."

"AHHH!"

.

.

.

Elsa walked through the front door to see Rapunzel standing in front of her easel adding the finishing touches to the _Statue of Liberty's_ crown.

"Good Afternoon Punzie"

"Hi Elsa, how was your day?"

Elsa plopped down on the couch in a very unladylike way that she would never have conceived of doing a few decades earlier. "Tiring

The sunshine haired woman gathered her paint brushes and jars to carry to the kitchen sink. "Did you have to hear more crap from that Professor Pecker Wrinkle guy?"

Elsa chuckled. "Periwinkle, and not more than usual. My physics professor wants me to build a nine hundred kilovolt Tesla coil."

"What's that?"

"A device that will send a one-foot spark of electricity in the air." The student said as she joined Rapunzel in the kitchen.

"A magical lightning maker?"

Elsa crossed her arms and raised her left eyebrow. "Punzie, there is a difference between science and magic. You know that."

"Well yeah… but it makes lightning."

"It's not lightning, It's an electrical discharge through the air."

"Isn't that what lightning is?" Rapunzel asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Well yes but… Ok, it's a lightning maker, but it's science, not magic."

"You said once that magic is just science that we don't understand yet."

"Yes Punzie, but the Tesla coil is nothing more than a fancy oscillator circuit that uses an electric field to ionize the air around a torus. The spark gap is just a byproduct of that ionization."

"You know I didn't understand any of that."

"Yes but…" Elsa stammered.

"So, to me it's…" Rapunzel gestured with her hands.

Elsa sighed as she acquiesced. "It's a magical lightning maker."

Rapunzel took Elsa into a hug while giggling. "See was that so hard?"

Elsa shook her head and gave Rapunzel a peck on the lips. "I also have a date tonight."

The slightly younger woman squealed in delight. "Is he cute?"

"He is really cute, and sweet with just a hint of innocence."

"Hot cougar on the prowl."

Elsa gave a half-irritated look while smacking Rapunzel on the butt. "No this isn't just some random hook up. I could see myself liking him. Actually, I'm a bit nervous."

Rapunzel leaned in and nibbled at the other slender blonde's neck. "Here let me ease some of that."

Elsa backed up against the counter as Rapunzel undid her tie and buttons.

"Damn I love these big soft titties." Punzie murmured as she cupped Elsa's breast and squeezed them through the cloth of her bra.

The former princess began to unhook the former queen's bra. "I like how you wear these bras that open in the front."

"Easier for you to fuck me."

The girl took one of Elsa's light pink nipples into her mouth and began to suck. Elsa started running her fingers through the girl's long honey colored hair.

Elsa moaned a little as Punzie groped and sucked on her D cup breast. After a minute or so she grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up onto the counter. Without any ceremony, she reached up Elsa's skirt and pulled off her panties. Rapunzel stood back up and kissed her passionately while reaching down to feel between the platinum blonde's folds.

"Bet your lover boy isn't as good at this as I am."

Elsa giggled. "shut up."

Punzie's response was to enter her up to the first knuckle. The student moaned louder as her grip on the edge of the countertop tightened. A glint of mischievousness came over the Coranan's face.

"Do you want me to go deeper?" she asked as wiggled the tip of her finger at the front of Elsa's hole.

"Uh hu." She groaned out with a quick nod.

"Say please."

"Uhh…Rapunzel," she said in a whine.

The shorter blonde grinned viciously. "Say please plunger my pussy Punzie."

Elsa was almost ready to cry when she finally cried out, "Please plunger my pussy Punzie."

"Well since you asked nicely like a good girl…" Rapunzel gave her finger a good shove all the way into Elsa's snatch turning moans into cries and yelps.

"AHH, AHH, AHH" the normally demure woman bucked her hips, meeting the other woman's thrust with lunges of her own.

It only took a few minutes but to Elsa, it felt like a century had passed when she came on Rapunzel's deftly skilled hand.

Catching her breath, Elsa gave the girl a hug. "Damn, you did all that with just your hand. Is Eugene aware that he's one lucky man."

"Oh, he's aware. Hmm, he should be back by now. I wonder what he's doing?"

"Knowing your husband, he's probably at some bar or social club regaling people with tales of his awesomeness."

.

.

.

Kermit tossed his whip to the dungeon floor. "That was fun, but Piggy will be very sore if I'm late for dinner."

As with the others, the exit portal closed seconds before the next one opened.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse." Eugene managed to blurt out as the pain in his rectum and the pain from the lash marks covering his whole body fought for dominance.

" _Tra- la, la-la-la, la-la, la-la-la-la-la."_

A part of him knew that was a lie when he saw a dozen tiny blue singing men in white pants with matching caps walk out pulling what seemed to be a medieval catapult built to their scale.

"Seriously?" Eugene commented as he looked down at the creatures who only appeared to be about three times the height of an apple.

A leader of some sorts stepped forward from the group, unlike the others he wore a beard and was dressed in red. "Hi, big fellow I'm Papa Smurf and we're here to carry out phase four."

"Let me guess you're either going to flog me some more or screw me in the ass with disproportionately large blue cocks."

Papa Smurf laughed. "No that's what we keep Smurfette around for."

"And Brainy Smurf." One of the other blue men commented in a gruff voice.

"Yes, Yes, of course, Brainy Smurf too. Prepare the catapult, make your angle forty-five degrees."

"What are you going to do? Throw stuff at me?"

"Pretty much. Fire!"

A stone about the size of an orange launched from the catapult and struck Eugene directly in the testicles."

"AHHH!"

"Excellent work got him right in the smurfs. Reload and maintain angle. Fire!"

"AHHH!"

.

.

.

A 1903 model 'A' Ford pulled up to the steps outside of an apartment building. When the driver of the primitive vehicle stepped out he was mesmerized by the well-dressed woman standing at the top of the front stairs. Collin had thought that Elsa was beautiful when he asked her out in the library that morning, but now that he saw her dressed in a light blue formal gown that shimmered in the low evening sun. He thought she was Aphrodite herself.

Elsa's nervousness had been completely washed away by Punzie's ministrations earlier that afternoon. Feeling confident and almost mischievous, she stepped down and used her index finger to close the young man's agape jaw.

"Careful, a bug might fly in." She said before bringing her fingers up to her mouth to cover a giggle.

Collin's heart skipped a beat before he opened the side door to his car for Elsa to step into.

The couple walked up to the maître d's podium to encounter a bald man in a tuxedo. "Welcome to Chez Baise Toi. I assume you have a reservation."

Collin adjusted his bow tie. "Yes, Warren, party of two."

Once seated, A waiter dressed as opulently as the maître d walked over to Elsa and Collin who were already looking at their menus. The young man was poorly concealing his inability to decipher the French text.

"I can bring you a pair of the English menus we keep for small children if you like."

"That won't be necessary sir. The cock-aven sounds nice." Collin said, unsure of what he had actually ordered.

The waiter turned his nose up in an aloof way. "I'm sure sir meant coq au vin, the wine and mushroom braised chicken, or would you prefer a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"No, the chicken is just fine."

The waiter then looked over to Elsa. "Let me guess, a beer and some corned beef."

"Je Vais avoir le cassoulet avec un cote de pois casse et vous pouvez tenir l'attitude," Elsa said as she looked the waiter in the eye while snapping her napkin into her lap.

"Humph, the wine steward will be around shortly to take you drink request, and no we don't have any apple juice." The waiter said before walking off.

"Wow you speak French, I had heard you were Norwegian."

"I am actually from Lagos, but my family is from Arendelle, it's near Norway." Elsa replied regarding her false backstory. "Our parents wanted us to have a well-rounded education."

"Us?"

"My little sister Anna and I."

"I wonder if she is as much of a hand full as mine is."

"She was a hand full and then some."

"Was?"

"Anna died around a year and a half ago."

Collin reached across the table and took Elsa's hand into his own. "I'm so sorry."

The woman looked away for a moment, willing herself to not cry. "It's been hard, but I'm starting to move on… I'm learning to live without her."

"So, it's just you here in New York?" Collin asked quickly not wanting the lady to dwell on painful memories he had inadvertently dredged up.

"No, I have my cousin Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. They aren't Anna, but they're the next best thing."

"Will you tell me about them?"

"Well, Rapunzel is as sweet as molasses. She considers everyone a potential friend. She reminds me of Anna a lot in that regard, though a lot more innocent. She doesn't really share my sister's rebellious streak though."

"Her husband sounds like a lucky man."

"Eugene? He's a braggart with a questionable past and a vulgar pig, and one of my dearest friends. Before we met I wouldn't have thought it possible to be a cad and a gentleman at the same time."

"Sounds like a complicated fellow."

"And then some."

Elsa took a sip of water." What about you? We have talked about me ever since we sat down."

"Well I'm nineteen, I'm in my second year of pre-med, I'm from a small town in Ohio called Masonburg, and I am a probationary member of Alpha-Sigma-Sigma. The senior brothers are considering me for full membership."

Elsa smiled as she tore a piece of bread and took a bite from it that she followed with a glass of water. "So, the prank last week wasn't exactly your idea."

Collin lowered his head, Elsa could see the look of shame.

 _Cut it out Elsa, he said he was sorry._ She thought as she realized she had made him feel bad.

The blonde woman reached across the table and took his hand. "You made a mistake, it's part of being human… And if I can't accept that and move on then I would be making a mistake too."

"I really appreciate it… you giving me a second chance. I noticed you on the morning of the first day."

Elsa smiled genuinely as Collin turned away blushing. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

.

.

.

As with the end of the last three phases, the little blue men departed a few seconds before another vortex opened. This one producing an anthropomorphic grey rabbit standing on its hind legs, though Eugene barely noticed as he was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness. The rabbit stepped out and took a bite from a carrot. "Ehh, what's up doc."

.

.

.

Rapunzel turned back the covers and eased into bed wearing a small frown. Eugene was probably going to be late and if Elsa's date went well she might be gone all night.

"Well guess it's just me tonight." She said aloud before her frown turned to a small grin.

Lifting her nightgown up to her waist, Punzie opened her legs while unbuttoning the top part.

"Ok hair, do your thing."

Acting like a prehensile appendage, the blonde's long hair opened a drawer and withdrew a smooth cylindrical object and held it up to her mouth so she could wet it. Rapunzel opened her mouth and closed it around the object slowly bobbing her head back and forth getting it wet as she started squeezing her breast. When it was wet enough, the tendril of hair moved the cylinder down to her lower opening and slid it in.

.

.

.

Colin opened the passenger door of his car for Elsa to step out.

"The fraternity's dorm is only a block down from the campus. That's rather convenient." Elsa commented as she took her date's outstretched arm.

"And yet many of the brothers are still late to class."

Elsa chuckled as they walked through the charterhouse door. Looking around, she saw a bunch of young men wearing red blazers with the Greek letters of their fraternity embroidered across the right breast.

Within a few moments, a slightly older young man approached Elsa and Collin positioning himself in between the couple taking her hand in his. "Hello, you must be Elsa. I'm William Smugbottom President of the Alphas. Now Collin, don't bother our guest too much." He said with a slight turn of his head.

Elsa smiled at William while walking around the man and taking Collin's arm again. "Collin and I have been having a wonderful evening so far. The Chez Baise Toi serves an excellent cassoulet."

"Of course, might I bring you a glass of champagne?"

"No, but Collin can."

Collin gave Elsa a silent nod as he walked over to the bar.

Elsa then gave William another polite smile before walking away. "A pleasure to meet you, William."

The president frowned as another Alpha walked over to him to speak.

Elsa meet Colin at the bar accepting the extended Champaign flute. "Charming fellow that William."

"Well he's the king around here, lowly peasants like myself just have to smile and go with the flow." Colin responded with a chuckle.

 _That nimrod would piss his pants if he ever met a real king._

"Why deal with this? What makes being an Alpha so special? It can't just be the nifty jacket."

"When I left Masonburg I left everyone I ever knew behind, and even us small town yokels understand that it's not what you know, it's who you know… and I don't know anyone in New York."

"Hey, Collin!" William shouted while gesturing to come over with his hand.

"His Majesty beckons." Collin said as he sat his Champaign flute down on an end table.

"Don't let him keep you too long."

"Sorry to pull you away from your date; by the way, I sent you to invite her to the party, not take her to dinner."

"You didn't say, not to take her to dinner."

"No, no I didn't. No matter, good for you. She's a dish."

"Yes, that she is. Did you want something?"

"Yeah, Mike needs help unboxing some Champaign in the storeroom. Seemed like probationary work."

"Of course, William. Happy to help."

.

.

Two Alpha's approached Elsa, both wearing a smirk. "So, we were just wondering if you had heard Nietzsche's quote about women in academics," One of the men asked.

"Why no, I haven't"

"He said that when a woman has scholarly inclinations there is usually something wrong with her sexuality."

Elsa frowned as the two men laughed and the second one added, "Did he not also say that everything in a woman is a riddle and that riddle hath one solution… pregnancy."

Elsa's frown turned to a smirk. "Interesting that the two of you would garner knowledge about women from a man who never married and died of syphilis."

.

.

Collin walked into the storeroom and didn't see any Champaign. He looked around and then jumped when the door suddenly slammed shut. Quickly the young man ran to the door and tried to open it with no luck. Pounding at the door and attempting to ram it open with his shoulder

He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Help! The door is stuck!"

.

.

"Well, my grandfather would say that you should quit your bitchin and get in the kitchen."

Elsa crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. "Well, that is where the knives are located."

Before one of the two Alpha's could retort a voice called from a hallway. "Help! Come quick! Collin's hurt!"

The two men she was debating with were instantly forgotten as Elsa ran down the hallway. When she reached a room at the end, she saw a frat member with a distraught look. "Where is he?"

The shaking man pointed to the bedroom. Elsa ran in and saw no one.

"What the hell, what's going on?"

Suddenly the closet opened and an Alpha emerged with an erection poking out through his open fly.

"EEEK!" Elsa shouted before she turned to run out of the room and then shrieked again as the hallway she was running down was lined on both sides with Alphas who each had their own junk out. Once Elsa had cleared the 'gauntlet', she made it back into the main room and looked in silent wide-eyed horror. Dozens of red-jacketed Alpha-Sigma-Sigmas who were standing with their pants down and penises at full staff started singing.

" _When I was a little bitty boy"_

" _My grandmother bought me a cute little toy."_

" _Silver bells hanging on a string"_

" _She told me it was my ding-a-ling"_

Abruptly a set of French doors leading in from a side patio opened and four members walked in carrying a huge rubber phallus that was at least six feet long on their shoulders as everyone started thrusting their hips at Elsa.

" _Oh, my ding-a-ling, my ding-a-ling"_

" _I want you to play with my ding-a-ling"_

" _My ding-a-ling, my ding-a-ling"_

" _I want you to play with my ding-a-ling"_

.

.

Collin's shoulder was starting to hurt when he finally managed to break open the storage room door. Looking at the broken chair on the floor he realized that someone had locked him inside by propping it up against the handle. Confused by the singing coming from the reception room he walked in to see Elsa running out the front door screaming while everyone else had their pants around their ankles.

"What the fuck is this?!" He shouted as he walked up to William who was laughing along with the others.

"Look, Collin, if you want to be an Alpha then you had better get with the program."

The young pledge doubled up his fist and socked William square in the jaw knocking the fraternity president out cold. He removed his red jacket and tossed it on top of William's unconscious body before running out the door after Elsa.

.

.

.

"Elsa! Wait!" Collin shouted as he came up behind her on the sidewalk. She turned around quickly showing a face full of rage and tear streaked mascara. "You Bastard! I thought you were different!"

"No, I am. I didn't know…"

"Go to hell!"

Elsa turned around and started quickly walking away. Collin wouldn't give up.

"Elsa please just let me explain."

Elsa spun around again shouting "Get away from me!" while extending her hand and unconsciously creating an ice spike the shot from the ground and pointed directly at the young man.

They both stood there silently on the empty street for about half of a minute until Collin said "ok" in barely a whisper and turned around to run off.

 _Oh God_

Elsa had not lost control of her powers in over seventy years, and now she had just revealed them in the middle of a street. She started walking down the sidewalk again only now leaving a sheet of shimmering ice with each step. As she rounded the corner Elsa came across the front gate of the university. Anger and betrayal filled her as a wave of amber colored ice started flowing across the street, freezing a few trees and then an unlucky car that was driving down the street. Once the car turned to solid ice it careened into a lamp post shattering into a hundred pieces, leaving an unharmed driver sitting in a pile of ice holding a frozen steering wheel, he quickly got up and ran off.

Watching the automobile crash and shatter made something inside Elsa snap.

"Fuck that car!"

She turned and fired a blast of amber ice at a waist-high brick wall knocking out several bricks with explosive force. She fired another ball office destroying a fountain.

"Fuck Alpha-Sigma-Sigma"

A few more magical volleys annihilated several concrete benches, each one was accompanied by a cry of rage.

"Fuck this school!"

Elsa then found herself in front of the Duke of Weselton's bronze statue. Slowly she raised her left hand, extended her index finger and shouted, "And definitely fuck you!"

Elsa meant to launch another ball of magical ice. Instead, she fired a bolt of lightning at the Duke's head making it explode in a shower of sparks and molten bronze.

Elsa stepped back trembling as she looked down at her hands. "that…that's new."

Unnerved by this display of magic that she had never even seen, much less performed, the sorceress ran off into the night.

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	12. Chapter 12

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Sorry this chapter is a bit late, real life got in the way for a while._ _Some readers have raised concern over the incidents involving Eugene in the last instalment. I will only say that time has a funny way of making sense out of things that seem random. Also, I appreciate all the reviews for_ **'Hey sis, want a snack'.**

 _ **Lady Rarity:**_ _Elsa had one pleasant conversation with Collin and agreed to go on a date with him. Acknowledgement of potential interest is hardly a commitment to exclusivity._

 _I am glad you liked the date scene and given everything she's had to put up within the current story arc it was only a matter of time until she snapped and lashed out, good thing it was just a statue._

 _ **Guest #1:**_ _I do appreciate your honesty. I think your opinion might change by the end of this instalment._

 _ **Guest #2:**_ _I love the enthusiasm you bring to your reviews, I am extremely thankful for that._

 _Elsa could quite easily have frozen their dicks off, but then there would be a lot explaining to do. So, unfortunately, she has to be the good girl she always had to be._

 _ **Ice Wraith:**_ _I like Kristoff too, I just didn't have a place for him in the story as a main character._

 _Olaf is not forgotten it's just not time for him to show up yet._

 _I would love to give you some convoluted answer as to why the dildo was cold, honestly, I just forgot that Elsa had learned to make room temperature ice._

 _I enjoyed writing Elsa Jr._

 _Collin is a good guy, Elsa just jumped to conclusions because of the stressful situation._

 _Elsa is well read in a variety of subjects, she just never came across that book._

 _I really enjoyed_ **Gone Fishing.**

 _ **Anon:**_ _you will like this chapter._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 5, Part III – A New Beginning**

 **City of New York, United States, September 12, 1913**

.

.

.

.

"Do it… Just kill me already that's the only thing left," Eugene said exasperatedly.

"Hold your horses doc. I'm here to spring you from this joint."

"What?"

"Name's Bugs Bunny and I'm not one of Cora Anthrax's evil cohorts."

The rabbit reached from behind his back and produced an oversized hacksaw with 'ACME' written on the side.

"Alright pal, I'll get you out of there in a jiffy."

Bugs reached up and cut the chains with an insane amount of superhuman speed allowing Eugene to collapse to the floor.

Bugs then put his arm around the beaten and exhausted man and helped him to his feet and then with the gruelling climb up the spiral staircase leading out of the dungeon. "Come on doc we'd better hurry."

Once the two had shut a large wooden door behind them yet another vortex opened and a three-foot-tall black mouse with circle shaped ears wearing a pair of red shorts with two yellow buttons stepped out holding a spiked mace in each hand. When he cleared the vortex, the mouse held the weapons high and spoke in a falsetto voice, "Ha-ha who's ready for some blood."

The fiendish rodent then noticed Eugene's absence and dropped his shoulders in disappointment.

"Aww, shucks."

.

.

Bugs still had his arm around Eugene's shoulders as he helped him through the library's front door. Even though the night air had a chill to it the bruised and battered man hardly noticed. While the intense pain and exhaustion were definitely a distraction, the swirling green vortex that was guarded by a tall black duck holding a plasma rifle was also pretty distracting as well.

"Come on rabbit, were in a hurry."

Bugs didn't have time to respond before a toddler with an oval-shaped head wearing red overalls came running out of the vortex with a katana sword raised above his head.

"Victory is mine!"

The black duck fired a round from his weapon vaporizing the attacker's soft tissue instantly leaving a charred skeleton that collapsed into dust and then blew away in the night breeze. A lump of molten steel was all that remained of the sword.

"What the fuck?" Eugene hoarsely asked.

Bugs withdrew another carrot and took a bite. "Ok doc, long story short there's a pan-dimensional civil war going that's been going on for a hundred thousand years and it's not ending anytime soon."

Eugene was understandably confused. "What does any of that have to do with working me over in a dungeon?"

"They collect the negative energies from stuff like that to fuel their war effort. Something about quantum entanglement and non-baryonic matter. I really don't understand it either."

"So, your war is here now?"

"Naw, this version of Earth is sixty iterations off the central finite curve. Kind of the multiverse boondocks', if ya will. Trust me, this is a one-time thing that will never come up again. Best for you to go home and forget this ever happened."

Bugs gave him a pat on the back and followed the duck through the vortex that closed soon after.

Eugene stood there in silence for a moment trying to process the last twelve hours until he noticed a trail of crimson ice leading into some bushes across the street.

"Elsa?" Eugene muttered.

Hobbling over to the bushes he heard muffled sobs and caught a glimmer of platinum blonde hair in the moonlight.

"Elsa, is that you?"

The distraught woman turned sharply. She had already formed an ice spike in her hand and had a murderous look in her eye, a look that faded when she recognized Eugene.

"Elsa, what's going on?"

The woman flung herself into his arms and started wailing into his chest. Even though his arms were in a lot of pain he still managed to wrap them around her. After a couple of minutes, she lifted her head sniffling and noticed that Eugene was bruised and torn up… and nude.

"Eugene! What happened to you?"

"Long story involving care bears and central finite curves, best to forget about it I guess."

Elsa managed to chuckle.

"So, I assume you had a bad night too," Eugene commented as he wiped tears from his friend's eyes

"I'll tell you all about it later," she said they stood up together to walk out of the bushes.

Exiting the shrubbery, Elsa stopped him. "Ok, we can't go home with you naked like this."

Lifting her hand, Elsa created a simple robe for him made from rose shaded ice.

Taking notice of the slightly sad color in her magical ice, Eugene pulled Elsa into another hug. "So, who's the jerk?"

"Not tonight. I promise I'll tell you and Punzie about it tomorrow." Elsa said with another laugh and then noticed her oddly calm mood. "Damn, I've gotten so sad and angry tonight that I've come full circle. This can't be healthy."

Eugene shrugged. "Who knows what's healthy for a nonagenarian twenty-two-year-old."

Elsa smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder for the walk home.

.

.

.

Elsa turned on the living room light as Eugene walked over to the wet bar in the corner. "Well, I could use about three fingers of gin. What about you?"

"With tonic and lemon."

The bruised and battered man mixed Elsa's cocktail and set it on the bar before reaching for another highball glass and then stopping halfway through. "Oh, who am I kidding, were well past that."

Eugene turned away from the shelf and put the bottle to his lips and took four consecutive swallows.

"Is that how Flynn Ryder would put it down?" She asked with crossed arms and smirk.

"Kiss my ass, Elsa, Flynn Ryder never had to deal with the shit I went through today."

The blonde woman chuckled as she retrieved her drink.

"What's going on?"

Eugene and Elsa turned towards the hallway's entrance to the living room and saw Rapunzel standing there in her nightgown rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Punzie. I'm sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up," Elsa said with a soft smile.

Rapunzel stretched her arms above her head as she replied with a yawn. "No, it's ok."

The honey haired woman came fully awake when she noticed Eugene's damaged and pained face, immediately she ran to him. "My snugly poo! What happened?"

"I… uh… fell down some stairs."

"Oh, you poor thing. Let's get you healed and tucked into bed," Punzie said as she put her arm around his shoulder and started to walk him to their room.

Elsa took a sip of her drink and called out, "Good night snugly poo!"

The married couple had rounded the corner and into the hallway so that the last thing Elsa saw before the man completely left her field of view was Eugene's extended middle finger.

.

.

.

Elsa shut her bedroom door and sat down on the bed. For a minute or so she remained still until she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it for what seemed like an eternity.

 _Stop it! You are Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You are ninety-four years old. You are a powerful sorceress… still hurts though. I thought Collin was different. Guess I was wrong._

Elsa then extended her arm and held up her palm.

 _You did it once, you can do it again._

Nothing

 _Come on. How did I do it?_

Elsa replayed the moments before the lightning bolt hit the statue in her mind.

 _I intended to launch a ball of sleet at the bastard's head. I've done that a million times, what was different?... I was angry… no, I was enraged. I wanted to destroy the statue. I've used my magic to fight before, but never like that. How the hell did I even do that? No, the mechanism is not important right now. Controlling this is._

Elsa stood up and walked over to a table and opened a drawer to retrieve a sheet of stationary and curled it into a ball, tossing it to the floor.

 _Since it's a smaller target hopefully the magic will know to dial it down._

Elsa stood back and winced as she slowly lifted her wrist to exercise what she knew was 'Anna logic'. A wire thin arc of electricity discharged between her hand and the wad of paper, vaporizing it into nothingness with a loud pop.

 _Hmm… snow and ice feel like a flow of liquid coming from my chest to my hand, or wherever I direct it. This is more like a vibration that rattles its way out._

A knock was followed by the door opening wide enough for Rapunzel's head to stick in. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Punzie," Elsa answered with a smile.

The slightly smaller blonde walked in and took a seat next to Elsa on the bed. "Well, Eugene is all cleaned up and healed and tucked into bed. I know he'll never admit it, but I'll bet he lost a bar fight and the meanie stole his clothes afterwards."

Elsa smiled at the innocent demeanour that her cousin always displayed and kissed her on the forehead. Rapunzel noticed a smudge of dirt on Elsa's face and then eyed a small twig in her hair. Pulling it out she asked with a grin, "Elsa what happened, were you getting busy in the bushes?"

This brought a laugh from the former queen. "No, the night didn't exactly go that well."

Punzie frowned slightly before giving the taller blonde a hug. "I'm sorry. Will you tell me about it tomorrow?"

Elsa silently nodded.

"Ok then, let's get you cleaned up for bed too," Rapunzel said as she stood up pulling the woman to her feet.

Walking into Elsa's bathroom, Punzie started the shower running as Elsa allowed her ice dress to dissolve while Rapunzel slipped off her nightgown. Stepping in behind Elsa, the woman took a bar of soap and started rubbing it all over her friend's shoulders and back

"Ahh," Elsa let out in a soft moan as the sensations of Rapunzel's hands caressing her blended with the hot stream of water from the shower head landing on her alabaster skin.

Within moments Punzie's hands reached down to cup and squeeze the other blonde's butt.

"Let me get clean first Punzie, then you can have me, ok?"

The honey haired lady giggled a little as she started rubbing Elsa down with soap. "Ok, I'll wait like a good girl."

After the shower, the two blondes were standing on a rug in the middle of Elsa's floor drying each other off with a towel smiling in approval of the other ones lack of clothing, a brief knock at the door was followed by Eugene in nothing but his boxers walking in to see his wife and cousin in law standing in the center of the room completely nude.

"Well, Shakespeare could write a sonnet about this."

The pair broke contact as Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips and fixed her face into a disapproving look. "You're supposed to be in bed mister."

"Hey, I feel much better. See how spry I am." Eugene said as he quickly pulled off his boxers to display an erection.

"Fine, you can help me make Elsa feel better," Punzie said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, gently pulling Elsa down with her.

Eugene joined them also next to Elsa. "We know you've had a bad night cotton top," he said as he took her left breast into his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The goateed man's actions towards Elsa's left breast were mirrored by Rapunzel on her right one. All that sexual attention brought a crimson flush to her cheeks along with the first genuine smile, she had all night. The platinum blonde eagerly reciprocated by allowing her right hand to travel down between Punzie's legs which began to part for Elsa's access.

Given the events of only a short few hours earlier, one would assume Elsa would have no desire to be near a nude man and she could not be blamed for it. However, this just wasn't the case for her. The once queen considered the actions of the frat boys as just that… the pathetic cruelty of ignorant boys. Eugene may have been a cad and a cavalier braggart, but she knew he was a real man. Any lucky soul looking through the window at that moment would have seen proof of that when she wrapped her left hand around his engorged member and began to slowly stroke it.

The silence of their mutual ministrations was broken by Elsa crying out in pleasure when the married couple both began to suck her nipples. After a minute of this, the three nude immortals moved back on the bed as Elsa went to her hands and knees and started sucking on Eugene's hard pole. This generous action was rewarded by Rapunzel going around to her backside, spreading the pale woman's lips with her thumbs, and licking her delicate snatch.

By the time they moved past the oral phase, purple snow covered everything in the room and was still falling.

"Well looks like somebody is liking this a lot," Rapunzel said with a giggle.

Elsa grinned deviously. "I've got something you'll like a lot."

Punzie gasped in excited joy when a long icy appendage grew out from Elsa's love box and split in two. The former princess quickly went on all fours and gave her bottom a wiggle. Elsa firmly grabbed Rapunzel by the waist with one hand while guiding her double-headed magic member into both of the woman's holes with the other. Not wanting Eugene to feel left out-leaned forward and pulled her butt cheeks open while turning her head to give him a sultry look.

The three-car sex train as Punzie would later call it lasted long into the night, to where they finally collapsed into a satisfied and exhausted heap on Elsa's bed.

.

.

.

Being the ever-cheerful early riser, Punzie was already up at seven in her "I love mornings" apron that had a smiling sun embroidered on it. She was cooking eggs and brewing coffee when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Good morning I'm calling from the Wesselton University administration office is this the residence of Ms Elsa Aren?"

"Yes, let me go get her."

"That won't be necessary madam. This is just a courtesy call to our off-campus students to inform them that classes will be on hold for one week due to last night's storm causing a lot of damage."

"Ok, I will let her know, but I didn't know there was a storm last night."

"Neither did I, yet we have a lot of damage to the courtyard from some impossibly large hailstones. I have one in my office the size of a bowling ball"

"Oh my, I hope no one was hurt."

"Fortunately, no, but sadly the statue of our beloved founder, The Duke of Wesselton was destroyed by a lightning strike."

"How tragic, I will let her know right away."

"Thank you, ma'am, have a pleasant day."

After Punzie hung up the phone Eugene stumbled into the kitchen having woken up from the phone ringing. "Good morning sweetie coffee is ready, and breakfast will be soon."

Eugene mumbled in agreement as he sat down at the table in the breakfast nook.

"Is Elsa awake yet?" She asked as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

Eugene nodded and then laid his head down on the table, unlike Rapunzel he was not a morning person.

.

.

Sticking her head in the door she could see Elsa sitting at her desk. In front of her was a coil of wire wound around a core that was topped with a foil torus and attached to a wood base. With a snap of her fingers, Elsa made a screwdriver composed of ice in her fingers and began to adjust a variable capacitor that was fasted to the same wooden base. Seeing Elsa in deep concentration made Rapunzel giggle.

"Good morning Punzie," Elsa said as she looked up from her desk.

"The school called and said that classes have been suspended for one week due to damage in the courtyard from last night's storm."

 _Storm?_ Elsa wondered until she realized that the college must have assumed that the lightning damage came from bad weather.

Elsa stretched an arm behind her back and grinned a little in embarrassment. "Punzie can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Of course, we can always talk," she said before turning he head down the hallway. "Eugene! Wake up and finish breakfast."

Rapunzel walked in shutting the door behind her and gave the seated woman a hug. "Is this your magical lightning maker?"

Elsa smirked. "Yes, this is a juju totem for praying to Zeus."

Rapunzel plopped herself into Elsa's lap. "Ok little miss smart butt, you can't make _magic_ lightning with it."

"No… not with the Tesla coil at least."

She pointed at her bedside wastebasket across the room and let out a bolt of electricity from it making the metal trash can leap two feet in the air with a loud pop and land on its side, leaving a black scorch mark on it.

Elsa cringed in anticipation of her cousin jumping up and running off in terror. Instead, Punzie squealed with delight. "Do it again! Do it again!"

The woman's unexpected response made her laugh. "Later, I don't want to start a fire… hmm, guess that's something I need to take into consideration now. Besides that, was a tiny one."

Rapunzel's eyes light up." You can make bigger ones! How do you do it?"

"If I had to guess, it's water molecules rubbing against one another allowing potential difference to build up until there combined electric field strength exceeds the breakdown threshold for the given insulative medium."

"So, it's magic?"

Elsa gave her a peck on the cheek and then looked away sadly. "It wasn't a storm that destroyed the courtyard, it was me."

Punzie cocked her head to the side, "But why… Your date last night…"

She then noticed a tear fall down Elsa's cheek, and that's all it took for the happy go lucky princess to turn from concerned to livid. "Did he hurt you?!"

Elsa nodded as she kept her gaze on the floor.

Rapunzel pounded her fist into her palm, "Ok Elsa, I'm going to go get my husband and my frying pan and we are going to rain vengeance down upon that jerky – jerk- jerk!"

The ninety-three-year-old queen then giggled as she pointed at Rapunzel's chest. "Will you still be wearing that while doing so."

Punzie then looked down at the smiling sun on her apron and frowned. "Elsaaa… I'm trying to be menacing."

The platinum blonde simply continued to chuckle.

.

.

.

Elsa sat at an al fresco dining table in front of a café sipping on a cup of coffee while delicately picking at a croissant.

"Elsa."

The blonde turned her head and then curled her lip into a near snarl. "You!"

Collin raised his palms in a defensive gesture as he backed away while Elsa was rising to her feet.

"Wait! Please just hear me out."

"You have used that line before. I fell for it once…"

"Give me five minutes and if you don't like what you hear you can always kill me with an icicle."

 _Shit! He remembers my ice magic._ "Fine, have a seat. The clock is ticking," Elsa said as she sat back down and crossed her arms frowning.

"I didn't know that the frat was going to do that."

"Then where were you during the… musical number?"

"Do you remember the frat president calling me over to talk?"

"Yes"

"Well he told me to go help unbox some Champaign in the storeroom, and since I was a pledge I had no choice but to go help, and when I made it to the storeroom a couple of guys bared the door with a chair."

" _Was_ a pledge?" Elsa commented, noticing his use of past tense.

"I quit on the spot once I broke out of the storeroom and saw what they were doing and you running off."

 _He's wearing a different coat this time. Oh, like that matters._

"And well, you know the rest."

"That wasn't five minutes."

"No, I guess not." Collin opened his jacket exposing his chest. "I await your judgement."

Elsa looked at him sternly, she had spent over thirty years as a queen and then nearly as long as the head of a large company. Elsa _knew_ when someone was lying to her and as angry as she was, she had to admit to herself that he wasn't.

"Ok Collin, I believe you, but if you are lying I will kill you with an entire barrage of icicles."

"That's only fair."

"Speaking of which aren't you alarmed at the thought of ice magic?"

Collin shrugged. "Just means that a special girl is even more special."

Elsa blushed as she grinned.

 _Damn it, now I like him again._

"You know I realize that you are a woman of elegance and that certain things are beneath you, but we could even the score if you like, at least with William Smugbottom."

 _No Elsa, be the good girl you always have to be… You know what… Screw it that guy has it coming._

Elsa nodded her head

"Can you make your ice into different shapes?"

Elsa looked from side to side and then gave a wave of her hand. Collin's jaw almost dropped through the table and on through the sidewalk when two small copies of him and Elsa less than three inches high appeared in front of him on the table a began to dance the Turkey Trot while a piano to the automatons scale played _The Entertainer_. They miniatures danced for about a minute before coming to a stop and then curtsied and bowed to the bewildered Collin. Another wave of Elsa's hand made the dancers disappear in a cloud of snow.

"Yeah ok, I was just thinking of a crude man like form, but this will work even better."

.

.

The fraternity president pulled back the covers on his bed, he had had a full day of drinking and partying due to the suspension of classes and was ready to call it a night when suddenly his closet door swung open and a large and scruffy man made of amber colored ice in overalls with a long scraggly beard stepped out and spoke in a gravely and menacing voice, "Heard you wanted someone to play with your ding-a-ling."

"AHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

 _One month later._

.

"That was a lovely dinner Ms Fitzhubert," Collin said as Rapunzel cleared off the table.

"I told you to call me Punzie like everyone else does."

"Oh no ma'am I couldn't. I was raised to respect my elders. It wouldn't be proper for me to address a woman of your advanced years in such a way."

The honey haired woman giggled like the eighteen-year-old she resembled.

"You do understand that she's actually three years older than her, right?" Eugene asked of Elsa's boyfriend. While gesturing towards his cousin-in-law.

"Yes sir, but it's different with her," Collin said as he took Elsa's hand into his own and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I realize that she has as much venerated wisdom as both of you, and well… I honestly can't explain it."

Eugene rubbed his chin while smiling. "Venerated wisdom… I like the sound of that."

A long strand of blonde hair whipped across the back of his head. "If you don't get you venerated butt moving where are going to be late for the cinema."

Eugene sighed and stood up to put on his coat as Rapunzel draped a shawl across her shoulders while asking, "Are you sure that you two don't want to come?"

"Oh, they will have plenty of entertainment tonight," Eugene said as he and Elsa shared a knowing glance that was oblivious to his wife and Collin."

"Well have a good time then."

Once the door shut behind them Elsa gave a flick of her wrist causing a gust of concentrated wind to lock the door behind them.

"So, would you like to play a game of chess darling?" Collin asked as Elsa rose from her seat.

"No, I have a different game planned for us. Come with me," Elsa said as she pulled her young lover to his feet.

Collin had no idea what Elsa was up to as she lead him to her bedroom and walked them through the front door. He certainly wasn't prepared when she pushed him on to the bed and climbed on top of him, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

 _If this is ever going to happen, then I'm going to have to be the one to start it._ Elsa thought as she gave him a sultry look that screamed desire. It had been a month since she had been touched. Once the couple had started dating Elsa had thought it improper to have sex with Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Wait… Elsa… you should know that I'm a…" Collin couldn't finish the sentence out of embarrassment.

" A virgin?" Elsa gave a playful batt of her eyelashes as she finished his sentence. "Yes, I kind of figured that when you turned beet red the first time we kissed."

"Umm… yeah."

"So how far have you gone with a woman dear?"

"Ugh, this right here."

Elsa then rested her hand on his exposed chest and gave the young man a kind smile. "It's ok, everyone has a first time."

 _Mine was with a purple iceman_.

"I'll show you how."

Elsa leaned in and kissed him passionately while taking his hands and resting them on her hips. She allowed her knee to gently brush across his groin.

 _Well, he's into it._

The kissing started melting away Collin's inhibitions until he allowed his hands to slide down and grab on to her butt when he abruptly stopped and withdrew his hands, and looked up at her like he had just been caught stealing a candy bar.

Elsa smiled. "It's ok to touch me there."

The slender blonde stepped off of the bed and unzipped her dress, allowing it to slide down to the floor revealing a powder blue bra and matching thong. Collins eyes almost popped out of his skull.

"Stand up."

Collin did so.

"Reach around me and unhook my bra."

Slowly, he did.

"Now pull it off of me."

Collin gave the cloth a good tug exposing Elsa's porcelain white breast. When he saw them, the young man inhaled deeply. "You're amazing."

The blonde took his hands with hers and placed them on her breast.

"Not too rough, just gently squeeze and stand still."

While Collin felt on her breast Elsa reached down and unzipped his pants. Reaching inside she took his rock-hard member out and began to delicately stroke it.

 _Nice. I can't suck it, or he'll go off like a volcano in seconds. Oh well, on to the main event I guess._

Elsa continued gently stroke his erection while she looked him deep in the eyes seductively. "Are you ready for my pussy darling?"

His answer was a wide-eyed nod.

"Take off your pants and lie down."

Collin did so, allowing his hands to rest at his side. Elsa took a couple of steps towards the bed and slipped down her thong painfully slow. She smiled alluringly as she presented her neither region to him.

"Go ahead, you can touch me."

Apprehensively, Collin reached up and allowed his palm to brush against her snatch. Elsa let out a giggle and then climbed on top of him and eased his length into her. Collin let out a gasp as the once queen slowly moved up and down on his cock, controlling her movements, knowing that he could go off if she went too fast. Though he had no experience in the ways lovemaking, instinct kicked in and he reached up to fondle her breast, allowing his thumbs to gyrate her nipples in what future generations would call the 'Nintendo Maneuver', as he meet the thrusting of her hips with his own.

After a few minutes, the pleasurable motions made Elsa start to moan.

 _And here I was thinking I would have to fake it._

"OHHH! OHHH GOD! AHH! Fuck me, give me that dick. AHH!"

The normally demure and reserved woman speaking to him in such a filthy was enough to send Collin over the edge, making him release his essence into her with a loud cry of ecstasy. Both lovers remained silent as Elsa leaned down to kiss him.

"Was it everything you imagined darling?"

Collin nodded his and then became confused as he noticed that something odd had taken place. "Why are we covered in purple snow?"

Elsa gave him a peck on the cheek and then rested her head on his chest feeling true contentment for the first time in forever.

.

.

.

 _Meanwhile under the sea._

Queen Ariel of Atlantica gave a flick of her tail propelling her towards the cave entrance, a metal door that was guarded by two large merman wielding halberds. The guards bowed to their queen and moved to the side as she waved her hand and the door parted down the middle, opening for her and her alone. Once the door closed behind her she swam up a shaft that topped out into a pool inside an air-filled room. Upon reaching that pool the red-haired monarch jumped out and landed on the floor with two feet that were connected to a pair of legs that had formed from her tail in midair. The small room contained only a towel, a blue robe on a hook, a table with a hairbrush on it, and a door leading to another room.

The queen removed her golden crown and placed it on the table before reaching back and unfastening her seashell bra and placing it next to the crown leaving her completely nude save for a golden ring on her right hand. Ariel dried herself with the towel and brushed out her hair before putting on the robe and walking over to the door.

Once through the door, she closed it and looked into the room. It was a bit larger than the one she had just exited. On the left wall was a table with a jug of saltless water and large bowl along with a few other items that were meant more for the inhabitants of dry land than merfolk. On the right wall was a large bay window that looked out onto the ocean floor and its landscape of colorful seaweed and coral. And in the middle of the room was a bed with its unconscious human occupant. A girl with freckles and red hair a few shades lighter than Ariel's. The queen had kept it in twin braids being that was the style it was in when the mystery girl had appeared in Atlantica's waters seventeen months prior, as well as Ariel, had quickly learned that it would turn to a tangled mess if left unattended.

"Good morning beautiful stranger. I see that you still draw breath and that you are still with us."

Ariel had given that greeting to the young woman every day that she came to attend to her, it had become as routine as the sponge bath she gave her along with easing food and saltless water in her mouth. However, that routine would be broken this morning. The mystery girl's eyes opened.

Ariel gasped in shock. "You're awake! Ok, don't try to talk yet, I'll get you some water," Ariel said as she went to the table to pour a glass from the jug.

"You have been in a coma for a year and a half…" Ariel paused when she turned back around to see the young woman standing in front of the window mesmerized but what she saw, jumping back slightly when a massive whale swam by.

"… and you are walking around just fine," the queen finished as she walked over to the petite woman who was half a head shorter than her and dressed in the green nightgown she had been wearing when the merman sentries had found her those many months prior.

Ariel handed her the glass of water. "My name is Ariel. What is your name?"

The mystery girl took a sip and then cupped the glass with both hands while looking up with two teal eyes that were as sad as they were beautiful.

"I don't remember. Why can't I remember?"

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	13. Chapter 13

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Seasons Greetings everyone. This is my Christmas special. The last chapter was the official end of the New York story arc. Next time we pick up with Anna, yeah turns out she's still alive and kicking. Oh, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Over THIRTY! reviews for this story_

 _ **Guest #1:**_ _the New York story arc wasn't really meant to be over the top like the last few chapters, this was a 'slice of life' story about Elsa learning to move on from Anna's death and somewhat challenging to write. The next arc is about Anna living with mermaids, and that just writes itself._

 _ **Guest #2:**_ _Yes, Collin was a nice guy, I felt that Elsa deserved a break from heartache for a little bit. As for the Pan-Dimensional Civil War … I have no comment._

 _ **Ice Wraith:**_ _Anna is back. - the kind of amnesia that tv characters get. (no personal memories, but retains general knowledge, i.e. can read and write, knows who the first us president is, full motor control). - personality will remain the same, she's still Anna. – Obviously._

 _Collin is a good guy_

 _The end of 'Fishing' made a good story great._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 6 – Christmas Present and Christmas Past**

 **City of New York, United States, December 31, 1913**

.

.

.

.

Rapunzel practically bounced over to the door to open it and invite Collin to enter. "Good morning, come on in."

The young man smiled at the chipper blonde. "Thank you for having me over."

"More the merrier, especially since my snuggly poo is on the other side of the planet researching his next novel."

"I'm sorry, must be hard not having him here for the holidays."

"Ehh, we've had seventy-five Christmases together one missed one won't hurt."

Elsa walked out in a strapless blue ice dress that ended mid-thigh. She was holding an unopened envelope. "Have a seat Collin," Elsa said as she directed him to sit on the couch.

The two ladies sat down on either side of him and Elsa handed him the letter that he noticed was addressed to him from Eugene. The postmark was from Kathmandu, Nepal. Opening the letter Collin was shocked at what he read.

 _Dear Collin._

 _Punzie squeals like a little piglet when you tickle the underside of her left butt cheek._

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Sincerely Eugene._

Collin looked back up for an explanation only to see both that both women were topless.

"I've noticed you observing Rapunzel out of the corner of your eye when you think no one is looking," Elsa said as she draped her arm over his shoulder.

"I… um… I…" Collin stammered until Elsa silenced him with a kiss.

"Don't try to deny it."

By this point, the younger blonde was on her knees unfastening his pants and looking up at him with two sultry green eyes. "Bad boy."

Elsa started to unbutton his shirt. "Merry Christmas Darling."

Collin gasped in shock as Punzie grasped his erection in her hand and smiled in approval while commenting, "You said he had a big one Elsa but damn," before taking him in her mouth.

The young man let out a moan as he rested his right hand on Elsa's breast squeezing it while placing his left hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"She's got skills, doesn't she?"

After about a minute Rapunzel stopped smoking his sausage and stood up and placed her hands on her hips. The three of them remained silent until the honey-haired woman looked at Collin with a smirk, "Well?"

Seeing her boyfriend's confusion Elsa patted him on the chest. "This is the part where you pull her pants down dear."

"Oh… of course." The young man's hands went to the buttons at Rapunzel's waist and hovered hesitantly while glancing over at Elsa.

"Don't worry Collin, I won't bite… too hard."

"Darling she just had your cock in her mouth and I didn't object, so go ahead it's fine," Elsa said with a laugh.

He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down exposing the cheerful girl's delicate nether region.

"No panties, naughty girl Punzie," Elsa said as the aforementioned naughty girl stepped out of her pants.

Collin smiled as he took in the view, "Wow, just like with Elsa, the carpet matches the drapes."

Elsa then looked around the living room admiring her handiwork. "Well, darling I decorated the entire apartment not just my room. Odd for you notice now though."

Collin made confused eye contact with Rapunzel who giggled and placed her index finger to her lips. The young man rose to his feet, allowing his erection to poke the blonde in the stomach. She took it in her palm.

"Are you ready to put this in me?"

Collin nodded.

Elsa leaned back on the couch and lifted her knees to her chest. Rapunzel went down on all fours and caught a look up her dress. "Seems like you're a naughty girl too."

The platinum blonde giggled as she pulled up the hem of her blue dress, inviting Punzie to lick her and then looked at Collin who was knelt behind Rapunzel with his member in hand. She gave him a reassuring nod.

Collin smiled and reached down to tickle Punzie's left butt cheek, proving Eugene right, she let out a squeal that was muffled by Elsa's snatch. He looked down and inhaled deeply as he viewed her dripping wet pussy, he lined up his member with her entrance and slid in with a solid thrust.

Within a few minutes, all three were moaning in pleasure, their motions in synch. Collin's time had come, and Elsa could see it on his face. "Ok Punzie, like we practised."

In almost an instant both ladies were on their knees, side by side with their mouths open. Collin rose to his feet and released into the ladies waiting mouths.

.

.

.

Elsa and Collin were sitting on the couch fully dressed while Rapunzel was in the kitchen making lunch. "I am happy to have you with us darling, but I am surprised that you didn't go back to Masonburg for the holidays."

"Well, Train tickets to Ohio aren't exactly cheap… maybe next year."

"Seriously, Collin, why didn't you tell me? I would have sent you first class, round trip."

"Nope, I don't love you for your money. I love you for you and I don't expect you to take care of me. I'm the ma…"

"Darling, if you finish those sentence things are going to get very cold."

"Was he about to say something sexist?" Rapunzel, who had walked in with a tray of sandwiches and cucumber slices, asked with a concerned look.

"No, he knows better than that. Don't you darling?"

Collin quickly nodded.

"Well, that's a relief. I would hate to dent up my new frying pan."

Elsa leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "She's just kidding; and no, I don't think you're after my money."

A knock at the door ended the conversation.

Elsa stood up. "I'll get it"

Answering the door, Elsa's eyes widened. He was wearing a suit appropriate to the time, yet on his left breast was a green and yellow ribbon indicating his status as a royal messenger of the Arendellian crown.

"Good morning ma'am. Would this be the residence of Countess Margret?"

A bit surprised by the use of her old alias, Elsa nodded. "I am Countess Margret."

The messenger handed her a small wrapped package. "From Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa."

 _Strange, usually our correspondences are through the postal service._ The slender woman thought as she took the parcel.

"Thank you, sir, and Merry Christmas," Elsa said as she began to walk away until the messenger loudly cleared his throat, still holding out his palm.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember royal messengers requiring a tip."

"The times, they are changing."

Elsa rolled her eyes and placed a five-dollar bill in his hand.

"Thank you kindly, and Merry Christmas, milady."

Elsa shut the door and walked over to the couch where her cousin and boyfriend were lunching on tea and sandwiches. Punzie swallowed a triangle of roast beef and bread before asking, "What's that?"

"A parcel from the Queen of Arendelle."

"Oh, you told me about her. The woman who took your place after leaving for Africa." Collin commented as Elsa opened the package finding a letter and a small box.

Peering over Elsa's shoulder Collin tried and failed to read the letter. "So that's what Norwegian looks like."

"Oh, That's Danish, only the peasants spoke Norwegian."

"Rapunzel!"

"What?"

"I never liked the word peasant."

"What it's not a mean word, I married a peasant."

"Anna and I always referred to our non-peerage subjects as commoners."

"Punzie and Collin shared a look and then grinned as they simultaneously knelled at Elsa's feet."

The once queen crossed her arms and lowered her eyes and let out a huff before she read the letter aloud.

.

 _Dearest Elsa_

 _I hope that you are enjoying your life as a university student in the new world. Things in Arendelle have been quite busy with My oldest grandson's wedding and all. While at the wedding a young lady wanted me to confirm a story her great-grandfather had told her about everyone in the capital city helping you and Anna search for Olaf in the woods Christmas evening in 1840. Damn your old…_

Punzie and Collin giggled. Elsa rolled her eyes and continued

… _Speaking of Olaf, he says hi and sends warm hugs. Oh, by the way, I kept up your tradition of having him place the star on top of the tree._

 _I know that you have a busy life here in New York, but you should come visit when you have a chance and bring that delightful Rapunzel and her husband that you told me about along with you. We have had electricity installed in the castle and my sister has convinced me to have a telephone switchboard set up in what used to be the dungeon._

 _I was looking through my bedroom closet and I found something that wasn't mine in the back corner, so I realized it must be yours._

 _If this reaches you in time, Merry Christmas._

 _H.R.H. Queen Elsa (jr.) of Arendelle_

.

Elsa opened the accompanying box and withdrew a necklace with a silver chain and an intricate snowflake pendant with a diamond in the center. Elsa gasped and then started crying.

Both Rapunzel and Collin leapt to their feet and hugged the platinum blonde woman. After a minute Elsa regained her composure. "I thought I had lost it. It was a gift from Anna on our first Christmas after we had reconnected.

.

.

.

 _Seventy-Three Years Earlier_

Elsa walked into to her office with plans of getting a few papers signed before the declaration of Christmas ceremony and was surprised to see Anna sitting at her desk, quill in hand, with _her_ crown resting on the eighteen-year old's head.

"And once I affix the royal seal, chocolate will be the new official currency of the Kingdom of Arendelle."

Kristoff and Olaf who were sitting on the other side of the desk burst into laughter. Having had just about enough of the morning hijinks, Elsa cleared her throat making Anna whip around with a look of shock and almost falling out of her chair. The other two just laughed even harder. The queen gave a snap of her finger and a gesture of her thumb that the iceman and snowman took as their cue to leave. Anna took that as a bad sign. Elsa closed the door and locked it. Anna took that as a horrible sign and gulped in fear. Elsa walked over to Anna, and the princess took that as a sign to move away quickly. So quick that the crown fell off and into the chair. Elsa reached down and opened a drawer, placing the crown inside while withdrawing a hairbrush that was all too familiar to the princess who was cowering behind the Arendellian flag in the corner. The queen pulled the desk chair back and took a seat. She smacked the brush into her palm before looking over at her errant little sister. "Anna, I have work to do so let's just get this over with."

"But Elsa, it's Christmas Eve," the princess said with a whine.

"I'm aware. Merry Christmas, now across my lap."

"Come on sis, be reasonable."

Elsa reached over and read the royal decree Anna had forged and read it. "Anna, if this had been issued, the kingdom would have entered a financial disaster overnight. The markets would have needed years to recover. This is high treason on your part for heaven's sake!"

"Wait, what about the song?"

"Song?"

"You know… tis the season to be forgiving fa la la la la la la la la"

"Tis the season to be _jolly_ Anna"

"Well if you forgive me we'll be jolly… and my butt won't be sore."

 _Oh, put the damn hairbrush up, it's not like she started a war with France… again._

Elsa opened her drawer and put away the dreaded implement, and sighed while extending her arms.

"Yea!" Anna clapped her hands and quickly ran over to her sister enveloping her in a big hug.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Anna."

"I wasn't really going to issue it or anything, honest. I was just going to leave it sitting on your desk for you to find. It was just a joke," the princess said looking up at the queen with sad eyes

"And if my page walked in here and gathered it up from my outbox then what would have happened?"

Anna looked away, embarrassed that she hadn't considered that. "That would have been bad."

"Yes, seeing that it would have been affixed with the royal seal and my…perfect… signature… Anna, why are you so good at producing my signature?"

"Umm… I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because then we would stop being jolly," Anna answered with a pout.

.

.

.

 _The Present_

"Wow, Anna really did that?" Punzie asked as she refilled everyone's teacup.

"I like how you fooled her into thinking you would actually go through with the hairbrush," Collin commented with a laugh.

Elsa said nothing and kept her expression neutral.

The young man looked over to Punzie who gave him a knowing nod of her head.

Collin held out his hand. "Here let me put it on you."

Elsa turned around, allowing her lover to place the necklace around her neck and clasp it.

"So other than the chocolate money incident, did the holiday go well?"

"Well, the whole Olaf fiasco took up a huge portion of the day, but I do remember having an interesting conversation with Anna that evening.

.

.

.

 _Seventy-Three Years Earlier_

Elsa walked into the private drawing room reserved for only the sister's and invited guest holding a small box, to see Anna in her night gown, standing on her tip toes, attempting to peek in her stocking. Elsa had them hung higher than usual above the mantle for a reason.

"do you need a step ladder?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

Anna quickly spun around with her hands behind he back putting on her most innocent face. "I'm not doing anything."

"No, of course not." Elsa gracefully took a seat on a divan and gestured for Anna to join her, which she did by not so gracefully plopping down next to her.

"So, we didn't expect the hunt for Olaf to become a party in the woods huh?"

"No, that was a pleasant surprise."

Elsa took the redhead's hand into her own. "Anna, we need to talk about this morning. Only I may wear the tiara."

Anna looked away dejectedly. "I know, the crown is only for the queen."

"Well that one at least," Elsa said as she placed the box she had in her lap into Anna's.

"Ooh, early Christmas present."

"It's something I should have given you months ago," Elsa said as Anna opened to box and saw a tiara identical to Elsa's, only it was cast from silver instead of gold and its aquamarine gem was slightly smaller.

"Oh, Elsa! it's gorgeous!" Anna squealed as she pulled the older sister into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah ah, can't breathe," Elsa hoarsely croaked out.

Once Anna let go Elsa reached into the box and lifted out. "This is the Cornette of the crown princess. Father presented it to me on my sixteenth birthday, the age that I could officially hold the position. Once I was coronated queen, the title of crown princess passed to you."

"So, does that make me like a super princess?"

Elsa chuckled at her little sister's way of looking at it. "Well it does make you High Commander of the military and Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, basically your authority is only second to mine… OH DEAR GOD!"

"Elsaaaa," Anna whined in response to her sister's outburst of realization.

The queen smiled and then delicately placed the tiara on Anna's head. "Sorry. You do understand that when you exercise these powers of state, that you will _also_ have to exercise the maturity I know that you are capable of."

Anna gave her sister another hug. "No more frivolous royal decrees. Oh, I have something for you too."

Elsa looked on in surprise when Anna pulled a small box seemingly out from nowhere.

 _That nightgown doesn't have any pockets… never mind it's Anna._

The blonde opened the box and withdrew a necklace with a silver snowflake pendant with a small diamond in the center.

"Anna, this is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Well, snowflakes are your thing."

Elsa kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, we have presents with Kristoff and Olaf early in the morning."

"I won't. I'm just going to stay up long enough to hide and see Santa."

Elsa giggled.

"What? Santa's real. I just know it." Anna crossed her arms and huffed.

"Alright then, good night dear sister."

"Good night."

.

.

.

 _The Present_

Elsa wiped away a stray tear. "I had seventy-two wonderful years with Anna… and I would trade every aeon of the eternity I have before me for just one more Christmas with her."

Rapunzel and Collin silently hugged her.

Elsa then forced herself to smile. "No, the last thing Anna would want me to do is spending Christmas mourning her. She would want me to be happy with the loved ones I have with me."

"How long do you think she waited on Santa that night?" Collin asked as he placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Knowing her she probably got bored after an hour and went to bed."

.

.

.

 _Seventy-Three Years Earlier_

Anna stuck her head out from the rosemailed skirt of the table she was hiding under and looked over to the grandfather clock across the room noting that an hour had passed since Elsa retired for the night.

 _Man, I'm bored._

Just as she was thinking of giving up and going to bed a noise came from the fireplace.

Anna's eyes widened before she quickly yanked her head back inside the table skirt. A pair of black boots hit the unlit hearth of the fireplace and out stepped a large man in a red suit. He had a large sack over his shoulder and a long white beard. The rosy-cheeked man let out a hearty laugh as he looked over at the table the princess was hiding under.

"Ho ho ho, you can come out now my dear, I know you under there."

Anna remained perfectly still and quiet.

 _Just be quiet and he'll second guess himself._

"You're not fooling anyone Anna."

 _Damn it, busted._

The jolly man watched as the slender red-haired teenager, who was wearing nothing, but a green nightgown and silver tiara slowly crawled out from under the table and stood up in front of him.

"What made you think I wouldn't catch you, little lady?"

Anna twiddled her thumbs. "Well… the song says that you see me when I'm sleeping, and you know when I'm awake. So, if I'm awake then you can't see me."

The magical man laughed again. "The song didn't say I couldn't see you when you're awake."

Anna looked away embarrassed at the now obvious flaw in her logic. "No, it didn't."

"Well since you're here I guess there's no harm in you watching me fill Olaf and Elsa's stockings with candy."

"Wait, what about my stocking?" Anna asked timidly.

"I'll be putting coal in yours."

Anna gasped in horror, "But why Santa?

"Because you were naughty this year.

"I wasn't _too_ naughty this year."

"Hmm… I seem to remember you rigging a card game with the Count of Dorsterlarg, Elsa had to apologize and return his oceanside estate when everyone found out what you had done."

"Oh, that was just harmless fun," Anna said with a laugh and dismissive wave of her hand.

"Or when you convinced Olaf that Sven's droppings where a "special brown" coal and that he should update his wardrobe."

Anna covered her mouth in a poor attempt to stifle a giggle.

"And let us not forget how you almost started a war with France, that Elsa only averted by nearly giving away half of a province."

"I really thought the queen was pregnant, I didn't mean to call her fat. Besides Elsa and I had a long talk about."

 _And I couldn't sit down for two days after we 'talked' about it._

"Yes Anna, I'm afraid you're on the naughty list this year."

"Ahh, come on Santa can't you just let me make it this time."

Santa crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Ok then, let's see those tits."

Anna gasped in shock. It wasn't that she had never shone a man her breast before, she had quite an active sex life that involved many lucky men and women over the last five years (and hoped like hell Elsa never found out about it.) But this was the last thing she expected to hear from him of all people.

 _Well, I guess it's ok for Santa._

Anna smirked as she opened the front of her nightgown. "What would Mrs Claus think," the princess said as she arched her back proudly putting the 'twins' on display.

The bearded man reached out and gave her ornaments a feel. "Those are nice and perky… Mrs Who?"

The redhead reached down and gave the red bulge in his pants a feel. "Something else is getting perky."

"Oh, that's just my Yule log."

"Maybe you could use it to deck my halls."

"Well, now that's the Christmas spirit."

Anna stepped back and let her nightgown fall to the floor. Santa let his gaze drift over her body and then had a look of surprise when he saw that she had trimmed her winter foliage into the shape of a tree.

The princess shrugged her shoulders. "Tis the season."

Father Christmas was a special man that brought joy to the world… but he was still a man… a man in the presence of a beautiful, nude, and willing woman. In a flash, his pants were down, and his North Pole was completely rigid.

This time it was Anna's turn to be surprised. _Dear lord, it's twice the size of Kristoff's. and four times that of Hans'_

Anna almost ran over to the divan, so she could lie back and hug her knees to her chest. Santa wasted no time and let little saint nick slide down her chimney.

"Oh shit!"

"Naughty language for a naughty girl I see." He said as he started driving his sleigh.

"You ain't seen naughty yet motherfucker!"

Every thrust from the man was met with one from Anna."

"Umph, are you going to be a good girl for Santa."

"AHH! Yes, I'll be a really good girl, just keep pounding this princess pussy."

Anna last utterance was just about enough to bring Santa Claus to his finishing point (hard and fast was the trick to flying around the world.)

"Ungh… Bitch you ready for a white Christmas?"

"Oh yeah, spread the tinsel."

"Santa withdrew his extra-large candy cane and basted Anna with a generous helping of Kringle Kum."

Santa was a bit over the hill and a little out of shape, so naturally he was breathing hard when he stumbled back over to the chimney and slid back up it head first, but not before dropping some chocolate into Anna's stocking.

Anna knew that she would have to get up from the divan at some point, but for the moment she was content to lie there covered in St. nick's nut.

.

.

Santa threw his sack into the sleigh that was waiting for him on the side of the castle. Addressing his reindeer, "Next year we hit Arendelle first." Before snapping the reins and flying off into the night, and wondering why one his eight reindeer bucks was flying with so much pep. Well, Sven who was leaning against the wall with a spent erection (and somehow a lit cigarette) could have told him that Dancer was actually a doe.

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	14. Chapter 14

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note**_ _:_ _ **This note is way longer than usual and may answer a few questions about my insights into the story, but I'll understand if you just want to scroll down to the chapter.**_

 _ **Guest #1:**_ _I aim to please. Anna has a good heart she just doesn't always act appropriately._

 _ **Guest #2:**_ _Merry Christmas, thank you, it amazes me that there are people that like my writing._

 _ **IceWraith:**_ _I don't think anyone knew the effects of smoking back then, or at least the average person  
(reindeer) probably didn't._

 _Three-way mistletoe should totally be a thing This story wasn't meant to be elsanna, but who knows maybe a night of drinking and unwise decision making could lead to an interlude, that would probably be followed up by a morning of regret for Elsa, and Anna (Who would just chalk it up to the liquor) teasing the shit out of her about it. I won't say yes or no about that. Mabey a standalone chapter published separately with warnings that Elsanna fans could enjoy while not alienating the readers that would find it squicky._

 _ **Darthvaderisnotme:**_ _Wow! I really do appreciate your enthusiasm, I love how you reviewed each chapter, that was truly above and beyond, thank you. I can't address everything you have mentioned, or this Author's note will be longer than the chapter itself._

 _Secret Halls and Magic Potions_ _: Well this is intended to be a sexual comedy and I wanted the introduction chapter to be light-hearted and fun. Now for there to be any kind of plot it can't just be 'laugh, screw, laugh, rinse and repeat' but this is not meant to be a political thriller or sweeping epic (I'm just not that good of a writer.)_

 _Necklaces and Goats:_ _Even though I put my own spin on Anna I still try to keep her (somewhat) in character and I think that canon Anna would have tried to protect the goats or any other creature from the fiendish Thundercock. Since she is the Crown Princess, she would have the backing of the kingdom's resources. I've noticed that in some fics (not judging anyone, just observing) people forget that Anna is the second highest Royal in the kingdom and would actually have a ton of authority and influence. I could see a pissed off Elsa shouting at some duke, "If My sister and YOUR princess tells you to do something, you say yes your highness, shut your mouth and do it!" (As long as the order was sane.)_

 _Tobacco and Jaguars:_ _This story arc was pretty fun to write, I had an opportunity to explore what Tarzan and Jane would be like as villains and to wrap up Elsa jr's story, giving her a happy exit while allowing the sisters to move out into the world._

 _Old Friends and Older Enemies:_ This was my chance to twist the reader a little as _well as introduce Rapunzel and Eugene into the story. The HMS Titanic was never meant to be anything other than a background. I knew everyone would assume that the main plot would be the ship's sinking Not Hans reappearing and using an ancient spell book to steal Anna's youth, everyone assumed that Anna would get an 11_ _th_ _hour save, nope not in this story arc, or the next. Oh, and yes Elsa has been driven to the point of taking Anna across her knee and dishing out a good walloping. Punzie just happened to be an accomplice to Anna and thus a recipient from Elsa that time._

 _A New Beginning:_ _As everyone has guessed by now the format of this story is meant to be story arcs that loosely tie into one another but could stand alone from each other. This arc is a slight deviation from that concept because, one, I wanted to keep Rapunzel and Eugene in the story longer and two, Elsa just lost Anna, her closest companion for over seventy years. Being Anna's big sister is as much a part of Elsa's identity as being a queen or a sorceress is... if not more so. I tried to keep a little humor and sex in the story, but this was mainly a slice of life about Elsa going to college and coming to terms with Anna's death. Elsa's is learning a lot of things in this arc; How to move on and accept that Anna won't be a part of her life anymore, learning to be a scientist, and learning how to be a normal person. She went from being a queen to becoming the head of a large company, almost eighty years of being in a position of great power,(It's all she has ever known) pretty much the opposite of being a commoner and a first-year university student. Elsa and Rapunzel have a unique relationship, almost sexually symbiotic if you will. If one is sad or frustrated the other will come up and just start diddling the other in hopes of making her feel better, it's just how their relationship evolved. Oh, and Eugene is totally ok with it for obvious reasons._

 _Christmas Present and Christmas Past:_ _Holiday special, anything goes_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 7, Part I – Under the Sea**

 **North Atlantic Ocean, October 20, 1913**

.

.

.

.

Ariel looked down at the beautiful woman standing in front of her, taking in her sad face. Stepping forward she took the youthful lady into a hug.

"I don't know why your memory is gone, but you aren't alone, ok?"

The girl returned the strangers hug, she had literally just met her, but she felt safe in the taller woman's arms. "Do you know anything me?

"When my sentries found you, you were about a hundred miles from where a human ship sank a couple of days later." Ariel lowered her head for a moment. "Those poor souls... Does the name Titanic mean anything to you?"

She shook her head no.

The girl then looked up quizzically. "You have sentries?"

Ariel smiled a little. "I am the queen here."

The shorter redhead gasped and then started knell.

"No, no don't do that, ok, not you," Ariel said taking her by the shoulders, pulling her back up.

"We need to come up with a name for you, any ideas?"

The girl shook her head no.

"How about Clair."

"No"

"Monique"

"Yuck"

"Bethany"

"Double yuck"

Ariel tapped her chin. "You kind of remind me of a Russian noblewoman I meet once. How about Anastasia?"

The girl cocked her head to the side. "I like it, but it's kind of long. Can we shorten it?"

"How about Anna then?"

"That sounds nice."

"Ok, Anna it is."

Ariel took Anna's hand and led her over to the bed and sat with her. "Can you tell me anything that you do remember?"

Anna took a deep breath. "Waking up here five minutes ago."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"1912"

"That was last year but you've been in a coma since we found you eighteen months ago."

Ariel then thought to ask her a couple of general knowledge questions.

"Do you know what the island nation north of France is called?"

"The United Kingdom"

"Ok, what is the land animal with four legs that people ride on?"

"A horse"

"Where are the pyramids at?"

"Egypt."

"What's four times nine?"

"Thirty-six."

"Ok, seems like you've retained general knowledge, but you don't remember anything about your past?"

"No." Anna closed her eyes "If I think about it, I get the feeling of cold and wet, for some reason I get mental images of a shark and immense satisfaction."

"Any idea how old you are?"

Anna glanced at her reflection in the window. "Nineteen, maybe twenty."

"Well that's what you appear to be now, but when you first arrived you looked closer to ninety."

Anna's eyes went wide when Ariel told her that. "Really? I Don't feel ninety, Your Majesty."

"Please, just Ariel. I realize that you just meet me, but I've known you for quite a while, as odd as that sounds."

"I've been in a coma, I might be in my nineties, and I have no memory of anything before waking up in this room, where a beautiful mermaid queen has been taking care of me. odd doesn't quite cover it."

Ariel grinned like a schoolgirl while turning away blushing, for a moment before turning back in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Well you referred to... what did you call it...the Titanic?"

Ariel nodded.

"You referred to the Titanic as a _human_ ship. We're in some sort of underwater kingdom, oh and there are two mermaids outside the window waving at us."

The queen turned her head to see a pair of young mermaids on the other side of the window giggling. She walked over and mouthed the words "go away" while drawing the curtain closed.

"Well your observant," Ariel commented as she turned back to Anna.

The smaller girl cocked her head to the side. "You know, It's strange. When you say that, I get a mental image of someone who cares about me shouting 'pay attention dammit!'"

"I can't see anyone shouting at someone as special as you."

Now it was Anna's turn to blush.

"I... I don't know where that came from."

Anna took her hand. "You took care of me for a year and a half, you're the special one."

Ariel stood back blushing even brighter. "I... I'll bring you something to eat."

.

.

Ariel knocked at the door before opening it holding a covered tray.

"Anna it's been a while since I had human food, but I believe that bacon, eggs, and pancakes are still a traditional breakfast."

Anna's smiled as Ariel sat the tray down in front of her at the clear end of the table taking a big whiff of the steam coming from the plate. "This smells great, I don't remember but I think I love pancakes... hey wait... if under the sea then how did you get hot fluffy and not waterlogged delicious looking golden-brown pancakes," Anna said with an almost drooling look of love.

"Prodotia's magic."

"What's a prodotia?" Anna asked while her cheeks were puffed out with chewed pancake.

Ariel giggled a little. "My court wizard. Do you find magic hard to believe?"

Anna swallowed with a large gulp. "Well since I'm under the ocean with the queen of the mermaids eating a hot breakfast... oh I guess it's morning then... sure I'll buy magic."

"I'm glad to hear that because the only way for you to leave this room is for me to use magic."

"I guess you could float me out in a giant bubble, but I don't even know what country I'm from."

"Well I suppose you could stay with me... us... the kingdom... you could stay as a guest of the kingdom."

Anna stood up from the table and walked over to the window. She could see dozens of merfolk going about their day pleasantly, some were working on what appeared to be buildings made from coral while others swam along in overlapping lines. At first, a smile, then a frown appeared, to her frame of reference she had been in that room for less than hour, but she was already feeling caged.

"I don't know if I could stay in here for a long time."

Ariel placed her hand on Anna's shoulder. "No, of course not, being stuck in a room by yourself for an extended period of time would be severely damaging to your psyche. I could make you like me."

"But I'm already a beautiful redhead, Anna said with a bat of her eyelashes.

Ariel giggled again, "conceited much? No, I can give you the ability to shift between the form of a mermaid and a human at will."

"I was going to ask you about that, Anna asked as she glanced at the queen's legs."

Ariel shifted her ring into a long golden trident with a thought, making Anna step back gasping. "Wow!"

"Sorry, should have given you a heads up on that."

A beam of soft yellow light exited the tip and bathed the human in a golden cloud of energy for a few seconds before dissipating. Anna looked down at her unchanged legs. "Umm..."

"You have to be in water first."

"Oh... I knew that."

Ariel took her hand and walked thru the door of her room in to the foyer with the table Ariel's crown rested on and the exiting pool. Next to the crown were two clam shell bras, one purple and one black.

"So, is this the part where we get naked?" Anna asked while grinning ear to ear.

Ariel looked away, a little embarrassed. Anna reached over and brushed her shoulder.

"It's ok," the girl said as she dropped her nightgown to the floor. "For months you have been giving me sponge baths and shaving my legs..." she then looked down. "Woah, shaved something else too."

Ariel was quite crimson by that point. "I'm sorry, should I have not done that?"

"No, it's ok, I kind of like it. Hey, come on lose the robe do let me be the only one."

Ariel was full on apple faced after that comment but still disrobed and hung it on the hook behind her.

Anna clapped her hands quickly, "Yea! Were both naked!"

Ariel lost control and doubled over laughing, "Oh my god!"

"See, you can't be too embarrassed if your laughing."

Ariel composed herself and cleared her throat while lifting the black clamshell bra. "Mermaids do wear one item of clothing."

"Ok, put it on me," Anna said as she turned around lifting her arms out to the side.

Ariel stepped forward and was so close to Anna that the girl's butt was pressed against her thighs, sending a thousand electric tingles down her spine. "You will be able to do this yourself once you know the trick. It's a little different from putting on a breast band or corset." The queen tied the stings in the back and then hesitated a little before cupping the smaller redheads breast individually and sliding them inside their respective clam cups.

Anna looked down. "cute, here let me help you with yours." The girl then assumed the same stance Ariel had earlier, allowing the queen's bottom to press into her stomach. Once the other clamshell bra was tied in the back she reached around and cupped the taller girls breast. "Your boobies are a little bigger than mine."

Ariel turned to face the smiling girl as she put her crown back on her head, "Well I'm slightly larger than you. Ok are you ready?"

Anna nodded and stepped in to the pool... and abruptly stepped back out. "Ahh, cold, cold, cold."

Ariel jumped in and gestured for Anna to follow. "It won't be cold once you change forms."

"No way."

"Come on, just jump in and think about changing form. The magic will handle the rest."

"Nope."

Ariel then feigned disappointment. "Oh, I see. I didn't think you would be a scared little guppy."

Anna then crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm not a guppy."

"Poor little guppy, too scared to swim with the big fish."

Anna clenched her fist and stamped her foot. "I'll show you a guppy." Forgetting the cold she took a deep breath and jumped in.

A few feet below the surface, Anna felt a slight pressure as her legs pressed themselves together along with a stretching sensation in her feet after a few seconds a flash of light completely transformed the lower half of her body into a long green tail with two wide fins a slightly lighter shade of green.

Ariel swam over to Anna and place her hands on her shoulders. "Hey, your tail is the same color as mine."

Anna smiled as her cheeks puffed out from the breath she was still holding.

"I know that every part of you is saying don't exhale, but trust me, in this form you can breathe water."

Anna hesitated at first, but she had a deep sense of trust in Ariel that she didn't quite understand. Finally, the amnesiac exhaled and drew in a breath of water that filled her lungs both painless and effortlessly. "It doesn't feel any different from air. Hey how come I can hear you normally. Shouldn't sound be muffled or something because were underwater."

"Your hearing is much more acute in this form and your brain now knows to compensate for the distortions."

"Neat, can I do anything else?" Anna asked as they swam towards the bottom of the shaft.

"You are much stronger in this form, don't be surprised if you see merpeople carrying extremely large pieces of coral or wearing solid gold accoutrements. Also, you can still breathe air for a few hours at a time without switching back."

The pair were holding hands once they exited the metal doors of the cave entrance. Anna gasped as she took in the spectacular view of gold and coral spires. Every bit of plant and animal life radiated with a rainbow of color. "It's gorgeous... and not blurry like I expected."

"Same thing as with your ears, your eyes and brain just filter the water out."

"It's kind of like being on land, just you know floating and stuff."

"Hmm. I guess that's how it would seem from a human perspective. Ok I'm going to let go of your hand. Try swimming around on your own for a bit."

"You've been pulling me this whole time, what do I do?"

"Well... I'm not sure how to explain it, the first time I tried to walk on legs I stumbled around for a bit until I stopped thinking about the mechanics of it and just moved towards where I wanted to go. I guess the unconscious parts of your brain that control walking and swimming with your tail are the same thing."

"Ok I'm ready."

Ariel let go of Anna's hand and she took off like a bullet. "Not too fast Anna, go slow at first."

Anna was swimming in straight line until a young mermaid with an orange tail carrying a basket of mollusks crossed her path. Anna tried to stop but instead sent herself in to a head over fin roll and crashed into the girl sending the basket flying off and the mollusks scattering, one of which bounced off the head of a dolphin sending it stumbling into a coral building that was under construction knocking over support jacks. Fortunately, no one was hurt when the two-story structure collapsed. Once the dust resettled to the sea floor, he almost hundred merpeople present turned to look at Anna who was currently swimming slowly back towards the queen with her head down. Ariel's jaw had dropped in shock and awe of the pure devastation that her new friend had caused in less than a minute.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, is it?" Anna asked before she turned away ashamed to look at Ariel.

Two merpeople, one male one female both wearing gold breast plates and ridges helmets swam towards them, both had a starfish splayed out over their right breast. The merman took Anna by the arm. "You'll have to come with us ma'am."

Anna made fearful eye contact with Ariel.

"Officer wait."

"My queen?"

Ariel sighed knowing that what she was about to do would be an abuse of power. "This mermaid is a new comer to us and dose not yet know our ways. I pardon her for this unfortunate accident and the crown will compensate all parties that were adversely affected. This matter is now closed."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Both mer-cops said as they bowed to their monarch and swam away.

Anna looked back up to the queen nervously looking away while twiddling her thumbs. "Guess I'm a little bit clumsy."

Ariel crossed her arms and smirked. "Seems to be. Well I guess you'll need some more practice, away from the city."

.

.

.

After a busy day of teaching Anna to swim without crashing into something, the pair swam back together to the royal palace for dinner. In the main dining hall was a long table covered with burgundy cloth with shinny gold place settings. Where chairs would have been if it was a table owned by humans were large wide seat stools with plush cushions that matched the table cloth, the two mermaids were semi coiled on them. In the center of the table was a candelabra with four lit candles, something that was not lost on Anna.

"Umm..."

"The candles are imports from one of our trading partners, Bikini Bottom," Ariel said answering her unspoken question.

"A paltry trick any mage could produce with ease," A mermaid with rich, jet black hair flowing down her back said with a velvety voice as she floated towards the cushion stool on Ariel's right-hand side holding out her right palm that was filled with a flickering blue flame, all the while not so much as twitching her deep purple tail or flutter of her cloak that was the same shade as her clamshell bra and tail. In her other hand was a silver glaive the same length as Ariel's trident.

"And Miss dramatic entrance here is my court wizard and oldest friend Prodotia."

"You must be our beautiful dreamer Anna. Welcome back to the waking world."

Anna simply waved and gave an enthusiastic, "Hi"

Prodotia turned to Ariel. "Oh, she is too precious."

"Are you the one who made me young again?" Anna asked.

Prodotia looked to Anna with an almost seductive smile. "I see that our good queen informed you of the condition you were in when you were found. To answer your question, no. You de-aged from what seemed to be ninety to just past adolescence in the span of a week all on your own. During that week I could sense magic flowing into you, I think as you are now, is your natural form, but I am not completely certain. You radiate with land magic, from trolls perhaps, though I am not certain. It is a different form of magic from my own."

"Can you do anything for her memory loss?" Ariel asked while she took Anna's hand into her own.

"No, I can tell you that it was the byproduct of a spell. However, I cannot manipulate your magical essence. If it were like Ariel's, then it would not be a problem. There are many types of magic and yours's is just too alien to my own. Maybe time will restore it, or the right trigger, or it might never return."

Anna lowered her head trying not to look sad. Noticing this Queen Ariel looked over to her. "If it does, I'll help you rejoin your old life. If it doesn't, then I will help you build a new one with us."

Anna then smiled while leaning from her seat to give Ariel a hug. "So, you are both wizards... I mean mer-wizards.

Ariel took a bite of kelp from her plate. "No, I don't have magical powers, the magic I used on you earlier came from my trident which has been in the royal family for all of our recorded history. The magic Prodotia refers to is from when I was turned into a human by an evil sea witch when I was sixteen."

"Ursula, a second-rate trickster from a lesser age of power." Prodtia gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

Anna patted Ariel's shoulder affectionately, "That age couldn't have been that long ago if she was already sixteen." She then turned to the other redhead. "You're like what twenty- four?"

"Three hundred and twelve this year, same as Prodotia. Just a week earlier."

"Something she would tease me about when were children," The dark-haired mermaid said giving Ariel a sideways smile.

Anna stared at the two mermaids in shock. "Mermaids live forever!?"

Prodotia then smiled at the youthful woman. "No, most merfolk age as humans do. As with your amnesia spells have side effects, and the side effect of the one that made Ariel human was long lasting youth.  
Our good queen only ages about three percent of normal. About the same rate as mine, though my youth comes from being a wizard."

Anna poked at her clam salad with her fork. "You said that an evil witch gave you the same ability that you gave me this morning. It seems like a gift."

Ariel took a deep breath. "Sometimes you do dumb things when you are young, and I like a little water head decided to trade my voice to the sea witch in exchange for an opportunity to become human, assuming I could make a man fall in love with me and share a true loves kiss before the sun set on the third day."

"Not much of a deal"

"No, definitely not."

"So, I guess you succeeded."

"Actually no, we were leaning in for the kiss and the sun set half of a second to early. And I was transformed into one of Ursula's worm prisoners."

Anna gasped in horror.

Ariel then beamed in remembrance, "My Eric saved me. A mortal man armed only with courage and a damaged sailing ship managed to kill that evil bitch... I mean witch at her strongest and free me along with all of the other prisoners. My father King Triton, hated humans for a long time until he saw how much Eric loved me. He used the trident to give me the ability to shift into human form the same thing I did for you this morning."

"I was a young apprentice at the time, reverse enchanting Ursula's spell was my first royal magical assignment," Prodotia said while smiling at her own reminiscence.

"Reverse enchanting?"

Ariel looked over to her friend implying, 'you take this one'.

"A spell is basically just a set of instructions. My job was to look at the spell and figure out the details, and then infuse the applications of that spell from the contract Ariel signed into the trident."

"Sounds complicated."

"Not really, I just held the contract above the trident and made the spell information flow from one down to the other."

"So, you downloaded the app?"

"That is an interesting way of phrasing it, though accurate I suppose."

"So, did you remain friends with Eric?"

"We were married a couple of days later."

Anna grinned. "That's so romantic... hey wait a minute you married a man you knew less than a week?"

"You can do that if it's true love. Eric and I had fifty wonderful years together. We raised a daughter together in his kingdom."

"Wow, you lived as a human for fifty years?"

"A hundred actually, when my daughter passed away I returned to Atlantica. "

Anna frowned in sadness as she took her new friend's hand again. "I'm so sorry."

Ariel had a wistful look for a moment and then smiled in fond remembrance. "Melody lived to be ninety- six. She had a happy and wonderful life. I visit her descendants from time to time. I'll take you with me next time I go for a visit if you like." Ariel paused to think and count on her fingers. "My great-great-great- great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great grandson was born last month and I'm a little overdue for an appearance."

Anna giggled. "I would love to. I am curious though since you're the only immortal royal. Who ruled Atlantica while you were gone for that century?"

"Father ruled for another twenty years after I married Eric. My older sisters had all married into other kingdoms by the time he died so the throne passed to me, and since my life was on land I appointed Prodotia as my regent."

"It was an interesting eighty years to say the least."

"It's amazing how long the two of you have lived."

Prodotia placed her fork down and looked up from her plate making eye contact with the young redhead. "What I wonder is, how long you have lived."

.

.

.

Ariel and Anna walked back into Anna's bedroom. "You can sleep in your mermaid form, it's a part of you now you can hold it for as long as you like or become human for years straight and go back to merform at the snap of a finger. Though I think you'll be more comfortable in a dry bed tonight."

Anna walked forward and enveloped Ariel in a tight hug and looked up at her face. "This was the best day I can remember."

Ariel returned the embrace and looked down with another smirk. "It's the only day you can remember."

Anna gave a lopsided grin. "So, it's the best then."

She had only officially meet Anna today, but hadn't felt this close to someone for a very long time. Silently she looked into two teal eyes that were filled with both mystery and sincerity at the same time. Remembering the words to a song sung by a friend long, long ago she leaned in kissed the girl. Ariel prepared to pull back and apologize but was pleasantly surprised when Anna tightened her embrace and returned the passionate kiss. Once they separated, the two ladies looked at one another until the queen broke the silence. "I... I have a busy day tomorrow, matters of state. I'll come by and see you tomorrow evening. Have a good night." Ariel quickly walked out leaving an elated petite redhead who would be counting the hours.

.

.

.

Anna swam around the city taking in the sights while being careful to move much slower than her first attempt the day before Ariel kissing her was still very much a pleasant thought at the front of her mind. An orange tailed mermaid swam by carrying a basket. At first, she started to say hello until she recognized Anna as the mermaid that crashed into her the day before and quickly swam off in the opposite direction. "Ahh, not you again!"

"Wait! I'm sorry, it was an accident! Ungh! It's not like I ever had a tail before!" Anna called out with her hands cupped around her mouth as the other mermaid swam away in fear

Anna kept moving along until she noticed a few flounders, prawns and crabs surrounding a small seahorse that was black with blue spots, taunting him.

"You're a little weirdo."

"Yea, spotty your small and ugly."

"Shut up! My name is Bubbles, not spotty."

The group then started swimming around in a circle chanting in unison. "Spotty, spotty, spotty..."

The little seahorse started to cry, and this was enough to make Anna's blood boil. "Hey, you jerk wads leave him alone!"

Anna swam over next to Bubbles. "Get lost creeps!"

One crab lifted a claw to point at Anna. "look it's that mermaid that doesn't know how to swim." The group then pointed at her and started to laugh until Anna smacked her fist into her palm.

"I know how to kick the crap out of you losers." Anna's face went quite menacing quickly.

The gang of sea creatures realized that even a small mermaid like Anna would be too much to handle and took off swiftly.

"Thanks."

"So, your name is Bubbles?"

"Yeah, but everyone calls me spotty."

"Not your friends though."

Bubbles looked away in shame. "I don't have any friends."

"You do now, if you want to be."

"You don't think my spots are ugly?"

"No, and anyone who does is a butthole."

"What's a butthole?"

"You know..." _Actually, now that I think about it. No one around here has a butt._

Anna smiled a little and crossed her arms. "A butthole is someone who would pick on a sweet kid like you."

"Do you really want to be my friend?"

"Well sure. I just moved here... kind of... and I don't have many friends yet either."

"Ok then, well I have to get to school, so I'll see you later."

"See you latter Bubbles. Oh, and be sure to let those knuckleheads know that your friend Anna won't like it if they keep picking on you."

"Ok bye Anna," Bubbles said as he swam away.

"I see that our beautiful dreamer has a heroic streak." Anna heard an elegant voice announce from behind.

Turning around Anna saw Prodotia standing in the doorway of a small green and blue one-story coral building. "Hi Prodotia, Anna said as she gave a friendly wave.

"How do you like our fair city so far?"

"It's amazing, there's gold everywhere."

"Please join me inside."

Anna followed Prodotia inside and then immediately fell onto the back of her tail, "ahh."

The girl pouted a little as she realized that she was in a dry room and transformed back to a human.

"Hey, you could have given me a warning."

"I do apologize, most merfolk know that small green and blue coral buildings are exclusive for air pockets. They are mainly used to accustom merchildren to the surface. Mermaid ears and eyes perceive the atmosphere very differently from humans." Prodotia walked over on long legs to help Anna to her feet.

The redhead rubbed her sore bottom, still feeling the impact from the floor. "But I was a mermaid when I entered. It didn't seem any different."

"That is because you can shift back and forth so you get best of both worlds. Tail or legs you will breathe, see, and hear the same and you will retain your enhanced strength. Though you will still feel the cold of the water in human form and inversely you will feel much warmer in mermaid form at the surface. I would not recommend trying to shift to human this far below the water. You will automatically revert back, and it will be quite painful."

Prodotia then removed her purple clamshell bra exposing her generous breast. "Feel free to remove your bra and feel comfortable."

Anna was a bit alarmed at first but then thought well _I'm already nude from the waist down so when in Rome,_ so she reached back and untied her top and lowered it.

"There that's much more comfortable isn't it." Prodotia said as she walked up and started groping Anna's breast, much to her surprise."

"Umm... why are you fondling my boobies"

"Human women do not rub each other's breast as a sign of friendship?"

"Not usually."

Prodotia then stopped, "If I have offended you, then I apologize."

"No, it's ok here I want to be your friend." Anna reached up and gave the wizards bosom a good feel.

The wizard resumed feeling on Anna's breast.

"Hey since were already at second base can I call you Dot?"

Prodotia gave a graceful chuckle. "I suppose that would be agreeable. I notice that Queen Ariel has taken a liking to you, she is usually reserved socially. With you though, it is if she is a teenager again."

Anna remembered the kiss from the previous night. "I certainly like her a lot."

"I can see that."

"You cannot liven each other's eggs. Though you could make her happy."

"I don't understand about the egg stuff, but I would like to make her happy."

Prodotia went over to a corner and lifted her glaive and pointed to the floor creating two chairs and a table with a decanter of sweet wine. Once they were seated, Prodotia poured Anna a glass.

"I do enjoy this, when I take human form."

Anna took a sip and felt a pleasant warmth. "Wow that's pretty strong."

"I am glad you enjoy it."

.

.

.

Anna was waiting in her room wearing her nightgown when Ariel knocked at her door. She called for her to come in.

"That was a long day involving cabinet ministers and other dull things. I hope you had a better one."

Anna walked up grinning like the Cheshire cat and took Ariel's breast into her hands. "Were friends, right?"

Ariel returned the smile as well as the gesture and cupped Anna's bosom. "Now who taught you this?"

"Dot."

"Dot? Prodotia?"

"Uh-hu."

It was then Ariel's turn to grin like the Cheshire cat. The queen opened her robe and lowered Anna's night gown to the floor before pulling the smaller woman in close and rubbing their breast together.

"What does this mean?"

"It means I want to take you to bed and make passionate love to you."

Anna jumped up and wrapped her legs around Ariel's waist giving the redhead a deep kiss. "Thought you'd never ask."

The two fell backwards on to Anna's bed in a jumble of limbs and red hair. Rolling back and forth Anna wound up on top. "Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"No, have you? Wait... never mind." Ariel asked and then realized the idiocy of the question.

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure that I know what I'm doing." Anna started kissing her again before moving down to take one of Ariel's nipples into her mouth while squeezing her butt.

"Ahh."

The taller girl's moan incensed Anna's desire like gas on a flame.

Moving over to her other nipple, she gave it the most delicate nibble, bring forth a squeal. She kept going down kissing every bit of Ariel's creamy skin on the way down. Once she reached the queens' thighs Anna peppered them with kisses, making her writhe and squirm. Looking up from her envious spot between Ariel's legs Anna had a look of fondness. "You are the most beautiful woman I ever meet, whether I can remember or not."

The queen silently radiated in bliss.

"Are you ready?"

Ariel nodded.

Anna started slowly. Bringing the tip of her nose down to brush against the queen's smooth mound, from there she gave her lips a delicate peck. The next step was to give Ariel a slow and feather light vertical lick. Anna noticed the woman's thighs twitch. _Yep, she's ready_. Taking her thumbs, the petite princess spread Ariel's delicate petals apart and darted her tongue back and forth at the glistening opening.

"Oh god!"

Anna turned up the pace and began to suckle on the queen's slit while squeezing her butt.

"Ahh, Anna!"

Anna's own building desire could not be ignored any longer. "Ok, it's scissor time."

"What's that mean?"

"It means this." Anna grabbed Ariel's legs and pulled them at right angle to her own, so their clefts came together and bounced off of each other in loud slick ecstasy.

.

.

.

Ariel woke up and looked down to see Anna's smushed face resting on her right breast snoring away. Allowing her arms to encircle the sleeping girl, she giggled as she looked down at Anna's messy morning hairdo. Letting out a long yawn Anna woke up and rolled over, so she could face Ariel while lying on top of her.

"Good morning mystery girl."

Anna gave her a peck on the lips. "last night was amazing, how about you?"

"I had a wonderful time, I also have the morning off. So, would you like to spend it with me?" Ariel asked somewhat apprehensively.

The younger redhead nuzzled her head into Ariel's collarbone. "Mmm-hmm, right here in this bed, on top of you."

Ariel sighed in relief that Anna noticed.

"What?"

"I just... I was a little nervous, that you would only be interested in a onetime thing."

Anna sat up with her and gave the queen a tight hug. "No, you are way to special for a wham bam thankyou ma'am."

"So, you like me?"

"What kind of silly question is that? Of course, I like you, your gorgeous, and fun, and you took care of me for almost two years."

"I guess we get to know each other now, I'm looking forward to that."

"So am I," Anna said as she pulled Ariel in to a kiss, a passionate kiss, a kiss that was interrupted by a loud boom and the room shaking.

The two ran over to the window and opened the curtains, gold and coral spires collapsed as plumes of dirt were kicked up from the ocean floor. Quickly Ariel ran to the exit pool room and slapped on her crown and seashell bra before giving Anna one more short kiss. "Stay here. I'll send for you when it's safe."

Once outside Anna swam towards her new lover while dodging debris and a crowd of fleeing merfolk while shouting, "Ariel!"

Once she approached the queen who was issuing orders to armored mermen she continued to call out and the monarch turned, surprised to see the petite girl. "Anna! I told you to stay put!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm not the do what your told type."

"Run! Run little fishies! Run from my Destructo Beam!" called out a loud booming voice in a cockney accent.

Ariel and Anna both turned to see a copper cylinder with arms and legs that was lined with rivets and weld seams. In the center mass was a porthole window that showed a man with a bald head and a salt and pepper handle bar mustache on a face that screamed batshit crazy. He was holding a strange riffle with coils of descending diameter running down the stock. Behind him was at least fifty grey humanoid creatures, they had extremely muscular arms and the heads of angry sharks, they also carried double bladed axes, though given the monsters' physiology... one could say the weapons were redundant. The suited man lifted his modified riffle and fired a green energy beam destroying another building.

Anna looked over to the Queen who had transformed her ring into its trident form again. "Who the hell is that?"

"It's the Mad Mariner and his army of shark men."

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	15. Chapter 15

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _FIFTY REVIEWS! I never expected to get this many on one story, Thank You._

 _I haven't forgotten about Anna and Ariel, we will return to Atlantica in the next installment._

 _ **Darthvaderisnotme:**_ _Plenty of Elsa in this one.- Since merfolk would be an isolated and completely different culture from humans, social norms would develop differently. Humans shake hands, mermaids shake boobies._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Anna is immortal, Ariel just ages very slowly, so I'm not giving away any spoilers when I say that they won't be together for the rest of time. However, as you can see, it's much more than sex between them.- The Mad Mariner will reappear in the next installment of_ _Under the Sea._ _\- Elsa and Anna will reunite one day._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 8 part I – The Eye of Ptah.**

 **Cairo, Egypt, May 28, 1914**

.

.

.

.

"Wouldn't this look great in the living room on the radio cabinet?" Rapunzel held up a mahogany figurine of the Sphynx about the size of a large coffee mug.

The platinum blonde sighed. "Punzie you said that about the bronze scarab, the ivory Ankh, and the silver pyramid you already bought, you can't buy out the whole bazaar."

"The lady, she has a good eye for craftsmanship, a rare find, that one," the Arab merchant behind the table said as he tugged on his vest and adjusted his fez.

"I can smell the modeling glue. Let me guess, two people are in there slapping these along with your other nick knacks together for ten Pounds a day," Elsa said pointing at the small hut behind him.

"Please, don't say such things. A beautiful young woman like yourself should not be so cynical. This is a rare carving from the late kingdom, you would be extremely lucky if you saw two of these in the same lifetime."

"How much for this _fortuitous_ discovery?" Elsa asked dryly with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"For two beauties such as you and your friend... ehh... three hundred Pounds sterling," The merchant said at the wrong moment because a dull-witted Egyptian man walked out of the hut holding a tray filled with nine identical mahogany Sphinxes.

"Hey, boss you want me to set these in the sun so the glue dries?"

Mortified, the merchant looked over to his laborer and then back to Elsa who was holding up a five-Pound note and wearing an expression that said, 'take it or leave it'.

The merchant decided to silently cut his losses and take the five from Elsa. Once it was wrapped in crate paper he handed to Rapunzel, who was frowning. "You tried to cheat us, that was really mean," Punzie said as she placed it inside her shoulder bag and then wagged her finger as she spoke to the man one last time. "Shame on you."

As the two ladies walked away with their arms linked together, the sound of someone being repeatedly smacked in the head combined with cursing in Arabic filled the dirt lined path of the open market. As the pair made it a little further down a middle-aged woman wrapped in a headscarf lept out of a tent in front of the two ladies.

"The spirts have called to me. I must read your fortune."

"No thank you I like to be surprised," Elsa said as she kept walking.

"I can tell you what awaits down the road or connect you with those who have passed."

"Come on Elsa, it might be fun," the darker blonde said while hugging the other's arm.

"Punzie, you are determined to spend every bit of pocket money I have aren't you."

The old soothsayer picked up on the sunny one's eagerness. "I will do two for the price of one."

Elsa gave a sweeping gesture to the woman's tent. "Lead the way."

Rapunzel gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek before pulling her into the tent.

The inside of the tent was filled with gaudy trinkets. There were baubles of all sorts from all places; an African tribal mask, a Navaho dream catcher, and of course a crystal ball. Taking a seat across from the two immortals.

"The price for such lovelies such as yourselves is a paltry twenty-five Pounds"

Elsa gave Rapunzel a glance as she laid the money on the table. The medium quickly stuffed the cash inside her bra before lighting a clump of incense and waving it around her head while mumbling some gibberish that she assumed her marks would think were magical words.

"The world of magic can be frightening to those who are uninitiated, but do not fear, for I will be your guide."

Elsa rolled her eyes while Rapunzel giggled.

The obvious charlatan waved her hands over the crystal ball sitting in the center of the table and began to utter more nonsensical words. "Sim sala bim desa corta..."

The woman came to an abrupt halt when a green light started radiating from the ball.

"Holy shit what is that... um I mean yes the spell is working, the spirit world is connected to us." the fortune teller blurted out before quickly trying to run with it.

Elsa looked at the glowing ball a bit surprised and then realized that this might be her chance to say goodbye to Anna. "I want to see my sister."

Punzie took Elsa's hand into her own, giving it a comforting squeeze.

The fortune teller started her usual spiel but started convulsing slightly and receiving information mentally, something she had never experienced before.

"I am sensing an Arendellian who knew you well."

Elsa looked in silence at the glowing ball. _Anna?_

The green light swirled inside the ball until the face of someone from the queen's past coalesced.

"Kristoff!?"

"Elsa? Oh, hi Elsa, how's Earth?" Kristoff asked in his nonchalant way.

"Filled with wonders you wouldn't believe... Dammit, Kristoff! Only an idiot would try to harvest ice with nitroglycerin!"

"Yes, I know, Agdar tells me that all the time."

"Agdar? My father?"

"Yeah, I have dinner with your parents like once a week."

Elsa had a look of excitement. "Is Anna with you?"

"Anna? Elsa, Anna isn't here. Did she die?"

"Yes, a little over two years ago. Why isn't she with you?"

"I don't know. If she was on this plane I would know about it. I'm sorry I have to go; these connections don't last very long. Sven says hi."

Elsa weekly waved goodbye as he faded away. She was disappointed that Anna wasn't with him but still happy that her friend was at peace.

Rapunzel pulled her into a hug. "It's ok Elsa. I heard that there are many different afterlives. She's probably somewhere else.

The medium shook again. "I am sensing someone of noble birth that was born long ago."

 _Anna! It has to be her this time._

The ball swirled again, showing the face of a man, she knew and despised, The Duke of Wesselton.

"You!"

"You! Who said you could attend my university!?"

"The admissions board. I just completed my first year and I'm on the Dean's list so how do you like that? A woman made it in and excelled?" Elsa asked in a taunting tone.

"I'm fine with women attending, just not you."

"Yeah, see you never, asshole. Oh, and I blew up your stupid statue." Elsa said as he faded away while Rapunzel leaned in giving him the finger.

The medium spoke yet again, "Someone wishes to speak with her flower."

Punzie's face went white as the face of a middle-aged woman with frizzled black hair appeared.

"Mother is very disappointed with you Rapunzel. I am in a horrible place and it is your fault."

The sunshine blonde spoke in a horrified whisper, "Mother Gothel?" before shaking her head and snapping out of it. "No! You used me."

"I took care of you. You ungrateful whelp! How do you repay my love? You throw your lot in with that useless vagabond and allowed him to end your worth. Is this how you repay the only one who loved you? This is how you honor your mother!?"

Rapunzel started to cry.

Elsa had never met Mother Gothel, but seeing the woman viscously belittle her sweet cousin was all she needed. "Shut up! You're not her mother. You're just an old witch who kidnapped her and stole her childhood."

"Oh, piss off ice bitch. No one is talking to you."

Punzie leaped forward putting her face next to the ball while speaking acidly, "You brought this all on yourself. Now reap what you have sown...mother."

Once Gothel faded, Elsa, pulled Punzie into a hug and rubbed her back. "No good will come from this. Let's go back to the hotel."

As the two were beginning to walk out, the medium started shaking once more. "There is a redhead who has strong feelings for you."

Both blondes were back in their seats leaning forward, eyes glued to the ball. The swirling green light displayed the image of the last person Elsa would ever want to see... Hans.

Punzie looked up to the fortune teller. "Wrong redhead!"

"You! You bastard! My sister is dead because of you!"

"Yeah, not going to pretend that I care. Ouch!" Hans paused to look at his side. "Watch where you're sticking that pitchfork you little red jackass." Turning back to Elsa he gave her a smug look. "Come off of it queenie, she got herself killed. The shark that had me for dinner probably made her dessert and if she hadn't bought it then, it probably would have been something else. I'm surprised the little ditz lasted as long as she did."

"FUCK YOU HANS!" Elsa shouted at the top of her lungs not caring if the people outside the tent could hear her, or all of Cairo for that matter.

"Guess you should have killed me on the fjord all those years ago," Hans commented with a smile.

Elsa had regained her composure by then and wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her tears. "If I had, then at least I wouldn't have been subjected to your stupid book. I've seen better writing in yellow paper tabloids."

As the link between the two royals faltered, Hans's voice became hollow as it faded away. "Eat a diiiiiiiick."

Rapunzel took Elsa's hand pulling her to her feet. "Come on Elsa, we're done here."

As the ladies exited the tent the medium felt the unexplained power leave her, she was grateful for it. As soon as she could she planned to clear out of the bazaar and chunk the crystal ball in the nearest sewer. A job cooking for a rich family was starting to look quite appealing. The charlatan did not know that this was a one-time deal, bleed over from a powerful spell cast by the Cult of Set less than a mile away.

.

.

.

Three well-adorned priests entered the secret chamber, one was wearing a circlet of gold in the shape of a cobra indicating him as a High Priest of Set. The two lesser priests lit candles that were set in a triangular pattern around a maroon pillow atop of a white marble pedestal. This elaborate setting was for the benefit of a twelve-inch disk composed of black onyx that had fifty, one-carat diamonds dispersed through the object.

The High Priest cleared his throat, "The spell worked better than expected, our god-king Atumkepmoph should be awake soon. Mustafa, did you instruct the laborers to fill the tub with the sacred oil?"

"Yes, Revered One, I hired two men that were both strong and stupid. No one that would be believed if they told tales of ancient magic."

"Excellent, the son of Set will hunger once he awakens from his ancient slumber."

Mustafa admired to object on the pillow and reached towards the disk to touch, he was backhanded by the High Priest before he could touch it.

"Fool! The Eye of Ptah is not for hands as low as yours."

"Forgive me, master, I did not think."

"No harm is done, you are blessed by Set when you show ambition. When the demigod is ready he will use the Eye to lay waste to the globe and begin anew. You will be a king in the new glorious world, but only if you can remember your place in this one."

"Australia."

The High Priest raised an eyebrow.

"I want to be king of Australia."

"Why?" Asked the other lesser priest.

"Koala bears are cute."

The High Priest shook his head. "Enough of this, we have important matters to attend to before Pharaoh Atumkepmoph returns from the underworld."

.

.

.

The blonde ladies walked through the door of their suite at the _Grand Continental Hotel_ and took a seat on the divan. Elsa noticed Rapunzel trying not to cry, so she pulled her in to kiss her on the head before taking her into her arms. "It's ok Punzie, you don't have to hold it in." The normally cheerful sunshine girl began to weep as Elsa held her tightly.

"I'm so stupid, aren't I?" Punzie said as she looked up with tear filled eyes.

"Evil or not, she raised you from infancy to adulthood. Sometimes attachments are made regardless if they are deserved."

"I know she didn't love me, but I still loved her, like it or not, Gothel was my mother. A part of me still loves her. I can't even hate her for robbing my real mother of that love."

Elsa pulled her in tighter, "However much it means, I love you, Eugene loves you, and I know that Anna loved you."

Rapunzel sat up wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "It means the entire world ... Anna... Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry. All of these reminders of Anna and here you are comforting me."

"It's fine. I get reminders of Anna daily. Every time I look in a mirror I see someone she sacrificed herself for... twice."

"I wish we could have reached her." Rapunzel nuzzled her head into Elsa's shoulder.

"Wherever she is. I just hope she's happy."

.

.

.

Two European men dressed in loincloths and other ceremonial garb carried a cask of oil over to fill a solid gold tub.

"Let me get this straight, we fill this tub full of oil, so the mummy can slip into it once he wakes up," one of the attendants said as sat the empty wooden cask on the floor.

"Yes Frank, that's what the high priest said."

"Bill, do you really think that dead guy wrapped up in someone's old curtains is coming back to life?" Frank asked as he gestured towards the open sarcophagus and its bandaged occupant behind them with his thumb.

"Do I think some five-thousand-year-old corpse sitting in the middle of an old warehouse is coming back to life because a bunch of weirdos wearing eyeliner said some magic words while chopping off a camel's head with a big ass sword? ...No, its total bullshit, but this pays the same as unloading crates at the port, and these oil casks aren't half as heavy."

Frank gestured to their ceremonial garb. "True, but at least the guys at docks don't make you wear this junk. Besides we came to Egypt to make our fortunes, not to be laborers."

"Well, money doesn't grow on trees, so unless you have a better idea..."

"Yeah look at all these silver and gold lamps and cups and jewels."

"You mean the Pharaoh's treasure?"

"Yeah, it's just us here. Those old priest loonies are off eating dinner or having a circle jerk to Queen Nefertiti's statue or something. We could load it all up and be out of Cairo before they ever get back. Who's going to stop us? King ugly back there?"

Unbeknownst to Frank and Bill, who were facing the other direction. The mummy in question sat straight up.

Bill started to laugh. "I doubt it, if he was going to do something, he would have done it earlier when I snatched some of that bandaging from his left arm when I went to the can. They're out of toilet paper."

The mummy looked down at his left arm and then looked back up at the workers with glowing red eyes when he saw that some of the wrapping was missing from his forearm.

"So, what do you say Bill? I'll bet a museum would give us thirty thousand Pounds just for that gold dinner plate over there. Can you imagine what we would get for that weird crown of rubies?"

"I say to hell with this dead motherfucker, let's fill up a couple of sacks and go live like kings in London or New York or somewhere."

The mummy began to tremble in rage as the red points of his eyes became brighter.

"What do you think he looks like under all those bandages?"

"Probably like a turd that's been lying in the desert for a week," Frank said as he grabbed a couple of burlap sacks from a crate and tossed one over to his partner. "I'm totally taking a wiz on that guy before we go."

The mummy, who had listened to just about enough of their crap threw his legs over the side of his sarcophagus, stood up and removed the bandages from his head to reveal a dried up leathery face that was half exposed skull. Pharaoh Atumkepmoph extended his arms out in front of him and meandered towards the would-be thieves, who had filled their sacks full of his treasure.

"Ok, Frank lets get out of here."

"Wait, I've still got to piss on King ugly."

"Come on Frank we've got to get out of here before the priests get back," Bill said as the two of them turned around and came face to face with the mummy.

"RAWWW!"

"AHHHH!"

Before either man could run, the mummy had a claw-like grip on their faces with each hand. Holding the squirming men in place with an impossible amount of strength, the undead creature began to suck out and devour their very souls. Muffled screams were Bill and Frank's last words as their bodies began to wilt and dry out while the mummy's face became increasingly human-like. Once the pharaoh looked completely Yule Brennerish, he released the pair of dried out husks that had once been men.

"Now who looks like a turd that's been lying in the desert for a week?"

Hearing a noise, the reanimated Pharaoh Atumkepmoph looked up at a pair of double doors and saw the three of the Cult of Set walk through them.

"Mustafa, did you remember to wipe off Queen Nefertiti's statue?"

"Oh, come on, I did it last time."

The three priests shut up and hit the floor bowing when they saw Atumkepmoph standing before them.

"Speak minions."

The high priest kept his head down as he nervously asked, "How may we serve you, Your Worshipfulness?"

"Hmm... do you have any eyeliner?"

.

.

.

Elsa answered a knock at their hotel door.

"Two lamb specials?"

"Yes, come in please," Elsa said with a delighted smile. She had been getting quite hungry and was looking forward to the lamb and couscous meal that was supposed to be the hotel restaurant's signature dish.

The porter pushed in a cart containing two silver cloche covered platters, a bottle of wine, and of course, two thin slices of chocolate cake.

"Enjoy your dinner ladies."

Elsa handed him a five-Pound note and closed the door behind him before rejoining Rapunzel at the table she had set up.

Rapunzel withdrew a folded slip of paper from her back pocket. "Eugene sent us a telegram, the desk clerk handed it to me after I got out of the pool this afternoon."

"Is he still meeting us in the lobby tomorrow morning?"

"Yep, he said his train from Marrakesh will arrive early tomorrow morning."

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Punzie asked teasingly, "Jealous that my man is coming tomorrow and yours isn't?"

Elsa gave her a coy smile. "No, Eugene definitely had the right idea when he suggested that we meet him in Cairo, besides I'm glad that Collin is spending time with his family in Masonburg."

"You said he's helping his parents with the planting on their farm?"

"Yes, I almost went with him, but he insisted that I enjoy my summer vacation."

Rapunzel burst into laughter. "You!? Doing farm work!? Ha Ha."

Elsa crossed her arms and frowned a little. "What? I could do farm work. I ran a plantation for thirty-nine years."

"Yeah, from behind a desk. Elsa your dainty little queen hands have never had a single blister. Mine haven't either. We're royalty, we were meant to sit on thrones because we wouldn't even know how to hold a pickaxe.

Elsa was close to livid until she actually pictured herself on a tractor wearing a straw hat and her ice dress zig-zagging all over the Ohio farmer's field and had to admit that her cousin wasn't wrong while letting out a chuckle."

"Very well Punzie, I suppose you're right. But you can quit laughing, Collin and his family aren't royals, but they are no less valuable to the world."

Rapunzel gasped and quickly ran around to Elsa's side of the table and sat in her lap giving her a hug. "No Elsa, I didn't mean it like that. The world needs all kinds of people and I love Collin, he's adorable. Plus, he understands our _special_ relationship. I'm going to give him a big hug just for that when we get back to New York."

Elsa peeked her on the cheek while giving the sunny blonde an endearing look. "He might be my man, but you are my woman."

Rapunzel gave her a deep passionate kiss. Breaking apart she reached over and handed Elsa one of the saucers of their rich chocolate dessert. "Here, feed me cake," She said and then opened her mouth wide with a loud, "AHH!"

The once queen rolled her eyes with a grin and took a fork full of the cake, slipping it into the girl's mouth. Five bites later Elsa sat the empty plate down and wiped Rapunzel's face with a fine linen napkin. The two stood up and walked over to the bed kissing and fondling one another.

"Tee hee hee, you plowing a field."

Elsa grabbed her lover from behind and quickly unfastened the lady's pants. "Only thing I'm going to plow is you," Elsa growled as she roughly yanked down Rapunzel's pants and bent her over the foot of the bed.

With a thought, Elsa's ice skirt dissolved. Unobstructed, a phallus slid out of her slit and curved up, straightening out to a generous length with a proportionate girth. Rapunzel wiggled her butt in anticipation and received a hard smack for it. "Quit squirming, you little bitch. You're going to get this hard and fast since you want to be cute."

Elsa eased her pseudo-pecker into Punzie's love hole about an inch and gave it a solid thrust going all the way in.

"Ahh."

The platinum blonde inhaled deeply through her nose and started pumping her in earnest. Wet smacking sounds filled the air as Elsa's firm stomach slapped against Rapunzel's butt cheeks."

"Ung! Umph!" Punzie grunted as Elsa slammed her."

Elsa tightened her grip on the woman's hips as she started jackhammering the smaller blonde.

Elsa was breathing hard. "You like that? Do you like that ice cock?"

"I love that ice cock!"

"Damn right you do," Elsa called out as she snatched a hand full of sunshine yellow hair and drew back to smack Punzie's bottom some more while still thrusting at full force.

"Take it bitch, take it."

SMACK!

"Take it bitch, take it."

SMACK!

"Take it bitch, take it."

SMACK!

"Ahh! Elsa!"

The queen was becoming red in the face, her sweat soaked hair plastered to her forehead.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

With a final cry, Elsa released an icy blast inside of Punzie's pussy and collapsed on to the bed with her, both breathing hard and holding each other.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

.

.

.

The High Priest pushed in on a brick on the wall of a back room in the warehouse. a grinding noise filled the room and a section of the wall slid open to reveal a hidden room. The priest bent over at the waist and gestured towards to room in a grandiose way with his arms. "This is where we have been keeping the Eye, Oh great god-king."

Pharaoh Atumkepmoph was dressed in a robe of linked emeralds and sapphires along with a platinum crown adorned with rubies, and not mention an obscene amount of eyeliner. As he strode into the room he saw a maroon pillow atop of a white marble pedestal, and nothing else. With glowing red eyes, the resurrected royal quickly turned and extended his arm with unnatural speed. Atumkepmoph's hand took the shape of one choking someone _forcefully_ while the High Priest stood fifteen feet away grasping at his throat desperately trying to draw breath.

"Where is the Eye of Ptah!" Atumkepmoph demanded in a booming voice.

"Ahk, ung, ack." The priest pointed at his throat while making guttural noises.

The pharaoh's eyes stopped glowing as he lowered his arm and sighed realizing that the man had to breathe before he could talk.

"Explain."

The man coughed a few times and managed to croak out, "It was here before we went to ... um... worship ... yeah, worship Queen Nefertiti's statue."

Atumkepmoph looked around the room and then noticed a loose ceiling board. With a wave of his hand, he spoke, "Reveal." A cloud formed in the center of the room, it swirled like a whirlpool in the middle until an image of the room formed, only in the image the pillow had the Eye of Ptah resting on it, and the three priests standing around the pedestal. The display showed the priests exiting the room and the wall closing behind it. Suddenly a ceiling board was pulled up allowing a goateed man with dark hair who had once been known as Flynn Ryder to drop down and stuff the disk inside his jacket before throwing a grappling hook to the ceiling and leaving the way he came.

"Pharaoh Atumkepmoph's Eyes glowed again. "Find this knave and bring me the Eye."

.

.

.

"He will be here soon Punzie, just have a seat," Elsa said from an armchair in the lobby of the hotel.

"I can't sit down. Elsa, I haven't seen him in six months. I too excited."

Elsa calmly read an article about general relativity in that month's edition of _The Scientific Monthly_. "A watched pot never boils."

"Hey, blondie."

Rapunzel turned around to see Eugene standing ten feet away and squealed. "My snuggly poo!"

The exuberant woman ran and jumped on to Eugene, wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him passionately as the other occupants in the lobby looked on, some in contempt and some in affection.

.

.

Rapunzel was almost skipping as she held Eugene's hand while walking down the street with him and Elsa.

"So, I was thinking ladies, maybe we should spend the rest of the summer in London."

"But we haven't even seen the pyramids yet," Rapunzel lamented.

"Err... um... well you know Elsa doesn't like the heat."

Elsa cleared her throat. "Actually, it's not so bad as long as I keep to the shade. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing the Sphynx."

"Sphynx, shminx. We can see Big Ben."

"Already have, I had to stop Anna from dropping pennies off the top of it."

Eugene tugged at his collar really needing a reason to be on the next thing smoking to London, so he could meet with his fence and unload the Eye of Ptah for an insane sum of money (preferably without his wife and cousin in law finding out.). "Well, maybe we can talk about it over breakfast."

Rapunzel gained a devilish grin at that moment and placed her hand on Eugene's chest while giving her boobs a shake, "I'm not hungry for breakfast. I'm in the mood for sneaky sex."

Eugene forgot about his need to leave Egypt as the thought of banging his wife for the first time in six months. "let's find an alley, Elsa can be our lookout."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose while thinking, _Oh god, It's Long Island all over again._

.

.

The trio walked into an alley as Elsa attempted to be the voice of reason. "Seriously, there is a luxurious bed in our suite at the hotel, which is only four blocks from here."

Punzie started to laugh but stopped when three seedy men appeared out of the shadows, dressed in the traditional garb of Bedouin dessert men. Two were wielding scimitars, while the one in the front brandished a pistol.

The leader addressed the three would be victims in a hearty tone. "We could give you some bullshit about having families to feed, but the truth is, we don't like to work, and opium isn't cheap. So, go ahead and unload your money and valuables onto the ground. Come on we don't have all day."

The two henchmen with swords laughed along with their boss until all three yelled in pain as they dropped their weapons, for reasons unknown to them, had suddenly become the temperature of liquid nitrogen. A wolf composed of solid blue ice grew out of the ground growling at the men, who yelled in fear while running away. The magical lupine turned around to kneel at Elsa's feet.

Reaching down to pet the creature, Elsa spoke to it kindly before vanishing it back to the ether, "That's a good boy."

Punzie slapped her cousin into a bone-crushing hug. "My Hero."

Eugene looked over to Rapunzel leering. "Well, the alley is ours now?"

The sunny blonde grinned. "It sure is."

"What!? After all that, you still want to do this." Elsa slapped her forehead. "We have a room in a four-star hotel for heaven's sake!"

By then the couple who had recently celebrated their diamond anniversary started tuning Elsa out. Rapunzel took her man by the hand, leading him over to a piece of discarded carpet and knelt on it in front him. With two quick flicks of her wrist Eugene's pants were around his knees and his dick in her hand. She gave it a couple of pumps before taking it into her mouth.

Elsa was leaning against the wall periodically poking her head around the corner looking out for anyone who might wander down the alley. _Seriously, all three of us are royalty! They're worse than a couple of damn high school students._

Rapunzel bobbed back and forth, sucking on Eugene's cock for a couple of minutes before she stood up lifting her knee-length floral print dress, so her husband could lower her panties. As the sunshine blonde stepped out of her underwear Eugene sat down on a crate and leaned back a little so Punzie could turn her back to him and ease down on to his throbbing member.

Elsa shook her head as the sound of butt cheeks slapping against thighs filled the air. _Like a pair of bunnies._

"God damn your pussy is like warm butter."

"Ungh... you've been screwing some butter?"

"Screwing your butter." he grabbed her by the hips meeting her thrusts with pumps of his own.

Being the nature of alley sex, Eugene didn't hold back and released his wad deep inside her. The couple were breathing hard as the man pulled up his pants and gave Punzie a lite slap to the butt as she walked over to Elsa while calling back, "Get my panties, I like that pair and don't want to lose them."

She gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for looking out."

The platinum blonde shook her head. "Your welcome, now can we go get breakfast already."

"Anything you want cotton top. I've worked up an appetite for a manly meal," Eugene said with his hands on his hips feeling very sure of himself as they exited the alley.

"Perhaps some tea and dry toast, you've had plenty of butter," Elsa said with a roll of her eyes as they made their way down the street.

Unknown to the three of them, another trio had been observing from a rooftop who incidentally were breathing hard and had some tiredness in their right shoulders.

"That is the man from his worshipfulness' scrying. He must have the Eye!"

"We can't confront him, master, he is protected by a sorceress," Mustafa reluctantly voiced, fearing a rebuff from the High Priest.

"This is true. We must report back to the god-king."

.

.

.

Pharaoh Atumkepmoph sat in his tub soaking in sacred oil contemplating his dominance of the world and how the Eye of Ptah would transform him into a full god, thus making him completely unstoppable. Returning to the world of the living after five millennia was not the most comfortable of processes and the regrowth of organs that had been removed during embalmment downright hurt, the oil eased that pain. "Hmm...maybe if I absorb the soul from one of those idiotic priests my dong will grow back faster." The double doors opened, and the three priests entered the room kneeling.

"I don't see the Eye of Ptah, minions."

"There were complications, most powerful one."

The Pharaoh gave a wave of his hand bringing the three of them up from the floor to stand in front of him. Atumkepmoph rose to his feet levitating out of the tub.

"First, learn the price of failure."

Mustafa started screaming in agony as he lifted off the ground. The poor wretch's flesh started to melt and drip to the floor. When only a dry skeleton remained, it spun around faster and faster until it exploded into a hundred pieces.

"Now, tell me why you do not have my Eye."

The High Priest began to stutter until the reanimated demigod became impatient and shouted, "never mind" while grabbing the top of the mortal Egyptian man's head. Atumkepmoph watched the events that had transpired in the alley with the thief, genuinely surprised by the magic displayed by the pale woman with nearly white hair.

"She is beautiful and powerful, yes she will do nicely."

The pharaoh was about to break the connection with the priest when he saw the thief having sex with the other woman. "Like a pair of bunnies."

Atumkepmoph released his contact allowing the High Priest to stumble backward.

"Since you are too imbecilic to formulate the simplest of plans, I will do it for you."

"Thank you, Your Worshipfulness. You are indeed wise oh god-king."

"Silence fool! Your groveling sickens me!" Atumkepmoph back fisted a lamp hard enough to crack a brick on the wall where it hit. "You will bring me the sorceress."

A chest near his sarcophagus opened and a two-foot iron chain with the ends linked together floated over to the High Priest.

"This chain placed around her neck will neutralize her mastery of ice and cold."

"But the sorceress does not possess the Eye, Oh great one."

"She doesn't have to, you will leave word with the thief and his woman that if the disk is not returned, then the witch will perish."

"We will not fail you again."

.

.

.

Elsa read the sign on the front of the café, "The Longhorn a Texas dining experience. Must be some sort of themed restaurant."

"In Egypt?" Eugene commented.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the cartoonish cowboy holding a pair of six-shooters, painted on the window. "Well, it would be exotic by Egyptian standards.

"Where's Texas?" Rapunzel asked Elsa as Eugene held the door open for the two ladies.

"It's one of the southern states. Really Punzie, we have lived in the United States for two years and you haven't learned anything about it."

Before Rapunzel could reply the hostess approached them, an Egyptian woman dressed in a ridiculous caricature of western style printing on a skirt and blouse, along with toy gun in a belt and holster, and of course, an oversized ten-gallon hat.

"Howdy! Welcome, to da Longhorn. I hopes yawl are hungry"

"Abso tootin lutly," Eugene replied, joining in on the act and thus earning a sideways glance from Elsa."

"Well don't that beat all? We happy to have ya sugar britches. Yawl come on a take a seat and I'll getcha some menus. While ya get yer mouths ready for da best dang Texas cooking in all of ky-row.

 _Most likely the only Texas cooking in Cairo,_ Elsa thought as she tried her best not to laugh at the local woman's absurd accent.

As the hostess walked off to retrieve their menus Punzie looked around at the décor, "It's all horseshoes and wagon wheels."

"It's supposed to resemble the American wild west era. This is a bit over the top though."

"Did you ever visit this Texas place?"

"No, but I did take a vacation with Anna in a small town called Hell's Tavern, New Mexico, the next state over, back in 1879.

Eugene lit a cigar. "Eventful?"

"Well long story short, Somehow Anna wound up being appointed Sheriff and we had to capture some cattle rustlers, I won't bore you with the details, no one wants to hear that story."

Punzie was going to probe her for more information until the hostess returned with their menus. "Now da waitress will be round shortly. We got flapjacks, they pretty good and if ya ain't cotton to that, the biscuits an gravy is so good it'll make you slap your momma."

Punzie started giggling as the woman walked away. "Well if they're that good."

"Order me something light and preferably not pan-fried," Elsa said as she rose from the table to find a restroom.

She made her way down a hallway that ended with three doors. The one in the center read 'Exit', the left one read 'Cowpokes' and the one on the right read 'Fillies.'

 _Well, I'm certainly not a cowpoke..._

Elsa made for the door labeled 'Fillies' but leaped back when the exit door suddenly opened, and two Egyptian men dressed in robes and tacky gold necklaces jumped through it. One threw a chain around her neck and the other shoved a gag in her mouth. The queen attempted to freeze the men, but nothing came from her fingertips.

"Take her to the truck. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Master?"

"This place makes a really good chicken fried steak."

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	16. Chapter 16

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note: Elsa's fate will be revealed in the next installment of**_ _ **The Eye of Ptah**_ _ **. Now we return to Anna and Ariel in Atlantica. This chapter will be a little shorter than usual. on Feb. 19'th Eternity will be one year old**_

 _ **IceWraith:**_ _The magic spell that brought him back from the underworld restored his intellect. – Thanks, I really wanted the absurdist humor to overflow in that chapter. Sometimes the plot requires action and even drama, but the original intent of the overall story is a sexual comedy. - Sometimes getting regional cuisine outside of its traditional area is a crap shoot. The worst Mexican I ever had was in Nebraska._

 _ **Guest:**_ _The Mummy: Elsa edition would have been a nice title for the arc.- Kristoff was not exactly an idiot, but in the case of the nitroglycerin... well let's just say his ambition outshined his ability.- The diamonds in the Eye of Ptah would be worth over a quarter of a million dollars just by themselves in today's money, now multiply that by a hundred because it's a five-thousand-year-old artifact. Eugene is a changed man but seeing an opportunity like that was just too much to pass up.- Frank and Bill didn't have much of a future anyway.- Well, half of you is correct.- They will try._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 7 part II – Under the Sea.**

 **North Atlantic Ocean, October 22, 1913**

.

.

.

.

"Unit's twelve and seven take the left flank, nine and four take the right," A dark-skinned soldier wearing the intricately decorated armor of an officer shouted to merman warriors rushing towards the sharkmen as he swam over to Anna and Ariel. Unlike the other high ranking mer-soldiers, he wore a red Anemone on top of his helmet.

"Your majesty, we must get you to safety at once."

The redheaded monarch's face was harder than concrete. "No, The Mariner must be stopped."

Ariel looked back to her new lover with a brief glimpse of affection before resuming her stone countenance. "Praetor Mahatoky, keep her safe!"

Anna gasped in fear for her new friend as Ariel swam toward the Mad Mariner at full speed firing thick yellow beams of energy toward her enemy. Once she was within distance to do so, the queen swung her trident like a bat connecting with the side of the copper suit, bolts of blue lightning surged throughout the suit sending the man stumbling backward for a few steps until he countered with the butt of his rifle across her jaw.

"Ariel!" Anna started towards the melee between the queen and the insane man in the mechanical suit but was held back by Mahatoky.

"No, the queen has been in battle before. She will be fine."

The regal mermaid made her body drop down to the floor and used her tail to sweep his legs out from under him. Ariel came back up with the trident risen above her head ready to drive it into the Mad Mariner's suit when a mechanical fist drove into her stomach, sending the queen flying thirty feet back. Both combatants came off the ocean floor at the same time. Ariel raised her trident with a single arm, pointing it at the villain while the Mariner raised his energy rifle. With two rage-filled cries, yellow light met with green giving birth to a massive shockwave that sent merfolk, sharkmen, and humans alike flying to the ocean floor.

Anna's ears were ringing as she lifted herself up. The hybrid princess's instant healing ability allowed her to regain consciousness faster than everybody else. Twenty feet away, Ariel was on her back with the Mariner walking towards her, his rifle lay in the mud shattered. The weapon was favored but not necessary to the completion of his goal. A flick of his suit's wrist triggered a long blade that extended from his right arm. Horrified by what she saw, Anna began to swim over and crash into the human until she noticed that the trident had landed at her fin.

Ariel looked over and gasped as Anna reached for the trident. "No Anna, don't touch it!"

The petite mermaid lifted the weapon and pointed it at the charging madman. Anna didn't know how to fire the beam of destructive magic, but fortunately, her desire to do so was the key to its use. By that point, everyone else was upright and staring in awe as Anna fired the trident at the man hitting him center mass and sending him flying a hundred feet back.

Once on his feet, the Mad Mariner looked around and saw that most of his sharkmen were dead and the mer-soldiers were closing in on him. The window of his suit was badly cracked, and water was beginning to seep in. Realizing that was time to make his exit, a chemical mixture of compressed oxygen, white phosphorus, and potassium nitrate ignited and shot out from the suit's posterior propelling him towards the surface.

Anna looked around and was surprised to see all the surrounding merfolk bowing in reverence to her.

"Wait, what?"

Ariel swam towards her and accepted the trident back from the confused girl.

"Umm... why is everyone bowing to me?"

Ariel took her into an embrace. "Because only one of royal blood can touch the trident without suffering a gruesome and horrifying death."

The queen then turned to address the crowd. "Anna has proven her lineage. I pronounce her Princess Anna of Atlantica.

The crowd clapped, and one merman shouted, "Three cheers for Princess Anna, the hero of Atlantica!"

"Hip, hip, hooray"

"Hip, hip, hooray"

"Hip, hip, hooray"

Anna beamed with excitement as she eagerly waved to the crowd.

.

.

.

A small fishing trawler bobbed up and down in the waves as the Mad Mariner's suit broke the surface and landed with a crash on the trawler's deck. Two crewmen wearing striped shirts ran to the Mariner and started releasing latches on the top of the suit. A tug at a handle separated a disk-shaped lid from the top of the cylinder allowing the man to spill out of it a gush of sea water. An old, white-bearded man smoking a pipe slowly walked over to the suit while giving a casual glance to its former occupant, who was coughing and gasping for air.

Taking notice of the cracked porthole, he shook his head and took a draw from his pipe. "Tsk, tsk, going to be a while before some more ultra-glass can be made."

The Marnier shoved away help from the crewmen as he stood up. "I need another rifle too."

"That's also going to take some time."

"How long?"

"Several months."

"AHHH!"

"Screaming won't help sonny."

"Just get to work!" The Mariner stomped way to his cabin to dry off and change.

.

.

Once in his robe, the defeated diver poured himself three fingers of scotch into a tumbler while combing his handlebar mustache. Sitting on his bunk he took a sip of the brown liquor thinking about how the attack on Atlantica went wrong. The familiar whooshing sound of someone magically teleporting took him out of his thoughts. "Wondered when you were going to show up. Got my pay?"

A gust of wind slamming the middle-aged man against the wall of his cabin was the answer to his question.

"You dare seek recompense after you failed in your task!"

"You said that only Ariel could use the magic fork. I did my part."

A hand swung out to backhand the Mariner. "It is called a trident you oafish fool! The girl is of no consequence, nothing has changed."

"Whatever, why don't you just kill her yourself?"

Another backhand caught the man's face. "Buffoon! She is protected from magic. That is the only reason I require the services of you and your infernal technology."

"My technology is damaged because of that little bitch with the twin red braids and it's not going to be fixed overnight, and it won't be cheap."

A bag of gold coins fell to the Mad Mariner's feet. "Repair your machines, and then complete your task. If you succeed I shall triple that amount. Be warned though, a second failure will lead to your life's forfeiture."

"I won't fail again, Ariel will die by my hand."

"See that she does."

.

.

.

The two ginger royals sat on Anna's bed sharing a plate of fruit and cheese while naked. Anna held up a piece of cheddar to Ariel's lips. "Say Ahh."

Ariel gave her a _'you're ridiculous'_ look but opened her mouth all the same. "Ahh"

The smaller redhead popped the bit of cheese into the taller one's mouth. "So, you think I'm a princess of some sorts."

"You have to be. Only one of royal blood could touch the trident, much less use it."

"Maybe I'm a queen."

Ariel cocked her head to the side. "Hmm... I've met many kinds of queens, some with magic and some without. I attended a coronation once where a very powerful queen actually ran off to the mountains the same night she was crowned."

"Maybe she just wanted to be free," Anna guessed.

"Probably, and that's why I don't think you are a queen. There is too much freedom in those gorgeous eyes."

"I guess I do march to the beat of my own drum."

Ariel then pushed the princess onto her back and straddled her thighs. "I can see that, but the next time I tell you to stay put you do it. I couldn't bear to see you hurt."

Anna grinned and sat up to kiss the three-hundred-year-old beauty on the nose. "Ok."

Ariel leaned down and kissed the girl passionately while she reached up to wrap her arms around the mermaid's back.

"So how did it work out for the runaway queen?"

"I'm not sure, I left right after she ran off."

"Really? Just as things were getting interesting."

"Let's just say the weather turned for the worse and I can't stand the cold. I think her sister went and got her or something, or at least that's what I heard from someone else."

"I hope it worked out for them."

"No idea, I suppose you would have had to have been there."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two lovers stopped talking about the strange queen's coronation and started kissing some more as Anna tried to roll her lover over but was stopped with a shove back down on to the bed.

Ariel's spoke with authority. "Obey your queen and stay still. Tonight, I have my way with you."

Anna beamed in excitement, "Command me, Your Majesty."

Ariel tilted her head down to nibble at the princess's neck. "Ahh."

The queen went lower and started to suck on Anna's left nipple while squeezing her right breast. Anna began to squirm a little and earned herself a light pop to the inside of her thigh.

"I said stay still mystery girl."

Anna giggled again.

Ariel worked her way down further and gave Anna's belly button a lick.

Further down, even more, lead her to Anna's flower. With two gentle thumbs, Ariel spread the human's petals and gave the most delicate of pecks with her lips, a tongue followed those lips, and a probing finger followed all of that.

.

.

.

 _Seven Months later_

Anna leaned back on a flat stone allowing the Mediterranean sun to warm her skin while her tail splashed back and forth in the water. Even though she remembered nothing of her previous life, the princess had a feeling that she had always loved summer. Ariel had warned her about sitting on harbor rocks too close to the shore but regardless of lifetime, Anna did not always heed good advice. About a hundred yards away was a ship with people on the deck docked at a pier she could see the name ' _Cleopatra's dream'_ and two blonde women and a man with black hair facing away from her direction but she made eye contact with a man in a white suit who had curly brown hair and smiled while waving at him.

"So, this is where you have been hiding."

Anna looked down and saw Ariel's head sticking up out of the water. In less than an instant, she was a few feet beneath the waves kissing her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too Anna. Even when you do things like communicating with humans in your mermaid form," The older mermaid said while giving her a grin that was half ' _you're so cute_ and half _'bad girl'_.

Anna looked up with a pair of puppy dog eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

"The last time one of my subjects pulled a stunt like that the magistrate sentenced her to six months community service, and I didn't overturn it."

Anna slumped one shoulder as she lowered her chin a little and slightly raised her eyebrows while curling one corner of her upper lip. Ariel facepalmed and let out a groan.

"Ung...Anna you always get me with that look."

"I call it the smolder."

"Where did you learn that from?"

Anna cocked her head to the side in contemplation. "I have no idea."

Ariel then crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I should ground you from the warp currents for a month. You would be a lot easier to keep up with."

Anna gasped and then grabbed Ariel in a tight hug. "No baby, that would suck donkey balls. I love the warp currents. Besides I haven't gone that far."

Ariel took her by the hand as they swam back to the magical underwater rivers that would send someone vast distances in only a few minutes. "Were five thousand miles east of Atlantica."

"Wow! Hey maybe Dot can use her magic to make us some portable telephones and you can just call me."

The mermaid queen laughed as they entered the warp current. "Portable telephones... I think you have spent too much time in the sun. Come on, our little seahorse friend set up a picnic for us."

.

.

The mermaid couple exited the warp current hand and hand as they entered an empty field of seaweed. In the middle of the field was a blanket and a picnic basket with a small black and blue spotted seahorse. Once over to him, Anna gave him a hug.

"This is so sweet of you Bubbles."

"Aww shucks Anna, this is nothing. Just some seaweed sandwiches and kelp salad."

"Well, it looks delicious." The princess snapped a linen napkin, but it slipped out of her fingers and started to float away.

"I'll get it," Anna said as she bounced up from the picnic blanket and swam off towards the straying napkin.

Glad for the distraction pulling Anna away, Ariel leaned over to whisper to Bubbles, "Do you have it?"

The seahorse nodded eagerly and turned around holding up his tail showing the queen a diamond engagement ring. "It's beautiful, I know Anna will love it."

"I just hope she says yes."

"Of course, she will, Anna loves you."

Ariel looked up and saw her girlfriend swimming back towards them smiling.

"I never thought I would feel this way again after Eric died, but I can't see myself without her. I love her, and I know Eric would too."

Anna swam closer passing by a rock when a net was thrown over her head and two shark men jumped grabbing her with one knocking her out with a blow to the head with a club. Enraged Ariel formed her trident and charged towards them with a cry of anger. Before the queen could get close a squid jumped out and filled the surrounding water with midnight black ink. Frantically, she felt around in the dark trying to find Anna but came up with nothing.

Once the ink cleared Anna and the sharkmen were gone without a trace.

.

.

.

Queen Ariel practically crashed through the doors of her throne room startling various attendants.

"Have the Court Wizard and Praetor Mahatoky brought here immediately!" The monarch ordered in a booming voice.

Within a few minutes, Prodotia and the chief of her army entered.

"What troubles you, my queen."

"How may I afford succor, dear friend."

"Anna has been kidnapped!" Two of the Mad Mariner's sharkmen and a squid abducted her during our picnic. You will use all the abilities you possess to find her, you are authorized to utilize any and all of the kingdom's resources. That bastard has gone to far this time and will die by my hand!" The redhaired mermaid backhanded a vase across the room, smashing it to a thousand pieces.

The merman came to stiff-backed attention. "I will dispatch a battalion of dolphin chariots at once."

"You will dispatch every damned dolphin, soldier, and janitor we have!"

Prodotia swam over to her friend and brought her into a comforting embrace. "The good Praetor will excel for you as he always does, and I will devise a special locator spell."

Ariel started weeping. "Please find her, please find my Anna."

.

.

.

Images and sounds came rushing into Anna's brain as she regained consciousness. It was all white noise at first until a low pitch hum could be discerned along with the gray-green walls of a dry subterranean cave. A tug on her wrist and ankles told her that she was back in human form and chained to one of the walls.

"Hey! Hey, butthole who has me chained up in a skeazy ass cave! Where am I?! This is really messed up, and kind of rapey since I'm not wearing any bottoms."

The sound of heavy boots slapping against the stone floor echoed off the cave walls as a figure exited the shadows wearing a grey tank top and black wool pants, though his bald head and extremely wide handlebar mustache were the first things to be illuminated by the dim light of the cave. "Hello, your Maj..."

The Mariner turned to the two shark head henchmen that grabbed her. "This isn't Queen Ariel you fools!"

One of the sharkmen scratched his head. "Geez boss, you said the redhead with a green tail."

The Mariner withdrew his newly constructed destructo beam pistol from his hip and shot the dim-witted sharkman in the chest, making him explode in a burst of blood and meat. Holstering his weapon, the middle-aged man walked over to stand in front of Anna. "A minor setback doesn't matter, we can still have some fun."

The Mariner began to fondle Anna's breast making the princess squirm a little. "Hands off weirdo, these titties are spoken for."

"What? I'm just trying to show friendship."

"Ung, even if you were, I'd never be friends with a sack of shit like you."

A flash of anger filled his eyes, the Mariner collected himself and gave her a sinister smile while slipping a pair of brass knuckles on behind his back. Giving the knuckles a squeeze he drew back and punched Anna in the mouth with a satisfying crunch.

"Anything else cute you want to say?"

Anna spat a mouth full of blood at the Mariner's face. "Yeah, you hit like a bitch."

The kidnapper laughed as he drew back and punched her in the stomach. Anna lurched forward putting stress on the shackles at her wrist. Wearing a wild-faced grin, the madman gleefully pulled a lever releasing the shackles and letting Anna fall to the floor.

"You're spunky, breaking you is going to be fun."

The Mad Mariner drew back his foot and delivered a sharp kick to the petite girl's side, breaking a few of her ribs and making her scream in pain.

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	17. Chapter 17

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than usual, I've been busy with work. I would have finished this yesterday but I decided to binge watch all of RWBY on YouTube instead, not a masterpiece but it was entertaining. The main character Ruby Rose kind of reminds me of Anna a little.**_

 _ **No reviews for part 2 of Under the Sea :-( oh well, it was short and really meant to advance the plot. I see feedback and of course lack of feedback as a compass for my writing, good reviews mean keep on course, bad reviews or lack thereof means return to the previous heading.**_

 _ **I greatly appreciate the reviews for 'A Responsible Adult' I had that story sitting on my hard drive for a while, I'm glad it was well received.**_

 _ **Since the wrap up of both current story arcs is rather short I've decided to post both of them at the same time.**_

 _ **Now the conclusion of**_ _ **The Eye of Ptah**_ _ **immediately followed by the conclusion of**_ _ **Under the Sea**_ _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 8 part II – The Eye of Ptah.**

 **Cairo, Egypt, May 29'th, 1914**

.

.

.

.

Elsa flailed her arms about hitting the High Priest in the nose; struggling as she was forced to sit in a high backed chair. She had stopped screaming, realizing that it would serve only to make her hoarse. Quickly the two men lashed her arms and legs to those of the chair. With one quick movement, the High Priest snatched the bag from her head.

Looking around the room Elsa saw Atumkepmoph and his two lackeys standing in front of her. "I missed breakfast for this? Two losers in loincloths and a guy who was probably fired from his dinner theater troop."

The priests gasped in shock at the woman's disrespectful tone.

Seeing his minions' reactions, the demigod smiled. "We shall forgive her for that particular trespass, for she is not aware that she resides within the company of a god."

The god-king then turned to his captive. "You are indeed a beauty. I am The Most Illustrious Pharaoh Atumkepmoph, the son of the mighty Set and soon to be ruler of the world."

 _Guess it's going to be one of those days._ Elsa thought with a groan.

The pharaoh brushed his fingertips against her pale cheek making her recoil in disgust. "I can feel your power sorceress… and more. I sense your magic slamming against the enchanted barrier that holds it at bay with the force of a thousand chariots."

"Let me guess, the chain around my neck."

"Not very refined I know, but we are working on a schedule here."

Placing his palm on the crown of her head like he had done with the High Priest, the god-king sifted through her mind, images of Arendelle, Olaf, and Anna filled his head. "Yes, of course, an immortal ice queen, who better to sit at my feet as a devoted disciple and lover once your companions return the Eye of Ptah and I recreate the world in my glorious image."

"Ok, Atum…?" Elsa started politely.

"Atumkepmoph."

"Yes, Atumkepmoph, three things. First and foremost, you use way too much eyeliner. Neither I nor my friends know anything about the eye of whatever, and as for the whole disciple lover thing. Yuck, just yuck."

The Pharaoh gave her another smile. "When the Earth is in ashes you will beg to take your place at my feet. And before you feign ignorance about the Eye..."

He said no more as he formed an image cloud displaying the vision of her friend sliding down a rope from the ceiling, taking the magical item from a pedestal and heading back up the rope.

"Eugene!"

.

.

.

Rapunzel and her husband entered the suite she had shared with Elsa the night before. The princess frowned as she looked around noticing that Elsa wasn't there.

"Where could she be? I can't imagine why she would just disappear like that."

"Maybe the smell of onion rings ran her out of the cafe. I thought Scandinavians liked pan-fried foods."

"Elsa is a royal she has a delicate stomach."

"So was Anna, and I remember the time she ate her own weight in hot wings. She even downed a gallon of strawberry ice cream with a fifth of rum for a chaser after that."

"Well, to be fair it was an eating competition."

"Which left a third of the kingdom's population too sick to move for over a day. The Debacle of '65, I believe they call it."

"Her heart was in the right place. Anna just wanted everyone to have a good time. Oh and don't you dare mention any of that to Elsa, she's still embarrassed about the whole thing."

"Speaking of, she probably meet a guy and they're off having a drink somewhere."

Punzie smacked him on the arm. "Elsa's not like that, you know she's faithful to Collin."

"Except when it's you."

"I'm special, Collin is ok with that."

"Yeah, probably because the two of you let him watch while he waxes the little man in the boat."

"Same motivations as you," the woman said before noticing a note lying on the bed.

"Bring us the Eye of Pee-Tah, if you want the ice witch back in one piece. Elsa's been kidnapped!? How?" Being that Elsa was an immortal with magic powers, Punzie was more surprised than concerned.

"The p is silent," Eugene corrected and then cursed under his breath for telling on himself.

Rapunzel turned to face him frowning with her arms crossed. "Do you know something about this?"

Realizing that the jig was up, Eugene reached into his jacket and withdrew a black onyx disc that was permeated with diamonds. "This is the Eye of Ptah, I have a fence in London that will give me twenty-five million Pounds."

Rapunzel took the exceedingly valuable disc and gently placed it on the bed. "Just so we are clear. You stole a twenty-five million Pound artifact from people that are powerful enough to kidnap Elsa."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Punzie took a deep breath and exhaled it calmly… and then proceeded to pummel Eugene with a barrage of tiny fist to the chest and head. "You idiot!"

"Ahh, ow, ouch, come on Blondie stop, ow, ouch!"

.

.

.

"And just for the record, there is no such thing as too much eyeliner."

Elsa sighed again. "So you're five thousand years old?"

"Actually ten thousand, though half of that was spent entombed waiting for the time to be right for my glorious return."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "So in all of those dozens of centuries have you ever tried _not_ being a megalomaniacal jackass?" The High Priest looked on in shock.

Atumkepmoph inhaled deeply through his nose but did not let rage overtake him. "I have tolerated your insolence thus far, but I warn you, even a queen is not above a corrective slap."

The ice queen looked him square in the eye. "Do it Atum- jack off." R _eally Elsa?_ _Even Anna would have called that crass._

"Such crudeness is beneath you my queen. So I fear I must give you a reminder of that." The pharaoh drew back to give her a fresh one when the lesser priest ran into the room breathing hard and bleeding from the nose.

"Your Worshipfulness, The rouge and his whore have arrived with the sacred Eye."

"Did you kill them and retrieve it?" the god-king asked.

"No, oh great one. When I tried to, the thief punched me in the face and his woman grabbed the waistband of my underwear and stretched it up over my head."

"Fool! You will die for your impotence," the High priest shouted as Eugene walked in with a very pissed off Rapunzel.

"We have your stupid plate. Now let Elsa go."

"No! Destroy it and run… Ahh!" Elsa shouted in warning before she was cut off with a backhand from Atumkepmoph that was hard enough to draw blood from her lip.

Eugene saw Elsa's split lip and cringed. "Yeah, you really shouldn't have done that."

Punzie's green eyes lowered in rage as she walked towards the laughing god, who paused long enough to comment. "I know you from the sorceress's memories, and I'm afraid that magical hair pales in comparison to my resplendence."

"The hair is the least of your concerns." She spat out as she withdrew a colt 45 revolver from the folds of her dress and unloaded it into Atumkepmoph's chest.

The pharaoh glanced down at the holes in his chest and looked back up with a confused expression. "Was that supposed to do something?"

Rapunzel's shoulders sank. "Worth a shot."

A wiggle of his fingers made the Eye of Ptah leap out of Eugene's jacket and into his hand. "Well this has been entertaining, but I have a world to destroy. Do give my regards to Osiris." the ancient Egyptian reached into a pouch at his waist and threw a handful of bone fragments that upon hitting the ground, grew into a pair of sword-wielding skeletons and two mummies.

"Kill them."

Eugene quickly grabbed a sword from a crate and engaged the skeletal warriors while Rapunzel dodged a wild swing from one of the mummies.

Satisfied that the thief and his harlot were occupied and would soon be dealt with, Atumkepmoph looked on in approval as the High Priest wheeled in a large rectangular assembly of coils and wires, while the other one sat up a pedestal about a foot away and ran a cable in between it and the device. Behind the pedestal an enchanted globe sat on a second pedestal, glowing with an ominous blue light.

Elsa looked at the rig. "An arc gap generator?"

"Yes, an electrical spark of one hundred thousand Volts will leave the device and hit the eye. Once the disk is charged with the artificial lightning it will send out a blast of magical flame that nothing in existence could withstand, the fire of creation itself will destroy whatever is in its path and in this case." he gestured to the globe.

"The globe is enchanted and will act as a stand-in for the world itself," Elsa finished for him.

The pharaoh set the artifact on its side into a special metal grove on the pedestal "Yes. In my time, I would have had to wait for a thunderstorm or call upon the might of my father. This is indeed an interesting age I have awakened into."

"An ingenious plan, but why tell me about it? I will stop you, the first opportunity I get."

Atumkepmoph paused to rub his chin in contemplation. "I do not know. It seems like a strategically bad move and is completely counterproductive. I suppose that is just how these sort of things are done."

Rapunzel grabbed a loose end of one of the mummies bandages and gave it a yank sending it into a spin that ended with one long bandage and nothing beneath it. The princess only had a second to contemplate the absurdity of this as she turned to whip her hair across the other mummies head.

Eugene didn't have time to contemplate the mummies at all as he parried the attack of one of the skeletons and caught the hilt of the other one's sword with the tip of his own. With a spin of his wrist, the weapon went flying out of the undead warrior's hand. A quick backward slash of Eugene's sword smashed the unprotected skull into crumbles.

Be it fate, luck, or a combination of the two, the skeleton soldier's sword flew through the air and glanced off of one of the links of the enchanted cast iron chain at just the right angle to break it as the rest of the chain fell to the floor. It only took a quarter of a second between the moment Elsa felt the hold on her powers release and ice expanding out from the ropes holding her wrist and ankles to the chair. Atumkepmoph hadn't noticed any of this until a concentrated gale sent the coil assembly and pedestal flying across the room. He quickly turned around in time to see Elsa launch a giant ice spike at his chest impaling him and pinning him to the wall like a note in a cork-board.

"Playtime's over."

The High Priest and his underling knew it was their duty to attack the sorceress when they saw that she had freed herself from the restraints... and quickly chose to run out of the door screaming like little bitches.

Atumkepmoph would punish his minions for their cowardice latter, for at the moment he was preoccupied with Elsa who had transformed her clothing into a suit of amber colored ice armor. A wave of his hand dissolved the ice spike and closed up the hole in his chest. "A pity, you could have been my loyal pet for all of time." A dagger levitated out of a box and flew at Elsa's head amazingly fast and then abruptly stopped a foot away from her face, coated in ice. Atumkepmoph's telekinetic control over the dagger had ceased the moment the queen's ice-covered it and any ice that close to the sorceress was hers alone to command. A motionless and silent thought lowered the dagger to about ten degrees above absolute zero, more than sufficiently cold enough to shatter it like glass.

"Is that it? I expected more from a god," Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow almost taunting him.

Atumkepmoph's eyes glowed red with anger. "The dagger would have been quick, now I will show you no mercy!"

"Neither will I," the queen retorted as she made a quick gesture with her palms summoning two massive twelve-foot tall ice Vikings from the ground, fully equipped with giant battle axes and shields, and of course wicked cool ice beards.

The god-king refused to show it as he rolled out of the way of a swing from a ten-foot ice ax, but he was actually quite impressed, he had not thought she was capable of creating such a powerful construct. The gold bathtub he had soaked in earlier quickly flew into one of the Vikings, smashing it, though this came at a price as the other ice golem's ax slashed him across the side and sent him twenty feet through the air. Passing by Rapunzel and the mummy she was currently on top of hitting, he wondered where she had obtained a frying pan from as he crashed into a wall. The gash across his body would have killed a mortal man, yet Atumkepmoph returned to his feet as the wound closed up. The remaining ice Viking went for another strike but was destroyed by the pharaoh's sarcophagus smashing through his torso.

Elsa and the demigod faced one another standing a mere ten feet apart. The two powerful beings squared off, ready for another round of magical combat when the queen noticed the eye on the floor next to Eugene's foot.

"Eugene! Throw me the disk!"

The thief blocked another swing of the skeleton's sword with his own and gave it a solid kick backward. He quickly turned and grab the Eye of Ptah and hurled it to her and turned back to continue the fight but was a second too slow and felt the skeleton's sword plunged into his heart.

Eugene's throw sent the artifact towards Elsa but was quickly intercepted by Atumkepmoph's telekinesis, floating it over to the demigod where it hovered in the air at an arm's length away.

"This has been a wonderful diversion, and you were almost a worthy opponent, but the battle is over and I am ready to meet my destiny."

"Couldn't agree more." Elsa lifted her hand and sent a bolt of lightning at the eye.

Just as Atumkepmoph had explained, once lightning hit the disk, it sent out the magical fire of creation, and though neither of them had known it, this was actually a completely self-contained ball of eighteen trillion degree quark-gluon plasma which had existed one microsecond after the big bang that shot out of the eye and hit the pharaoh in the chest. Atumkepmoph let out a scream that was a mixture of pain, fear, and rage as he disintegrated into nothingness, not even ashes remained. The remaining mummy and skeleton disappeared into nothingness as the pharaoh and all he commanded was destroyed, for even a god couldn't withstand the creation fire that burned more than a million times hotter than the sun.

 _Now that this is over, maybe I can finally get breakfast._

"Eugene!"

Elsa turned and saw Rapunzel kneeling over her husband's lifeless body wrapping her hair around him. A look of horror washed over her as she ran to his side.

"Flower gleam and glow."

"Let your power shine."

"Make the clock reverse."

"Bring back what once was mine."

"Heal what has been hurt."

"Change the fates design."

"Save what has been lost."

"Bring back what once was mine."

"What once was mine."

Punzie's hair glowed for a moment and then stopped… Eugene's injury had been too severe, and the princess could not heal death.

"No baby please, please don't go," Rapunzel whispered as tears fell on to Eugene's lifeless cheek while Elsa sniffled as she took her cousin into a hug.

The Eye of Ptah lay forgotten on the floor away from the survivors until it glowed with a green light and levitated off of the ground. Elsa and Punzie looked up with quiet and somber faces, noticing the verdant glow. Starting slowly, the artifact began to topple over in a spin that picked up speed until it was only a blur. The green glow continued as the eye started to crack and then exploded, sending a shower diamonds and chunks of obsidian on the floor leaving a thin man like being that had gray skin who stood only four feet high, his eyes were like wide black saucers with a cluster of small star-like points, each eye appeared like a small window into the night sky. The stranger had a powerful presence that royal ladies could feel deep into there bones. With slow and controlled movements the creature spoke in a soft and hollow voice.

"I am Ptah. You have defeated the evil spawn of Set, this is good."

Ptah gestured his small hand toward Eugene's body while making eye contact with a weeping Rapunzel. "Do not mourn my child, for what has been lost can be restored."

The same green glow that had surrounded the eye now washed over Eugene, lifting his lifeless body into the air as Elsa and Punzie stumbled backward in shock. The difference between life and death was only a fraction of a second once Ptah gave a slight flick of his finger. Eugene took in a deep breath as his eyes shot wide open and the wound in his chest disappeared.

"You have done well young ones. Go in serenity."

With a final flash of green, Ptah disappeared and Eugene hit the floor with a thud.

"Is it over?" the dark-haired man asked while rubbing the spot where he had landed on his backside.

"My snugly poo!" the sunshine blonde cried out as she leaped on top of him, peppering her resurrected husband's face with kisses.

.

.

.

The promenade deck of _Cleopatra's Dream_ was starting to fill with passengers that had boarded from the Port of Alexandria.

"I'm fine Blondie, its been three days. You don't have to hold on so tight."

Rapunzel's reply to Eugene's laughed out comment was to tighten her grip on his arm. "I almost lost you. Your staying by my side from now on."

"Even when you want to bang Elsa?"

The platinum blonde woman addressed in Eugene's question blushed a little at his mentioning of the most private aspect of her sex life on the deck of a semi crowed ship. "Well Eugene I see that returning from death hasn't improved your dismal sense of decorum."

Rapunzel gave a naughty grin. "When we reach Italy I'll just keep you in one hand and Elsa's left boobie in the other."

"As long as I have the right one in mine."

The trio turned in shock hearing a voice they each associated with New York.

"Collin!?"

Elsa crashed into the young man dressed in an all-white suit, giving him the most powerful bone crushing hug she could muster.

"Darling… how? How are you here? You're supposed to be in Ohio on your families farm."

"Well planting usually takes eight weeks, but I realized that if I worked twice as hard and went from dawn to dusk every day I could cut that down to a month and still have time to be with you for the last few weeks of summer break."

Elsa let out a groan as she laid her head on his chest. "God, you are too good for me."

"Not a chance, but hey how have all of you been doing?"

Elsa gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll tell you in our cabin, darling."

"Sounds intriguing, do you want something from the bar?"

"A vodka and grapefruit juice."

As Collin walked away to the get a drink Elsa looked at her companions. "Well, Eugene I hope you have learned something from all of this."

"Yeah, don't steal from an evil cult if their god is actually real."

"Eugene!" the smaller blonde elbowed him in the ribs.

"I really hope that isn't all you have taken from this experience."

The roguish man smiled and motioned for the ladies to turn away from the starboard side of the ship and huddled in a circle. Withdrawing a small pouch, he opened it wide enough to show fifty or so one-carat diamonds. Both ladies gasped in shock.

"Well, I wasn't just going to leave them lying on that warehouse floor."

On his way back over from the bar, Collin looked out into the harbor and about a hundred yards away sitting on a rock was the last thing he ever thought he would see… a mermaid with green tail and red hair twisted into twin braids waving at him. Quickly he grabbed Elsa while shouting, "look, look". When he and the three nonagenarians turned back to the sea the mermaid was gone.

Elsa looked at him with concern. "What is it darling?"

Collin pointed out to the water. "A mermaid. I saw a mermaid sitting on that rock. She waved at me."

The three of them laughed as Eugene gave him a cordial pat on the shoulder. "I think this Mediterranean sun doesn't agree with our young friend."

"You probably saw a manatee darling. The water and sunlight can play tricks on the mind."

"I guess your right," Collin said as he took Elsa's hand with his own while wondering why the Manatee had red hair and looked a little like his girlfriend.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 part I** **I** **I – Under the Sea.**

 **North Atlantic Ocean,** **June 1, 1914**

.

.

.

.

Anna coughed up blood as the Mad Mariner grabbed her by the middle of her bra to pull her up from the cave floor.

"I bet you're ready to be a good girl aren't you?"

Anna's throat was swollen by the injury she had sustained to her windpipe but was still able to hoarsely speak. "Fuck you."

"Still holding on to that spunk huh?" The Mariner asked before bringing his brass-knuckled fist across the small girl's right eye hard enough to crush the bone in the socket and rupture her eyeball. Lying on the ground attempting to crawl away the evil man brought his foot down onto Anna's left knee hard enough to shatter it.

.

.

.

Ariel swam at the front of her entire army wearing gold plate armor identical to Praetor Mahatoky's who was swimming right next to her, only she wore her crown instead of a crested helmet and she carried her trident instead of a sword. On her left was Prodotia who held a scrying stone out at arm's length with one hand, while she carried her glaive with the other.

"The cave directly ahead of us my queen."

The three merfolk taking point for the entire might of the Atlantica military came to a stop in front of the cave, noticing the slight shimmer to the entrance Mahatoky realized that the interior of the cave was dry. Turning to give orders to the troops.

"Officers capable of taking human form prepare to take the cavern on your queen's order. Everyone else set up a perimeter."

Even though it would be muffled by the magical barrier that separated water from air a blood-curdling scream that sounded way too much like Anna filled Ariel's ears.

"Attack!"

.

.

.

"Damn, I see beating you to a pulp just isn't enough. I guess we'll just have to escalate this a bit."

The middle-aged seaman knelt down between Anna's broken legs and unfastened his pants exposing an erection.

"Now I would tell you not to move, but I don't think you could at this point."

Anna's crushed and battered face was covered with so much dry blood that he didn't recognize her lips moving at first, the words coming out in barely more than a whisper."

"Didn't hear you, sweetie, say it again."

Anna mustered up the last vestiges of her strength to vocalize loud enough for the Mad Mariner to hear her weak and croaked voice.

"You have a tiny dick."

the Mariner's face turned dark red in anger as his face contorted. "Oh, I'm going to love every second of this."

Taking his member in hand, he started to position himself at Anna's opening but exploded into a dozen flaming chunks as a beam of purple energy hit him center mass.

"Prodotia! The queen did not order a kill shot." Praetor Mahatoky yelled in shock at the Court Wizard's unexpected move.

"It doesn't matter, I would have executed him anyway." Ariel ran over to her badly beaten girlfriend.

Cradling her a gently as possible, Ariel spoke to her as softly as she could while tears poured from her face. "Baby, I know you're hurt, but you will get better. I love you so much, Anna. I promise I will take care of you."

For at least two minutes, no one in the room uttered a sound as their queen held her lover silently.

"We're going to move you out of here as gently as possible."

Surprising everyone, Anna stood up, the last of her bruises and wounds healing themselves. The surrounding merfolk gasped in shock as the princess stood before them smiling without a remaining scratch.

"How!? Darling, you were badly hurt. Your legs were broken!"

Anna looked over her body. "Guess I needed to stop getting the shit kicked out of me long enough to heal. Oh, and I guess I heal really fast."

Ariel grabbed Anna close and silently held her, content that she was ok.

.

.

.

.

 **Seven months later in West Hell.**

Ursula swung a pickaxe held by one of her purple tentacles at a stone wall, knocking lose a chunk of gypsum as a shower of smoldering brimstone sprayed her in the face. Three centuries of this sort of drudgery had made her immune to the painful burning of molten sulfur.

"Hurry up with that cart human scum," she called out to her partner.

"Blow me, octo-bitch." A red-haired man in a tattered suit that was once pure white and a symbol of aristocracy pushed an empty cart towards the female Cecaelia.

"Come on Hans, we still have ten more of these to fill before the end of our shift."

Hans was about to retort when a familiar cry of anger filled the air.

"Remove these chains, I am Atumkepmoph. I am a god. You cannot keep me bound."

Ursula cocked her head towards the demigod that was bound to the opposing wall of the long crosscut tunnel. "He's at it again."

Hans turned to address the Egyptian. "Come on man it's been over half a year, give it a rest already, nobody's listening."

"How dare you address me in such a manner!"

Ursula swung her pickaxe again. "Yes, yes, you are mighty and powerful. We all were. So Atum-fuck off already.

Hans loaded another chunk of gypsum into the cart. "Good one."

"Fools! Your mockery is meaningless. Once the new year is upon us, my loyal servant will perform the sacred ritual to return me to the living world once more."

Hans turned to Ursula. "That's today isn't it?"

"I lost track of the calendar centuries ago. Give it time, you will too."

Their conversation was interrupted when a vortex of greenish yellow energy opened at the end of the tunnel while Atumkepmoph's chains simultaneously snapped, dropping him to the ground.

The demigod smiled as walked past the other two damned souls towards the portal. "Enjoy the rest of your stay in this dismal realm."

Hans and Ursula looked at each other and silently nodded. One of the sea witches tentacles wrapped itself around the pharaoh's ankle and pulled him to the dirt face first. Wasting no time, Hans drove his partner's pickaxe through his back pinning him to the ground. Suddenly the tunnel was filled with small red-faced demons wearing blue prison guard uniforms and brandishing billy clubs while one blew a whistle. Quickly Hans and Ursula jumped through the vortex a split second before it closed.

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	18. Chapter 18

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 _ **IceWraith:**_ Thanks, this chapter will contain a reunion (Technically)

 _ **Guest:**_ Yep, those arcs are done, but the fun is just beginning.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Warning this chapter contains graphic sex with a sixteen-year-old and multiple triggers

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9, Part I– Dreams and Realities.**

 **Montauk, New York, United States, Dec, 31'st, 1914**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning"_. - Winston Churchill**

.

.

.

.

Two swords collided in a resounding clang that filled the room. The combatants meet and then broke apart. The one who appeared younger sprang on her ankles leaping into the air completing a forward somersault and came down to meet her opponent's blade with her own. With a cry of valor, she rushed forward with her saber, slashing at her opponent with speed and furious conviction. Her opponent smiled as he saw what he had been patiently waiting for, a mistake. In her fury, she had performed another forward flip to push the dark-skinned man back and landed on the wrong foot. A simple lunge that he knew she would block was all that it took for the man position his foot behind his opponent's ankle. With a simple twist of his leg, she was on her back with the tip of his rapier at her throat.

"You are indeed a conundrum Princess Anna. At moments you fight like someone with decades of experience, and in others, you fall prey to mistakes even a novice would not make."

The redhead frowned. "I totally would have won if I hadn't landed wrong."

"That is a possibility, your fighting technique has improved but it has not matured", Praetor Mahatoky said with a smile as he removed his blade, not bothering to offer his hand knowing that Anna would just slap it away.

Anna continued to lie on the floor crossing her arms. "What the hell does that mean?"

"When I started training you in combat you were as ferocious as an angry dog. Now you are like an angry wolf, but what you need to learn is to become like the calm and patient jaguar. Do not lunge at every opportunity you will not always win through sheer force of will. Think with your head princess, not your fists."

Anna sat up and crossed her legs. "I only want to be stronger,... better."

"It has been over half of a year, does the Mad Mariner still weigh on your soul?"

"If I couldn't save myself from slime like that, then how will I ever protect Ariel from a real danger?"

"He used trickery and cowardice to capture you. I do not doubt for a moment that even back then you would have bested him in a fair fight."

Anna jumped to her feet and punched a wall. "The real world's not a boxing ring. Villains don't fight fair! Nobody with any sense does."

"You have little to worry about princess. The queen is well versed in combat and is most likely the most terrifying creature in all of the ocean when she is angry. Though unlike you, she knows not to let passion control her in a fight."

Anna hung her head. "I just don't think I could stand to lose her. I love her more than anything that ever has been or ever will be."

"And I love you more than that."

Anna gasped in joy, running over to Ariel's arms.

"Might I steal your pupil away early Praetor?"

"That which pleases my queen pleases me, your majesty."

Ariel looked down to the shorter redhead lovingly. "Are you excited about tonight?"

Anna looked at her puzzled for a moment and the gasped in happy realization. "Tonight is New Year's Eve!"

"I thought we would celebrate on the surface tonight. We were invited to a party by an old friend of mine in Montauk, New York."

"Ooo, I get to wear my new party dress."

"The green one that is scandalously low cut?"

Anna pouted a little. "I thought you liked me in that dress."

"I love how that dress looks on you, I just don't think I'll like how the other guest will love how it looks on you too."

Anna nuzzled her head into Ariel's chest. "They can look all they like. I'm yours and yours alone."

Ariel leaned down to kiss her on the top of the head.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready." Anna then leaned in and whispered into Ariel's ear, "I won't wear any panties so if you want to do inappropriate stuff to me at the party you can."

Anna sprinted off towards the wet part of the palace before Ariel could tell her to behave.

"I'm going to do it tonight."

Praetor Mahatoky smiled. "I am glad to hear it, my queen. I was saddened when I learned that you had postponed your proposal because of the mariner's attack. "

"That is far behind us and I have a feeling that the time is right, I want to make Anna my wife more than anything I have ever wanted before." Ariel smiled as she tried to picture every freckle Anna had.

.

.

.

The shiny black Dodge Turing rolled along Highway 27 as the setting sun dipped into the waters of Shinnecock Bay.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just flown here in a magical ice chariot," Eugene asked as he shifted from third to fourth gear, speeding up as he passed the intersection of county road 39.

"You said that the party has valet service and I cant very well cheek in a Pegasus made of ice." Elsa quipped from the back seat taking a drink from a bottle of rum. "Besides you seem to have taken full advantage of the benefits available during a road trip."

"I suppose your right." Eugene looked down at his lap. "Wouldn't you agree honey?"

"Mm mm mm mmm," Rapunzel replied, her mouth full at that moment.

Eugene then smirked as he turned into a curve in the road. "And you can lose the judgmental tone from your voice, we all know where Collin's fingers are at right now.

The only one in the car who actually looked and acted their age started to stammer, "I… um..."

Elsa pressed her finger to his lips. "Shh… They're on to us darling."

Saying no more Elsa quickly unfastened her boyfriend's pants and yanked them down to his ankles, glad that Eugene's new car was quite roomy. With little more than a wiggle, her underwear went to the floorboard and then out of the car altogether when a gust of wind caught them.

Elsa laughed a little before taking another huge slug from the bottle and passing it forward to Eugene. "Damn it I liked those."

Rapunzel lifted her head from her husband's lap. "Eugene! Do not drink and drive."

The rouge took a swig from the bottle. "What? it's not like there's a law against it."

Elsa who had 'saddled up' onto Collin by that point called out, "Actually the State of New York passed one five years ago." as she started to move up and down.

"Seriously? What's next making cocaine illegal?"

"Ungh… oomph… You'll need a prescription for it starting on the first of March," said between grunts as she rode Collin's shaft.

"What the hell is this country coming too? Isn't this supposed to be the land of the free and shit?"

"It's responsibility dear," Rapunzel said sitting up and taking the rum bottle with her right hand to drink while continuing to stimulate Eugene with her left.

"You will get all the booze you like when we get to the party at the Montauk lighthouse," Elsa informed the sullen driver as Collin opened the front of her blouse exposing the platinum blonde's cream-colored breast and taking a pink nipple into his mouth.

.

.

.

Eugene's 1915 Dodge Turing pulled up to a small booth directly in front of the west side of the lighthouse. When the four partygoers exited the vehicle the dark haired driver handed the keys to a young man in a red vest. "Remember, a scratch in the paint is a scratch in your ass."

Before the young valet could give him reassurances about the care that would be shown Punzie's hand connected with the back of her husband's head. "That was mean!"

Elsa slipped the young man a ten dollar bill. Please treat it with care, a sobbing man is no way to bring in the new year.

As the two well-dressed couples walked towards the entrance a faded complaint about cutting off ones balls could barely be heard by another well-dressed couple approaching the lighthouse's east entrance, Two stunningly beautiful redheads dressed in blue and green who had no need of the valet service.

"I'm still a little uneasy about that dress."

Anna grinned. "I'm not, I like showing off my freckled titties."

A sharp smack to the shorter girl's bottom was Ariel's reply to that remark.

"Tee hee hee."

"Anna I'm glad we're here tonight. I want to introduce you to the man hosting tonight's event. He's a good friend of mine."

"How did the two of you meet?"

"Well believe it or not he's actually President..."

.

.

.

"Theodore Roosevelt?" Elsa almost coughed up the sip from the flute of champagne she had been handed at the front door.

"How do you know Theodore Roosevelt?" Collin asked Eugene in surprise.

"Well we actually meet in back in '98 in a dismal little place called Santiago, Cuba"

Rapunzel took his arm and squeezed it a little. "I remember that we were on our way to Australia and you wanted to visit Cuba for research for one of your books."

"Is that that the hogwash he told you!"

The quartet turned around to see their host, a stocky man wearing eyeglasses with no earpieces and sporting a mustache that a walrus would envy.

"Ha, I found this scoundrel pillaging an old fortress during the Siege of Santiago, what was it called? Oh yes, the _Castillo de San Pedro de la Roca_."

The sunny blonde turned around with two crossed arms and a raised eyebrow to see her husband waving his hands while mouthing the word no.

"Eugene!"

"When my rough riders and I went to secure the place, we found this varmint inside. He had a map with him that said seventeenth-century pirate gold was buried underneath it and the dang fool was in there prying up the floorboards with a crowbar." The exuberant man then gave a hearty laugh.

Eugene straightened his tie in an attempt to regain some of his dignity. "We engaged in a gentlemanly conflict that resulted in a draw."

"Oh bullshit, I kicked his ass all over that fort and then bought him a drink at the nearest bar, we've been friends ever since."

Rapunzel giggled while Collin looked on dumbfounded.

"Couldn't let me have that Theo?"

"I make it a rule never to lie to ladies." The man then kissed both Elsa's and Rapunzel's hands before extending his palm out towards Collin who in turn took it vigorously.

"It's an honor, Mr. President."

"Well thank you, son… now that's a man's grip. Where are you from my boy?"

"Masonburg, Ohio sir."

"The real America, what brings a farm boy like you all the way out here?"

"Well, I grew up on a farm. But I'm studying to be a doctor in the city though."

"Well country needs doctors, but it needs farmers too. Ain't nothing wrong with a real man that sweats for a living don't let no one tell you differently, can't all be pantywaists like Eugene here."

Eugene furrowed his brow a little.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy the party." The former president walked away while Rapunzel offered her arm to Collin.

"I would like to dance with a real man for a bit before I'm stuck with a pantywaist who lies to his wife."

An approving nod from Elsa led the two out to the dance floor leaving Eugene standing next to his wife's cousin who was looking up with an ear to ear grin.

The emasculated thief lifted his index finger "Not a word, not a single word."

.

.

Anna slow danced with her girlfriend Ariel. "I'm actually shocked."

"About what darling?"

"Here we are, two women dancing together and no one is the least bit upset by it."

"Well, unfortunately, our relationship isn't completely acceptable in this part of the surface world but this is New York and New York Socialites try their very best to emulate Paris, which is a little more understanding about women like us. I doubt we will hear a word about, one does not want to be  
 _contraire de la mode_."

"That's good because if anyone said anything mean to you I'd beat 'em into a pulp."

Ariel pulled her girlfriend in closer. "I love you beautiful dreamer."

"You didn't tell me, she was a scrapper."

The two ladies stopped and turned to see the former president standing in front of them. Ariel smiled as she gave the portly man a hug.

"Theodore, it's been too long."

Anna gave the last two people that she would think would be friends a confused look. "Umm… how do you know each other?"

"The United States and Atlantica have a non- aggression treaty, that I negotiated with their first president."

"Washington made knowledge of intelligent life under the sea classified and every president has had an audience with her majesty ever since. Speaking of which, have you meet with that bastard Wilson yet?"

Ariel placed her hand on the fifty-something-year-old man's shoulder. "Come on Theodore, it's a party."

Roosevelt sighed. "Yes, your right, enough of that. Introduce me to this lovely lady already."

Ariel gesture to their host. "Anna this is President Theodore Roosevelt."

Anna held the sides of her dress and curtsied as one her station in this lifetime as well as the last would. "I am Princess Anna of Atlantica."

Ariel then took her girlfriend's hand into her own. "Why don't you get acquainted with our host while I get us some champagne.

Ariel walked away towards the bar slipping the engagement ring out of her clutch to look at it, knowing that tonight was the perfect night to propose and accidentally bumped into a young man with brown hair dropping the ring on the ground.

"Sorry," They both said at the same time.

The man reached down and lifted the ring back up to offer to the woman, "You dropped this."

"Thank you." Ariel accepted the ring as a woman with platinum blonde hair coiled her arms around the man's arm."

"Is there something you need to tell me Collin.," Elsa asked playfully.

"I um..."

Elsa laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "He knows I'm teasing and still gets nervous. This is Collin and I'm Elsa." The two queens shook hands not knowing that the other was one as well.

"I'm Ariel."

"So who's the lucky guy you said yes to."

Ariel frowned slightly, she remembered the encouraging words she had given Anna earlier and knew them to be true but still felt a little saddened by the judgment she would be receiving from this friendly couple once she explained the truth.

"It's actually for my girlfriend, I'm going to propose to her tonight… and you probably think that's weird so I'm going to go now."

Ariel turned to walk away when Elsa gently caught her shoulder. "I think it's romantic, what's her name."

Ariel turned back around to face the couple. "Her name is Anna and I love her more than anything."

Elsa gave a brief sad smile upon hearing that the woman's fiancee had the same name as her late sister before holding up he champagne flute. "Here's to her saying yes."

"Thanks."

Ariel turned back from the happy couple felling even more excited about proposing.

.

.

"So I leveled my gun and with nerves of steel and I pulled the trigger..."

"More of your blustering Theodore?" Ariel asked as she slipped her arm around Anna's shoulders.

"Just regaling the little lady with tales of my glory."

Anna gave her girlfriend a look that screamed ' _help me!'_

"Theodore, if I couldn't steal her away for a few moments."

"Of course." With a nod of his head, The party host turned around to mingle with other guests.

Having visited the lighthouse a few times Ariel knew of a private room on the second floor. Without being seen the two ginger ladies had made it up the staircase and took the second door on the left. Once inside and the door locked, Ariel stood in front of Anna and lowered to one knee. This was the perfect moment.

Anna looked down. "Hey did you drop something?"

"No my love. I..."

Ariel was cut off buy Anna pulling the red-haired monarch to her feet and kissing her passionately. "Find it later." Anna took Ariel's hand and placed up her dress. "Feel that? I told you I wouldn't wear any underwear."

Deciding that the perfect moment could wait for ten minutes, Ariel returned Ann's kiss with equal fervor.

.

.

.

Elsa kissed her dance partner as they swayed back and forth to romantic piano music.

"We've been together for sixteen months, right?" Collin asked.

"I believe so"

"If I were to inquire about your readiness for a deeper commitment would it be too soon?"

Elsa looked up with a smile and bat of her eyelashes, "Is this a proposal?"

"Testing the ice if you will."

"I most certainly will not. Collin, you know my stance on ice-related puns."

"What about Snow Angel"

Elsa blushed a little. "I guess that would be ok."

"I don't have a ring or speech, or anything romantic planned, I know how I feel when I'm with you and I want that feeling to last for the rest of my life. Seeing that woman with her ring just helped me put a name on it."

Elsa cupped his cheek with her hand. "I feel the same way my love, but let's not get out of control, there has been a lot of liquor and passion between us tonight. We should discuss this in the morning."

"Then let us not worry about such things tonight and simply enjoy being with one another." Collin smiled as he started to nibble at the queen's neck. Prompting Elsa to break contact. "Darling please hold that thought ."

A mad dash across the dance floor found Eugene dancing with Punzie.

Elsa ran up and whispered into his ear.

"Up the stairs 1st door on the left."

Rapunzel looked confused until she saw Elsa leading Collin up a flight of stairs with one hand and a bottle of brandy in the other. She turned back to her husband with a smile.

.

.

.

Ariel let out a low growl as she pulled the dress off of Anna leaving her completely nude.

"Get on the bed, now"

Anna giggled as she crawled on to the guest room's bed and lied back on a quilt. With no words, Ariel was also completely nude and on top of the princess deeply kissing her. With a loud cry of pleasure from Anna, the older mermaid slipped her finger into the girl's honey pot and started to thrust back and forth as she suckled on the younger mermaids nipples.

.

.

.

Collin was seated on a large couch with Elsa comfortably in his lap switching back and forth between kissing and swigging off of the bottle of brandy. Upon hearing a muffled noise that might have been a woman moaning in pleasure coming from another room Eugene chuckled" I see that we aren't the ones with this idea."

Elsa smiled, and then clasped her hand over her mouth when she heard a muffled woman's voice call out, "Give me that pussy!"

Putting two and two together the couple realized that it was the red-haired woman they had met earlier and her girlfriend going at it in the next room.

"I suppose that she said yes," Collin guessed as he took a drink of the brandy.

"They sound happy."

The young man pulled Elsa in a little tighter. "You make me happy."

"I've never felt so loved."

"You've never had a farm boy."

"I had a farm girl."

Collin started playing with Elsa's as he peppered her neck with kisses. "Was that the Elsa Jr. woman that you had replace you as Queen of Arendelle?"

"Yes, her name is Elsa Hayman, I tutored her from the time she was thirteen until nineteen so that she would know how to rule when the time came.

Collin feeling playful stuck his hand inside Elsa's dress and felt on her breast, bringing a giggle from the once queen. "Tell me what it was like when the two of you were together."

Elsa laughed, "What? Are you serious? Collin that was a lifetime ago."

Collin bit down on the back of her neck with just enough pressure to elicit a squeal.

"Ok, fine. It was in 1869..."

.

.

.

 _Forty-Six Years Earlier_

Elsa Jr. nervously played with her wrist as her older look alike and mentor paced back and forth in front of her desk.

"I can't believe it… I won't believe it. Elsa, I want to hear it from your lips."

Queen Elsa who was closing in on fifty yet did not look a day over twenty-one stood in front of her charge with her arms crossed.

The younger Elsa who both looked and was sixteen fingered the hem of her black waist length riding jacket. "I created a dragon made of ice and rode it in the annual Arendelle City horse race."

Queen Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"If it's any consolation I won." Elsa Jr. held up a blue ribbon that had FIRST PLACE written on the front.

The senior Elsa looked at the ribbon in shock and then irritation when she snatched it away from the errant teenager that was standing in the middle of her office in a black riding jacket and the tightest pants she had ever seen along with a ridiculously tall top hat.

"This ribbon will be returned to the race committee with my apologies. What the hell were you thinking, displaying your powers in public like that!?"

Elsa Jr. stammered, shifting back and forth from foot to foot, she had no real excuse. "Anna dared me to do it."

"Young lady I am fully aware of my little sister's involvement in this matter, and it is the reason she is currently in her room seated upon a pillow pouting… And take off that hat would you, I'll bet Anna had some input on your odd riding outfit."

Elsa Jr. removed her top hat and draped her braid across her shoulder."She said that someday women would always wear tight pants when riding horses."

"So my sister said something that crazy and yet still managed to talk you into a stunt like this."

"I did say that you made the dragon for me if it helps." Elsa Jr. offered meekly, now growing concerned at what the queen's punishment would be, yet she kind of knew what was coming.

"It certainly does not help at all."

"So I guess 'sorry I'll do better won't cut it for this one, huh."

"The first intelligent thought you have had since this morning."

The queen stood straight and clasped her hands in front of her while shifting her expression to cold royal neutral. "Elsa lower your trousers and bend over the front of my desk."

The teen's eyes grew wide as a thin switch of ice appeared in the queen's hand. "Um… anyway, way we can just skip this part?"

"Elsa, I give you a lot of leeway on most things, as my Mistress of the Robes you enjoy a position at court. I even allow you to be friends with Anna even though I think that she is a bad influence upon you, today's shenanigans stand as a testament to that opinion. However this is an extremely serious matter that I cannot just dismiss, so please do as I have instructed so I can administer your punishment, you know that you deserve this."

Instead of obeying her queen's order, Elsa Jr. walked seductively towards her queen allowing her hips to sway in the tight black pants. Once she was within reach of the older Elsa, the younger one slipped her arms around the monarch's waist and began to kiss on her neck before whispering into her ear with a sultry tone, "please don't spank me, I'll be a good girl."

Queen Elsa took in a deep breath in an attempt to ignore the shudder between her legs. Placing her hands on the younger woman's shoulders and looked her in the eyes… two gorgeous eyes that were filled with lust. The younger Elsa over the last two years had grown to the same height as the older Elsa, a fact that the diminutive Princess Anna did not appreciate.

"Elsa, you are not going to seduce your way out of this, I have to teach you a lesson."

Within an instant, Elsa Jr. was on her knees with her hands behind her back, and her jacket and blouse open exposing her nude breast. "You can teach me a lesson in sucking on an ice cock."

Queen Elsa's nostrils flared as she took her protege under the arms and lifted her back to her feet. "You already know how to suck an ice cock."

Elsa kissed her hard while grasping at the girls C cup breast. Not as big as Elsa's yet now a little larger than Anna's, something else the princess did not appreciate.

"Then why don't you just pull down my pants and fuck me?"

"Language young lady," Queen Elsa said as she gave Elsa Jr.'s pants a sharp downward yank exposing the doppelgangers perfectly shaped porcelain ass and tuft of almost white hair.

"No panties, I should give you a spanking just for that."

"Giving you quicker access. I had a feeling that you would be pulling my pants down today for some reason or another."

Elsa walked around to the back of her pupil, the newly formed ice member bulging out the front of her dress. She grabbed Elsa Jr. by the waist and bent her forward. With a gust of magical wind, the lower half of Elsa's dress was gone. lining herself up, The queen took hold of a hip in each hand and drove her rigid ice dick at full force into Elsa Jr.'s quivering teen pussy.

.

.

.

Anna and Ariel tiptoed down the staircase past other party goers. As they were beginning to reach the back door a boisterous voice called out.

"Well, I thought you ladies had left."

The two mermaids turned around to see President Roosevelt standing there with his hand on his hips "Queen Ariel could I possibly invite you for a glass of port in my study."

"Of course Mr. President. Anna, I'll find you in a few minutes."

"Ok baby, I'll just go drink all of the scotch."

Ariel lowered her eyes into the special look that said _'Anna I love you, but you had better behave or else.'_

Once her lover had left with the foreign dignitary Anna crossed her arms and looked upwards with a raised eyebrow. _Hmm… what to do now… I don't know anyone here… wait_ _wasn't there a couple in the room next to the one Ariel and I were in. I'll bet they're doing it right now… I should go listen through the door._

Quickly Anna ran back up the staircase.

.

.

.

"So basically, She was my student and my lover."

Collin wrapped his arms around the lithe platinum blonde's waist. "That was really hot."

Elsa leaned in to make the curves of her body match her boyfriend and then gasped.

"Oh, my. Were you are aroused by that little tale?"

Collin opened up his pants to release a massive erection.

"Well, I suppose I should do something about this." Elsa went to her knees in front of her young lover as he sat on the couch. Taking his swollen member into her delicately smooth hand Elsa looked up at her boyfriend, making eye contact as she took him into her mouth.

.

.

.

Rapunzel wondered around the third-floor store room trying to occupy sometime since that former president and a redhead came by and whisked away her husband for a private drink. Exploring the inside of the lighthouse tower reminded of another tower she had known very well some many decades earlier. Picturing a mosaic of the sea as she looked at the curvature of the walls and then heard a noise coming from the lantern room. Punzie, being herself decided to walk up and investigate once she pulled open the door to the topmost section of the lighthouse and walked through it a heavy object smashed into the side of her head knocking her out cold.

.

.

.

Collin was completely nude when he laid Elsa on to the couch and lifted up her dress. Eagerly the woman hugged her knees to her chest, displaying her most intimate parts in a vulnerable way. Elsa had enjoyed the many times where she had dominated Elsa Jr. or Rapunzel, or a willing servant. However, when she looked up to the man of her dreams, she was more than content to submit to his desires. With one gentle push, Collin entered Elsa and slowly started to move back and forth while they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Rough and wild sex had its place and time but this was an emotional act between two souls that couldn't be more in love.

Collin took his girlfriend's nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it eliciting a squeal. Their rhythmic pumping started going faster and faster until the look on Collin's face indicated his beginning climax.

"Fill me up darling," Elsa moaned out as she wrapped her legs around him even tighter

Once Collin had released himself inside her the couple kissed and caressed each other tenderly for a few minutes the couple came to their feet still embracing one another.

"Collin my love. You are the most wonderful man I have ever met." Elsa's eyes watered with tears of joy. "Every second with you is like a lifetime of bliss. I don't have to wait until tomorrow. I have my answer now. Yes, a million times yes. Make me your wife and the happiest woman on earth."

Collin lifted his hand to tenderly wipe away the tears of joy that were freely flowing from her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you, Snow Angel."

Before another word could be spoken Collin's face contorted into noiseless pain. In an instant, Elsa's expression shifted from the deepest love to the most agonizing worry. Both lovers looked down and saw that a baseball-sized sphere of energy had entered through his back and was now stuck in his chest. Making contact once more, the two sets of eye meet for what both knew would be the last time. Elsa's were filled with shock and agony, while his were filled with sorrow for the life they wouldn't have. With one final act, Collin mouthed out the words "I love you" before his entire body glowed bright red and then disappeared into a swirl of ash that whisked away through an open window.

Now standing in the center of the room alone Elsa had a clear view of a man who was everything Collin was not. Pain, rage and, confusion were just starting to form as she saw a face with red sideburns and an evil smirk.

"Did you miss me, Snow Angel?" Hans asked mockingly as he held out a palm full of flames.

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	19. Chapter 19

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:** **Well, it's been a bit longer than the three months I originally planned. Sorry about that. My laptop broke and then I spent the summer in Colorado hiking, it really is as beautiful as the pictures show and I would totally live there if it wasn't for the winters. I'm from Texas (Southern part of the U.S. that rarely drops below 2 or 3 degrees Centigrade) and I just can't take that level of cold. I hope I didn't lose too many followers, but I guess I can't really blame anyone from moving on.**

 **This is the conclusion of Dreams and Realities, hopefully it will answer a few questions and the ending won't piss anyone off… too badly ;-) The next story arc will be after a time skip, I've now had three arcs set in the dawn of the Twentieth Century and while Elsa and Anna may be immortal, I'm not. Not to give away any spoilers, but Elsa will have had time to cope with Collin's death and move on.**

 **Since I made everyone wait for so long, I've included the first part of a bonus chapter at the end as a little consolation prize.**

 **Also, I've been told I use too many semicolons; I just put them in when M.S. spell check tells me too (like the one in this sentence, I didn't intend for it, spell check** ** _actually_** **inserted it.).**

 **Replies to Reviews have been suspended until the next chapter. I am extremely grateful for all of the encouragement and accolades I have received from all of you. It's the reviews that keep me going on writing fan fiction. I will continue with individual responses to reviews next installment. It was just a matter of time constraints this chapter. If this chapter doesn't answer any questions you may have, please feel free to P.M. me.**

 **In case I don't get another chapter out before the end of the year (I'll try, but I make no promises). Happy Holidays everyone.**

.

.

 **Chapter 9, Part II– Dreams and Realities.**

 **Montauk, New York, United States, Dec, 31'st, 1914**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **I am Ripper... Tearer... Slasher... Gouger. I am the Teeth in the Darkness, the Talons in the Night. Mine is Strength... and Lust... and Power! I AM BEOWULF!" –**_ **Beowulf**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Did you miss me, Snow Angel?" Hans asked mockingly as he held out a palm full of flames.

.

.

.

1 _5 minutes earlier…_

Clad in his ornate golden headdress and loin cloth, the High Priest of Set lit three candles and placed a burning herb into a bowl of blood he had procured from an orphaned street kid in Queen's. He had drained about a gallon before leaving the child's corpse near the Hudson River.

Lifting an Ankh made from clay, the Egyptian man prepared to break it in half and drop it in to the bowl of child's blood, completing the spell when he heard foot steps walking up the staircase. Grabbing a vase from the counter behind him the middle aged man hid by the left side of the door. Once it opened the priest brought the vase down, shattering it on top of a young blonde woman's head knocking her out cold.

Willing himself not to panic, the high priest dragged the oddly familiar girl over to a corner. His master Atumkepmoph would decide what to do with her once he returned to the realm of the living. Returning to the bowl of blood he took a deep breath and cracked the small talisman of peace in half before dropping it into the bowl. Within a second, a yellowish green vortex formed and swirled around in a circle for about thirty seconds before what appeared to the high priest as a man in a filthy and tattered white suit along with what could only be described as an obese squid monster with a human head and grey skin came out a moment before it closed.

Fearfully stumbling backwards from the pair, the high priest found his voice. "You… you aren't Atumkepmoph! Where is the mighty pharaoh!?"

Ursula gave a laugh. "Well he's a devoted minion, got to give him that."

Hans smirked as he looked at the trembling man in a loin cloth. "That he is. Maybe you should reward him for his zeal."

Faster than any one would have thought possible. One of the sea witch's tentacles shot out and bloodlessly shot through the man's head exiting with a red hot tip.

"Well that's new," Ursula commented as she drew back and examined the glowing tip of her appendage.

Hans took in his surroundings, large glass windows on all sides and a large lamp with a parabolic reflector. "We're at the top of a light house… strange."

"Who cares? We're not in Hell anymore, that's what matters."

"Best to know the situation…"

Hans stopped mid sentence when an odd sensation came over him. Almost instinctively, he lifted his hand and created a small ball of red energy in his palm that flickered with flame.

"Well, I guess when you escape from Hell; you get to keep a consolation prize."

"Nice, who's the blonde bitch?" Ursula asked as she gestured over at Rapunzel.

Hans glanced over and was about to reply with a shrug until he remembered meeting her on the cruise the day before his unfortunate encounter with a shark that had ventured too far north. "It's that ice skank's little friend, if she's here then Elsa probably isn't far away."

Before Ursula could ask who he was talking about she felt a familiar presence in the air. "The trident, I can feel it's magic. Ariel is here. Vengeance shall be mine."

Hans smiled as he walked to the door. "Yes well, I have an old friend to visit. Good luck with your thing."

"Yes, same with whatever diabolical shit you have planed."

.

.

.

"1801 Masterson ruby port, there is no finer vintage." Former President Roosevelt said in a magnanimous tone as he handed a glass to Eugene and Ariel before lifting one of his own.

"To 1915, may she be less of a kick in the pills then her predecessor."

Ariel brought her hand up to cover a lady like chuckle. "You have always had such a colorful way of expressing yourself Theodore."

Eugene held up his glass and clinked it with Ariel in agreement before knocking the contents back with one gulp.

"You uncivilized cur, that is the best wine ever made and you just shot it like a one dollar bottle of whiskey," Roosevelt said with a huff.

"Oh lighten up Theo, and please do pour me another."

"Only if you promise to compose yourself as a gentleman." The former head of state gestured to the redhead while lifting the bottle. "We are in the presence of a queen after all."

Eugene turned to Ariel. "I hope you will forgive me your majesty."

Ariel gave another laugh along with a wave of her hand. "Oh my Anna has such a lack of decorum that little things like bad form when drinking don't even faze me any more."

"Still, one should have his manners when dealing with a lady." Roosevelt said before refilling her glass, I was discussing this exact subject with the late Archduke Ferdinand earlier this year, God rest his soul."

Ariel and Eugene silently nodded there heads before Eugene took another and more cultured sip of his wine. "Isn't his departed grace the reason Europe has been in an uproar for over six months."

Ariel let out a sigh. "Unfortunately yes. Atlantica has classified trade agreements with both France and Germany and with those nations declaring war upon one another I've had to place embargos on imports from both of them just to make sure no one can accuse us of playing favorites."

This time the boisterous man poured himself another drink. "Officially neutral then?"

"Yes, during my reign the kingdom has always maintained good relations with the surface nations, but the ocean… or at least my part of it is my primary concern."

"Good, smart to stay out of it. If I were still president, the U.S. would not involve itself in this world war."

Ariel shook her head again. "What a ghastly term, though sadly not inaccurate."

Eugene's eyes widened as he casually glanced out of an open window. "Speaking of ghastly, take a look at what washed up on the beach."

Ariel looked over to the window with minor interest until she saw the one person she never thought to encounter again. "Ursula!"

Hearing Ariel's shout, the sea witch looked up to see her nemesis and shouted, "Come and face me little girl!"

Ariel turned back to her two companions. "Excuse me gentlemen."

The queen transformed the gold ring on her finger into its trident form and leapt out of the window to land on the beach and started charging towards the large ocean beast.

Roosevelt clasped Eugene on the shoulder. "What a woman."

.

.

.

"Well, I suppose I should do something about this." Anna heard through the door she currently had her ear up to, the woman's voice sounded oddly familiar but she didn't think much of it before hearing another sound well known to her, wet suckling.

 _Yeah, suck it you dirty whore._ Anna thought as she tried to suppress a giggle with both hands clasped at her mouth.

A few minutes in to what Anna considered harmless voyeurism, something her girlfriend would surely disapprove of; she heard movement and murmuring that was unintelligible to her until she heard another voice she had heard somewhere before, this one loud and arrogant. "Did you miss me snow angel?"

There was an eerie silence, and then a blood curdling scream that was accompanied by an amber tinted shockwave that slammed both Anna and the door she was leaning against into the wall behind her with enough force to shatter the door to splinters, crack the heavy stone wall, and kill anyone who wasn't magically immortal. After the five to six agonizing seconds her ruptured organs and broken bones needed to repair themselves, Anna came to her feet pouting as she noticed the rips and tears in her cute green dress before looking into the room. She was rendered speechless by what laid before her. A curved portion of the outside wall as well as the floor up to a couple of feet extending away from the doorway were simply gone. It was as if someone had removed it with a massive scoop, leaving perfect concave edges that sparkled with amber colored energy.

Anna's shocked response to all of this was broken when she heard shouting outside and saw her beloved Ariel on the beach with her trident in hand battling what was clearly the ugliest monster she had ever seen. The princess's eyes lowered as the strange explosion was all but forgotten as she stepped back a few feet to get a running start before leaping out of the hole that was at least thirty feet above the and landing in a run, heading towards the fight.

Anna had always been unnaturally strong (a ninety-three pound girl _shouldn't_ be able to effortlessly dance and sing with a marble bust that weighs almost as much as she does, much less toss at least ten feet across the room with as little effort.) but when combined with the enhancement from having mermaid strength, the sign post concreted into the sidewalk separating the sandy beach from the grass came up effortlessly as the petite ninety-two year old woman grabbed it as she ran by.

Once she was within twenty feet of the fight, the redhead leapt into the air and coming down in an arc, the tatters of her party dress fluttering as she spun the metal sign post around so the end with the hundred pound chunk of concrete attached was above her… and then proceeded to smash it directly into Ursula's face while shouting,

"HI I'M ANNA!"

.

.

.

Elsa and Hans were over a mile away from the Montauk shore when they crashed into the ocean at over a hundred miles per hour. Within a second they were forty feet below the waves. Elsa's hands were around the undead man's throat. The increasing water pressure meant nothing to them as they went further to the deep. The sorceries' magic was acting autonomously, forming a shell tightly around her body keeping the water out and only allowing oxygen extracted from the sea in. Hans was simply nigh indestructible; being one of the powers he gained by escaping from Hell. The pair hit the ocean floor with a massive explosion of dirt and rock that separated the two and leaving a deep crater.

Both came to there feet as Hans looked at his opponent with a smirk. "Was it something I said?"

Elsa was well past banter as she stared at the prince with eyes that had turned to solid black pools burning hotter than the sun. Anger? ... Rage? No she was past all of that as well. The ice surrounding her along with its field of magical aura had shifted from yellow amber to a solid black that radiated with an impossible shine. Hans' eyes widened as he realized that he may have bitten of more than he could chew. Elsa wasn't there at the moment, he was seeing the embodiment of pure hate, and it was going to kill him.

Within an instant a school of glowing black ice sharks went speeding towards him from all directions. Even though he had just acquired his demonic powers he instinctively knew how to control them. Dropping to one knee Hans brought his arms in and then shout them out to his side creating a ring of red energy that incinerated the beasts.

"You'll have to do better than… AHHH!" A cry of agonizing pain cut his taunt short as a giant magical crab chopped of his right leg with a razor sharp claw.

Blood clouded the water around him for a moment before a replacement leg shot out of the stump fully formed. Hans smiled for a moment, mentally preparing yet another quip before it was lost in a wave of torment as octopi on either side of him had each wrapped a tentacle around his arms and ripped them clean off. Same as his leg, new arms shout out from his side.

"You're just wasting time Elsa! As you can see dismembering me won't work."

The Ice wielder's face had remained natural until that point. Her mouth curled into the faintest of smiles, you would almost not notice if not paying attention. However the smallest things sometimes have big impacts, and that sinister grin had triggered a huge epiphany for Hans, the last he would ever have.

 _This was not a battle. This was the end of his existence._

She was just playing with him like a cat would with a mouse before finally killing it, and that moment had just arrived. A sphere of radiant black ice formed around the prince, it was literally both indestructible and impermeable. Instantly he let out all of his power in a single blast of red energy, one final defiant lash against the oncoming oblivion, it was impotent against the magical shell.

Standing motionless, Elsa willed the sphere to collapse inward. At first Hans screamed in agony as his bones and organs began to squash together, until his throat and lungs collapsed. Separate thoughts were no longer possible once his brain was crushed, but in what can only be described as cosmic justice, his soul still felt pain.

There are several different forms of ice and Elsa could create and control all of them. Natural terrestrial ice, the type found in a glass of lemonade and the snowmen Elsa and her beloved sister would build is called Ice I. Ice II is what she used to create Marshmallow and her other usual constructs. It was essentially the same only with a much more organized crystalline structure. The sphere was now past both of those marks.

Ice III: 300 Mega Pascals - Hans was a grotesque mash of bone and blood.

Ice IV: 800 Mega Pascals - A dense soup of proteins pulsating in torture.

Ice VI: over a Giga Pascal - The failure point for most types of steel. He was now just a solid red ball.

Ice X: 70 Giga Pascals - Even diamonds couldn't survive this. The sphere of ice was no large than an apple seed and the body inside… _if you could still call it that_ …was now just a jumble of highly compressed leptons and quarks, each one experiencing sheer agony.

Finally the sphere was far too small to see. Having shrank to the cusp of Plank volume, the smallest something can be and still exist. Inside, the trapped gravity had slowed time to a miniscule fraction of normal and what was once Hans suffered a trillion millennia of unimaginable pain before his soul finally collapsed out of existence.

.

.

.

Dodging a wild swipe from one tentacle, Ariel leapt over the swing of another and slashed the tip of her trident across Ursula's face leaving a deep gash the oozed black, putrid blood.

"Yeah! Get that bitch!" Anna shouted before catching a tentacle across the side of her head, knocking her back a dozen feet.

Instantly the princess was on her feet facing the sea witch. One side of her head was fine but the other was nothing but a charred skull creating a split screen visage of beauty and horror. Before Ariel could even gasp, Anna's facial muscles had already grown back and were immediately followed by her skin and other features leaving her indistinguishable from before she took the blow.

"Is that all you've got, you crustacean cunt?!"

Under different circumstances Ariel would have told her that crustaceans have shells and that Ursula was more of a cephalopod, but this wasn't really the time.

The sea witch looked over to Ariel with a laugh. "I like her."

Looking to the sky Ursula let out an evil laugh that started to deepen as she willed herself to grow in size. Ten feet … Thirty feet…. and finally one hundred feet high. Ariel looked on in shock until she saw Anna standing at the base of the creature punching it in vain.

"Anna seriously!" Ariel grabbed her girlfriend and yanked her away from a tentacle that had become wider than she was tall.

The princess craned her neck to look at the laughing titan. "Ok, I guess that's not all she had. My mistake."

The taller redhead took the shorter one's hand. "This is bad. That last time she made herself this big she was only defeated when Eric stabbed her with the broken bow of a ship that was moving really fast, and she's way more powerful now."

"Well were fresh out ships and handsome dark haired princes to sail them."

"I'll introduce the two of you when we get to the afterlife."

"I'm thinking three-way."

"Anna my love, only you would be thinking about that now."

Ursula's mouth widened into a sickening grin. "This has been a fun reunion little girl but now is the time for my…" She was about to say something magnanimous until a explosive boom filled the air and an object the three of them couldn't identify shot out of the ocean and landed with a crash on the beach.

Elsa landed in a crouch and slowly rose, taking in the monster and the redhead holding a trident. She didn't know what this was and couldn't have cared less. The sorceress was about to turn and walk away until she saw…

The impossible.

The unthinkable.

"Anna?"

The princess looked at the fair-haired woman standing ten feet away. She was speechless as almost a century's worth of memories flooded back into her mind amalgamating with the ones she had made in Atlantica.

 _"I just can't. The sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."_

 _"Go away Anna."_

 _"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."_

 _"And once I affix the royal seal, chocolate will be the new official currency of the Kingdom of Arendelle."_

 _"Anna! Princesses do not say the word coochie."_

 _"Alright gentlemen welcome to the Goat Protection Taskforce"._

 _"Bright Eyes it is. Ok little buddy, if you live around here then there is a source of fresh water and food nearby. So, looks like were heading into the jungle."_

 _"No ma'am, though I am afraid none are labeled 'crazy girl who crashed a car into the pier.'"_

 _"I don't remember. Why can't I remember?"_

 _"Poor little guppy, too scared to swim with the big fish."_

"Elsa?"

Hearing her name spoken by the woman in front of her was all it took for Elsa to regain her sense of self. Her black armor changed back to her classic dress and her eyes were once again blue.

Having had just about enough of being ignored, Ursula looked down at Elsa in disdain. "And just who the fuck are you?"

Elsa pointed at Anna. "Do you plan on hurting her?"

Ursula chuckled at the newcomer's arrogance. "Why yes. Yes I do."

"Then it doesn't matter. You won't live long enough to care." With that Elsa unleashed lightning from both hands, making the sea witch scream as she stumbled back."

The two redheads looked on in shock as Anna thought. _Well that's new… I think._

As devastating as Elsa's attack was, the sea monster had been powerful even before she died and it would take more than a few hundred thousand volts to take her down. A massive tentacle came up and launched a stream of plasma at her newest attacker missing only by a few feet leaving a patch of molten glass in the sand.

 _Shit, she's way stronger than Hans._

A second wave hit Elsa direct on but was repelled by a shield of ice. Ursula went for another attack but was stopped as thick beam of yellow energy from the trident hit her in the back. Not wanting to be left out Anna ran up and starting punching the ocean beast with again little effect.

"Anna!" The two Queens that had never met scolded her in unison as both a tendril of yellow magic and a rope of ice wrapped around the princess' waist pulling her to a safe distance.

"Humph!" Anna stamped her foot in the sand.

Elsa was slightly reluctant to give her the same fate as Hans; however this leviathan was too much of a threat to let loose on the world. With a wave of her hand a sphere of amber ice formed around Ursula and began to shrink but only for a few seconds before shattering like glass.

Mortified, the queen realized that it was her hate for Hans that had powered the god like sphere that killed him. She didn't know Ursula and did not have the same feelings for her as she did for the bastard who had not only murdered her fiancé two seconds after accepting his proposal, but her baby sister as well. The emotion just wasn't there.

Both magical monarchs were standing side by side preparing to release another offensive when the rapid fire report from a Howitzer filled the air as the sea witch shuffled in irritation from a barrage of fifty caliber rounds bouncing of her skin. All three combatants turned around and saw Roosevelt behind the turret and Eugene loading another ammo belt.

"Hurry up man! The beast must die!"

Ariel's face contorted into a look of irritation. "Get out of here you dipshits!"

Eugene made brief eye contact with Ursula before looking back to the former president. "Ok, this is stupid we should leave."

"There is nothing stupid about bravery!"

"Actually there's a lot. This isn't going to work. We need to go."

Elsa looked back and shouted to Eugene. "You keep her safe no matter what!"

Before he could respond Eugene saw Anna running back towards the fight screaming at the top of her lungs with a large piece of driftwood that weighed at least three hundred pounds hoisted over her head. Knowing that he would only have one chance, Eugene tackled Anna to the ground as she passed by.

"Get off me Eugene!"

"Nope, were out of this fight."

"You know damn well that I can kick your ass!"

"Yeah, pretty badly, but not half as bad as Elsa will if I let you get killed. We just got you back little red, I don't know how or why, but you need to stick around for a while. I know that you're really tough, but you're not indestructible. It's up to those two now."

Ariel took a deep breath. "We need to end this."

"If you have any ideas, now is the time"

Ariel gave her trident a slight shake. "Well, this is a conductor."

Elsa took her own deep breath, knowing the full ramifications of the slightly shorter woman's plan. "Are you sure?"

"No, not really, but she'll destroy the world if she isn't stopped."

"Good luck."

Ariel broke out in a full run charging at Ursula who let out another booming laugh.

"I was wondering when your little chit chat session was going to end. Don't you at least want to change back to a mermaid before you die?"

"You gave me this form, only fitting that I use it to kill you."

"So be it!"

The titan fired a ball of fire that Ariel managed to dodge by performing a forward somersault and landing back in a run. Ursula took a wild swing of her tentacle that the queen leapt up and landed on. With amazing speed, Ariel ran straight up the demon's body and rammed the trident into the top of her grotesque head.

"NOW!"

Hearing her cue, Elsa fired the most powerful bolt of lightning she could create at the trident. On their own neither woman's magic was powerful to stop the undead monster, however when combined, Ursula was overwhelmed by the magnitude of energy being forced into her body. With one last deafening roar, Ursula let out a death cry before exploding along with the trident Ariel was still holding into a thousand pieces.

In the same instant that Ariel hit the beach in a hard thud; Anna flung Eugene to the side and ran to her love screaming.

"Ariel!"

The queen of Atlantica was lying on her back unable to move her legs, they were broken. Along with her legs, her spine was snapped. She had organ damage and severe electrical burns on most of her body. Ariel was dying, and Anna knew it the moment she reached her side.

Elsa knelt to the fallen mermaid's side as Anna cradled her in her arms.

"You're going to be ok baby," Anna choked out in a shaky and unsure voice.

Ariel was surprisingly calm. She had accepted her death the moment she told her plan to Elsa.

"Anna, Lets not lie to ourselves in what little time we have left, ok."

The dying woman took Elsa's hand into her own. "Thank you for your help, who ever you are."

Elsa forced a smile. "Thank you for taking care of my little sister."

"Part of loving Anna is keeping her out of trouble," Ariel said in a painful laugh.

"It's what we signed up for."

"It's a shame; I think we would have been friends."

Anna fought back sobs for Ariel's sake but couldn't control the flood of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Baby, its back, my memory, I remember everything now."

Ariel lifted her hand to cup the princess' cheek. "That's wonderful my beautiful dreamer. Tell me your real name."

Anna let out a sad chuckle. "It actually is Anna, isn't that something?"

"I knew it suited you."

The petite girl forced down another sob as she placed her hand on her dying lover's chest and felt a small bulge. Reaching inside the top of Ariel's dress Anna pulled out diamond ring on a chain around her neck. Looking into her eyes Anna wordlessly asked a question she already knew the answer to.

"I was waiting for the right time to ask."

With her hands trembling Anna removed the ring from the necklace and slid it on her finger.

"Yes, of course yes." Anna leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Anna then laughed again as she fought even harder to hold back sobs. "Well if we're all going to be family, then introductions are in order. Queen Ariel of Atlantica, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, my sister."

"It is a privilege to meet your majesty." Elsa gave a squeeze of the other monarch's hand.

"The privilege is mine," Ariel said before turning her gaze back to Anna.

"I knew you were a princess."

"Yeah, of two kingdoms it turns out."

Ariel's body convulsed a bit and she coughed up blood. The sisters didn't need a reminder of the sad truth of the situation, yet received one nonetheless. Anna began to panic a little until she remembered one fact.

"Elsa, you're still a queen. You can marry us, please."

The blonde monarch shuddered a bit. The fact that she would never say these coming words to Collin was more than enough to make her breakdown, but she didn't. The time for her own grief would come later, for the moment she had to be Anna's big sister. Nothing less would do. Elsa motioned with her head for Roosevelt and Eugene to approach. They had been standing silently at a respectable distance until then.

Summoning what little sanity and strength had left, Elsa began to solemnly speak.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here before these witnesses and all of creation to join these two hearts in joyous matrimony. Princess Anna, do you take Queen Ariel to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Anna could keep the sob out of her voice this time. "I do."

"Queen Ariel, do you take Princess Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"By the power invested in me by the Crown of Arendelle, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride.

The newlyweds leaned in a kissed each other tenderly before slowly pulling apart.

"I love you Anna. Good bye."

Anna was full on balling now. "No baby, don't' go!"

Ariel managed one final smile and caress of her wife's cheek before her body went limp as death took her.

No longer having a reason to stay strong, Anna collapsed into Elsa's arms and buried her face in her sister's chest as she wailed in heartbreak.

In the distance, Fireworks exploded as shouts of "happy new year" Filled the air.

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**

.

.

.

.

 **Bonus Chapter, Part I – Here Comes The Judge.**

 **Arendelle City, Kingdom of Arendelle, Jan, 1'st, 1841**

.

.

.

.

Kai refilled his queen's coffee cup as they both looked at Anna disapprovingly; she was sitting across from Elsa facedown in a plate of scrambled eggs snoring elder sister's frown shifted to a mischievous grin when she lifted her finger and a snowball formed three feet above the snoozing princess. With a twirl of the same finger, Elsa commanded the ball to drop on to Anna's neck.

"AHHH!" Anna shouted as she flailed her arms about from the shock of her abrupt awakening.

Sitting up Anna took in her surroundings as Kai handed her a napkin to wipe some of the eggs that were stuck to her face.

Now awake, Anna pouted as she saw the smile on her sisters face. "That was mean."

"Yet effective, Anna, what time did you go to bed last night?"

Anna gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Bed? Pfft, I only got back to the castle ten minutes ago."

"Fifteen your highness, you have been asleep for five minutes. Would you like some coffee ma'am?"

"Oh I think we are well past coffee at this point, why don't you bring me a big fat rail of cocaine."

"Anna!"

"What? It's not like its illegal or anything."

"Perhaps I should look into that at some point. Anyway, Anna I've received some disturbing reports about your behavior last night."

"Oh come on Elsa it was New Year's Eve party… well several actually, one dose have to make the rounds. Besides Punzie and Eugene came all the way from Corona to celebrate the holidays with us, the least I could do was show them a good time. Hey Kai you gonna fetch me that magic white powder anytime soon? Really need a pick me up after the last twelve hours… woo boy."

The party princess forced her eyes open and gave her head a quick shake.

"Anna, if even half of what I heard about last night is true, then I should have Kai fetch me the hairbrush," Elsa said with a stern look.

Anna felt about her hair. "Are my braids loose?"

"The _special_ hairbrush."

Anna's widened again as she realized what her big sister was referring to. "Elsaaa, come on I didn't do anything that bad."

The queen lifted a folder from the side of her plate and opened it. "Let's see, you rode Sven completely nude through a bar."

"So, Sven was completely ok with it and besides Kristoff had already passed out by then. It's not like anyone complained."

"I'm sure they didn't. You caused a massive explosion in the fjord around midnight. I was wondering what that was by the way."

"Let me guess, it woke you up because you were probably already in bed like the stick in the mud you usually are."

"Anna," Elsa said in a warning tone.

"It was just some fireworks."

"You loaded a naval frigate with five hundred pounds of gun powder and set it ablaze once you cut the mooring ropes loose."

"Yeah that was pretty bitchin. And just so you know, I waited for it to be safely away from the docks before I shot with a flaming arrow all Viking style."

Anna then mimed the action of shouting a bow and arrow while shouting, "Valhalla!"

"That is an ancient ceremony that our ancestors used to honor the dead, not a party game."

Elsa then glanced down the report. "You taught Olaf how to freebase powdered candy cane. I have no idea what that even means, and I'm thinking I don't want to."

Anna cast her gaze down and to the left while muttering under her breath, "Yeah that would be for the best."

"Anna. You are the crown princess, the second highest noble in the kingdom. People expect better from you. I expect better from you."

Anna sighed. "Elsa, we have been reunited for what six or seven months now, right?"

"Yes, since last summer."

"Well haven't you figured out by now that this is me? I am what I am, and no amount of lecturing at breakfast is going to change that."

Elsa's expression softened a bit as she reached across the table to take her sister's hand. "Anna, I love you. I don't want you to stop being you. I just want you to be a better you and I will do what it takes as your big sister to make that happen. Believe me; I am painfully aware that I wasn't around to be a positive influence on you growing up. So I will admit that a good portion of the state of things is my fault."

"Don't worry Elsa; last night was just some fun. I can be responsible when the situation calls for it. I'll prove it this afternoon."

Elsa raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And how will you do that sister dear?"

"Well, as crown princess I am the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. So I'll be heading today's session."

Elsa went wide eye as she stammered in shock. "Umm… Duke Martinson has held the post for several years now."

"Yeah, and he has performed admirably, but his appointment was meant to be temporary due to your isolation. It is my job after all. Besides Martinson is like eighty-one, let the poor guy retire already, his memory isn't what it used to be."

Elsa realized that she was backed into a corner on this one. _I can't just say no. If I want her to act responsibly and not one of those aloof European royals that spend there days frivolously spending their kingdom's taxes and embarrassing its crown then I have to treat her like an adult… to an extent. She won't learn how to handle responsibility without some practice… practice… of course._

"Anna I propose a compromise, if you can handle a session of the capitol's municipal court, then I will gladly allow you to relieve his grace and fulfill your traditional role."

"Great! Am I allowed to pick my own staff?"

Elsa chuckled a bit. "Sure, why not."

Anna was a bit surprised when Kai reentered the room carrying a covered platter having not seen him exit earlier.

"I have retrieved the requested item."

Anna's face lit up in excitement. "Alright, you finally brought the cocaine I asked for."

The servant walked right past Anna and set the platter in front of the queen.

"Thank you Kai, you are my take your leave."

Anna remained silent as Kai bowed and exited the breakfast suite. "Wow, looks like someone else's memory isn't what it used to be. I asked for the cocaine."

Elsa then smiled as she lifted the lid revealing much to Anna's horror, a wooden hairbrush with a large oval head. "Oh he's just as sharp as ever."

Anna started backing her chair away from the table as Elsa lifted the brush. "Wake me up in the middle of the night with an exploding ship will you?"

Elsa's eyes lowered as she smacked the brush into her palm.

"EEEEK!"

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.**


	20. Chapter 20

Eternity

 **By the Green Baron**

This is a work of fiction not produced for profit. All characters are the property of their respective copyright owners.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:** **I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays, I sure did. I planned for this chapter to come out in the middle of January, but real life does get in the way sometimes.** **(Helps that I finally managed to b** **u** **y a new computer.)** **The progressive era was fun to write about but it's time t** **o** **move on from it.** **Not much introduction is necessary for this story arc. The sisters haven't forgotten about Collin and Ariel, but forty-four years have pas** **sed** **since that night in New York, so they won't be bogged down with grief, they have moved on. Even though this Arc and the last one takes place in the United States don't expect them to stay there permanently,** **Elsa still owes Anna a trip to Australia at some point.**

.

.

 **Chapter 10,** **Part** **I -** **Cheese and Conquest.**

 **Three** **Fields** **,** **Wisconsin** **,** **United States,** **Sept.** **, 1'st,** **195** **8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The mechanic lifted his head and wiped away the line of sweat** **forming** **at his hairline with a rag that was somewhat damp from it's repeated use throughout the day. He caught a glance in the mirror of the '** **25 model** **T R** **unabout he had been replacing the spark plugs on.** **Like it,** **the mechanic was a bit banged up and had a few rust spots of his own.** **The old farm truck had been built the same year he had opened his shop on Viceroy road,** **the first one in Three Fields** **a** **t the time** **.**

 **Resting** **his hand on the door frame** **he smiled** **,** **continuing the comparison in his mind.** **Like the old Ford,** **he was a bit worn out from the thirty-three years** **of hard work he had put into the** **business.** **Though unlike the aging** **vehicle** **he had a loving wife to go home to tonight, their oldest son was in town visiting and his wife was making his favorite, pot roast with wild onions and carrots.** **The sixty-** ** _ish_** **mechanic** **could almost taste the savory meat as he walked over to** **pull down the overhead door to close up for the night. Thoughts of the delicious dinner a** **n** **d the chance to catch up with his son filled his heart with warmth. Sadly though those thoughts would not become realities. When the lip of the door met the concrete a sickly green tentacle went through his throat like an arrow. The mechanic flailed around grasping at the unnatural appendage in vain as a wet gurgling sound filled the now closed shop, blood spilled onto the oil-stained concrete floor.** **The old man's vision began to fade as** **he lost consciousness.** **T** **he last thing he ever saw was an unholy creature that only** **belonged in the most vivid and horrifying nightmares.**

 **A bit larger than a man, the being was around eight feet tall and that enormous height was the least disturbing thing about it. Standing on three legs** **that were arranged in** **a triangular pattern and** **colored the** **same** **mucus green shade as the tentacle that had killed the mechanic. The monster's torso section was a gurgling blob with one gigantic red eye in the center, topping off with a dozen of writhing tentacles that mocked the motion and form of hair in thick dreadlocks. Moving towards** **t** **h** **e corpse,** **the creature used** **its front leg to lean on as it brought it's rear ones forward. By repeating this process it managed locomotion in a way no earthly creature ever had. Once its torso was centered over the departed's body, an orifice on its underside** **that was centered** **between the stump like legs opened and a** **murky** **brown liquid spilled out dissolving the corpse into a reddish paste.** **Squatting down, the monster proved itself to** **be a** **true abomination of life as it sucked the gruesome remains of the hardworking mechanic up through the same** **hole** **. At first, the thing stood rigidly still for a few seconds before it's whole body began to distort and** **gel** **before morphing into a perfect replica of the mechanic, clothing and all.**

 **The creature looked aroun** **d** **the shop adjusting to its new form thinking about how very alien the biped's body was and shoved away thoughts of revulsion.** **It** **adjusted to the** **human's** **strange stereoscopic vision** **when the primitive communication device on the wall that it now knew was called a 'telephone' emitted a shrill like noise that it also know knew was called a 'ring'. Trolo** **k** **had no desire to lift the receiver and speak to what was most likely the mechanic's wife… vocal communication... how sick** **en** **ing these animals were,** **s** **o** **lowly that they did not even have the most basic telepathy. Unfortunately, Trolok had a duty to fulfill and** **High** **Commander Scarplax had** **given** **the order to assume the humans' daily routines until the time of the conquest.**

 **Lifting the phone to his ear the "mechanic" spoke for the first time ever. "Hello… yes, darling, I'll be home soon, yep, sure been looking forward to that pot roast…** **I love you too."**

 **Tr** **o** **lok hung up and shuddered at the thought of actually ingesting the burnt flesh and plant matter these creatures consumed for nutrition. What disgusting alien monsters these humans truly were.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _ **Three days later**_**

 **.**

 **Elsa** **eased in head first into her reserved parking space at Buchanan Memorial High School, she had visited the campus many times in the last couple of weeks to deal with faculty issues and meeting with the superintendent. As she stepped out of her'** **5** **8** **silver Jaguar MK VII** **she took a moment to admire the shine of the** **still new** **chrome,** **Elsa** **had paid fourteen hundred dollars cash at the car lot across from the Milwaukee airport** **three weeks ago** **as soon as she** **deplaned** **.** **The former queen** **preferred the trolleys and buses when she lived in New York,** **however, the** **rural midwest** **required a vehicle.**

 **Looking around she saw a slew of teenagers entering through the front doors to start their first day of the school year. On the sidewalk** **in front of the main parking lot** **was a petite redhead** **standing next to** **a Harley Davidson** **waving at her who at a casual glance could be assumed to be a student, though even if Elsa hadn't recognized her little sister she would know** **that** **she wasn't** **looking at** **a student due to the skin tight blue jeans and tank top that** **wouldn't** **be allowed under the dress codes of even the most liberal of school districts,** **much less** **Three Hills,** **Wisconsin. The outfit** **was completed with a black beret that accentuated** **the small woman's curves,** **it** **bore a striking contrast to her own** **dark blue blazer with matching skirt and hose.**

 **As the professionally dressed woman approached her, Anna skipped forward and gave her a hug.**

 **"I missed you."**

 **Elsa kissed the shorter girl on the forehead. "I missed you too my little princess."** **The older sister glanced at the motorcycle and then gave her a confused look. "Anna? When did you get that?"**

 **About a week ago when I got back to the states, I rode it here from New York as soon as I got back.**

 **Elsa shook her head at the thought of her little sister riding a motorcycle halfway across a continent as t** **he pair walked together towards the building. "** **So** **Anna, how was your summer in London?"**

 **"** **Well, I went to Liverpool first** **and fooled around with an art student named John for a while. He was in this rock** **band** **called the Quarrymen or something. After that, I made it to London and** **spent** **the rest of the summer** **shacked up with this cute beatnik couple who took turns bangi** **ng the bongos… and me."**

 **"Anna!" Elsa whisper shouted and then received a giggle in return as they walked into an office and were greeted by a secretary.**

 **"Good morning Dr. Aren."**

 **"Good morning Claire. Are we still on schedule?"**

 **"Yes Ma'am, there is a pot of coffee waiting in your office."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **The sisters** **approached a solid door that had the word 'Principal'** **engraved in black letters with a brass nameplate under it that read "Elsa Aren, Ph.D."**

 **They entered the inner office and Anna took a seat in a comfortable armchair as Elsa handed her a cup of coffee.** **Taking a sip the redhead looked out the window and saw a mural painted on the side of the gymnasium, a** **cartoonish caricature of** **a native** **American** **with unnaturally red skin, beady eyes and buck teeth wearing face paint and holding a tomahawk.** **Written under the** **cartoon was '** ** **The Buchanan Savages'**** **.**

 **"Whoa! That racist as a motherfucker."**

 **"Anna! Language… and yes you're right. It's the football team's mascot. Sadly I do not have the authority to change or remove it. From what I've gathered, you and I are the only ones who find it troubling.**

 **Anna took another sip of her coffee before sitting it on the desk. "Well fits in with that cafe I stopped at when I got into town this morning. I was all set to go in and clean out their supply of pancakes when I saw one of those** **damn** **whites only signs on** **the door** **. Well, I realized that they were a bunch of butt holes so needless to say I went somewhere** **else** **."**

 **Elsa took a deep breath. "Anna what did you do?"**

 **"As I said, I went somewhere else."**

 **"What else did you do?" The principal asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Anna gave a shrug. "I rode off and got some eggs."**

 **"Let me guess, you didn't eat them did you?"**

 **Anna grinned a little, knowing that her attempt at being sly failed. "You know me so well."**

 **"Anna."**

 **"** **OK** **, I went back with the eggs and threw 'em at the windows and door before I did a couple of** **donuts** **in their parking lot** **while shooting them the finger** **."**

 **Elsa slapped her forehead."** **Anna, the county sheriff's department is probably looking for you** **as we speak** **."**

 **Anna gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "** **No worries, I had a bandanna tied around my face the whole time."**

 **The blonde sighed. "I suppose if we dispose of that motorcycle, and you behave while you're here, the authorities will move on."**

 **"Not my hog!"**

 **"Yes Anna,** **the police are most likely looking for a red-haired girl on a motorcycle** **, and I don't want you in jail."**

 **Anna crossed her arms and sulked a little, "Fine.** **Racist asswipes had it coming though.** **" The former princess then straightened back up in her seat. "So Punzie and Eugene told me that you to** **ok** **a job as a high school principal out here in the middle of nowhere, but they didn't say why."**

 **"The superintendent is an old friend of mine and he was in a bit of a bind when the man he originally hired came up missing. It's only for this one school year."**

 **"What about your** **super confetti** **research?"**

 **"Superconductors, Anna. The Meissner effect will still be there in June."**

 **"Not gonna pretend to know what that means."**

 **Elsa began to explain** **the concept of magnetic field expulsion at critically low temperatures when she saw the look on her sister's face.** **"** **It's not important right now. You're here and that's what matters. Where have you been staying?"**

 **"Oh, I found this roadhouse about ten miles west of town. Well...it's more like an abandoned warehouse with drifters and drunks hanging around but we managed** **to get a** **pretty bitchin bonfire going last night, so that's something."**

 **"** **T** **hat will not do at all. You will be staying with me. I rented a two-bedroom house about two miles from here…** **Really Anna, an abandoned warehouse. I make sure to keep a significant balance in your checking account. You had the means to find a nice hotel."**

 **"** **T** **he only people that interest me are the mad ones, the ones who are mad to live, mad to talk, desirous of everything at the same time, the ones that never yawn or say a commonplace thing... but burn, burn, burn like roman candles across the night."**

 **Elsa lifted an eyebrow.**

 **"It's** **from** **Jack Kerou** **ac's 'On the Road'."**

 **Elsa smirked. "Aren't we a little old to be rebelling without a cause?"**

 **Anna responded by sticking out her tongue.**

 **Elsa leaned over and gave her little sister another peck on the forehead. "Anna I have missed you a lot these past few months and when I'm done for the day we will get you settled in at the house, but I have a nine-thirty** **appointment** **that** **should** **be here soon."**

 **"** **The interview for the eleventh-grade history teacher."**

 **"Yes, I've had a hard time filling that slot, who** **m** **ever he or she is will most likely get the job… Anna how did you know..." Elsa was almost** **panicked** **when she ran back over to her desk to consult her planner and to her horror saw the name Anna** **Aren on the resume lying inside a folder on her desk."**

 **"No, Absolutely not."**

 **"The school board approved my application and I passed the phone interview."**

 **"Yes, I'm sure that you had no problem manipulating total strangers over the phone. However, I have the final say and forget it."**

 **Anna frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "And why not?"**

 **"Because you are you," Elsa said and then immediately regretted. Softening her voice,** **Elsa continued. "Anna you are not dumb by any means, and I am very sure that you could handle the source material if you applied yourself, but you have no experience teaching."**

 **"I taught Olaf how to shoot a crossbow."**

 **"I remember that. Also, remember how he damn near started a war with** **the Austrian empire by shooting** **the Empress Consort's wig off during a trade conference."**

 **"** **I told him to be careful when shooting indoors."**

 **"Anna, do you not see the problem with that sentence?"**

 **The redhead began tapping on her fingers. "Subject, predicate, noun, verb..."**

 **"ANN** **A!"**

 **"** **What about those orphans I taught to read back in Lagos?"**

 **The once queen let out yet another sigh. "Yes Anna, I remember, and I am still proud of you for that."**

 **"So..."**

 **"** **All right Anna, the class covers the second half of the nineteenth century, how much do you know about that particular subject."**

 **Anna chuckled. "Come on Elsa, I was there remember."**

 **"Who was the** **sixteenth president of the United States?"**

 **"Umm… Thomas… Washington."**

 **"Try again."**

 **"Umm...Ha, Ulysses S. Roosevelt," Anna said with a confident snap of her fingers.**

 **"It was Abraham Lincoln."**

 **"What? Five dollar bill guy?… Come, Elsa, we're from Europe, how would I have known that?"**

 **"You attended his inauguration as my ambassador in 1861."**

 **"** **Are you sure that was him?"**

 **Elsa reached into her desk and withdrew a history textbook and turned to the section on Lincoln and pointed to a grainy photograph of the sixteenth president's inauguration. As the sisters looked at the photo Elsa noticed something a little odd about a blurry image in t** **he** **corner of the picture. Taking a magnifying glass from her desk** **they looked at the image and were amazed to see it was Anna mooning the crowd from a balcony. For almost a minute, the two stared at each other in silent shock.**

 **"Oh yeah, I remember now, ah man was I wasted at that party."**

 **"You are not helping your cause."**

 **"** **OK, I got that one wrong. Give me another."**

 **"Alright, this should be extremely easy for you. Who negotiated the Southern Isles Accords in 1845?"**

 **"Oh, I know that one. It was King Albert I of Belgium."**

 **Elsa looked at her sister in bewilderment. "That was thirty years before he was born."**

 **"Oh come on, who the hell remembers this kind of stuff off of the top of there head? Fine who was the random stuffy royal who negotiated the Southern Isles Accords in 1845?"**

 **"Me!… Me goddammit!" Elsa pounded her fist on to the desk with enough anger to leave a pattern of amber ice. "You were sitting next to me at the table when I did it. You were one of the s** **ignators** **!"**

 **"** **OK, I'm sorry I didn't remember that but come on that was like a hundred and thirteen years ago, I've slept since then. Besides they make teachers editions for this very reason… well probably not for this exact reason, but you get the idea."**

 **Elsa had to admit to her self that Anna had a point in that regard.**

 **"The position requires a four-year degree."**

 **Anna leaned over the desk and pointed at a line on her resume. "See there, I have a bachelor of liberal arts."**

 **Elsa's eyes widened. "Since when do you have a degree in liberal arts?"**

 **"It was awarded** ** _ad honorem_** **by the Chancellor of Arendelle University in 1858."**

 **"That was literally a hundred years ago… wait a minute… In 1858** ** _you_** **were the** ** _C_** **hancellor of Arendelle University."**

 **"So, there wasn't any rule against it."**

 **"** **It w** **ouldn't have been** **necessary.** **A** **ll the other people who held the post had academic integrity, a** **nd now I see why so many people complained** **about** **monarchies and abuse of power."**

 **"St** **i** **ll** **c** **ounts, bes** **i** **d** **e** **s** **y** **ou** **s** **a** **i** **d you** **rse** **l** **f that th** **er** **e was no one else** **applying for the job** **."**

 **She l** **ower** **e** **d** **he** **r he** **a** **d in def** **ea** **t. "** **I can't** **believe it. Very well then I will give you the job on a trial basis."**

 **Anna** **c** **lapp** **e** **d h** **e** **r** **h** **a** **nd** **s** **to** **ge** **t** **her wh** **il** **e l** **e** **t** **ti** **ng** **ou** **t a giddy squeal. "Yea!… Uh… I mean thank you very much for this opportunity Principal Aren."**

 **Elsa raised her right index finger and gave her little sister a stern look. "Anna I will make this clear right now. You are these students teacher, not the** **ir** **friend. You are not only to teach them** **h** **istory but to be a** **r** **ole model. So no shenanig** **a** **n** **s.** **Decorum and maturity, let those words guide you." Elsa let out a long sigh. "** **I hop** **e** **you under** **st** **and the gra** **v** **ity of** **the responsibility I am reluctantly giving you** **."**

 **"** **Absolutely, I'll start today."**

 **"No, you will start tomorrow. Whe** **n at this school** **I expect you to be in a dress and without that ridiculous hat," Elsa said with a point of her finger at Anna's head."**

 **The younger sister adjusted her beret. "What, don't you think it's cute?"**

 **"Anna, when you come to work you will not be here to be cute." Elsa's stern cadence turned to a devilish smile. "Besides you'll be busy today disposing of that motorcycle."**

 **The smaller sister's shoulders slumped as she pouted again. "A** **ww** **."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coach** **Brock** **Stoker gave his whistle three sharp blasts. "Alright hit the showers."**

 **The forty-something-year-old man** **made a couple of notes to his clipboard and walked into his office shutting the door behind him carefully locking it. He took a seat at the desk and pulled out a brown paper sack, he gave a paranoid glance before pulling out a sliver of cheddar and** **slowly** **placing it in his mouth.**

 **The coach** **held** **the bit of** **cheese** **to sit in his mouth and breathed in slowly,** **allowing** **the waves of euphoria to slowly build, enveloping his entire body until they reached a** **crescendo. Time seemed to slow down as he swallowed the bit of dairy and slumped into an almost catatonic state** **as he stared at a poster on the wall that had a silhouette of a nefarious man in a hat with the phrase,** ** **'The red menace is real.'**** **written above the man and** ** **'Report all suspected communist activity'**** **below.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Elsa sipped at a cup of coffee as she typed a letter to to the school board confirming the hire of the eleventh-grade history teacher.**

 ** _Don't let me down Anna, please. You're a hundred and thirty-eight years old it's time to be a grown up..._**

 **A knock at the door broke** **the** **thoughts** **of her wayward sister.**

 **"Enter"**

 **The door opened just enough to allow a slip of a girl to cautiously enter** **and speak while adjusting her glasses** **. "I… I have an appointment with you ma'am."**

 **Remembering** **the** **appointment** **, Elsa glanced up from her typewriter and** **sized up the girl. She was a tiny thing, the same height as Anna and on the slender side; not a stick though. The principal would admonish herself latter for it, but she couldn't help notice the pretty green eyes hiding behind a pair of thin wire frame glasses** **a** **nd dusty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. The** **blue** **po** **odle skirt she wore tapered in as it met her waist and the collared white blouse was far from tight but still form fitting enough to show the curve of her** **perky** **B cup breast. Elsa inhaled lightly through her nose as she had a flash of a fantasy that involved staring into those green eyes as she undressed the innocent student.**

 ** _No Elsa stop it!_** **The ice queen shouted internally, admonishing herself for such lecherous thoughts.** ** _She's not a castle servant and this isn't Arendelle. It's the twentieth century for heaven's sake. You can't ogle_** ** _teenage_** ** _students. Bad girl!_**

 **The girl cast her eyes** **downward as she held her thin wrist with the other hand.**

 ** _Oh dear, she's intimidated by me, like a little rabbit, Yea that's right you can be my little fuck bunny... STOP IT!_** ** _You have three Ph.D.'s and you were a queen. You are not Anna. You can control yourself._**

 **"Molly Miller?"** **Elsa asked with the kind smile she had practiced throughout the decades, specially crafted to calm a nervous servant or disarm a rival.**

 **"Yes** **m** **a'am."**

 **"Please have a seat." Elsa gestured to a chair in front** **of her desk.**

 **The girl eased her self into the chair with a graceful, yet slightly timid movement.** **With a display of bravery** **,** **Molly looked up and asked, "Am I in trouble, Dr. Aren?"**

 **"No, not all. You excellent behavior record is one of the reasons I asked for you." Elsa picked up a file folder. "According to this, you are a senior and only** **fifteen.** **"**

 ** _Shit, that's old enough… NO, CUT IT OUT!_** **Elsa's more base desires continued to betray her higher sensibilities.**

 **"** **Actually, you only need three Physical Education credits to graduate** ** _._** **That's a shame, you could have started college this year."** ** _A shame for her, a whole nine months for me to find a way to get that skirt_** ** _flipped up over her back_** ** _… QUIT IT!_**

 **"It's quite alright ma'am, I was a freshman last year. The school board was so kind when they let me test out of all of the sophomore through senior academics, I guess there's no way to test out of gym." The girl finished with a laugh** **tinged in** **nervousness.** **"**

 **"No, I suppose not.** **However, I think I might have an alternative that will fulfill your P.E. requirements as well as allow you to earn some college credit hours."** ** _Or I could just keep her_** ** _in_** ** _gym class and find a reason to tour the showers at an opportune time… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?_**

 **"I would be** **extremely interested ma'am."**

 **"** **I need an administrative assistant. Ms. Claire has office duties that can't be left undone. And I need a girl Friday if you will."** ** _Hmm… what if I got her a little drunk… wait, why am I scheming? Seriously, I'm the principal, I can just come up with some convoluted reason to give her a spanking… SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK? STOP IT! BAD ELSA!_**

 **"** **Anything, I would love to pursue an opportunity like that," Molly said with an excited twinkle in her green eyes.**

 ** _Great, you can start by eating me out...AHHHHHHH!_**

 **Elsa had more details to discuss with** **her new assistant but decided it was best to just send her away for the time being. "Excellent, please take that box in the corner. It was sent over from district headquarters for the eleventh-grade history teacher, Ms. Aren. Yes, she's my sister, long story, I'll explain later."**

 **"Understood Dr. Aren, I promise you'll get a hundred and ten percent from me at all times."**

 **"** **I don't doubt it. Oh and once you are there inform Ms. Aren that I want you to stay and observe** **for** **the** **rest of the period** **… for training purposes."** ** _And to be my eyes and ears._**

 **"Yes, ma'am."**

 **The platinum blonde then gave another soft smile, "Oh and when it's just the two of us, you can call me Elsa."** ** _NO...NO… THAT'S HOW IT STARTS!"_**

 **The slender girl batted her eyelashes and smiled back. "Yes, Elsa."**

 ** _Great, now I need fresh underwear._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Anna** **placed the chalk back on its rail after writing her name on the blackboard. "Good morning class, I am your teacher Ms. Anna.** **Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves." Anna looked** **out at her new** **students** **taking a minute to choose one to call on. "** **You there, with the pompadour and leather jacket. You know it's like seventy-nine degrees outside right?"**

 **A sixteen-year-old boy who was currently combing his hair** **looked up with a 'cool guy' sneer. "Yea, I don't really do the whole participation thing, teach."**

 **Anna's smile did not break. "Do you do the whole clapping erasers thing?"**

 **The raised his hands in defeat. "OK, there Miss authority figure,** **It's** **all** **copacetic.** **I'm Vinnie."**

 **"Well, Vinnie, why don't you tell us about yourself."**

 **"Not much to say, teacher lady,** **I work on cars at my old man's shop on Viceroy rd. sometimes and I'm generally one of the hippest cats in town."**

 **Anna had about half a dozen retorts in her head that would make the entire class burst into laughter** **and was just about to use one when she remembered what her sister said about decorum and maturity.**

 **"Well that was enlightening." the teacher then pointed to a young woman with a can of** **A** **qua** **N** **et that she was spraying over an already frizzy hairdo w** **hile** **chewing gum. "How about you next."**

 **The girl blew and popped a bubble. "Yea, I'm Rita. I'm just here until I can get a job dooin hair an make up an stuff."**

 ** _Probably just for the free hairspray_** **Anna thought but did not say.**

 **Before Anna could call upon anyone else a large seventeen-year-old boy** **on the back row of desks** **stood up, he was six – two and two hundred and forty pounds of pure muscle,** **and as lacking in brains as he was gifted in physique. "** **OK** **, doll face, your missing this most important man here."**

 **Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as the boy walked over to her.**

 ** _This should be good._**

 **"I'm Chet, First string QB, but anyone could've told you that. Now look your not quite stacked like your sister the principal." Chet the turned to class while gesturing with his hands over his chest. "Those are some melons on her. Am I right?" Chet was rewarded with a few laughs from the class.**

 ** _I will kick the living shit out of you!_** **Anna thought and then calmed herself down.** ** _No, Anna,_** ** _take it easy_** ** _, handle this with some decorum._**

 **Chet let the back of his hand gently stroke Anna's cheek as he spoke."** **But you're a dish in your own way. Though you're like a** **cute** **little mouse who's barely old enough to be out of school much less be taken seriously as a teacher. So look, why don't** **we just get out of here and go play back seat bingo in my car."**

 **Anna gave a seductive grin when she lifted her hand to caresses his in that special way she knew that both men and certain women liked. "Well, Chet that sounds like an interesting experience."**

 **"You bet it does sweetie."**

 **Anna's pleasant countenance never broke as she squeezed the boy's wrist hard enough to make him cry out in pain and drop to his knees. She was just at the verge of breaking the bones in his hand without actually doing so. "Though I think it would be best** **if you returned to your seat. Here I'll help you."**

 **With a deft twist of her forearm, the petite redhead locked the much larger boy's arm behind his back a** **nd** **started walking him back to his** **desk. With every slow and wobbly step, Chet cried and whimpered in pain as tears and snot ran down his face like a toddler, which was fitting because Anna spoke to him like one while she 'helped' him back to his seat.**

 **"There you go… that's right… take your big boy steps… he** **re** **we go... almost there."**

 **Once seated and released from Anna's death grip, The humongous football** **player** **cradled** **his** **hand** **and sobbed as the entire class** **looked on** **in silence, they were way too shocked to laugh.**

 **Not losing one drop of kindness, Anna gently placed her hand on** **h** **is shoulder. "Now Chet, do you have anything to say?"**

 **The chastised young man cried out an apology like a child at least ten years younger. "I'm sorry Ms. Anna."**

 **"Apology accepted Chet. Now I want you to be a good boy from now on** **b** **ecause next time you act up** **I'll** **have to put you over my knee in front** **of the** **whole class, and you** **don't** **want that, do you?"**

 **Chet weekly mumbled, "no ma'am."**

 **The teacher walked back to the front of the class with a confident grin as the rest of the class** **quietly** **agreed to not piss off Ms. Anna.**

 **_Mermaid strength sure comes in handy, thanks, Ariel._**

 **"Now according to my lesson plan we will be discussing the history of Europe during the Nineteenth Century, specifically the Scandinavian region and the first country will be..." Anna glanced at her notes... "ooh Arendelle."**

 ** _piece of cake._**

 **"It seems we don't have any reading material for this subject just yet.** **Can anyone tell me about Arendelle?"**

 **A hand quickly shot up. Anna looked over and saw a skinny teenage boy wearing a bow tie on a checked shirt with a dozen pens in a protector and very thick glasses.**

 **"You there young man."**

 **"** **The Kingdom of** **Arendelle was established in the fourth century when** **a** **Viking** **warrior named 'Aren the** **D** **emon** **Rapist** **'** **led his army to victory against the surrounding Bronze age tribes.**

 ** _Oh yea, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandpa Aren_**

 **It remained an absolute monarchy until it's last ruler, Queen Elsa dissolved the** **Kingdom** **in 1946 and reorganized it into the Peoples Democratic Republic of Arendelle to aid in rebuilding efforts after the second world war, she died one year later at the age of ninety-four…**

 ** _Dammit don't bring that up, Elsa and I balled our eyes out for days after we got that phone call… It's OK, Elsa jr. had a long and wonderful life… come on Anna don't cry._**

 **"… and it's main exports are** **traditionally Ice and** **spiced liquors,** **with a recent addition of a** **state-sponsored** **semiconductor industry.**

 **"** **NERD!" Chet screamed, bringing the class to laughte** **r** **and making** **t** **he young man looked down and away in embarrassment.**

 **Anna turned to address the football player** **while shaking her head. "Not even five minutes. Alright then, come to the front of the class Chet."**

 **A wave of fear combined with realization came over the quarterback. Gripping the sides of his desk, the young man shook his head.**

 **Anna let out a sigh. Normally she would be inclined to move on from such a trivial thing, yet she knew that if order was to be maintained she would have to follow through on her previous warning.**

 **"Very well, guess I'll come get you." Anna walked over to the boy and grabbed the back of his belt with her right hand lifting him over her head.**

 **As Anna carried the struggling boy to the front of the class, two other students, a boy and a girl looked at each other and nodded. When the boy looked away the girl quickly slipped a piece of cheddar into her mouth, her eyes rolled back into her head as the boy turned back to her and let out a sigh of disappointment as he whispered, "You are jeopardizing the mission with that nonsense."**

 **Still holding Chet above her head** **with her right arm, she used her left to position a chair in front of her desk. Taking a seat she returned the young man to his feet.**

 **"Alright Chet pull down your pants and lay across my lap."**

 **He shook his head no.**

 **"It's going to be worse if I have to pull the** **m** **down for you," the Anna said in a kind voice.**

 **Trembling, Chet lowered his trousers revealing a pair of boxers with kittens on them and then started to cry as the whole class, who up until this point had been sitting in silent shock began to laugh. Less than ten minutes earlier the seventeen-year-old had fantasized about getting his pants off in front of the new teacher, but certainly not like this.**

 **Full on sobbing, Chet laid across her lap as Anna lifted her hand. "Now Chet, I want you to think about your actions today and how they led you to this point."**

 **Before Anna could follow through with her first strike she heard a knock at the classroom door.**

 **Anna looked down to Chet. "You just keep still, OK. Come in."**

 **The door opened and Molly Miller walked in holding the box** **Elsa had given her. She adjusted her glasses and spoke in a somewhat shocked voice, given the situation she had just walked up upon. "Uh, Dr. Aren asked me to deliver this box to you Ms. Aren."**

 **"Oh Ms. Anna will be fine, thank you. You can set it down on my desk." She patted Chet on the back. "Well, looks like you've gotten a reprieve** **this time. But just so we're clear, next time I'll do** **this** **at the malt shop after school."**

 **Chet whimpered out a "yes ma'am" as he pulled his pants back up and returned to his seat.**

 **Anna walked over to her desk where Molly was standing. "As I said earlier, I'm Ms. Anna, and you are?"**

 **"Molly Miller ma'am. I'm Dr. Aren's special assistant."**

 ** _Hmm… special indeed. Petite, blonde, and submissive… with cute tits to boot. Just your type Elsa. Watch out sis, I might have some plans for her… Whoa, where did that come from?"_**

 **"Dr. Aren** **said I should stay and observer the class for training purposes… If that's OK with you Ms. Anna."**

 **"Of course it is sweetie."** ** _Really Elsa… a spy. Oh that's it. Now I am gonna fuck your cute little bird here. Wow… that was intense, even for me._**

 **"** **Thank you ma'am, I promise not to be a distraction."**

 **"I'm sure you won't be any problem."** ** _Yeah right, you couldn't, not be a distraction if you tried. Seriously, I'm gonna be thinking about ramming Lord Green up you_** ** _r_** ** _twa… OK Anna, Get it together, you teaching a class right now._**

 **The now flustered teacher opened the box and saw two dozen copies of the same book that she assumed were for the class. Lifting one out she read the cover aloud. "** ** _Arendelle: The Truth Behind the Snowflakes,_** **by His Royal Highness, Prince Hans Westergard."**

 **"** **WHAT THE FUCK!"**

 **Anna quickly** **covered** **her mouth as the whole room** **stared** **at her in shock for the** **third time that class period.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Once Molly closed the door behind her Elsa gave a quick flick of her wrist and an inch thick sheet of ice formed around the knob and extended over past the trim to the wall. Next the window blinds came down with a little bit of ice forming on the pull string, just enough so the weight would trigger the dropping mechanism.**

 **With a press of her finger on her intercom, her ever alert secretary quickly answered over the speaker, "Yes Dr. Aren?"**

 **"** **Claire, hold all my calls, I'm not to be disturbed for the next twenty minutes."**

 **"Yes Ma'am."**

 **Knowing she would be secure in her intemperance, The** **platinum** **blonde** **opened** **her blouse and** **flipped** **up her bra** **exposing her milky white D cup breast. Once she cupped her self, Elsa couldn't help but acknowledge their firmness.** ** _I'm literally the oldest woman on earth and I still have great tits._** **As a fingertip teased at a** **champagne** **pink nipple she** **imaged** **that it was Molly'** **s tongue.**

 ** _Son of a bitch_** ** _, I'll bet her_** ** _snatch tastes_** ** _like_** ** _pure_** ** _sunshine._**

 **After a minute of fondling her breast, Elsa almost leaped from her chair and began to disrobe from the waist down as fast as she could without ripping her** **stockings and panties, her mind focused on only one thing at the moment. She needed to take care of the quivering between her legs. If she was actually with the young woman she would take her time and caress the wonderful curves of Molly's body,** **showing** **the fifteen-year-old** **a whole world of pleasure. However what Elsa needed at the moment was a release.**

 **Walking to the center of the room completely nude from the waist down, the principal gave another wave of her hand, ignoring the purple snow that had begun to fall. With a flash of light an ice construct that looked exactly like her but the same hue as the snow falling in her office appeared in front of her, it was also nude from the waist down and had its breast exposed in the same way hers were. Another snap of her fingers caused an eight-inch phallus to grow between the "other Elsa's" legs.**

 ** _As much as I love_** ** _the female form and all of it's facets, there's just something about that organ that gets the job done quick._**

 **Elsa looked the construct in the eyes. "I want you to pound my pussy like there is no tomorrow, do you understand?"**

 **The ice creation gave a simple nod of acknowledgment.**

 **Without another word, The blonde turned away from the construct and widened her stance before bending over at the waist and** **grabbing her ankles** **.** **Taking her mistress's hips in her hands, the ice woman entered Elsa's dripping wet slit with no difficulty,** **making the Ice queen yelp and then regret doing so. She had forgotten to soundproof the room.**

 ** _Oh fuck that feels good. OK, too late to ice the walls now, just got keep my mouth shut and take it._**

 **Elsa gritted her teeth and closed her eyes** **as the construct followed it's instructions and jackhammered the shit out of her, she did her best to not moan as she felt the swaying of her generous breasts and heard a slapping sound that couldn't be avoided fill the air.**

 ** _That's it, beat it up._**

 **After at least five minutes of servicing from the ice Elsa and muffled grunting from the real one, she managed to blurt out, "another thirty seconds and then finish."**

 **After that specified amount of time had passed, the golem had done just that, releasing a load of purple slush that dripped out of the former queen as she slumped onto the floor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Having dispersed the magical ice and adjusted her clothing Elsa unlocked her door just in time for Anna to burst through it holding a copy of the book.**

 **"Not no, but hell no Elsa! What is this crap?"**

 **Elsa looked at the book her sister held out** **and sighed. "Well I never thought I would see that damn thing again."**

 **"You've** **seen** **this** **before** **?"**

 **"Yes Anna, About forty- five years ago. It was required reading during my freshmen year in college, and I hated every word of it.** **Unfortunately the school district makes curriculum decisions,** **not I** **."**

 **"** **But I read some of what that** **bastard** **wrote about you.** **It's just a bunch of mean lies," Anna said as she hugged her sister.**

 **Elsa the younger sister on the forehead. "He's gone now, We'll never have to deal with him again."**

 **Anna frowned. "I don't know Elsa, he managed to escape from Hell once** **with that fucking bitch Ursula.** **"**

 **Elsa was about to reprimand Anna for her language when she decided to let it slide. Ursula was the one who killed her sister's wife Ariel, and even though almost half a century had passed since that horrible night, she knew Anna still felt pain every now and then.**

 **"Anna, he's not in the afterlife, he's just gone. I didn't kill him on the bottom of the ocean, I destroyed him. Not even his soul exists anymore."**

 **"So he's super dead?"**

 **Elsa chuckled. "Yes, he's super dead."**

 **"** **Good, he was a butt hole."**

 **Elsa gave her little sister another hug. "Yes, he was a butt hole."**

 **Anna looked up with a gleam in her eyes that the older ex-royal knew meant trouble.**

 **"What is it Anna?"**

 **"Well first I wanted to let you know that my first class went just great. I had one trouble maker but I think I've changed his tune."** ** _I'm not kidding about the malt shop, you brat. "_** **Also I think a great way for the class to become a cohesive unit of learning is for me to take them on a camping trip this weekend."**

 **' _Cohesive unit of learning'… how long did you practice that one in the hall Anna?_** **Elsa thought.**

 **"** **A camping trip? Well I don't see the harm, though it's a little early** **in the school year** **for an overnight field trip. Very well then, I'm sure we'll have a great time."**

 **"** **We? Your coming too?**

 **"School policy requires that all field trips be supervised by a responsible member of the faculty."**

 **"But I'll be there."**

 **"As I said, a** ** _responsible_** **member of the faculty."**

 **Anna retorted with a raspberry.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The monster that clopped along on three legs could easily be confused for one that had killed a mechanic in a most unholy fashion a few weeks prior extended on** **e** **of its sickly tentacles to pull a lever that activated a view screen. High commander Scarplax felt** **like** **a bit of a hypocrite reverting back from the human form it had assumed when it had ordered all operatives to retain the bipedal shape until the mission was complete. However the** **communication matrix** **was not designed to transmit audio frequencies, and much to Scarplax's disliking, telepathy wasn't possible in human form.**

 **Another of the alien's species** **came into view and transmitted its thoughts.**

 **" _ **Your report is not due for another twelve keltons. Why have you broken procedure High Commander?"**_**

 **" _ **Forgive me Overlord Farnock, there is a complication."**_**

 **" _ **Explain."**_**

 **" _ **Two humans, recent transplants to the area, may cause trouble."**_**

 **Scarplax then pulled another lever and images of Anna and Elsa appeared on the Overlord's screen.**

 **" _ **Such ugly creatures."**_**

 **" _ **Actually, by human standards, these are very beautiful females."**_**

 **" _ **Females?"**_**

 **" _ **A biological variant of the species. Humans employ bisexual**_** ** _ **reproduction, a filthy process."**_**

 **" _ **Indeed. If they are trouble then simply absorb and replace them, why contact me on this matter?"**_**

 **" _ **I will send you a pair of video surveillance files; you should see for yourself."**_**

 **With another movement of its tentacle, Scarplax pulled two more levers.** **The pupil of Overlord Farnock's single, giant eye widened as it watched a small human lift a much larger one in the air with no effort.**

 **" _ **I assure you, Overlord, this amount of muscular strength is impossible for a female of that size."**_**

 **" _ **Intriguing, I'm glad you contacted me about this. You are authorized to exercise any extermination**_** ** _ **method**_** ** _ **you deem necessary**_** ** _ **, though keep in mind that**_** ** _ **conserving the**_** ** _ **ignorance**_** ** _ **of the Earth's population in whole is still paramount."**_**

 **"** ** _ **I'm afraid there is more to it Overlord. We detected minsetic radiation when we first arrived in orbit, the technicians dismissed it as a malfunction at first, until earlier today when the meters lit up at over nine thousand Sel-Rams."**_**

 **" _ **I**_** ** _ **T'**_** ** _ **S OVER NINE THOUSAND!?"**_**

 **" _ **Yes Overlord."**_**

 **"** ** _ **Impossible**_** ** _ **, you can't be telling me that such primitive creatures understand minsetic radiation."**_**

 **"** ** _ **Not from a scientific standpoint. Apparently, it occurs naturally on this world. At the most liberal estimate, I would say that only one percent of the**_** ** _ **Human population**_** ** _ **has the ability to manipulate it, and the**_** ** _ **ir**_** ** _ **control is rudimentary at best. The radiation is undetectable by any of their current technology and the applications are wrapped up in mysticism and archaic superstition**_** ** _ **s**_** ** _ **. I believe their term for it is**_** ** _ **Music… no, sorry that's something else… Magic, yes I think that's what they call it, not that it matters**_** ** _ **."**_**

 **" _ **Still though High Commander, nine thousand Sel-Rams is no trivial amount of power."**_**

 **"** ** _ **Which leads us to the next video file.**_** ** _ **I've**_** ** _ **had suspicions about this particular human ever since it arrived, and have been keeping the creature under close observation, but this is the first confirmation.**_** ** _ **"**_**

 **If the Overlord had a jaw, it would have hit the floor hard enough to break the tile.**

 **"** ** _ **CRYOKINESIS**_** ** _ **! These monkeys have cryokinesis? They discovered electricity, like what, yesterday!"**_**

 **" _ **So far we think this female is the only one."**_**

 **"** ** _ **You will have to interpret this for me High Commander. I can see**_** ** _ **that**_** ** _ **the duplicate is composed of ICE VII… and purple for some reason, but what in the name of the six rings of Gestolox is it doing to the female human?"**_**

 **"** ** _ **That would be sexual intercourse.**_** ** _ **In local terms the ice construct is '**_** ** _ **Taking her to pound town'**_** ** _ **.**_** ** _ **"**_**

 **" _ **The human must realize that reproduction with**_** ** _ **an artificial life form**_** ** _ **is impossible."**_**

 **" _ **This appears to be recreational."**_**

 **" _ **Seriously? They enjoy the act?"**_**

 **" _ **Oh yes, humans think about merging their sexual organs with another human quite often. So much so that it is a significant part of their culture. Adolescents of the species think about it almost constantly."**_**

 **" _ **That's insane. This female is most likely the most powerful human on the planet**_** ** _ **and instead of utilizing that power to dominate its entire race… it uses that ability to pleasure itself physically?"**_**

 **" _ **That pretty much sums it up."**_**

 **" _ **That's so pathetic it's actually funny."**_**

 **" _ **It's fucking hilarious, but I didn't want to be the first one to bring it up."**_**

 **" _ **These are indeed interesting turns of events and possible complications.**_** ** _ **For the time being continue with the mission and keep the two**_** ** _ **aberrations under close surveillance."**_**

 **" _ **Of course Overlord. Might I ask what the classification level for this development is."**_**

 **" _ **Public knowledge. Apprise your people of the situation and have the video files available for viewing. A cryokinetic**_** ** _ **copulating with its own ice construct for physical pleasure… I'm going to upload this video file to the Data-Net, all of the homeworld and the colonies are going to get a good laugh out of this."**_**

 **" _ **Do you think it will go viral?"**_**

 **" _ **How could it not?"**_**

 ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **.**_**

 ** **THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT I SUCK.****


End file.
